Behind the Masquerade
by Keolla
Summary: [Complete] AU. When Inuyasha and Kikyou were engaged, Kikyou's sister, Kagome, was unexpectedly sent to observe Inuyasha. However, she didn't expect to fall for him. InuKag (Rating for violence and language)
1. Attracted

A/N: New story. Self explanatory. 

  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own it.  


  
Summary: The Higurashis held a masquerade to find fiancés for their daughters, Kikyou and Kagome. But when a betrothal between Kikyou and Inuyasha occurred, Kagome was sent to spend a month with the Komiyas to see if Inuyasha was a suitable husband for Kikyou. What she didn't know of course, was the man she had fallen for at the masquerade, was her sister's fiancé. 

  


  


  
  


**Behind the Masquerade**

**Attracted**

  


  


  


She didn't particularly love the idea of dancing with a stranger---it was like talking to a stranger. And she had been taught a thousand times not to talk with a stranger, so she felt disinclined to dance with a stranger, for dancing with a stranger would be like talking to a stranger. Well, you get the general idea.

  
She wanted nothing more than to sit up in her room, sleeping the night away. She wasn't fond of masquerades, for she didn't like not knowing who were behind those masks. For all she knew, it could be the spawn of evil she would be dancing with.

  
She didn't want to dance with any spawn of evil, so she sought to just stay on the sidelines, watching all those couples dance and laugh amongst themselves in the crowd. Her parents, being the typical demanding parents most children had, were yearning for grandchildren. So they thought that a masquerade could make their two daughters find a fitting fiancé and give them those grandchildren.

  
But Kagome didn't like the prospect of having children.

  
She didn't even know the feeling of sharing her life with a boy, let alone sharing her bed with a guy. She always imagined her first love to be that knight in shining armor, atop a gorgeous white horse. He would sweep her off her feet, and make her feel like the most special person in the whole entire world. 

  
But…

  
Her first love had turned out to be a fraud. A fake. He only tricked her…But that didn't change the fact that she believed her second knight in shining armor would be faithful and true to her, and only her. She believed in second chances... 

  
That's what she told herself the last sixteen years of her life anyway. 16 was a very young age to Kagome. Her sister, Kikyou, was 17, but she acted like she had matured years ago. Kikyou was rather responsible for a 17 year old, while Kagome was very not responsible for a 16 year old. Complete opposites in other words.

  
Kikyou was the highlight of the family; the pride and joy of her parents. She was pretty, beautiful, mature, well-mannered, sophisticated, multi-talented, or in other words, the perfect princess. Everyone would think the only thing missing was the fact that she was a princess, but that is where everyone gets the incorrect buzzer. Kikyou was a princess, or the "Perfect Princess" whom most would call her. 

  
Kikyou had everything a girl could ask for; she had the money, she had the clothes, she had the wealth, she had the power, and she had the perfection. She was the angelic idol in everyone's eyes and she was the image of flawlessness. Everyone loved her, everyone adored her, everyone worshipped her and everyone respected her. 

  
She had everything. 

  
She had everything Kagome wanted. 

  
Kagome was the other princess to them. Simply 'the other princess.' She was not as pretty as Kikyou, she was not as mature as Kikyou, she was not as well-mannered as Kikyou, she was not as talented as Kikyou, and she was not as perfect as Kikyou.

  
Everyone compared them. "As Kikyou, as Kikyou." That was all she heard. Being compared to her perfect princess of a sister. Kagome hated it. She hated the fact that no one loved her for being Kagome. To them, and even her parents, Kagome would never be as good as Kikyou. Kikyou would always be better than Kagome, and Kagome would always be the one in the background while Kikyou was being praised in the open. 

  
Kikyou got everything she wanted, while Kagome had to ask, or even beg, for the things she wanted. Whenever there were parties, Kagome's parents would bring Kikyou forth and praise, "Here is my daughter, Kikyou! She is really such a sweet and beautiful girl and we love her so very much! Don't you think she is such a nice person? Oh...and my other daughter is Kagome. She's somewhere around."

  
Whenever Kagome got into trouble and her mother would lecture her, it would be the same. "Why can't you be as mature as Kikyou? You should take lessons from Kikyou! Try to be like Kikyou!" 

  
Kagome had a deep hatred for her sister. Kagome hated her sister for being…well…her perfect sister. For being everything Kagome wanted to be, but couldn't be. For being just so perfect.

  
Kagome tightened her grip on her glass of wine as she snapped her thoughts back to the ballroom, with all those waltzing couples and smooth music. And speaking of her satanic sister, she twitched her nose in annoyance when she eyed Kikyou, in her beautiful pale pink dress and mask, waltzing right past her with a tall, elegant man, who also had a mask on. 

  
She frowned behind her mask, her eyes following her sister around the room, watching Kikyou dance with perfectly fluid and graceful movements, not once messing up on her steps. She sighed after seeing Kikyou disappear into the massive crowd, leaning up and resting her exhausted body against the wall. 

  
"I see you're as bored as I am," a voice interrupted Kagome from her nap against the wall, and the princess quickly stood taut, looking to her left where the voice had come from. 

  
Kagome blinked owlishly behind her mask as she eyed a guy [obviously a guy, since he was wearing a man's formal clothing] looking at her from his own mask. She took in his stiff, yet thoroughly bored posture, and twitched her mouth a bit, surprised at seeing another person bored besides her. 

  
"So what if I am?" she questioned back, still holding onto her glass of wine, but forgetting it when she was observing the man next to her. "Don't ask me to dance because I will most certainly not dance with you tonight."

  
"I never asked you to dance with me, now did I?" the guy retorted back, and Kagome heard what suspiciously sounded like a snort from behind that mask of his. "I just thought I could talk with someone in this god forsaken room without having girls try to roam their hands over my body. Not my fault I'm hard to resist."

  
Kagome nearly let out a snort of her own too. "I see you certainly have a very big ego."

  
The guy scoffed and turned his attention to the crowd of dancing nobles, princes, princesses, queens and kings, not really focusing on any particular person. Both of them kept silent for a while, feeling uneasy around a person they didn't know. They couldn't take off their masks either, since it was a masquerade party.

  
Kagome found out she was out of wine, so she mumbled an excuse and walked over to the drink table, getting another glass of the sweet substance. Lifting the lower part of her mask up, she carefully took a sip and then glimpsed over to the place she had walked from, but seeing no sign of the young man there. 

  
She felt a pang of disappointment, but it quickly quenched when she noticed it existed. It wasn't like she was sad he was gone, but it was just because she felt that the only normal person had just disappeared and she was stuck with bimbos for the rest of the time.

  
Speaking of bimbos, Kagome glanced at a particular man walking towards her, his head held high and his body posture practically emitting off waves of self pride. She was almost sure another guy was going to ask her to dance, and she was going to just have to let the poor boy down. 

  
The man strode up to her and extended a hand out. "Would you like to have this dance with me?"

  
Kagome was sorely tempted to sarcastically answer that she didn't like men since she'd met him, but decided that would just prove to everyone that she was as childish as they said she was. "I'm sorry, I have no wish to dance with you at this particular moment," she answered, bowing a little in apology, while the guy snapped back his hand like it burned.

  
"And why my fair lady would you turn Hojo down?" the other human questioned, scrutinizing the girl from head to toe, and liking what he saw. 

  
Kagome blanched as she tried to think of an excuse to not dance with this man, looking around in quiet frantic. She spotted the guy from before, standing a few feet away from her, and he suddenly stood out like a blue elephant among a pack of cows. Dancing cows.

  
"I already promised to dance with this man here," Kagome answered, quickly making her way over to the guy, and swiftly wrapping her arm around his. 

  
The guy whipped his head around, his glass of wine almost slipping from his hand and crashing to the ground. The guy didn't look happy, his golden eyes narrowing almost instantly and Kagome knew that he wasn't a nice man to interrupt. "What do you think you're---"

  
"I promised to have this one dance with you, remember?" Kagome intercepted him in a sweet voice, although it was lined with menace.

  
"What the hell are you---"

  
"Sorry Hoko, maybe next time," she said, diverting her attention to the frowning man who didn't look too joyful behind his mask.

  
"It's Hojo."

  
"...Hojo then..."

  
Kagome quickly led the guy she had been holding onto off into the crowd so that she would lose sight of that human idiot. She could tell he was a human, or physically built as a human because he had the human ears and the human fingers and everything about him emitted off the normal boring human personality. 

  
Now that her worried mind was off of that Hojo guy, Kagome turned her attention to the seething guy next to her. He practically threw her arms off of his as he growled and brushed imaginary ticks off his sleeves. "I see you can't keep your hands to yourself either," he mumbled, before folding his arms across his chest and piercing her with the golden eyes shining through the mask. 

  
"Well who gave you that stunningly sexy body must have been a total babe magnet," Kagome answered sarcastically, an amused smile forming on her lips. 

  
"Yea, the ladies must love me," he responded, while eyeing the crowd of people dancing all around the two of them. He felt like he wanted to just walk out of here and leave the girl, but it seemed the crowd wouldn't budge, so he sighed and looked back at the girl. "Dance with me?" he asked in a rough voice, as if he was being forced to ask her to. 

  
Kagome was again, sorely tempted to accept his invitation and then kick him in the male genitals, but something inside her made her stop that thought and think over the possible answers. She could say no and then later meet up with that other man and have to dance with him, or she could say yes and dance with this unknown guest in her castle and have a much more pleasant time with him than the other male guests here. 

  
"Okay then," she answered, taking his hand and getting into the waltz position, one hand on his shoulder while he gently placed a hand over her hips. Their hands were about to join together when the music suddenly stopped and a slow song began.

  
Kagome couldn't suppress the groan she sent off, and the guy sighed. "Well, this can't hurt, now can it?" Kagome whispered in a small voice, watching the couples around them get into the slow dance position. 

  
"It'll hurt if I step on your feet accidentally," the guy answered, emphasizing the word 'accidentally.'

  
"Not if I accidentally step on it first," Kagome retorted and then lightly slipped her arms around his neck, while she felt his hands flit around her waist. 

  
She didn't place her head on his shoulder or anything, but kept her head a good distance away from that dangerous chest the guy owned. They slowly stepped side to side, letting the music wash across the room, it's soft tones comforting to lovers' ears. Kagome could feel her face go red as she eyed the lean muscles that showed through his clothes, before she abruptly snapped her head up to concentrate on something other than those tempting muscles.

  
She only managed to lock gazes with his golden eyes. Big no-no. 

  
She wanted to break that eye contact, but found it extremely difficult to, although her brain screamed curses at her to break the stupid eye contact. Her mouth seemed to work simultaneously too. "So are you enjoying yourself?" she asked, trying to hide the small squeak in her voice. 

  
"Mm...I guess," the guy answered in a blunt voice, continuing to gaze at her with those deep, golden eyes of his. "You?"

  
Kagome had to force down that hard rock in her throat, feeling her cheeks burn behind the mask. "Same," was the only word she could muster from her rapidly failing nerves. 

  
She suddenly wanted to stop dancing and scream her head off before jumping out the window in shame. She had just barely met this guy and she was already feeling flustered from just dancing with this stranger. And wasn't dancing with a stranger like talking to a stranger? And here she was! Dancing AND talking with a complete, total stranger! 

  
Add onto the fact that she didn't know who this guy was and she was ready to commit suicide. 

  
"So I heard the Kikyou princess was beautiful," the guy suddenly said, trying to make conversation but unknowingly saying one of the worst things in this situation.

  
All the fluffy and warm feelings that Kagome had went away right that moment, like they had been thrown into the ocean and washed away. Then she felt a whale eat it up.

  
In other words, she could flinch.

  
"I guess," she hissed through pursed lips, her arms stiff around his neck.

  
"But I haven't met her, so I don't think she's beautiful till I have. And even then, I wonder if I would find her beautiful. I heard claims that she's beautiful and the perfect princess. The perfect wife to any prince. Aren't those just in fairy tales?" the guy questioned, tapping his fingers idly behind Kagome's back. 

  
"Well Kikyou must be the fairy tale princess then," Kagome replied, her voice lined with frost as she said her sister's name, the mentioned somewhere in the crowd, probably dancing with some well-known king from some foreign country. 

  
"Do you know her?"

  
"More than I like."

  
"Do you like her?"

  
"Less than you think."

  
Kagome heard a small chuckle from behind the mask, and looked at the man in the eyes, blue eyes wide with confusion. 

  
"Never heard someone dislike 'the perfect one' ."

  
"Well congratulations, you just met that 'someone'," Kagome said, giggling a bit as she relaxed again, knowing this man was at least not as interested in her sister as most princes were. 

  
The music ended and Kagome and the guy let go of each other, although Kagome could feel herself doing it reluctantly. Bowing a bit, Kagome stared one last time into the golden eyes and then watched him embark on his departure from her. 

  
Her legs didn't seem to move as her eyes did, which were watching the guy's back. She could feel a tiny flutter in her heart, but she dismissed it, blaming it on the fact that the guy had the most gorgeously built body she had yet to come across. He disappeared into the crowd and Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in. 

  
Putting her hands over her chest as if her heart would beat out, Kagome decided that she needed some fresh air...fast. Swiftly, yet as gracefully as she could muster, she made her way straight to the balcony, which had looked empty at that time. 

  
Stepping out into the wide, open space, she clasped her hands onto the railing, closed her eyes lightly and took in deep breaths, enjoying the way the wind played around with her hair. Failing to look to the darkness on the left, she would have noticed a guy with golden eyes analyzing her. In fact, that same guy with golden eyes that she had just danced with. But she didn't look, so she didn't know. 

  
Her body visibly relaxed as Kagome stared up into the star-lit sky, watching the lights play across the ceiling of earth, creating a bright blue line to streak diagonally. But a hand to her shoulder caused her to stiffen under the contact, clenching her fists to her sides. The warning jolt through her body was all too familiar and she closed her eyes tightly, taking in stabilizing hard breaths. 

  
"What do you want…" she hissed in a low voice, opening her eyes and looking stiffly down at the garden.

  
"Long time, no see Kagome."

  
"Not long enough…"  


  


  
  


  
  


***  


  


  


  


A/N: Next chapter ya'll.  


  



	2. Betrothed

A/N: Second chapter! Well…not much else to say…hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the reviews! 

  
Disclaimer: Refer to first chapter. I don't own Inuyasha.

  


  


  


  


**Behind the Masquerade  
  
Betrothed**

  


  


  


Inuyasha quietly slipped from the balcony, seeing that those two needed some time alone. That girl he had danced with didn't seem particularly happy that the guy had touched her, and he had felt a sudden jolt of protectiveness in him, but it quickly disappeared as it had come. 

  
He made it to a safe spot where he could watch the argument between that girl and the guy without being spotted and labelled "nosy." Something seemed to have happened to them in the past as he eyed the girl whip around and slap the man's hands away from her. Her posture and aura practically sent off warnings to stay away, but the guy didn't seem to notice this, or he just didn't care, as he said something to her. 

  
He watched her clench her fists to her side while the guy said more things to her. Then he observed her grab the glass of wine the man had been holding onto and dump the content over the guy, down the formal clothes and all. Then she threw the glass off the balcony and made her way away from the man, her head held high and her posture stiff as a board. 

  
Inuyasha lightly chuckled to himself. This girl wasn't as princess-like as she had first seemed. Plus she had the most beautiful blue eyes he had yet to see…

  
He shook his head almost rapidly and grabbed a glass of wine that a waitress had been holding onto when she had passed him. Downing it in one gulp, he put the glass down on the table next to him and watched the couples dance another slow song. 

  
He was about to just observe the scene before him a bit more, when he spotted the same girl stomp towards him, followed by a wine drenched man. The man seemed to be very angry, and just about ready to hit her, but since they were in a ballroom, Inuyasha knew that the guy couldn't do anything to the girl. At least anything too drastic. 

  
"Get away from me!" Kagome said, turning around and glaring at the man stalking her around the ballroom. She didn't like meeting him again because it only reminded her of past memories that she would rather forget. Her eyes blazed when he caught up with her, glaring back with those cold, menacing eyes of his.

  
"You are such a bitch," the guy growled, grabbing Kagome roughly by the arm and making her wince. "You belong to me from the start and till you die. You owe me your life! Remember?" 

  
"Don't touch me! I owe you nothing!" Kagome yelled, and the temptation of kicking the guy in the stomach with her knee sounded incredibly enticing. 

  
"You owe me everything...and I'll come back to reclaim all that is mine!"

  
"You tricked me then! I hate you! Let me go!" 

  
"Didn't you hear her? Let go of her, creep." Prince Inuyasha to the rescue! How cheesy...and cliché...but Inuyasha stalked up to the man and gave the guy a penetrating glare that burned a hole through the head of the guy.

  
"And who are you to tell me what and what not to do?" the guy challenged back, although he let go of Kagome and stalked up to Inuyasha, glaring at him straight in the eye.

  
"Your kind make me sick," Inuyasha snarled and was about to take a fighting stance to beat the living daylights out of the guy, but Kagome interrupted their manly conversation and dragged him into the midst of the dancing crowd. Again. 

  
She quickly wrung her hands around his neck again and quietly commanded him to put his hands around her waist. Like an obeying puppy, Inuyasha did just that and looked down at the girl, who had her face hidden in his shoulder. She didn't seem to want to talk or start a conversation any time soon, so Inuyasha decided to keep quiet, looking around him indolently and sighing every now and then. 

  
They just danced like that the whole time through the song, with her head on his shoulder and him just holding her quietly. He had no idea what had happened between the girl and the man before, but he knew enough that something bad had occurred between them. 

  
"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, silently trying to make conversation with this girl.

  
"It's nothing. I'm just trying to calm my nerves right now. Thank you anyway."

  
"I'm just trying to help, you know."

  
"Yea…but don't bother yourself with my problem." 

  
The song soon ended, but Kagome still hung onto the guy, not exactly knowing why she felt so warm and safe in his arms. She took in a deep breath, noticing that he smelt like a beautiful rainforest with a twist of some manly scent with his own personal aroma. Taking her head off his shoulders, she pulled her eyes back and stared into his golden orbs, trying to remember as much as possible about him...even though she herself had no idea why she wanted to do such a thing... "You want to take a walk in the garden with me?" she asked suddenly, already tugging him towards the exit. 

  
"Err…" he began, feeling quite cautious when he noticed many peoples' eyes were upon them. He even heard a dancing couple comment that he and this girl looked quite adorable together. Without knowing entirely why he accepted her offer, he blushed and answered yes, then let her take him towards the door. She seemed familiar with her surroundings, and pull his ears if she didn't have abrupt mood swings...

  
Women these days...

  
He allowed this stranger to pull him towards a bench underneath one of the windows, watching her sit down and pat the spot next to her. Sighing quietly to himself, he accepted the gentle offer and sat down next to her, glimpsing over at the girl. She wore a mask that completely hid her face from him, other than her piercing bright, blue eyes, but that didn't help much for identifying who she was. 

  
He himself, wore a mask that practically concealed half his head, even hiding his dog ears from view. He did have a long fight with his father about forcing him to wear a weird mask that clamped down upon his poor, sensitive ears, but after many inanimate objects breaking in frustration, he obliged when his mother begged him to. 

  
His mother always did have a thing about her that made him calm down and think reasonably, but even she couldn't change the fact that certain people in his castle hated him. And all because he was what they would call a mutant child…half human and half dog demon. He never asked to be a cross between human and dog, did he? But all those idiots just saw him as some monster…some animalistic breed of shame. 

  
All his life, he had shun many people away, knowing that he couldn't trust anyone because of his blood…so why was he so comfortable around his girl? What made her so special, that although he didn't even know her name, that he would feel complete ease around her? She had stood out above the rest in that room, something drawing him towards her. Something about her made him feel…well…sort of attracted to her. Like as if they were meant to meet at that place, that time and that situation. 

  
But was the situation because they were both bored? …Maybe…

  
"I love the ocean," she suddenly said, and Inuyasha broke from his thoughts to turn his gaze upon the girl, who had just suddenly said something entirely random. "It's so peaceful…so calming…so soothing to my heart…and it's…so…well…beautiful."

  
"Too bad this kingdom isn't situated anywhere remotely close to water," Inuyasha commented, staring at the bright stars above him. 

  
"Exactly," she remarked quietly, thinking back to the one single time she had visited the ocean, when she was but a small girl. 

  
"Huh?" he asked, not quite clear on why she said 'exactly.' It never occurred to him that this girl might live in this land-surrounded kingdom, but it didn't, so the story could go on. 

  
"Nothing," she answered, fixing her gaze upon the guy next to her.

  
"Did you know I live next to the ocean?" he questioned, also gazing at the girl and wondering how her eyes could be so radiantly blue. 

  
"Really?" she exclaimed happily, smiling behind her mask. "Isn't it so beautiful?" 

  
"It sure is," he answered. "When I was a small kid, I would go out to the beach and at certain times of the month, the tide runs so low that previously hidden rocks become visible. I had went out and watched the starfish, played with the crabs, observed the sea dragons, and poked at stranded jellyfish. Since I was only a young boy, I wasn't exactly graceful and I fell really hard. So hard in fact that I made a deep and ugly cut in my back, which is now a scar." 

  
Inuyasha quickly ran over in his head why he had just told a complete stranger a part of his life. He hadn't done this before. Not to complete strangers too. But maybe it was because this girl WAS a complete stranger. So she wouldn't know who he was right? He could just tell her stuff, and he would never see her again. So it didn't matter…

  
Right? 

  
She giggled to herself, surprised that she had found such a daring noble person in her life. Lots of noble people would appall at the thought of even touching water. "You could be my fairy tale prince! I could fall in love with someone like you…" 

  
He smiled faintly behind his mask, although he knew that if she found out he was a hanyou, she would probably shun him away like most people would. But this was what he was telling himself, right? She might not…

  
"Oh, so what's your name?" she asked politely.

  
He could suddenly feel his heart quicken. No doubt, if he told her his name, she would probably recognize him as the hanyou of the Komiya kingdom, but he would take the risk. Who cares if someone else hated him just because of his blood? He wouldn't care…or would he…nah…he wouldn't…

  
"My name is…well…it's…" He was starting to wonder why it was so hard to tell his damn name to a girl.

  
"It's…?" she urged, looking at him with her cobalt eyes. .

  
"My name is---" Too bad he got interrupted. 

  
"Umm princess, your parents want you in the ballroom," a random girl servant said, and like the rest of them, a mask hid her face from view. 

  
"Oh…okay…" she said, disappointed that someone interrupted her at such a…well…fantastic moment. She got off her seat next to the guy and bowed a little in apology, muttering behind her breath about annoying, demanding parents. "It was nice to meet you. Maybe we'll meet again," she quickly grumbled and walked back into the ballroom, leaving Inuyasha behind in the dark. 

  
Kagome promptly squeezed her way through the thick crowd to the thrones where her parents and some other person's parents were on. She quietly made her way to her mother's side and hissed as respectively as possible, a "what?!" 

  
"Be more lady-like like your sister, Kagome. Don't raise your voice at me. Be like your sister---be respectful and mannerly," Queen Higurashi lectured, shaking her fingers at her younger daughter. 

  
Kagome pursed her lips into a tight line, use to the "Be like my mannerly nut sister" lectures. She was glad that her mother stopped at that, and quietly whispered something to her daughter.

  
"Kagome, we have to tell you something. Your sister is getting married! The Komiyas and your father and I have made a betrothal between Kikyou and their younger son, Inuyasha. It would be the perfect union between demons and humans! We're just about to announce this incredible and perfect declaration!" Kagome heard her mother whisper excitedly, clapping her hands like a little girl who just got presents for her birthday. 

  
"Wow. Thrilled," Kagome answered in a monotone voice, and surprisingly, her mother congratulated her for using a 'Kikyou' voice. 

  
Kagome could almost scream her head off. 

  
"Sorry Kagome dear, but we couldn't find a suitable husband for you. Maybe next time alright?" 

  
"Of course!!!" Kagome answered in a relieved voice, praying the gods up there. 

  
"Now now, be more like Kikyou! More princess-like. And work on your posture! And your voice too! Don't wave your hands in the air! Use a more refined way of holding your head! Dear Kagome, are you ever going to find a husband with such horribly crude manners? Please daughter, work on being a princess. Like your sister!" Queen Higurashi ordered, while not noticing that Kagome had stomped her way to the stairs. "Don't run like a duck, don't walk like a goose, don't---" 

  
Her mother's voice soon grew fainter and fainter as Kagome weaved through the crowd, making for the stairs to her room. She could almost throw a tantrum in the middle of the room, and break some expensive glasses, and rip some priceless paintings…anything to make her feel better. 

  
Her mother always criticized her, no matter how hard she tried to be more 'respectful.' What did they want from her? A perfect clone of the perfect sister of hers? She was Kagome for goodness sakes, not some flawed copy of Kikyou! 

  
She huffed indignantly when she reached the stairs, turning around to glare a hole into the back of her mother's head. "I'll never be another Kikyou…"

  
If she had hung around for the announcement, she would have probably had her heart broken when she would have found out that the only man she had ever met that was like her, was engaged to her sister. But she didn't stay around…so she disappeared up the dark stairs, still huffing like an angry porcupine. When she was just gone from sight, Inuyasha entered the ballroom, pulled by a man with short black hair tied back with a leather thong. 

  
Inuyasha seemed to be reluctant to go inside, while the man with short black hair was having major problems dragging the hanyou into the room. 

  
"What do you want, you asshole!?" Inuyasha growled, while digging his heels into the ground to stop Miroku from pulling him along anymore. 

  
"Your parents want you, you damn stubborn idiot!" Miroku growled in an equally furious voice, now having troubles trying to even move the hanyou from his position. 

  
"For what?"

  
"Am I suppose to know!?"

  
"Yes! You are the one dragging me into this hellhole!"

  
"Just---GO!" Miroku yelled and gave a strong push that used up all his strength to manage to make Inuyasha stumble into the middle of the ballroom where everyone had created a circle around. 

  
Inuyasha took in deep breaths, mentally reminding himself to throttle Miroku into the earth when he got his hands on him. How dare that lowly pervert call him a damn stubborn idiot…the nerves of that moron…

  
"Everyone, we are gathered here today, to witness the turn of the tide!" 

  
Inuyasha glanced up at the king on the throne who was announcing some "turn of the tide." Stupid people these days…just plain dull…

  
"As you all know, demons and humans have been living together rather weakly the past few decades, and some of us haven't been particularly happy together! Some people even hate hanyous these days!"

  
"You can say that again…" Inuyasha quietly whispered to himself, while eyeing the people crowded around him and some girl next to him.

  
"In order to form a more peaceful world and create a more perfect kingdom, the Komiyas and the Higurashis are proud to announce, that we have made a betrothal between Inuyasha Komiya and Kikyou Higurashi!" 

  
Inuyasha blanched. He didn't know how to react to this sudden news that had been blasted into his head. He didn't even know about this! For goodness sakes, his parents never even hinted him that he was going to get MARRIED. And HELL! He was only 17! He hadn't even reached 21! 

  
Rapid chatter was suddenly discussed around the circle, talking about how a perfect princess like Kikyou could get engaged to a hanyou like Inuyasha. That just didn't sound right. 

  
"But mother! I don't even know this hanyou! How do you know he is not some crazy man after my money? Or if he is so rough that he might hurt me? Mother! You can't do this to me!" Kikyou raised her voice and yelled, for the first time at her mother in all of her seventeen years of life. 

  
Queen Komiya and Queen Higurashi looked at each other in panic. They had suspected that maybe something like this would have happened, but they expected the blowing up from Inuyasha---not Kikyou. 

  
But the second blow up wasn't far off as Inuyasha suddenly growled and pointed a long clawed finger at his father and mother. "Are you crazy!? You want me to marry someone I haven't even met in all my life! Do you find amusement in choosing my life for me! You god damn---"

  
Inuyasha cut himself off and snarled, making a beeline for the doorway. He disappeared before anyone even had the chance to stop him. 

  
"Father! How could you?" Kikyou screamed, directing her anger towards her father instead of her mother. "You…You can't! You can't do this to me! I thought you loved me!"

  
That did the trick. The words 'I thought you loved me' struck a cord in both Queen Higurashi and King Higurashi and they both looked at each other, empathy for their daughter and sighed. They quickly discussed their plan with King and Queen Komiya and they all agreed upon their so-called 'perfect plan.'

  
"Alright Kikyou. How about we let you spend one month at the Komiyas and get to know your husband? If you don't like him, we'll call off the engagement, but if you happen to fall for him, you can continue the betrothal?" Queen Higurashi urged, giving her daughter an encouraging smile.

  
"I would rather not, mother. I have many things to do here," Kikyou retorted and looked angrily off to the side, although deep down she knew she had nothing to do here. But she was not going off to some foreign kingdom! "Why don't you send Kagome! She seems to be bored around here! She could tell me if she finds him suitable for someone like me!" Let her sister do the dirty work! 

  
The kings and queens discussed Kikyou's opinion a bit more and found that in order to form a more perfect union, they would have to go along with it. 

  
"Alright Kikyou, we'll send your sister. I think she'll be happy…I think. Are you happy now?" King Higurashi asked sweetly to his beloved daughter.

  
"Make sure she doesn't make a bad decision for me!" Kikyou ordered one more time and then with a graceful flick of her dress, she left the ballroom, making her own way up to her bedroom. 

  
Everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief when the arguing was over, and then there was a lot of cheering and partying as they realized that this would be the ideal union. That is…if Kagome found Inuyasha suitable for Kikyou. 

  
Inuyasha, who had been quietly peeking in through one of the windows, watched Kikyou elegantly make her way up the stairs. "Spoiled brat…" he muttered under his breath, before slumping back into the garden bench.

  
His day had just gone officially from great to downright hell…

  


  


  


***  


  


  


  
A/N: On we go.  


  



	3. Conviction

A/N: Third chapter.

  
Disclaimer: Sick of these ya know? Just refer to chapter one!

  


  


  


  
**Behind the Masquerade**

****

**Conviction**

****

  


  


  


Kagome felt like someone had just poured a pound of sand into her throat as the sunlight filtered in through the window, shooting its rays into her eyes and making her wake from her deep sleep. She groaned as she felt the grainy substance in her throat cause her to feel like she was sick and dying. Rolling to her right, she wanted to go back to sleep---since in her opinion, it was way too early to wake up. 

  
But she didn't know she had been sleeping on the corner of her bed and she fell right off, turning into a mess of sheets and flesh. That woke her right up and she peeked her head from under her sheets, staring out the window to see the sun up and the birds tweeting.

  
"Stupid birds…I'll shoot them one day," Kagome grumbled when she watched a bird fly straight into her closed window, to only bump off with a resounding smack. 

  
She slowly made her way out of the covers and threw the offending sheets back onto her bed, grumbling under her breath about how she hated mornings. She made her way to her closet and found one of the most plain kimonos available and slipped it on, while brushing her hair a few times till the tangles and knots were out. 

  
She slowly dragged her fatigued body out the door, making her way to breakfast. With the worst luck, Kikyou came out of her bedroom when Kagome was dragging her corpse-like body past, and Kikyou threw a disgusted look at her sister.

  
"Kagome, you have got to learn to be a proper girl. Look at me, you don't see black rings circling my eyes. You don't see me walking around with a slump, as if I was a hunchback. It's shameful to call you my sister!" Kikyou commented, while Kagome shot her sister a death glare in return. 

  
"Save the lecture Kikyou. I don't have time for you," Kagome growled and quickly made her way down the stairs, while Kikyou huffed at the response and took her steps one at a time. 

  
Kagome nearly tripped on the last step and she ungracefully tried to regain her posture, while passing maids and servants shook their heads quietly. Kagome wanted to flip them the bird, but that would only get her into trouble if the person told her mother what she had did. 

  
The younger princess quietly opened the door to the dining room and saw her mother and father already eating and drinking their own breakfast. When they saw Kagome enter, Queen Higurashi took in a deep breath and Kagome knew that her mother was about to give her a nice, long lecture. Oh joy. 

  
"Kagome! It's late! You woke up late! Again! It's afternoon! It might as well be lunch for you now instead of breakfast! Why can't you be on time? Why can't you be like your sister?" 

  
"Kikyou is late too," Kagome quietly whispered to herself, but it didn't seem to reach her mother.

  
And at that precise moment, Kikyou entered the dining room and sophisticatedly made her way to her seat. The princesses' mother's frown suddenly twisted around and she smiled at seeing her older daughter, commenting, "Always on time, Kikyou!"

  
Kagome glowered and went to take a seat at the table too. "You said I was late! But Kikyou entered later than me... So why are you saying she was on time!?" Kagome demanded while taking a toast from the table, and drinking some orange juice to quench the sandy feeling in her throat. 

  
"Of course you're late! But Kikyou is never late! Right Kikyou?" King Higurashi questioned the older princess, who replied with a faint nod while munching on some toast. "You really have to be like your sister."

  
Kagome clenched her fists under the table and frowned across at her sister, trying to will the older princess to choke on her toast and die a very slow and painful death. It didn't seem to work as Kikyou glanced over at her icily from under her long lashes, giving her a half open eyed look. 

  
"Of course Kikyou is never late. Kagome is always late. Kikyou is perfect. Kagome is never perfect. Kikyou is filled with manners. Kagome has no manners. Kikyou is elegant and graceful. Kagome is clumsy and stupid!" Kagome hissed at her parents, but they continued eating as if they hadn't heard a word she had said. 

  
"Oh dearest sister of mine," Kikyou started, sarcastically stating the word 'dearest.' "I do think our parents have an announcement to make for you. Do you not? Mother? Father?"

  
Queen Higurashi cleared her throat and looked at the angry younger daughter, who by now was fixing her mother with one of those looks that could freeze fire. "Well Kagome, we decided yesterday night at the masquerade that you would visit the Komiyas for one month to decide if Inuyasha would be a suitable husband for Kikyou! Aren't you just ecstatic?" 

  
Kagome dropped her toast to the floor and stared at her mother with her mouth wide open, her current anger slowly dissipating. She didn't know whether to be euphoric and shocked that she didn't have to see Kikyou or her parents for a month or either livid and outraged that they had made a decision like that without her consent. 

  
She decided to be none of them as she quietly excused herself from the table and exited the dining room, making her way to the usual garden bench that she sat at every day. She sat down on the wooden contraption, feeling a bit faint and a bit overwhelmed, and stared off into the distance. 

  
The birds continued their consistent tweeting and Kagome had a sudden urge to grab her bow and arrow and shoot them all down till the grounds were littered with bird remains. That would teach them to fly into her window every single morning…

  
She sighed as she realized that she wasn't exactly happy or depressed about this whole situation. It was more of a mix. She was happy she wouldn't be able to hear lectures for one whole month, but she was depressed that everyone chose her decisions for her and that she was going to be in some foreign kingdom where she didn't know anyone. 

  
She took some time to think about her situation a little more and then smiled lightly, realizing that maybe this 'vacation' could be good for her soul. Plus, a chance to be away from Kikyou and her parents would be worth it. Maybe God would be nice to her and let her live a normal, equal life for the one month at the Komiyas? She hoped so…

  
Looking around her at the surroundings she was so used to, she etched everything into her mind so as to not forget them and then took in a deep breath, memorizing the hot, damp smell that always seemed to circle around her castle. Guess that was one of the bad things for practically living in the middle of a desert…hot and damp. 

  
Kagome closed her eyes and sighed, pushing herself off the bench and getting ready to go inside and tell her mother and father that she would do this. But a sudden crack from underneath her foot caught her attention and she stopped her motion, moving her foot to the side. She blinked owlishly when she caught sight of something mysterious and strange; it was a rosary bead necklace, and between every few beads were white fang-like teeth. 

  
Bending down uneasily, Kagome picked up the so-called jewelry and rolled the beads between her fingers. Bringing it up to her eyes, she ogled at the teeth while mumbling to herself at who could have dropped these. 

  
A hazy image of the prince she had danced with yesterday flitted through her mind and she opened her mouth in a little 'o'. She smiled lightly at the memory and jiggled the necklace in her hands, deciding that she would keep it until she found the owner again---if she ever did.

  
A sudden horn blared and Kagome blinked again, turning her gaze to the gates. Pocketing the necklace, she jogged to the gates and looked at the two guards on duty, curiosity shining in her eyes. "Who's coming? Can you tell?"

  
One of the guards clucked his tongue as he squinted into the distance as the princess has asked him to do, analyzing the expanse of the desert. A carriage slowly came into view as an indistinguishable flag appeared, waving proudly in the bright blue sky. The guard's eyebrows rose as he recognized the emblem and the flag as the carriage got closer.

  
"Why Princess Higurashi, it's your cousin…Princess Sango!" the guard said in a cheerful voice, turning to meet the ecstatic face of the princess. 

  
"Really?! Oh my god..." Kagome exclaimed and turned heels to run back to the palace to tell her parents. But as she got half way to the entrance, she turned back and yelled at the guards. "And please just call me Kagome!" 

  
The two guards smiled at the young girl as she raced up the steps and disappeared into the castle. Such the adolescent, bright girl…

  
Kagome rounded the corner and burst into the dining room, where her parents were discussing politics and Kikyou was lazily staring at her fingers and continuing to munch on some cookies. "Guess what?!" she yelled excitedly.

  
"What?" Kikyou asked in a blasé tone, not looking up from her fingernails. 

  
"Sango is coming!" Kagome cried in a whisper, as if out of breath. 

  
"That's nice." Kikyou continued munching on the cookie, completely unfazed. 

  
"Mom! Can Sango go to the Komiya kingdom with me tonight?" Kagome gushed out fast, her eyes twinkling in anticipation. 

  
"Yes yes whatever dear," her mother answered in a nonchalant voice, waving her hands at her daughter in an uninterested manner. Her attention was rather on the heated conversation with her husband. "And then that Rina told me I couldn't speak in public. Can you believe that dear? Who does she think she is!"

  
"Yay!" Kagome screeched in happiness, jumping up and down in her total and utter exhilaration. "I'm going traveling with Sango! Yay! You hear that Kikyou? I'm going with Sango!"

  
"Mm. Interesting…" Kikyou continued on her fifteenth cookie. 

  
Seeing the sheer enthusiasm in the room [cough cough], Kagome rushed back out the door to go meet her cousin, and her best friend. She ran out to the gate again where the two guards raised their eyebrows at seeing the princess jump up and down between them, while pointing at the carriage arriving. 

  
When the carriage stopped a few feet away from the gates, the coachman got off and opened the door to the carriage, extending a hand for the girl inside to get out. The hand was brushed off hastily as the girl chose to rather jump from the carriage and land in the dirt---all the while in an expensive kimono. 

  
Kagome and Sango eyed each other for a grand total of two seconds before they both did a squeak of glee and ran to hug each other. They met in the middle and they gave each other a rib-smashing hug from the other, blabbering words at about a mile per hour. 

  
"It's been nearly a month Sango! I've missed you so much!" Kagome spurted from her mouth, releasing her cousin and smiling like she had won a million dollars. 

  
"I've missed you too! You won't believe what happened at my home! You know that maid I told you last time about? Kiki? The airhead? She fell in horse dung! It was so hilarious!" Sango gushed out, smiles and laughter lighting up her face. 

  
"Really? She deserved that!" Kagome answered as she pulled her friend towards the castle, both jabbering obscenities to each other at a rather rapid pace that sounded more like gibberish to the guards. 

  
As they entered the confines of the castle, Kagome suddenly remembered that she had to go to the Komiya kingdom and she looked thoughtful as she stopped her express chatter with Sango. 

  
Sango, realizing that Kagome had stopped telling her the latest news about Kikyou, looked at her best friend and blinked confusedly. "Something wrong?" 

  
"Well…" Kagome looked at her cousin in the eyes. "My sister's engaged…"

  
"REALLY? YES! You finally get rid of her! Wait…married? Ooo hoo hoo…I feel sorry for the guy. He'll dump her before a month---"

  
"No...That's not it…"

  
"Oh. What's wrong?"

  
Kagome clenched and unclenched her fists nervously as she eyed her cousin staring at her with questioning eyes. "Well…my parents are making me go to her fiancé's kingdom and see if he's the perfect suitor for Kikyou or something. And I had to go today…so I was wondering…"

  
"Of course!" Sango answered immediately, smiling widely. 

  
"But I didn't even ask---"

  
"You were gonna ask me to go with you right? Of course! That's why I came to visit you in the first place!"

  
"But it's for a month…"

  
"I'll live."

  
Kagome beamed at her one year older cousin and grasped the other girl's hands, giving her friend a grateful look. "Thank you! I didn't want to go alone!" 

  
Sango smiled at Kagome's enthusiasm, before a light went off in her mind. "But you know what? My coachman person guy is also my guardian and he was assigned to make sure I don't go out of the Higurashi castle grounds…so---"

  
Kagome cast out a sudden depressed look as she heard that. Sango wasn't going to go!?

  
"---We'll have to sneak out." 

  
Kagome sweat dropped as she heard that, a sudden image of them wearing all black and sneaking across the castle grounds late at night darted through her mind. Oh yes…life was always much more interesting with Sango around…"Alright then!" They gave each other a high five and smirking grins, already picturing the adventures they were going to have. 

  
"Okay, it's time to plan Operation Sneak Out!"  


  


  


  
***  


  


  
  


  


  
A/N: Next chapter --- Delinquency   


  



	4. Delinquency

A/N: Sorry about the late update.  


  
Disclaimer: DIS-CLA-IM-ER!!! Got it? 

  


  


  
****

**Behind the Masquerade  
  
Delinquency **

**  
**

  


  
  


The night air was cool, yet had a clammy feel to it. There was a slight breeze blowing through the thick, moist desert air and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, showing all the millions of blinking stars. The landscape was silent and the only light was from the moon, glaring down its moonlight upon the face of the earth. 

  
The trees rustled every once in a while and a squirrel or whatever nocturnal animal it would be, would every so often scuttle across the path. The night was as peaceful as a normal night should be…well…that is…until…

  
"OW. I stubbed my foot, Sango!" 

  
"SSH! Kagome! Be quiet! We'll get caught!"

  
Kagome glared daggers at the offending rock and kicked it off into the distance, willing it to burst in mid air for the pain it had caused her. She didn't like that particular rock…

  
Kagome continued grumbling under her breath about Satan under the disguise of a rock, but quickly shambled up next to Sango and looked around like her cousin was doing. The coast was clear! 

  
They quickly scampered off to the next tree and poked their head from the trunk, looking around the grounds. It didn't seem like the guards were on patrol tonight, and the gates didn't have anyone watching over it. Nodding at each other from under their black masks, the two girls dashed towards the open gates, careful as to not make too much noise. 

  
They swiftly kept on running even after they cleared the gates, and Kagome really did have to question herself. Was it right to leave without any forms of goodbye to her parents? Then the image of them lecturing her formed into her mind and she sweat dropped. Maybe sneaking out was the best thing…yes, she could go the comfortable way and get there in a carriage, but who wanted to do anything normal? Life only exists once and she was going to make the best out of it. 

  
She looked over to her cousin running next to her and then her eyes strayed to the huge boomerang swung over the older girl's back. Blinking her eyes owlishly, she wondered why Sango would be carrying such a heavy looking thing around with her, but this was Sango, so she didn't think further onto the subject…

  
…She decided to stop pondering and straight-out ask. 

  
"Sango…how come you're carrying a boomerang around?"

  
Sango stopped running as she looked back at the castle behind her and then at her best friend next to her. The town was just a few more steps away and she decided that this was a safe enough distance from the evil coach man. Turning back to Kagome, she answered, "Well, you know how my parents want me to learn how to defend myself from stray demons?"

  
Kagome nodded.

  
"Well, when I was small, they made me take 'demon exterminating lessons'. I guess I just like to exterminate evil demons whenever I go traveling around the lands nowadays. Plus it acts as a disguise for me so that no one finds out I'm a princess. Since we're traveling to the dog demon's castle, I thought that carrying my Hiraikotsu around would be a good idea in case we meet bandits or demons." Sango smiled and gave Kagome a thumbs-up. "Plus it keeps me in shape and it works as a shield against perverted men too."

  
Kagome nodded slowly…Sango's logic made sense enough. She didn't know where the perverted man comment came from though.

  
Strolling casually into the small town, Kagome looked into the dark interiors of the shops and eyed the shadows sleeping on the ground. Peasants were such simple people…sleeping whenever they wanted…working all day…a normal life. 

  
She wished she could live a simple life…

  
Kagome sighed as she continued to walk through the quiet town, the soft "tap tap"'s from Sango's shoes was the only noise she could hear. It was as dull as castle life, except if she could live a peasant life, then she wouldn't need to worry about the obligations of being a princess…

  
"Then why are you carrying a bow around?"

  
"I hate birds…"

  
*~*~*

  
Inuyasha growled as he looked down from his window, seeing the tiny people down below patrolling the grounds. He was what you would call---a not very happy little hanyou. Or a very angry little hanyou ready to kill. 

  
How dare his parents make a decision like that without telling him of it! For all they cared, the alliance was just a peace treaty between demons and humans! In fact, the marriage probably WAS just a peace treaty! 

  
He continued growling as he picked up a rock from the desk next to him and threw it down at the soldier's heads, hoping to hit at least one of them. When one of the rocks connected with a soldier's helmet, Inuyasha quickly retreated his head from the window when the soldier looked up to see what had struck him. 

  
The soldier looked confused for a moment before quickly walking along, pretending that he had only felt that knock on his head due to the lack of sleep. 

  
Inuyasha collapsed on his bed with a heavy groan and looked up at the ceiling. In a month or so, he would have to share this very bed with that Kikyou woman. What luck…

  
He knew he shouldn't judge the woman on first experience and sight, but he couldn't help feeling that all she was, was a big fat pain in his hanyou ass. And if there was one thing in the world that annoyed him, then it would be a pain in the ass. 

  
He already had lots of pains in the ass in his life already…say for example…Miroku, his perverted cousin who constantly asked girls to bear his little perverted children. Miroku lived with Inuyasha when his parents were killed by some evil demon in some far off land, and let's just say Inuyasha didn't exactly love living under the same roof as the lecher. Then there's Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older brother, who seems to be more of a cold statue in the corridors than a living thing. They both constantly nagged him, annoyed him and it felt like torture to no end. Now add onto a woman…which would probably turn out to be the biggest pain in the ass of all because…well…

  
It was a WOMAN. 

  
It wasn't like Inuyasha never met the female species in all of his life…in fact, he met quite a lot with those looks of his, but he had never been forced to meet a woman. Plus what if he didn't like this Kikyou or whatever? Life just wasn't fair…

  
He sighed again and then his thoughts wandered off to the other woman he would have to meet first before he met Kikyou. Kikyou's sister or something. What was her name? He knew it started with a K, but that was about all he could remember. Oh well, since she was deciding his evil fate, he would just call her 'wench.'

  
That suited her well enough.

  
He exhaled rather loudly and then moved his hands up to his neck, where he fingered around for his necklace. When he felt nothing but his flesh, he bolted straight up from the bed and searched again for his beloved necklace. When he still felt nothing, he cursed fluently and pounded the bed with his fists, while growling some obscenities.

  
"I lost Ikari's necklace! Stupid stupid!" he mumbled and then threw his lamp out the window in anger. He didn't care if it landed on someone's head, but he needed an outlet for his ire. Out went his candle too. 

  
"How could I lose it?!" he growled and stomped around his room with an extremely annoyed look on his face, before after a while, he got exhausted and decided he would just go take a walk along the beach. Either he had dropped the necklace at the beach or lost it at the masquerade party. He couldn't decide which was worse. 

  
Perching on his window sill, he bent down to gather the momentum to jump and then kicked off the pebbly perch, flying into the air. His hair whipped behind him as he went higher, and the air felt extremely cool and crisp to his skin. He could taste and feel the salty feeling of the ocean near his home, and as he descended from his drop, Inuyasha took in a deep breath of the saltiness. The ocean…the place he loved best. 

  
And best of all, whenever there was a new moon and he would start his transformation, it would be the perfect time to go explore the tide pools when the tide would go out. But tonight, it was the full moon, so it would be a while before it would be the new moon.

  
Inuyasha use to hate the new moon, because that was when all his powers and demon blood would ebb away and he would be as defenseless against demons as a new born baby. But after…when he was about 8, he learned of the tide and rock pools when the tide went out, and he would enjoy sneaking out and going there to spend the night away. When he was 13, an unexpected surprise had made him enjoy the new moon even more, because that was the time when he was allowed to…well…he mustn't tell. It'll reveal in time. 

  
Inuyasha landed perfectly and gracefully upon the high wall and as quiet and speedy as a hawk, he ran along the wall to the outer corners where the ocean would be. Reaching the corner of the wall, he jumped into the air again and did a flip, landing once again, precisely and inaudibly onto the grassy ground.

  
Looking around cautiously in case the guards caught him, he ran along the grass before it faded away to run into golden sand which looked more like dark glistening sand upon the night's light. Continuing his run along the beach, he constantly glanced at the ocean beside him and watched the dark waters try to lap at his feet. As far out as he could see towards the shadowy horizon, there was only the twinkling of the stars and the moon reflected upon the waters and the gleaming tides lapping along like silk. 

  
After a good five minute north fast run or so away from the castle and his village, Inuyasha reached the towering shadows of the cliffs raising up from the sand. It was like a huge, tall and very thick and wide wall guarding his side of the beach from whatever was on the other side. But unbeknownst to travelers or villagers, if they walked along the wall to the outer part where it reached into the water, and then they waded out a bit, there would be a secret entrance into the cliff shrouded by bushes. If they went in, there would be steps that looked like they had been made by demons or humans long ago, and it would wind deep into the middle of the cliff. Then the passageway would take a sharp right and when they walked out, they would come into a tiny little cave surrounded by fireflies and vines with tiny pink or blue flowers growing along the wall. Walking further out, they would come out into a cut off from the cliff that jagged out like a hidden dock. 

  
Inuyasha had found this when he was around eight when he was out along the cliff on the new moon, and that was also when he had discovered the rock and tide pools. It was like some sort of secret hiding place for him back then, and he liked going there to play around by himself or to hide from the servants trying to force him to take a bath. 

  
Now it was just a place for him to think and be alone. Just with the gentle ocean and himself. Sighing, Inuyasha walked out into the dock and went to the very end, where he sat down on the edge and put his feet into the water after pulling up his baggy pants. 

  
It was such a perfect place for him to be by himself…

  
*~*~* 

  
After a few hours of riding along their horses, [Sango had attacked a band of bandits a few good hours back and stole two of their horses] Kagome and Sango yawned. It was getting a bit late into the night…actually it was more considered morning than night. Just thirty minutes more and the sun would probably rise. They had been traveling along the road for a good seven hours or so, and it wasn't exactly some pleasure trip. 

  
Kagome nearly nodded off and fell off her horse as she eyed the blurry image of her cousin a few feet in front of her. "Sango…I want to go to sleep…" she complained and yawned once again.

  
The yawn was contagious and Sango yawned along with Kagome as both girls trudged along the grassy grounds. "Yea yea…just a bit more than we'll stop…"

  
Little tired tears appeared along the contours of Kagome's eyes and the girl rubbed at her eyes jadedly while keeping the other hand on her reins. She was about to slack off her hold on the reins and fall off the horse when a juvenile scream rang shrilly through the night air. This caused all her fatigue to disappear in a heartbeat and she looked around, trying to pinpoint the source of the scream.

  
Blue eyes searching the darkness, Kagome quietly and quickly strung an arrow upon her bow and aimed it out into the dark. Sango, who was as alert as Kagome, grabbed the big boomerang off her back and held it out in front of her and the obedient horse in a offensive stance, ready to throw it out in any sign of danger. 

  
"Let me go, you big bully!" a little kiddy voice shrieked from the right and the two girls nodded to each other and quietly directed their horses towards that direction. The moon went behind some clouds that had formed before and the two girls hopped off their horses, tied them to a tree, and crept along the ground towards the kid's voice which gradually got louder. 

  
Two shadows appeared, one of an adult's and one of a kid's. The kid seemed to be held by the adult and some cursing and growling were heard from the couple. 

  
"Let me go! Lemme go! LEMME GO!" the little kid screamed and flailed around in the man's hold. 

  
"Oh yea, kid? We're about a mile away from any town. I don't think anyone would come to your rescue, so give it up," the man growled to the kid and swung the boy child around in the air.

  
"AHHH! YOU BIG FAT IDIOT! I'LL BITE YOU!" the boy threatened, and bite the man the kid did.

  
"OW, you little brat!" the man yelled, and let go of one of his hands on the kid and shook it around. "I'll kill you for that!"

  
Kagome shuddered at the voice because she had recognized it right away and she snuck around from the tree to hold her arrow at the kid's harasser. If it came down to killing him, then she would…for the kid's safety.

  
"Put the kid down," Kagome ordered in a low voice, glaring at the guy's back offensively and boldly holding her bow and arrow straight at the guy.

  
The man stopped pounding the kid and went still. Kagome gulped down nervously as she noticed her hand was quivering, but she held it still again. "Didn't you hear me, Naraku? I said, put the kid down, or I'm going to shoot you without hesitation." 

  
Naraku turned around slowly and revealed to Kagome a smirking grin and his dark eyes twinkling in glee. "Kagome, isn't it nice to see you again? And so soon? Didn't I just meet you yesterday?" he asked, and his smirk grew wider. 

  
"I don't care. Just put the kid down," Kagome repeated, her nervousness growing a bit more the longer he stared at her. He made her feel very edgy with that look on his face…the same look he gave to her when he…

  
"Come on, Kagome dear. Like you can really kill me with an arrow…I can snap this boy's neck in less than a second and he wouldn't even know what hit him," Naraku answered callously and tightened his grip on the kid's neck as demonstration.

  
The kid made a tiny squeak of terror as he felt the claws tighten around his neck's sensitive flesh. 

  
"Put the bow and arrow down," Naraku ordered sternly suddenly, although it was only in silent fear as he saw the tiny twinkle of blue and purple light on the tip of Kagome's arrow. He hoped the others hadn't noticed it… 

  
Kagome clenched her teeth as she lowered her bow slightly in frustration at the demand.

  
"Kagome! No!" Sango warned from behind the tree, but Kagome had already dropped the bow and arrow to point at the ground.

  
"What do you want in return for the kid?" Kagome whispered enigmatically, glaring darkly at the half man in front of her.

  
"Kukuku, know me just as well as ever, don't you?" Naraku asked and grinned at the frown the girl gave him at that comment. "Remember Kagome? All those times---" 

  
He was cut off by the outburst from the girl. "Shut up Naraku! I don't want to hear your crap! I just want the boy's safety and maybe then we'll never meet each other ever again!" Kagome raged and breathed in angrily. She didn't need him reminding her of all those painful memories. 

  
This only caused Naraku to smirk even wider than humanly possible. "Okay then, as you wish. I see you're going to Inuyasha's castle, am I correct, Kagome?"

  
Kagome neither nodded nor shook her head and Naraku took that as a yes.

  
"Well…if you want this kid to safely get away from me, I want you to steal something from that castle for me…the Shikon no Tama." Naraku stopped talking to let that information sink into the girls' head as he watched the play of emotions flit across the girl's face.

  
"Whatever Naraku. Just some useless jewel or something, isn't it? I don't care, just give me the kid," Kagome demanded, a plan forming in her mind…

  
"And don't try to cheat on me by saying you will steal it and then not doing it. Trust me…I got a hold on this boy's life…take him along with you. If you don't give the Shikon no Tama to me by a month, I'll just snap my fingers and bang. The kid's as dead as a rock," Naraku warned and threw the kid to the ground, where the boy took in deep wheezing breaths from being deprived from the sweet air for so long. 

  
Kagome's plan went boom.

  
"Fine," was all Kagome could answer, while secretly watching the kid scramble towards her. 

  
"Well until then, ja Kagome dear," Naraku responded and whipped his cloak in front of his face. "Remember…no matter how hard you try, you're always connected to me."

  
"You bastard." Kagome hissed with menace when she saw the kid hide safely behind her, and as fast as lightning, strung the arrow back onto her bow, pulled back, and let it go. It was aimed straight at Naraku and the little purple and blue lights from before flared a bit more and swirled its aura around the arrow. 

  
But as the arrow was about to hit it's mark, Naraku turned into wisps of air and floated off into the sky. The arrow flew past the smoke harmlessly and embedded itself into the tree behind. The lights faded off and what was left was just the plain arrow upon the tree and the calmness of the night. 

  
Kagome dropped her bow and sighed deeply, feeling all the anger and dread leave her like the tide going out. She had felt like she was possessed or something before, by just being near the presence of that…person…but now, all she had, was that familiar feeling of betrayal and deceit. 

  
Forcing the onslaught of tears back into their confines, she bent down gently and picked up the bow and went to the tree where the arrow was. She tried pulling it out, but it was either too tight into the tree, or she just had no more energy left in her tired body. 

  
Dropping to the ground on her knees in fatigue, Kagome took in deep breaths and felt herself float off into dream land. The last coherent thought and sight she saw was the fuzzy face of Sango and the kid, talking to each other about something.

  
She gave one last yawn and then leaned her head against the trunk of the tree, relaxing her tired muscles and drifting off with nightmares of Naraku invading her mind.

  
One day…one day, she'll give him back all the pain and suffering he had given her. One day…

  
  


  


  


  


***  


  


  


  
  


A/N: Thanks for all your support. :)  


  



	5. Enraged Encounter

A/N: Hey everyone. I'm back with chapter five of Behind the Masquerade. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Sorry about the late update! 

  
Disclaimer: I own about as much as you can get with five dollars. And as we all know, Inuyasha doesn't cost five dollars. More like five million.

  


  


  


****

**Behind the Masquerade  
  
Enraged Encounter**

**  
**

  


  


  
Kagome awoke to the usual sun shining into her eyes and she made a diminutive delighted sound in her throat, snuggling back into the confines of her blanket. She sighed cheerfully when she didn't hear the typical birds flying into her window and then falling down to the grounds. But when she felt the rather coarse material of her blanket, she began to wonder if the maids had replaced her warm, cozy and very soft blanket with a crude one. 

  
She sat up in the futon sleepily and rubbed at her eyes. Now did they also move her to a different room…? Wait…a futon?

  
Looking around, she pushed the unfamiliar rough material off of her and observed her surroundings. She was in a little wooden hut with a vacant fire going in the middle of the enclosure. The bright sun was shining in through a hole that she supposed was a window. The entrance to the hut was simply bamboo sticks tied together and she could see it sway around in the cool, crisp air.

  
Getting up from the futon, she stumbled over to the door and pushed the bamboos aside, looking outside. Putting her hands up over her eyes to shield herself from the blinding morning sun, she spotted Sango with a little kid under the shade of a small tree. 

  
A kid? Oh yea…she met Naraku yesterday…and she had saved that kid from him. She's not home…she's traveling…

  
Pushing that encounter into the corners of her mind, she walked over to the couple, yawning lightly and stretching her weary muscles. When she got near Sango and the kid, the kid suddenly got up and jumped to attach itself upon Kagome. 

  
Totally surprised at this action, Kagome nearly stumbled backwards, but just looked down at the furball that was hugging her, then over to Sango who had an amused look on her face. Asking silently why the kid was doing this, the only answer from Sango was a smile. 

  
"Thanks Kagome! I thought I was done for yesterday!" the little kid squeaked from where he had buried his head in her stomach. 

  
"Umm…you're welcome…---" Kagome trailed off, realizing that since now, she had always referred to him as 'the kid.'

  
"His name is Shippo," Sango offered from her seat under the shade. "He's a fox demon orphan." 

  
Kagome suddenly felt that familiar pity for anyone that had a bad life, and picked the kitsune [fox demon] orphan up from her stomach and held him like a mother would. "Aww, aren't you just the cutest thing?" she cooed when she spotted his little fox tail and his childish eyes and fangs.

  
"I'm not a kid!" Shippo growled, annoyance clear in his eyes, and jumped off from Kagome's hold and puffed out his little chest in pride when he had landed on the grass. "I'm eight years old! Very, very old! And a verrry powerful demon!" 

  
"Of course, Shippo," Kagome answered, smiling knowingly down at the little cub who was now licking his paw in reflex to his animalistic habits. "You live here?" Kagome asked, motioning over to the little hut she had been in before.

  
"Yep!" he responded and then before she could ask anything else, he had bounded off towards the beach. 

  
Kagome smiled after him, watching him splash in the waters happily before looking over to Sango, who was looking at her with the same amused face as before. "What?" Kagome asked in self-consciousness. 

  
"You must have been dead tired if you haven't noticed it…"

  
"What…?" 

  
"We're next to the beach, Kagome…"

  
Kagome stood taut and confused for a second, before realization clicked in her head. Joy twinkled in her eyes as she began to feel giddy. "We're at the beach! Sango! Sango! It's the beach!" she squealed in delight, jumping up and down while pointing at the wide expanse of blue. 

  
"Yea yea, go play in it if you want," Sango grinned, looking up at her cousin who was still a child at heart. 

  
Kagome smiled but then proceeded to sit down next to Sango, staring out at the kid in the water and was content as to just watch the ocean. "No…I don't want to play in it. Feeling tired you know?" Kagome explained while just enjoying the peacefulness of being under the shade of the tree and having the gentle sound of the ocean's waves next to her. Curiosity hit Kagome when she stared out at Shippo who was trying to catch a fish in the water with no success. "So…tell me about Shippo…"

  
Sango yawned a bit as she recollected the tale Shippo had told her before. "Well…he told me about a month before, he had lived with his parents who had loved him very much. One day, his parents had to go out into the desert to look for a herb because Shippo was sick and the remedy could only be found there. For two days, his parents hadn't returned and Shippo began to worry and although he had an old woman in the village nearby to watch over him, he was beginning to fret since his parents were demons and would have found the remedy already. So he snuck out when the old hag was sleeping and went in search of his parents. What he had found and seen wouldn't have been appropriate for a child his age, but he had watched as his parents got run through and slaughtered by demons or a demon, he wasn't sure, because his sickness gave out and he had fainted. The next day, the old hag and a few of the villagers went in search of them, and found his parents dead and bloody, and poor Shippo lying on top of his parents, barely alive. His mother had the remedy clenched in her hands and the villagers took Shippo back to save him. So now here he is…revenge in his mind and trying to live on…" Sango trailed off as she began to feel pity for the little child.

  
Kagome frowned as she asked, "Who were the murderer or murderers?"

  
"He doesn't know…though he said that if he saw him or her or them again, he would know instantly," Sango answered, shrugging as a slight breeze ruffled her hair. 

  
"Oh…so now we have to bring him along with us huh?" Kagome asked as she rubbed the remaining tiredness out of her eyes. 

  
"Yea, I guess."

  
Kagome sighed, although it was a happy sigh since she found it much more enjoyable to have more companions on a trip. "How far more to the castle?"

  
"I asked Shippo that before. He said that we're right next to it." Sango smiled at the shocked look on Kagome's face. "Look behind you."

  
Kagome obliged and looked over the tree to glance behind her, seeing a rather huge village and a tall castle rising high up into the sky. She turned back speechless. "Whoa…" 

  
"Yup," Sango answered bluntly and nodded as she watched the sun shine across the bright shore. "Looks like we're finally here."

  
*~*~*

  
Inuyasha yawned rowdily as he felt the cool draft in his room. Dragging his body into an upright position on his bed, he gazed around his bright room and noted that the window had been left open from his rushed entrance through it last night. A nice ocean breeze was blowing in and dancing with the curtains as Inuyasha yawned once again and dragged himself off his bed and onto his own two feet. 

  
Stretching his exhausted muscles, he didn't bother changing his clothes as he sauntered out of his room with his hands behind his head. He was met with half a dozen youkai maids shuffling around the corridor he was on. Some of them were entering the spare room next to him while others were rushing out, all of them with nervous looks on their faces. 

  
"Hey, girl," Inuyasha greeted a rather young and pretty maid rushing by him, and she skidded to a stop to bow before him.

  
"Yes, my highness?" she asked, as she continued to stare down at the ground. It was rude to maintain eye contact with the prince. 

  
"What's all the ruckus for?" Inuyasha questioned as he observed a random maid rush into the room with a set of pink sheets, as another had a vase of different flowers varying from irises, forget-me-nots, carnations, bellflowers, to roses.

  
"Princess Kagome has arrived, my lordship. Please excuse me," the girl answered and then bowed one more time, before rushing off somewhere to get something else. 

  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as he walked across the open doorway and observed the room inside. Before, it was just a plain pink color [his mother had always wanted a daughter, but she had landed with two sons], but now, there was a huge bed with pink sheets, a rug and coach by the fireplace, a table with the vase of flowers in the middle of it, and silky white curtains that opened up to a balcony where Inuyasha was certain he saw a swinging couch. The maids were still rushing in with many different kinds of kimonos to fill the closet and Inuyasha looked passively bored as he continued striding down the corridor. 

  
He didn't need to concern himself with such trivial matters as to what kind of room the princess would prefer. He was more concerned about what there was to eat for breakfast, since you know, breakfast is the most important meal of the day.

  
Going down the familiar steps to the dining room, Inuyasha started to imagine all the ways the 'Princess Kagome' could look like. First, he imagined an ugly demon with three eyeballs, but the Higurashi family were only humans. Then he imagined her as an old hag with dirty hair and wrinkly skin, but this Princess Kagome was younger than Kikyou, so she couldn't be old. After that, he imagined her as a young eight year old snotty princess who thought she was the queen of the world and had to be respected and loved. 

  
That third and last image seemed to be acceptable, so Inuyasha nodded to himself as he strode casually up to the dining room and entered through the open side doorway. His ['evil', as he liked to call them now] father and mother looked up delighted as they heard their son enter and Inuyasha refused to attain eye contact with them, since he was still mad that they had never told him about the betrothal. 

  
"Where's Princess What's-Her-Name?" Inuyasha asked stingily as he looked around the dining room for the little girl. A faintly familiar scent tickled his nose as Inuyasha frowned in frustration at not being able to pinpoint where exactly he had known this smell and why it was in this room. 

  
A girl turned her head to look at Inuyasha while blinking in innocent confusion, and Inuyasha realized that the princess had been in the room all along except she was hidden behind the huge dining chair that had its back to him. 

  
He was about to make some nasty comment, but when their eyes were fixed upon each other, mixed feelings he couldn't identify began to rush through his body as he eyed the beautiful blue eyes the girl had. Something about those eyes…

  
He couldn't exactly remember where he had seen those eyes…but something about them…something he couldn't identify…was certainly causing his body and mind to go haywire. He started to wonder if he had short-term memory…

  
"Inuyasha, this is Princess Kagome," Queen Seki Komiya enthusiastically introduced as she beamed at her son and the princess while totally oblivious to the strain between the two. "Princess Kagome, that is my son, Prince Inuyasha."

  
Kagome and Inuyasha both stared at each other for a few more seconds before Kagome blinked, breaking the tension and whispered quietly, "Nice to meet you, Prince Inuyasha." She coughed uncomfortably before turning her red cheeks and gaze over to Queen Komiya. "Please, Queen Komiya, just call me Kagome."

  
Queen Komiya clapped her hands and smiled over at Kagome. "If you insist, then I'll just address you as Kagome," she answered while motioning for Inuyasha to sit down at his usual seat at the table---directly opposite of where Kagome was currently seated. 

  
Inuyasha sat down quietly for the first time in many days, and looked across at the princess who was blushing slightly and talking with his mother. Now, he was certain, that she wasn't just some eight year old girl. Maybe her clothes were a bit…dirty…but she certainly looked pretty---decent enough to be of royal blood. 

  
Grabbing a slice of toast from the plate in front of him, Inuyasha quietly munched away at it while listening to the girl sitting opposite of him happily chat away with his mother. She certainly seemed like any other princess; a suck-up to the queen. 

  
…But something about her…well, it gives off the feeling that she wasn't trying to suck up, but this was just her getting along with people. Blah. He hated people who were so free-spirited and happy. But…the question was…how come he couldn't seem to feel hatred for this particular girl?

  
What made her so special, that he couldn't feel much loathing towards her, even if she was the person that was deciding his fate for the rest of his life? 

  
Inuyasha was confused as he scowled softly to himself. But oh well, who said that his own thoughts had to make sense? 

  
Inuyasha shrugged to himself and was reaching in for some bacons and eggs when there was a loud shriek of horror from the corridors, followed by a loud "HENTAI!" and a piercing slap. Inuyasha rubbed his temples as he put the eggs and bacon on his plate and watched from the corner of his eyes as Miroku dejectedly entered the room while a gloomy expression was upon his frowning face. 

  
Inuyasha peered over to the girl on the other side of the table as she blinked confusedly at the man who had just shuffled into the room and sat down next to Inuyasha with a melancholy 'plop!' He sighed deeply and looked down at his lap with a depressed pout on his face. 

  
"Nice try, Miroku. Nice try," Inuyasha teased from his spot and shook his head in fake misery for his cousin.

  
"What is wrong with me…that most women in this castle seems to never want to get near me? Much?" Miroku questioned no one in particular.

  
"Ugly…" Inuyasha coughed, and could hear giggling from across the table. 

  
Miroku, who also heard the giggle, looked up from his hands where he had been doing self-pity, and saw Kagome for the first time. She was smiling lightly at him with a sweat drop on her head as she eyed the red and evidently pulsing handprint on Miroku's cheeks. 

  
"Hello pretty lady," Miroku greeted with a huge scary smile on his face. There were three sighs belonging to King Komiya, Queen Komiya and Inuyasha who all just continued on with their breakfast as they ignored the request that they had seen Miroku perform to every single girl he had met in his lifetime.

  
"Hello…" Kagome answered in self-consciousness as the smile got bigger. 

  
"Will you bear my child?" he asked as he dug through his pockets for a ring. Kagome's eye started to twitch on impulse. "Here it is!" Miroku exclaimed happily as he whipped out the ring that had been lost. 

  
The ring went flying out of his hand and tumbled under the table and Miroku bent down on reflex to pick it up. The same moment Miroku disappeared under in search of the ring, Sango and Shippo walked into the room with blissful smiles on their faces.

  
"Good morning King Komiya, Queen Komiya," Sango greeted and took her seat next to Kagome, bowing her head to Prince Inuyasha who just grunted in return with bacon stuffed in his mouth. 

  
"Did you like your room?" Queen Komiya asked good-naturedly and motioned for Sango to start eating. "Was it pretty enough?" 

  
Taking a slice of toast, Sango nodded in response. "Oh yes. I liked it very much. It was---"

  
Interrupting Sango, Miroku whisked his body up from under the table and sat back down in his chair with a plop. Patting his messed hair back down, he declared "found it!" and looked up from the ring on his hand. 

  
Moment of tension.

  
"It's you!" Sango and Miroku both yelled when they eyed each other, pointing fingers accusingly. Raised eyebrows were ensued as everyone else around the table looked at the couple.

  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" Sango demanded as her eyebrows lowered into an annoyed frown. 

  
"I LIVE here!" Miroku answered back with a more aggravated than annoyed frown.

  
"Nice one, Miroku! Like a traveling perverted 'monk' would live in a castle! And if it so happens, I have permission to be here!" 

  
"There's no evil demons in this castle for you to exterminate, Sango," Miroku answered with an infuriated tone in his voice. "And I happen to be a prince. Not a 'perverted monk' like you put it. And just to tell you, it's a 'purifying monk.' Not perverted."

  
Sango's frown got deeper and she turned her attention over to the queen. "Is he really a prince?" she questioned in skepticism while keeping an eye on Miroku's hands and making sure they wouldn't extend over the table and grab her. 

  
Queen Komiya sighed severely and looked over to Sango with an apologetic look on her face. "Yes. Miroku is a prince. Not exactly my prince, but a prince nonetheless. He dresses up as a monk whenever he wants to explore the lands." 

  
Kagome raised a verrry interested eyebrow as she realized that what Miroku did was extremely similar to what a certain cousin of hers did too. But by the looks of it, they had met each other on not the most wonderful occasions. 

  
Sango looked back over at Miroku with her mouth opened in disbelief, before she started to groan in frustration. "I can't believe this!!" she growled and fixed her death glare upon the smug prince across from her. "How could YOU be a prince of all people!?"

  
"We're still pondering that question," Inuyasha added in and continued on with his breakfast. 

  
"It's because I am special, you know?" Miroku answered, ignoring what Inuyasha had just said, and beamed across at Sango, who looked like she was about to bite the head off of Miroku. "But since you know I am a prince and I have a right to be here, why are you, a demon exterminator, inside a castle that has nothing to exterminate?"

  
Kagome looked confused for a second before she said, "but Sango isn't really a de---"

  
Sango intervened and shouted, "because I am Kagome's personal bodyguard now! So I have a right to be here as much as you do." 

  
Kagome looked over at Sango with more confusion, but she got a silent quieting finger from under the table. She nodded in understanding and continued eating her breakfast like Inuyasha was doing and gave the quieting finger to the king and queen too, who both stayed muted as well. 

  
Miroku whistled in amazement. "Demon exterminator to personal bodyguard, eh? You never cease to surprise me with your talents, Sango." 

  
Sango smiled in fake exhilaration in return as she clenched the table cloth angrily from underneath the table. "And you never cease to shock me with your copious amount of lechery," she retorted. 

  
Miroku twitched at the comment. "I prefer to call it my hobby," he responded distinctively and looked away from Sango. 

  
Sango nodded with mock iced all over her features and proceeded to ignore Miroku and eat her breakfast. Miroku sighed unknowingly to himself and reached in for the last piece of bacon when another fork reached for it on the other end. 

  
Another moment of tension. 

  
Electricity filled with much strain went flying between Sango and Miroku as they fought for the last piece of bacon. 

  
While this was happening, Shippo hopped off from his perch on the chair next to Sango and hopped back onto Kagome's lap. "Isn't Sango a princess?" he whispered. 

  
"Ssh," Kagome quieted the little kistune and looked at Miroku to make sure he was still fighting for the bacon. "Sango is a princess, but you MUST NOT tell Miroku or anyone that she is one, okay?"

  
"Why?" Shippo asked in childish curiosity and blinked up at Kagome.

  
"Umm…it's like a…game. You have to keep her identity a secret from everyone as long as you can. If you can, I'll give you candy in the end, okay?" Kagome bargained and Shippo nodded in enthusiasm. 

  
"Okay, but can you do something for me?" Shippo asked.

  
"Sure. What?"

  
"Can you feed me? I can't reach the food by myself," Shippo explained and smiled up at Kagome with big sparkly eyes while wagging his tail. 

  
Who could resist the kawaiiness? 

  
Kagome smiled and got a small piece of egg and fed Shippo with her own fork, while ignoring the curses from both Sango and Miroku who both wouldn't let the other have the bacon. 

  
Inuyasha from across the table, eyed Kagome feeding the kitsune on her lap and he could feel a sensation creeping up. What was it? He frowned when he couldn't identify the emotion. It made him hate that little brat on Kagome's lap, and it gave him a mad bubbly feeling inside of him. Hmm…

  
Pushing the emotion aside, he continued eating his food while watching Miroku's fork fly across the room and Sango winning the bacon. Miroku tipped over on his chair from the momentum and fell down to the ground. Everyone ignored this as they continued chatting or eating away, overlooking the fact that anything weird had happened. Sango was happily munching on her piece of bacon while smiling at her victory. 

  
Inuyasha felt like he could chuckle. 

  
Doesn't look like breakfast would ever be normal again...

  


  


  


***  


  


  


  
A/N: Well, next chapter --- Future Fate 

  



	6. Future Fate

A/N: If you want to be notified of future updates on any of my Inuyasha stories [example: You Make Me Retch, Behind the Masquerade, Sweet Starry Skies, etc.] go to…

  
ht tp : / / kitsunekit. notifylist. com / fanfics . html

[Just close the spaces between the URL when you put it into your browser. ]

  
and sign up. It'd do a world of good for this authoress. =) [The link is also in my profile for easy access]

  
Disclaimer: Kit can't own Inuyasha. Period.

  
_Another Note_ If future chapters of my story don't show up immediately and you know I updated, at the end of the URL where it says, for example, &chapter=5 , just change the 5 to a 6 and chapter 6 should show up. =) Thanks! 

  


  


  
  


**Behind the Masquerade  
  
Future Fate**

**  
**

  


  
  


Kagome could be found wearing a pretty kimono and swinging lightly on the couch on the balcony of her room. It was a lovely little swinging couch, intertwined with flowers and ivy creeping up along the sides. It had a very comfortable cushion to sit on and she sure wouldn't mind having one of these back home. In her opinion, her room back there was about as exciting as an empty cardboard box.

  
Kagome sighed drearily. 

  
So this was the castle Kikyou was going to live in? A place filled with happy people and nice servants and a beach just outside? 

  
Kikyou sure wouldn't enjoy this place. 

  
Kagome shook her head gently. Kikyou's idea of a perfect kingdom would probably be a place where she was obeyed without complaint and she would be the ultimate law. Servants would wait on her on hands and feet and everyone would be as loyal to her as a dog. The castle would probably be dark and evil though, since Kikyou was no doubt, a dark person. Deep down inside, under all the personalities Kikyou put up on the outside, Kagome knew that Kikyou was a very deceptive person. Sure her sister could be annoying at times, and sometimes even act like she's all that, but she hadn't always been like that…

  
Naraku had changed her. Like Naraku had changed Kagome's life. In fact, he had caused a big impact on both sisters' lives. Before Kikyou or Kagome had met that evil slime ball, Kikyou had been a very refined and if Kagome dare say, mature girl, but ever since Kikyou's encounter with Naraku…she had started acting _…different._

  
Kagome tapped her chin thoughtfully. All the disguise that Kikyou put up certainly couldn't get past Kagome, since after all, they were sisters. There was bound to be some sisterly bond in there somewhere. Naraku had done his foul deeds upon Kagome, and had impacted her life thoroughly, but she wondered what Naraku could have done to Kikyou to make her sister change so immensely. 

  
Before Naraku, Kikyou usually ignored Kagome, and both sisters were still not on good terms, even if they never talked to each other. Kikyou had left Kagome in the shadows, always more perfect than the younger girl. Kagome always called her 'the evil weasel' back then, but after Kikyou changed…well, Kikyou seemed to finally acknowledge that Kagome did actually exist and would blame Kagome for every single thing wrong. 

  
Sometimes, Kagome pondered whether the old Kikyou was better than the new Kikyou. At least back then, Kikyou didn't know she existed and wouldn't rag on her for everything. But she still didn't really like Kikyou either way, no matter if she was the old Kikyou or the new Kikyou. Kikyou HAD been one of the people working alongside Naraku to make her life a miserable dump, even if Kikyou had gotten hurt in the end by Naraku too. 

  
But how had Naraku hurt Kikyou to make her change so much? …Hmm…

  
Kagome sighed with a resigned look on her face as she realized that she had just contemplated the same thoughts that she had reflected upon for the last year or so. It wasn't like she'd get a answer out of thin air, so why bother?

  
Snapping her fingers, she stood up and looked determined as she eyed the wide expanse of blue stretching before her very eyes. Naraku wouldn't bring her down. Once she found what he wanted her to get for him, then all their bonds would be broken and she would go on with her life. "For the next month, I swear I will do my job which is to find out if Inuyasha is a suitable suitor for Kikyou and I will not dread upon my messed up life back home with my parents." 

  
Turning around, she stopped and added, "And oh yes! I must find the Shikon no Tama thing." Shrugging, Kagome decided that she had better start looking for that Shikon no Tama before her one month was up and Shippo would go bye-bye. 

  
Walking out her door, she closed it lightly behind her and walked towards the library. Sure she had to look for the Shikon no Tama, but she had to research on the thing first, right? If Naraku wanted it, it sure wouldn't be just some regular object. She would make sure nothing wrong or destructive would land in the hands of the replica of Satan, or she might be risking harm to innocent lives, and she wouldn't want that.

  
Walking down the corridor, she realized that she was just meandering aimlessly to nowhere. She didn't exactly know where the library was…so…asking for directions like a tourist would be the next best thing to winging it and ending up in the dungeons. 

  
Strolling back the way she had come, she went past her room to the one next to hers. She had recalled Queen Komiya telling her that Prince Inuyasha's room was right next to hers and if she ever needed help, then she could just knock on his door and ask. Either by the door adjoining their two rooms or the main door, she could choose. Kagome also remembered Queen Komiya telling her that if Inuyasha was being a stubborn guy and refused to help, then the next best thing would be Miroku down the corridor. 

  
Kagome didn't like the prospect of asking Miroku for help. Sure, he LOOKED like a harmless perverted guy, but appearances could be deceiving. Inside, he could be some evil rapist that dragged girls into his room and Kagome was sure she wouldn't want to be one of the victims. 

  
She took in a deep breath and knocked…only to find that the door wasn't locked. It squeaked open from the impact of the thud and light from the inside shone out at her. Sticking her head into the room and looking around, she realized that the room was empty. 

  
No Prince Inuyasha.

  
Ambling inside out of pure curiosity, Kagome sniffed and wiggled her nose as a scent overwhelmed her. It seemed so familiar, yet so foreign at the same time…where had she smelt it before?

  
Shaking her head and dismissing her thoughts to the fact that it was the result of her weary traveling, she looked around the big room and spotted what seemed like a mask poking out from one of the drawers. It seemed to draw her towards it with an unseen force and Kagome could feel her natural curiosity begin to take over again. Inching towards it, she reached out in inquisitiveness and was about to pull the mask out of its place, when a door slamming caused her to jump and let go of the mask. It slipped deeper into the drawer and out of view. 

  
Turning around quickly, she saw Prince Inuyasha frowning at her from where he was leaning against the closed door and tapping his claws against the wood. He didn't look like the happy little puppy to her…

  
"What are you doing here!?" she asked before she had time to think about what she had just blurted out and what the situation was.

  
"This happens to be _my_ room," he answered flatly and rolled his eyes at the blush that was creeping onto Kagome's face at being discovered in his room uninvited. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you, what are you doing here? Snooping around my processions, eh?" 

  
Kagome looked at him sheepishly . "Sorry, I was just curious," she apologized and was about to make her way to the door in shame, but it didn't seem like Inuyasha would get his weight off the door to let her through. 

  
"Curious about what?" Inuyasha pressed on as he ignored the girl's feeble attempt to force open the door while his hanyou weight was upon it. 

  
"Curious. About. That. Mask. In. Your. Drawer." She sounded out every word with every useless pull on the doorknob. 

  
"What's so curious about a mask? It's just a mask. Plus, if you keep pulling on the doorknob like that, you'll give yourself a hernia," Inuyasha reasoned and got off the door, causing the door to fling open suddenly and making Kagome fly backwards from her yanking momentum. She tumbled to the ground in a mess. 

  
"That wasn't very nice!" she grumbled angrily from the carpet and looked up at the prince in annoyance. 

  
"That's what you get for going into someone's room uninvited," he retorted and had a smug look on his face as he extended a hand down to help the girl get up. He watched as she ignored the hand and got up from the carpet and dusted herself off on her own.

  
"I did say sorry."

  
"Sorry doesn't cut it."

  
Kagome rolled her eyes a bit. Kikyou would have hot competition for most stubborn this year…

  
"Well, Prince Inuyasha, I'm sorry I intruded upon your personal space and went through your personal processions. I will make myself a useless speck if you could just give me directions to the library," Kagome answered with a dignified tone in her voice, observing Inuyasha with an unreadable expression in her eyes. 

  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her request. This girl sure had layers to herself…"Down this corridor, down the stairs to the floor below us, go up the corridor, take a right and then take a left at the end," he directed and watched her trying to remember all that information. 

  
"Umm…okay…" she said slowly and made her way through the open door with a perplexed look on her face. "Thank you…" she muttered as an afterthought. 

  
Inuyasha closed the door after she had walked out and then leant back upon the door again. He tapped his chin thoughtfully as he eyed the barely open drawer Kagome had been looking around in before. Walking over to it, he opened the drawer and took out the mask he had worn at the masquerade. Any other time, he would have already thrown away the mask, but he couldn't seem to throw away this one. It kind of always reminded him of that one girl he met at the masquerade, not that he even knew her name, but it seemed that keeping it would remind him of her. 

  
Her eyes always stood out whenever he thought of her…such a stunning blue color. It kind of reminded him of Kagome's…but blue eyes weren't that uncommon, and he was sure that the girl had much more grace than that Princess Kagome anyway. 

  
Shrugging to himself, Inuyasha put the mask back in the drawer and walked to his balcony. It was highly doubtful that they would actually meet ever again, at least not in a few years, so thinking about her was not good. It wasn't like she could complete the part of his heart that he had given away and lost anyway…

  
He gently traced the scar on his back with his fingers and looked out at the ocean, watching the waves run in to blend with the sand. Time went by so fast…

  
*~*~*

  
Kagome frowned a bit as she searched through the high column of the books on the shelf. She was on the very top end of the ladder and let's just say that she would be happier with her feet put down firmly on the ground. Why did all those important books seem to be situated at the top end of every shelf? 

  
Seeing a very interesting book with what looked like a hole in the spine, she grabbed a hold of it and tried to pull it out. Looks like someone definitely needed to clean up the top row because it was filled with dust and the books were probably glued to the shelf from old age. She gave up when the book didn't even wedge out a bit and she had already did everything possible to take it out; it was probably really old and stuck to the shelf anyway. 

  
Looking at the book next to the jammed one, she took it out and began leafing through the pages. This would officially be the twentieth book she looked through if she didn't find anything. How hard was it to find something on a Shikon no Tama? Gazing to the index, she looked for Shikon and to her surprise, it was actually there. 

  
"Finally!" she yelled in victory to no one in the seemingly empty room. Then she began her descend down the ladder by going down with one hand while the other was occupied with the book. It wasn't an easy task…especially when you're reading the book too. 

  
"The Shikon no Tama, Jewel of Four Souls, is an ancient jewel---" she was reading when she missed a step on her way down. She started screaming and flailing her hands around hopelessly when both hands lost contact with the ladder bars. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt the short rush of air engulf her and she was dragged down by gravity. 

  
She was sure she would have a rough and painful landing on the ground, but to her surprise, she landed on soft flesh and arms had been extended out to catch her. Blinking one eye open, she realized that someone had caught her and that she was only mere inches away from the ground. 

  
She was lowered and she turned around to thank her savior. Her eyes blinked in surprise when she saw who her savior actually was.

  
"Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

  
"Very much. Thank you for catching me King Komiya," she said and smiled up at the King. [ bet you all thought it was Inuyasha ;) ]

  
"You're welcome, Kagome. Just be careful okay? Don't want you to get injured here and have your parents blame us," he answered pleasantly and handed the book on the floor to her. 

  
"Oh…they wouldn't care. They'd say I was clumsy or something and should be more like Kikyou," Kagome answered frankly because she remembered that something like this incident had happened at her own castle and her parents had blamed her for making the books fall. She didn't think they noticed that she had a twisted ankle…

  
"No, don't say that. Of course they care. Look at how they treat Kikyou."

  
"Because Kikyou is perfect and wouldn't fall off a ladder like I would. Everyone loves Kikyou. Maybe I should really be another Kikyou…"

  
"Everyone has their differences, Kagome. You are you, so stop comparing yourself to your sister, okay? You don't need to be Kikyou to be loved by anyone" King Komiya reasoned and watched the girl look mystified for a second.

  
"I…guess…" Kagome answered slowly, not used to someone telling her to be herself. If she had said something remotely close to becoming a second Kikyou around her own home, her parents would be ecstatic and probably throw a party. Oh the joys of being the younger one…

  
"Well anyway, Seki wanted to see you," King Komiya announced, remembering what message his wife had told him to tell Kagome if he saw her. 

  
"Seki?" Kagome asked, since she had never known the queen's name.

  
"Lady Komiya. Take a right from where you had come, take another right and go straight down that corridor. Her room is the one with rose carvings all over it."

  
"Oh, okay. Thank you!" Kagome answered and bowed lightly, before grabbing her book with her and making her exit. 

  
The King watched the girl depart and smiled to himself. "Sure wouldn't mind having her as the daughter-in-law instead…" he whispered to himself. "I hope her sister is like that too…although…well, it didn't seem like it when I first met her. Oh well, if the younger one is that nice, then the older one must be too…"

  
*~*~*

  
Kagome knocked on the door and entered when she was greeted with an enthusiastic "come in!" from inside. She went within and saw that the Queen was on the balcony, happily making bouquets of flowers. Walking past the Queen's and King's bed, she spotted some baby clothes half way being knitted and her left eyebrow started ticking. The Queen must want some grandchildren already…

  
"Hello Kagome," Lady Komiya greeted merrily and patted on the chair next to her, indicating Kagome to sit down there. "It's a really nice day today."

  
"Good afternoon Lady Komiya. The sky sure is a beautiful blue today," Kagome agreed as she observed the bright blue sky above. "Why did you ask me to come here?" 

  
Lady Komiya put down the roses she had been putting in her bouquet and turned to face Kagome with a serious expression on her face. "I wanted to ask, do you personally think Kikyou would make a good wife for Inuyasha? And take time to think dear. I want your personal opinion here." 

  
Kagome looked reflective for a second before she started counting things off her finger. "If you really want my personal opinion, then…One, they are certainly both stubborn enough. Two, it seems they both have the talent of getting me annoyed. Three, they might drive each other insane…" Some more thinking. "But personally, I don't know Inuyasha well enough to actually decide yet," she answered and gave the Queen an apologetic look.

  
Lady Komiya nodded in understanding as she picked up her roses again and started to put it into the bouquet. Kagome looked nervous for a moment as she wondered if she should dismiss herself or whether the Queen wanted her to stay. It was almost a minute of silence between the two and Kagome was seriously debating whether to just get up and leave or not.

  
"Kagome." It was more of a demand than a question from the Queen suddenly, that nearly caused Kagome to jump out of her skin. 

  
"Yes?" Kagome asked uncertainly as she watched the older woman work wonders with the bouquet. 

  
"How would you describe a rose?" 

  
Kagome blinked owlishly at the strange question, but smiled a bit as she answered. "I think a rose is a symbol for someone's feelings, whether it be hatred, pain, friendship or love. It's beauty indicates the friendship and love, but every rose has its thorns and that represents the hatred and pain."

  
Lady Komiya nodded once more and frowned a bit at Kagome's explanation. "You find a deep meaning in such a small object."

  
Kagome wasn't sure about how to answer to that compliment, if it was one. 

  
"Well," Lady Komiya began and looked back up at Kagome smiling. "You can go now if you want, I've kept you here longer than I was suppose to anyway. Why don't you go look around in the gardens or something, or maybe go out to the beach? There's a lot of things to do." She eyed the dirt on Kagome's flesh and sweat dropped. "Maybe take a bath too…" 

  
Kagome blushed when she looked down and saw all the dirt clinging to her body. She better go take the Queen's advice and take a bath…she looked like she had just crawled out from a mud bank or something. "Where's the bath?" Kagome inquired nicely.

  
"Go down two stairs and you should find the kitchens, laundry room and all that other stuff. Keep on going down the corridor and you should find the royal bathroom easily enough," the Queen answered and smiled at Kagome when the princess bowed. 

  
"Thank you," Kagome answered and went on her way quickly, eager to get the grime off of herself.

  
"Make sure nobody is in the bath though!" Lady Komiya yelled after the girl who looked like she was sprinting up the corridors. Lady Komiya sighed when she realized the girl was probably too intent on taking a bath to have noticed her last sentence. 

  
Watching the open doorway for a few minutes, she suddenly saw her son walk past outside like he didn't have a care in the world and she yelled after him. "Where are you going Inuyasha!?" 

  
"Bath," a faint voice down the corridor answered back. 

  
"Wait! Inuyasha! Kagome is taking one!" she yelled out but there was no response. "Oh dear…" she mumbled when she realized what this incident could bring along. "Children these days…never listen." 

  
Sighing to herself, she went back to finding the perfect spot to put the roses. Not like she wanted to go running down two stairs, screaming after her son to not go into the bath because Kagome was in there. Kagome probably had enough sense to close the door behind her and Inuyasha probably had the intellect to not go into a bathroom with a closed door. Hopefully, Inuyasha was going to the other bath upstairs on his own corridor or something. Oh well.

  
*~*~*

  
Kagome watched the steam rise slowly from the so-called 'bathtub.' Actually, don't call it a bathtub. It was more like a huge swimming pool with bubbles floating everywhere and steam coming out like mist. She closed the sliding door lightly behind her and walked over to bend down next to the bathtub, her wooden clogs making a clack-clack sound on the tiles. Feeling the water temperature with her finger, she found that the water was a bit hot but would feel just right on her skin. 

  
Mist overflowed to blanket out over the floor like she was walking on a cloud and the room felt all clammy and damp. She could see the room a bit, mostly seeing the outline of the bathtub and the covers at which you could take off your clothes, but it was mostly obscured by the steam. Kagome could only imagine having a bathtub like this at home! This was a bathtub owned by Kikyou back there and this would officially be the first time she took a bath in such a luxurious bathtub. 

  
Not really feeling the need of changing behind one of those wooden covers [sorry, I don't know the name of them], she stood up and undid the obi around her kimono. 

  
Putting the obi on top of the cover, she slipped the material off her shoulders and half way down her body, when who should decide to barge into a bathroom while the door was closed, but Inuyasha. 

  
The slamming of the sliding door and the sudden rush of cold air upon her back caused Kagome to turn around rather swiftly and stare at what the intrusion was. When she turned around and made eye contact with Inuyasha, there was only one word to describe the whole condition.

  
**Horror. **

**  
**Her eyes went wide in dismay when she realized what her current situation was and her heart nearly stopped beating in her bare chest. She was actually standing half naked in a bathroom with a Prince staring right at her! Worst of all, she felt like she couldn't move! 

  
But watching his gaze flicker to a place…lower than her neck, Kagome's conscious came back and she started screaming for all she was worth, quickly slipping the kimono back over her shoulder. Using one hand as a substitute for the obi which she didn't have time to put back on, she bent down and took off one of the bathroom wooden clogs she was wearing and threw it straight at Inuyasha's head. 

  
Inuyasha, who looked like he was frozen in shock, couldn't move a muscle in his body until the clog actually connected with his head and the pain had thoroughly started spreading through his skull. He fell down onto the ground on his butt and started moving backwards at a rapid pace with bulging eyes, seeing that Kagome had started grabbing onto various other objects and was throwing them at him blindly.

  
"Hentai! Hentai!! Hentai! Hentai! HENTAI!" Kagome screamed over and over until Inuyasha had managed to crawl his way outside and closed the door with a huge bang.

  
Breathing heavily, Kagome grabbed her obi and quickly tied it around her small waist. Spotting the thick stick that the servants used to stir up the bubbles in the bathtub, she ran over to it, [without her wooden clogs…she had already used both to throw at Inuyasha…] she grabbed it and walked over to swing the door open with a murderous force. 

  
Inuyasha, who was sprawled tiredly over the ground outside, didn't need a second bidding when he spied the stick…no…club…that Kagome was holding, to get up and start running for his life. 

  
"Oh shit!" was the last thing heard.  


  


  


  
***  


  


  
  


  
A/N: Remember! Sign up at

  
ht tp : / / kitsunekit. notifylist. com / fanfics . html

[Just close the spaces between the URL when you put it into your browser. Hopefully, the link will finally show up.]

  
If you want to be notified on updates on my stories! =) Otherwise, I won't notify you no more and you'd just have to find out late. ;) [the complete link is also in my profile]  


  



	7. Giving

A/N: Just feel happy, so I decided to put a few thank-you notes. Please note that if your name isn't here and you reviewed the last chapter, it ISN'T because I despise you and want you to go stick your head down a toilet, but it's just that I'm saying thank-you to reviews that stood out to me. So please don't feel offended.   
  
**_sakura2649_** Thank you for your LONG reviews! I really enjoy reading them! [inspires me ;)] Muahaha. ;) **_fallen pheniox_** yup yup. If Kagome had seen the mask, then much of the rest of the storyline wouldn't be a secret no more, so I didn't let her. thanks for reviewing!** _EternalLove_** Sorry if I sometimes make Kagome a bit OOC. I don't think I can help it. Gomen! **_Christykay_ **Thanks for always reviewing! =) And thanks for the tip on the link thing! **_Sorena_** No no, I must thank YOU for reviewing my story. =) And I must congrats you to the real nice guess on Kagome walking in on Inuyasha with a *cough cough* [must still keep it a secret from others, ne?] **_roxy-chick_** Thank you very much for reviewing all my chapters! =) **_Kirara_** Just wanted to say hi! Haven't talked to you in a long time! Did I make this story similar to yours? If I did, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! =(** _Princess Sapphire_** Yup! Sesshoumaru will appear in this story. In fact, his cameo is this chapter! **_Inuyashachic515_** Best writer around? Most definitely not! There's others way better than me. =) **_stellamucca_** Put that slave driving whip down and slowly back away from me. ;) **_kishi_** Thanks for pointing out my age mistake on my other chapter. And I like your guesses on what will happen in the story. =) **_x_ **Do you think Inu's parents can exterminate Naraku that easily? Especially after you finish reading this chapter? ;) **_Ichimu_ **Thank you for complimenting my story. =)** _Wierdo C_** I'm sorry if this story is like Kirara's story. I reread Kirara's story and I don't really exactly see too many similarities other than the fact that it's a prince/princess story with a few similarities here and there, but I swear that it was on pure coincidence. I will try to stay away from her plot from now on. Starting from this chapter too. You'll notice at the end.   
  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, Kikyou would have died off, Inuyasha would be naked more, Shippo would get more respect, Sango and Miroku would just go have babies by now and Kagome and Inuyasha would be together. So no. I don't own the series. Sad.  
  
_Edited chapter up_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
Behind the Masquerade  
  
Giving**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"OWWWW!!"  
  
"Oh be quiet you big baby," Miroku mumbled in an exasperated tone as he put the new ice pack not-so-gently on Inuyasha's forehead. "It's not that bad."  
  
"You're one to talk! You get a bump on your head five days a week, so you're use to it," Inuyasha snapped back at his cousin , while trying to keep the ice pack from slipping off his head.   
  
Miroku snuck a glance behind him to where Sango was eyeing his every move like a hawk upon a prey. "I have a hunch I'll get one seven days a week now," he grumbled under his breath and felt a slap on the back of his head almost instantly.   
  
"I can hear you," was Sango's only explanation as she regained her previous posture; standing with one weight on her right leg and arms crossed across her chest, while glaring a hole into the back of Miroku's head.  
  
"Don't hit me! You're just a bodyguard," Miroku huffed and rubbed the back of his head indignantly.   
  
Sango opened her mouth to retort something, but closed it again when she realized she couldn't say anything. Frustration was strained across her face as she kept her little secret to herself, disinclined to let Miroku know about her being a princess.   
  
Shippo popped up suddenly from behind Sango on her shoulder and stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha. He didn't really like the Prince that much, not when Inuyasha stuck him into a little hole in the wall before! He had only managed to get his furry self out when a passerby servant decided that his *ass* didn't match with the wall's décor.   
  
"You deserve that hit to your brain!" Shippo commented bravely from behind Sango. As an afterthought, he added, "stupid head!"  
  
"Do you want to get your kitsune ass stuck into another wall, brat!? Or maybe I should jab you down a hole this time," Inuyasha threatened and growled at the ball of fluff, aggravated that he couldn't get up and beat the fur off of the kid.   
  
Shippo squeaked and jumped off of Sango's shoulder to scurry across the floor to where Kagome was sitting on the couch with an irritated look on her face. Rubbing her temples gently, she relaxed when Shippo jumped into her lap and allowed her to hold him against her abdomen.   
  
Kagome watched as Shippo stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha again from his safe distance and observed Inuyasha growl once more. Kids…one had the body of an eight year old, while the other unfortunately had the brains of an eight year old…how cute.  
  
"Why is that brat in the castle anyway!?" Inuyasha demanded when he had just about enough from Shippo when the kid stuck his bruised ass his way. "I could just throw him out! He's just a dumb peasant after all."   
  
"You can't throw me out!" Shippo squealed from his position, horrified at the idea of being kicked out of the castle. "Kagome still has to find the Shi---"  
  
A hand quickly muffled what Shippo was about to say and Kagome laughed nervously when both Inuyasha's and Miroku's eyes looked at her expectedly, as if waiting for her to finish what Shippo had started to say. "I still have to find the…the…uhh…_sheep_…" she finished off lamely, not exactly knowing where that had come from.   
  
This got raised eyebrows from the men and a sweat drop from Sango.   
  
"You know! Sheeeeep..." Kagome made up out of nowhere in her haste, waving her hands out in front of her in uneasiness when this got silence from Inuyasha and a raised eyebrow from Miroku.  
  
"Oh…I'm sorry…I don't know where that came from..." Kagome began to rapidly apologize. "I mean! You know me! I'm about as normal as everyone else. But, but, everyone is perfectly fine the way they are! Inuyasha might be mean sometimes and an accidental pervert, but he can be rather nice...when the time demands him to." Could you tell Kagome was babbling? "Anyway, being human and dog demon is so extraordinary! Plus those ears are _so_ cute and---"  
  
Kagome cut herself off and slapped a hand over her mouth. Where had that comment come from!?  
  
As if answering, Inuyasha's triangular ears swiveled over to Kagome when it had heard that last comment, while his eyes were still stubbornly fixed to the picture on the wall--refusing to look over at Kagome. Miroku, Sango and Shippo looked mildly surprised as they watched Kagome begin to turn a deep beet red and laugh timidly to hide her embarrassment. "Well well, look at what time it is. I better get going and take my bath!" she hastily gibbered, before dropping Shippo down to the ground and all but rushed out of the room. Sango ran out after her, screaming something about a bathroom before the door slammed shut next door, signaling that the girls were in Kagome's room.  
  
Boy session now.   
  
"She thinks your ears are cute!" Miroku taunted Inuyasha with a big grin on his face after the girls were definitely gone, while the hanyou continued to refuse to make eye contact with anyone.  
  
"So?!" he grumbled curtly, while folding his arms across his chest.   
  
"So don't you think she's cute too?" Miroku asked, the whopping grin still plastered on his face.   
  
"**NO!**" Inuyasha yelled out quickly, while emitting a "keh!" afterwards.   
  
"Well, I certainly think she's really cute!" Miroku remarked, and nearly wilted from the deadly glare that Inuyasha gave him almost instantly.   
  
"Don't try to take advantage of Kagome!" Shippo piped up from the couch and glared over at Miroku.  
  
"You too, my little friend!?" Miroku drew in a gasp as if he was surprised Shippo could even accuse him of something like that.   
  
"Don't call me little! You're just trying to get into Kagome's pants!" Shippo hissed in irritation.  
  
Miroku made another dramatic gasp and held a hand over his heart, looking at the two other males in the room with a hurt expression. "I definitely know when I'm not wanted!" he sighed dejectedly, and strode out the door with his shoulders slouched.   
  
Shippo, watching Miroku amusedly, suddenly realized that he was alone in the room with Inuyasha and squeaked in a high pitch, jumping off the couch and scampering out the door in a hurry. He didn't want to be used as a ball and thrown out the window this time! "Kagomeeeee!" he yelped and ran like a blur.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance. There was never ever going to be another dull moment in this castlehold now, huh? Sitting down on a chair, he gazed out at the balcony at where the sun was beginning to set beyond the horizon and light up his room in a beautiful orange hue.   
  
Now that he thought about it, it was…in a way…his fault that the incident had occurred. But…well it wasn't precisely his fault either that he got use to the fact that no one else really used that bathroom before! His parents always used their own bathroom and Miroku used the one next to his, so the huge bathroom downstairs was always unofficially "his", seeing as there was no more royalty currently living in the household. Only royalty could use that specific bathroom, so you do the math.   
  
Actually, Inuyasha also had a bathroom connected to his room, but he never used it since it was so small and miniature compared to the other one. He had expected Kagome to use that one or something, but he guessed that no one had told her about it.   
  
  
[A/N. Think of it this way. If you were walking up a corridor headed north/up, you would meet Kagome's room first. Her room is connected to the second room, which is Inuyasha's. The third room doesn't have a doorway created on the outside on the corridor, but it is connected to Inuyasha's room from inside the hanyou's room. Sorry, just wanted to spark your imagination. ; ]   
  
  
Hearing someone coming up the corridor, Inuyasha rotated his ears to face the door, smelling his mother's scent and hearing her knock on Kagome's door. Now what did she want to talk with Kagome about? Straining his ears, he could hear a few people talking on the other side of the wall, but he only caught snippets of the conversation.   
  
Something about "bathroom" "Inuyasha" and "pervert". Now where was this going…  
  
A few minutes after the conversation had started, it had already ended and Inuyasha just raised an eyebrow when he could hear someone opening the door connected to his and Kagome's room. The doorknob turned and in rushed an angry Kagome who just marched across the room mumbling something and opened Inuyasha's bathroom irately.   
  
"Don't come in this time or else!" she warned Inuyasha and slammed the door shut with a loud bang. Then the trickling of water came and Inuyasha concluded that his mother had told her about the regular bathtub connected to Inuyasha's room.   
  
Sighing, he could see a calm Sango strode down the corridor outside his main door, probably heading for her own room next to Miroku's, while his mother walked into his room through the connected door. His mother closed it gently behind her and smiled lightly at her son. "I think we need to talk," she started.  
  
"About what? Not to go into a bathroom while a girl is in it?" he growled and grumbled some stuff under his breath. "Sango already lectured me on that before."  
  
"Well yes, you need to get use to the fact now that if the door is closed, you better knock first and see if someone is in there. Don't just open a door leisurely," Lady Komiya instructed and smiled at the annoyed look on her son's face. "And maybe you should apologize."  
  
Inuyasha spun his face over to look directly at his mother. "After she practically clobbered me to death with that club?! Hell no!" Inuyasha yelled and crossed his arms across his chest stubbornly, glaring over at his mother and looking as if apologizing to Kagome was one of the most revolting things he had heard in his life.   
  
"Well, if someone walked in on you while you were bathing, wouldn't you beat them up too?" Lady Komiya asked, a sweat drop starting to appear on her forehead at his obstinacy.   
  
"No!"   
  
"_Right_…" Inuyasha was so stubborn…just like his father.   
  
"I'd just yell at them!"  
  
"Okay…" Lady Komiya whispered skeptically and started for the main door. "Well, think about it," she repeated and then smiled mysteriously before closing the door. Inuyasha listened to his mother stroll down the corridor and disappear down the stairway before he actually started breathing again. He didn't exactly know why he was holding his breath in the first place, but after that little talk with his mother, he began to feel that little sentiment of guilt seep into his mind.   
  
Growling, he flopped down on his bed, listening to the water sloshing around in the tub in the bathroom from Kagome bathing. But when the image of Kagome half naked entered his mind, he abruptly sat up and scowled deeply. Stupid wench…stupid hormones…  
  
Throwing the ice pack on his table, he ambled out to his balcony and sat on the edge rails bravely, dangling his feet in the open air. The late evening breeze blew his white hair about and he took in a deep breath of the salty sea-like smell, enjoying the tranquility and the soft sounds of the waves at the beach. He had always loved the ocean, and living without the smell, sight and sound of it would be like living without a part of his soul.   
  
Looking down to a small part of the gardens below him, he spotted the fox demon wandering around the place and looking at the flowers. Watching the kit pick a flower from one of the bushes, he chuckled good-naturedly when he saw the kid try to eat it before spitting it out in disgust.   
  
Glancing to his left and down the sandy shore, he could see the line of cliffs he had just visited last night, while more mountains and cliffs jagged along the interior of the land to meet with the opaque forest that occupied most of the western parts of the terrain. He kind of half-expected an army to come marching back any moment now, but as he continued to stare at the small barren pass where the dense forest and the cliffs met, nothing appeared.  
  
When would his stupid brother finish off the wolf monarchy and come back to announce that the wolves' territory now belonged to them!? If his father had just let him do it instead, Inuyasha would have finished the job in one day flat! But…King Komiya had said that the job didn't require "Inuyasha's godly strength" to finish off the wolf kingdom so instead, had sent Sesshoumaru out. Like Inuyasha would believe his father's lies; he just didn't want to see his "little baby puppy" get hurt.   
  
A door slamming shut broke Inuyasha away from his thoughts as he pivoted his head around to look at a now wet Kagome coolly pace across his room to get to her own room. A towel was wrapped around her wet hair and she had changed into her night clothes, yawning a little as she reached the door adjoining their two rooms. What his mother had told him before flashed back into his mind and he yelled out "Wait!" to the girl before he even knew he had blurted it out.  
  
She turned around to acknowledge that she was listening and gave him a stern face when they locked eye contact. "Yes?" she asked coldly, narrowing her eyes at him.  
  
Inuyasha pondered whether he should just turn back and look out at the sea, ignoring Kagome, but the little nagging guilt he had wouldn't leave him alone. Taking in a massive breath, he quickly muttered a "I'm sorry" before turning back to stare out at the ocean, clear that the short discussion was over.   
  
He missed the blinking confusion on Kagome's face before she smiled softly to herself and slipped quietly back into her room without a word to the Prince. Silence slowly took over the large space as Inuyasha realized that Kagome had went back into her own quarters, her scent lingering inside Inuyasha's room. Getting off the rails, he stepped inside and inhaled deeply.   
  
Without all that dirt stuck on her body, Inuyasha realized that Kagome actually had a very…nice scent to her. It smelt something like strawberries and blossoms, tinted with a faint sweet honey-like edge. It was a very familiar smell actually, something that brought around a sense of calmness inside of him, but he couldn't figure where he had smelt it. Oh well. It was probably because she smelt like someone he had known before or something.   
  
Strolling for the door, he decided to actually take that bath he had longed for before, but had been sidetracked when he walked in on Kagome. He kept sure at the back of his mind, that if the door was locked, he'd better knock on it before he went in. He didn't exactly fancy another run-in with maybe someone like Sango because Sango no doubt had that huge boomerang, so she could beat the shit out of him more than Kagome had done.   
  
It was a matter of short walk down the two staircases and he had already reached the area where he had the *fond* memories of being chased down by Kagome. The corridor seemed to have been cleaned up already, and the pictures that had been smashed before had been replaced with others. The floor was mopped and anything broken had been cleaned up. It was a miracle the maids could work that fast…  
  
Going down to the end of the hallway, Inuyasha saw that the door was left open signaling that it was vacant, and he carefully walked in, double checking that no one was hiding in the corners of the steamy room. When everything seemed clear, he sighed cheerfully and went to put down his belongings on the small table next to the door.   
  
What surprised him though was that there was a book left behind there and he blinked confoundedly as he picked it up, leafing through the pages. At the page about the Shikon no Tama was a marker and he began to muse over who could have been reading this book, since it obviously looked like one of the library's books. Deciding to bring it back with him later, he set it back down on the table and continued along with his business.  
  
*~*~*  
  
He coolly stared at the torches of fire about a mile away from his army, waiting for any sign that the enemy was going to attack. The battlefield had been annoyingly set in a high area of the land, so that it was a dark desolate landscape on a cloudy day such as this. He could hear the horses behind him neighing gently and sounding as if they were getting eager to start the mêlée, while the riders gently restrained their horses from moving too much. Most of the few hundred riders were demons, but there were a few humans on their horses as they all waited patiently for any sign of action from their leader.   
  
But it was all extremely silent and strain was filled in the air. Nothing was happening.   
  
The leader's second-in-command gently leaned his head towards the general and whispered, "Do you think the enemy will proceed to attack any time soon, Prince Sesshoumaru?"   
  
The tall man on top of his black horse didn't respond as both horse and rider continued to stare calmly over the dark land at the enemy, waiting for any sign of activity. There was only a slight breeze stirring around the dust on the ground and the second-in-command just sighed quietly when he realized that he wouldn't get a response from the stoic Prince. They had already been waiting there for a good twenty minutes, but nothing exciting had yet to happen. Was the enemy even going to attack? Or should the dog demon kingdom soldiers make the first move?  
  
Sesshoumaru ignored the sighing from the man next to him, and he narrowed his eyes a bit as he eyed some sort of shadowy movement from the enemy. The moon quietly moved to a small bare space in the sky as if it could feel the tension in the air between the two kingdoms. A sudden rough wind picked up and ruffled Sesshoumaru's long hair, while causing a few of the soldier's weapons to clang against another's.  
  
"It's starting," Sesshoumaru calmly replied to his second-in-command before a split second later, a long, thunderous wolf howl broke through the silence of the ranks.   
  
Raising their weapons in response, the dog demons [and humans] howled back their war cries and the troops began to thunder across the plains like a wave of black and shining silver to meet the enemy. Dust was kicked up from the horses galloping and sweat was rolling down the foreheads of those who were nervous.   
  
Sesshoumaru who still had on a composed expression, led the army with his sword still in its sheath. He would take it out right before he actually met with the enemy, so that it gave him more speed through the dash across the high plains without the sword in his hands.   
  
The two kingdoms drew nearer to each other in a matter of a few minutes, the broken tension being replaced by determination and an eruption of malice. The wind blew Sesshoumaru's hair behind him and the Prince looked ready to meet with the army of the wolf kingdom, before a sudden sinister swirling of smoke began to materialize between the middle of the two forces.   
  
Frowning slightly, Sesshoumaru muttered "What is going on…" when he saw one lone figure emerge from the ominous smoke. The person's cloak fluttered in the wind and his dark black hair twirled around in the breeze, his back turned to the dog demon army while he was facing the wolf demons. A wicked dark aura surrounded the man and waves of malevolence seemed to pulsate around his being as he watched the two armies explode towards him.   
  
The man muttering something over to the wolves was the only thing Sesshoumaru heard before a red sinful force pulsed down from the guy to enter the earth, causing the ground to light up scarlet in between the cracks. The crimson energy headed in every direction, towards both the wolf demon army and the dog demon army, at an implausible speed and caused soldiers from both sides to pull the reins on their horses and try to advance backwards.   
  
But they all hardly backtracked ten feet before the red energy swallowed them all up in a dark ruby tone, causing the horses to cry out in a frightened neigh while the riders started to shout in an excruciating uproar.   
  
Sesshoumaru could feel his armor disintegrating in the wicked energy that seemed to consume him, whilst his flesh was beginning to tear from cuts and nicks that appeared on his arm and face. Everything was so intensely bright and the yells of pain from his army was the only thing he could hear before the blinking darkness behind his eyelids devoured him, bringing him into the world of black.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: **Muahaha. ***evil smile* Aren't you all just _dying_ to find out what happens to Sesshoumaru? And yes! I finally introduced him to my story! ;) Here's a few questions [not all I assure you] that I will NOT keep a secret from you, since I have been torturing you with questions that you wanted answer, but I wouldn't seem to give.  
  
**Q. Will Kouga appear?**  
_A. Yes, that's what the wolf demon army is for. He'll appear later on in the story though._  
  
**Q. Will Kanna, Kagura, Kohaku, etc etc make an appearance?**  
_A. I'm still wondering what parts I could give the minor characters, but they might or might not appear. Sorry that I can't clear that up!_  
  
**Q. How did Naraku [the guy who appeared on the plains] obtain such power without the Shikon?**  
_A. This should be answered in future chapters. Just know that since he released so much power, he will be extremely weakened and won't do much evil for a while. ;) Celebrate…for now!_  
  
**Q. Ultimate question…how is Sesshy!?!?**  
_A. Muahaha. Suffer. I won't tell! *continues evil laughter*_  
  
  



	8. Harsh Honesty

A/N: New chapter. Where's the celebration...!? ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and I'm glad none of my sadistic reviewers do either. ;) Haha. Jk! But I still don't own Inuyasha…  
  
_Important Note_ There has long been the heated debate of…"Tetsusaiga" or "Tessaiga." [the two ways to spell Inuyasha's sword] I'm using "Tetsusaiga" okay? No use arguing with the author!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Behind the Masquerade  
  
Harsh Honesty**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A figure in a dark cape slowly walked through the ground of blood and carcasses, grimacing at the sight of so many dead people. What had happened here?   
  
Looking around, it was pretty obvious that a war had transpired not too long ago; maybe even just an hour or two ago. Corpses were littered everywhere and as she shouldered her sack closer to herself, she could feel a shudder run up her spine. She had never been so close to a battle site before, and now she knew why.   
  
The smell of all those cadavers were extremely nauseating and when she eyed a soldier with a missing head while blood was still dripping out of his neck, she nearly threw up at the sight. But what was totally [and the only thing] intriguing about this death setting was that the two armies didn't even look like they had attacked each other before someone, or something, wiped them all out in one shot.   
  
How gruesome.  
  
She couldn't contain in another shudder when the night's breeze ran through the thin material of her cloak. This wasn't exactly the best place to be at night, especially since she was all alone and a defenseless girl. Looking around for any signs of life or food, she sighed when she realized there was nothing but dead people.   
  
"Oh well…better get moving along then…" she mumbled to herself, and started carefully maneuvering her way past the dead bodies, making disgusted faces every time she saw something hideous.   
  
Next thing you know, someone was going to talk or groan or something…  
  
As if answering her worst nightmares, she suddenly heard a growl and she froze up faster than before you could say "AAAH!!". Shivering from her terror, she slowly turned around to try to locate the source of the growling, eyes as wide as pans and heart hitching all the way up to her throat. Wasn't this like some scene from those horror plays back home?!  
  
Eyeing a bundle of fluffy white and blood, she gulped nervously when she realized that the noise was coming from this supposedly *dead* person. Inching closer, she could see the person lying on the ground with his white bangs covering his eyes, looking immobile.   
  
When she eyed the person's chest rising up and down slowly, she knew that this person was in fact, breathing and alive. Blinking and cursing at her own curiosity, she edged ever closer when she saw the dark marks and lines on the person's cheeks, wondering whether those were wounds from the battle or something else. It was a miracle that this person could have even survived the war that had occurred before!   
  
Walking up to the person, she kneeled down in front of him and poked the person on the leg. "Hey…are you…okay?" she questioned carefully, hoping that this man wouldn't suddenly jump up and kill her or something.   
  
The man's head snapped up faster than humanely possible and he glared over at her, growling in a dog-like manner. She nearly squeaked when she saw the man's deep bloody red eyes and the fangs protruding out of his mouth. When she saw the claws on his hands, she began to regret ever feeling the need to help this guy, and was about to get up and out of there, but something was keeping her rooted to that spot.  
  
He wasn't attacking her…even if he was growling at her…  
  
Pushing her fear back inside of her, she eyed the wounds on his body carefully before taking her sack off of her back. Lying it out carefully on a small clean part of the ground, she opened it up and began searching through her things.   
  
"What are you doing," the man demanded of her when he saw her take out a roll of cloth and a water bottle. "I, Sesshoumaru, don't need your pathetic help."  
  
"Well, you need my 'pathetic' help right now," the girl retorted back and turned onto him when she had all her first aid things out.   
  
"I'll kill you," Sesshoumaru threatened, eyeing her with his half-transformed eyes.   
  
"If you can move yourself first…" the girl answered and moved to kneel next to his left arm, dabbing gently at the wounds running up it. "I could leave you here to rot, you know?"  
  
"I'm a youkai. My wounds will heal itself in a few more hours, so mind your own business," he said, looking away and lowering his bangs to cover his eyes once more.   
  
"Well, a few hours less of pain would be worth me helping you, wouldn't you think?" she asked gently, before ripping a bit of her cape off and bandaging the deep wound on his arm. After finishing binding the material together, she looked kind of content as she started working on the bloody area on his right knee.   
  
Her eye could nearly twitch from the dried blood stuck on his leg, and she poured on some more water on her cloth while trying to wipe the sticky substance away. How could someone have survived with such grisly looking wounds? Oh yea. He's a youkai…   
  
After finishing dressing up his knee too, she smiled up at Sesshoumaru with a look of accomplishment on her face. "Doesn't it feel better?" she asked, while taking out a few mushrooms and a piece of fish from her victuals in her sack. "Here…you can also have some provisions of mine," she suggested, picking up a flat rock on the ground and putting it in Sesshoumaru's lap along with the food.   
  
"Don't bother. I don't like mushrooms," he muttered, giving her a flat look.   
  
She frowned and looked a bit disappointed. "Picky, aren't you?" she questioned before tying up her sack again and standing up. Looking down at the demon, she explained, "Well, I'm sorry but this is the best I could do. I'll hurry to the next town I come by and tell them that you need rescuing or something."   
  
"I already said I'll recover in a few hours," Sesshoumaru repeated, looking slightly annoyed.   
  
"Better safe than sorry!" she piped up and started walking, waving goodbye to the Prince with a happy smile on her face. "Bye Sesshoumaru! My name is Rin!" she added, the smile still present on her face.  
  
"I didn't ask for your name…" Sesshoumaru growled, watching her walk away from the corner of his eye.   
  
"I know!" was her answer, before she continued along her way into the darkness, disappearing into the night soon after.   
  
Sesshoumaru was nothing but hushed as he continued to sit there inert, now staring at his bandaged knee and arm. What a strange girl…  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kagome awoke to some shouting and screaming around the castle outside and she wondered whether she was back home or not. Don't tell her the birds were having a fight right outside her window! Or worse! Don't tell her Kikyou broke another nail!   
  
Blinking her eyes open, she stared around the room and marveled at how the morning light shone in through the balcony and illuminated up her room vibrantly. She had better stop believing that every time she woke up, she was back home. She wouldn't be back home for a while, so getting up would have to change, but who was she to complain?   
  
Getting up, she rubbed her eyes jadedly and listened to the intense debate occurring outside. Curiosity getting the best of her, she shuffled over to the balcony, looking down far below. Her eyes went wide with more interest as she observed two white-headed people growling stuff at each other. Wow…what had happened?  
  
Fully awake now, Kagome ran back inside and quickly changed into a simple dress, thoughts running through her mind in a clutter. The two people down on the grounds had looked like King Komiya and Inuyasha, and by the looks of the sun, it had just rose not too long ago. So what would have caused the two demons to be down on the grounds, yelling their lungs out and waking the whole castle and town up at the break of dawn? Not something pretty she bet.  
  
Slipping her shoes on, she staggered out the door and ran her way down the corridor, making for the stairs. It was a surprise that she didn't get lost in this castle, since it had more winds, turns and twists in it than the number of hairs on her head. No kidding.  
  
Sprinting down the few flights of stairs, she practically tripped [like usual] on the last step and flailed her hands around to do the usual trying to hold herself up thing. The servants and maids dismissed this, unlike the people at Kagome's own castle, and continued on with their chores while oblivious to the roars outside the castle and a princess floundering around in the middle of the corridor. Kagome began to wonder if things like this happened often here…  
  
Running around for a while, she realized that she hadn't been really anywhere around on the first floor, and she didn't know her way out to anything. "Do you know the way to the front door?" she politely asked a passerby maid. Kagome looked surprised as she looked down at the "maid."   
  
The girl was wearing what was the traditional uniform for maids, but she looked about as old as twelve at the most. She was also incredibly pale in the face, but then when Kagome analyzed the young girl more, she found that almost everything about the girl was incredibly whitish. Even her hair was white. That probably indicated that she was a youkai.  
  
"Down this corridor…" the child began, looking at Kagome with incredibly dull eyes. "…Into the main room…then left…"   
  
Kagome laughed nervously, the girl's strange behavior getting to her mental strain. "Thank you," she answered civilly, before making her way down the corridor like the child had directed. At least these directions were simpler to the ones she had gotten from Inuyasha, King Komiya and Lady Komiya the day before! The whole Komiya family seemed to love giving out directions that were extremely hard to follow…  
  
The child maid continued to stare at Kagome's back, even after the princess had disappeared down the corridor. Her scrutinizing eyes watched the aura of the girl flicker slightly, giving no indication of just how powerful she could really be. Did Naraku really believe a girl with such a well…weak aura…would be a threat to him from getting the Shikon no Tama?   
  
Couldn't he just overthrow this kingdom with his power and take over the throne or something? Why mess with all the people? Oh well.   
  
No one would understand Naraku…  
  
She continued on her way, practically gliding down the opposite direction from Kagome.   
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome walked into the main room and looked around, observing the small details about the room. There was a great chandelier in the middle of the room and stairs winded up at the back of the room to upstairs. A door carved with a picture of a dog demon opened up into the ballroom of the castle and Kagome would have went to check it out, but more yells from outside tore her curiosity away.   
  
Taking a left turn like the girl before had guided, she quickly rushed down the short corridor to the front yard. Several guards were defending the entrance, but they were all stationary and motionless, like statues. Kagome ignored this for the time and sprinted to where the voices were coming from.   
  
Seeing King Komiya and Inuyasha, she decided to not get too close to the father and son. By the looks on their faces, they were both livid and she didn't want to attract any belligerence towards herself. Angry arms were flung in different directions and the two demons' faces were mere inches away from each other as Kagome tried to figure out what to do and what was happening.   
  
Seeing Lady Komiya about ten feet away from the arguing couple, Kagome scuttled over to the Queen with a confused look on her face. Lady Komiya was rubbing her temples and it looked like she had been trying to stop the dispute for some time, but to no avail. Seeing Kagome walking towards her, the Queen put on a weak smile and greeted the princess morning with a nod.   
  
"What's going on?" Kagome yelled over the thundering voices to the Queen in curiosity.  
  
"They're arguing over who's going to go to the High Plains," Lady Komiya answered and sighed in frustration as she continued eyeing her son and husband argue like angry chickens.   
  
"Why?" Kagome observed the two dog demons too.  
  
"An extremely wounded and unconscious soldier was found at our gate this morning, and he had been one of the men from Sesshoumaru's army. We suspect that Sesshoumaru is in some sort of danger, and now my husband and Inuyasha are fighting over who's going to go help and fight," Lady Komiya answered, sighing to herself.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome questioned in inquisitiveness, wondering who this "Sesshoumaru" was.  
  
"Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha's brother. No. Half-brother. I'm King Komiya's second wife, you know? Sesshoumaru was the son of the earlier wife and he's a full dog demon, while Inuyasha is my son and a hanyou. But of course, Sesshoumaru is like my own son, so I am about as worried about him as I would be concerned about Inuyasha. He was sent to fight with the wolf demon kingdom about three days ago with about a quarter of our full force and obviously, something happened, although the injured soldier is still unconscious, so he can't tell us anything."  
  
That information took some time to digest in Kagome's mind, as she tried to process the fact that Inuyasha wasn't an only child and actually had an older brother who was off at a war right now. "Why can't they both just go?" Kagome asked in an uncertain tone after a while.   
  
"One of them needs to stay behind and protect the castle. They can't just abandon their kingdom to go find Sesshoumaru. My husband wants to go because he's worried about Sesshoumaru, while Inuyasha insists on going because he wants to prove to his father that he's capable of going to war. You see...Inuyasha never went to war…and his father is scared that he's too inexperienced and would get himself killed with that dense head he's got…" Lady Komiya explained, sighing for the millionth time that morning.   
  
Kagome nodded in silence, and just resumed watching the interesting debate.   
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not some ten year old kid anymore, dad! Let me go save Sesshoumaru's hide!" Inuyasha yelled at his father, swiping his hands to try and prove his point.   
  
"And what if the enemy kills you too, huh Inuyasha?! Use your thick head for once and stay behind and guard our kingdom!" King Komiya shouted back with the same force, refusing to let his younger son go off to some unknown situation and possibly get himself killed.  
  
"Well, I do wonder where I got my thick head from!"  
  
"Stop being disrespectful to me, you ungrateful son!"   
  
"Just let me prove to you that I am not a pussy and will not die in the face of danger! You can't protect me like some pup for the rest of your life!"  
  
"I'm actually worried about my own son, Inuyasha! Unlike you, who probably doesn't give a damn whether his brother is dead or alive! So just keep your fat ass back here and let me go and see what happened to Sesshy!"   
  
Inuyasha growled and displayed his fangs clearly, turning around and stomping over to his mother who looked like she had developed another migraine. "Mother! Tell father to let me go to the High Plains!" he demanded, glaring over his shoulder to his father who just glared as fiercely back.   
  
"Ahh, keep me out of this…" Lady Komiya complained, and started walking towards the breakfast table, while continuing to rub at her temples.   
  
"**Mother!**" Inuyasha called out in aggravation, but Lady Komiya just kept on walking and ignoring her family.  
  
"You still need to hide behind your mother! See how young you still are!" King Komiya yelled in Inuyasha's ear, and the hanyou jumped back from his father.   
  
"I'm seventeen, father! You probably went to war when you were just fourteen or something!" Inuyasha retorted and continued his consistent growling.   
  
"Exactly! I don't want you to get ripped to reality just yet!"   
  
"You already did! Since you engaged me to that girl, whatever her name is! I don't even want to get married off! Even Sesshy isn't married off, so do you hate me so much that you want to get rid of me so quickly!?"   
  
King Komiya clutched his head and twirled around to go stomp back into the castle. He didn't have the stamina to continue this verbal war with his son! His other son could be in danger for crying out loud!   
  
Spotting one of the captains of the soldiers, he ordered in an authoritative voice, "Arrange half of the remaining army to get ready to march to the High Plains. Tell them that they had better get ready for battle if necessary. The remaining half shall stay behind and guard the palace while I am gone, under the command of Prince Inuyasha, you hear me? Now get to it!"   
  
The captain hastily did a salute and rushed off to do as he had been told to, wondering what had happened to the men that had went off to the Battle of the High Plains. Practically everyone in the castle had heard about the wounded soldier found, but no one had any idea what had happened to him and the army.   
  
Inuyasha did a disgruntled groan and turned to stomp off towards the garden. Kagome, the only one not stomping off to some place, decided to follow Inuyasha and maybe try to "talk" with the irate Prince. By the looks of it, Inuyasha didn't look very ecstatic about the whole circumstances.   
  
Running after Inuyasha, Kagome ran for a bit and went in through an arch doorway constructed from ivy. She stopped for a second to gasp and take in all the beauty of the place. The birds were tweeting consistently in this garden, and for once, Kagome didn't find them annoying. Different kinds of flowers were blooming brilliantly and at places where ivy was built to act like a sort of cover ceiling, rays of light would shine through like when heaven's light shone through the clouds.   
  
Kagome never knew a place more beautiful…  
  
Momentarily forgetting about Inuyasha, Kagome just walked around the place, admiring the splendor of nature. Things about this castle always surprised her when she least expected it; it was like some fairy tale.   
  
Looking around when she remembered the hanyou, she spotted a blob of…something…up in a sakura tree. Kagome went to the trunk and looked up, seeing the backside of Inuyasha and she smiled softly. The lights shone through the pink blooms and she could feel the tiny rays of light hit her in the face gently, putting a feeling of serenity through her body. "Hey Inuyasha!" she yelled out, and saw Inuyasha look down at her to just stare for a bit, before adjusting his view back to the sea. "Come down, will you?" she asked politely, but the Prince made no sign of hearing her.  
  
"Why don't you come up instead then?" he suddenly snarled out, without looking down at Kagome.  
  
"I can't climb trees like you can," Kagome reasoned, wanting to say 'BAKA!' but refraining that urge to do so.   
  
"Well then, too bad."  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes up at Inuyasha, hoping to burn a hole into his head and make him fall from the tree. Her own stubbornness refused to leave him alone and she yelled back out, "Well then, I'll climb it myself and if I break my neck when I fall, then expect to see my very angry parents at your footsteps!" Not that her parents would actually come…  
  
"I don't really care," was his flat answer.   
  
Inuyasha sighed when he sensed the girl trying to get up the sakura tree. What a stubborn idiot…if she really broke her neck…then whatever. He wouldn't care. It would be her own obstinate fault.   
  
Without really realizing, he kept his ears alert and could hear her trying to find a sturdy branch that she could stand on without having it snap. He sighed in annoyance when he felt her already half way up the tree and he could hear her labored breathing. Humans…so weak…  
**  
"KYAAAAAA!!!!!!"**  
  
Without thinking, Inuyasha jumped off from his perch and leapt down to catch the falling girl. Why was he even doing this!? Wrapping his arms around her tiny waist through mid air, he landed gracefully on the ground with her lifted a few inches off the ground in front of him. Glaring at her with fuming eyes and a deep scowl, he scolded, "You shouldn't climb trees when you possibly can't even climb a ladder!"   
  
Feeling him lower her to the ground, Kagome put on an identical frown to Inuyasha and crossed her arms across her chest. "I so can climb a ladder!" she snapped and looked up at the guy in front of her, enraged that he would accuse her of not being able to climb a simple thing as a ladder.  
  
Ignoring what Kagome had said, Inuyasha barked out, "Why are you here, wench!?"   
  
Kagome's left eyebrow developed a sudden interesting tick. "I was worried! But I guess you don't need my sympathy!" she growled out through clenched teeth. So much for actually being concerned about a dumb jerk like Inuyasha!  
  
"Damn right! I don't need your sympathy or your empathy or your pity or your anything! You're just some stupid little girl who's here for her sister! The sooner I get rid of you, the better! No one cares about you!"  
  
Kagome could feel the tears threatening to break through their barriers and her eyes stung, but she refused to let Inuyasha know that he had stepped on a sensitive part of her. 'No one cares about you!' repeated in her mind, and all the anger in her ebbed away to be replaced with a feeling of emptiness.   
  
Inuyasha noticed the sudden silence from the girl and looked down to see her glazing eyes. Oh no…she better not start to cry…  
  
"You're right, no one really does care about me! But you don't have to take your anger out on me, you dumb jerk! If you were angry that your father didn't let you go off to war, then maybe get it through your head that it was because he cares about you and doesn't want to see you get injured! What kind of father would want to really send their son off to war and see their own flesh and blood get killed!? Just because you want to go, doesn't mean you're right and your father is wrong! You really are a spoilt, stubborn and ungrateful son! Just like Kikyou!" Kagome screamed with all her soul, feeling all her anger flashing out before her. She hadn't yelled at someone like that for a very long time…and it kind of made her feel better inside. Just being able to let her feelings show…  
  
Inuyasha stared at her, dumbstruck. Her words were slowly digesting into his brain and he had realized that…she was kind of right in a way. He had been only thinking about himself and his desire to fight, that he hadn't taken into consideration what his father was really doing. He had been repeating to himself that he was always right and that his father was always wrong, although deep inside, he knew that wasn't true. What a great son he was…  
  
Kagome looked up at the boy with an indescribable look on her face, and saw the truth dawn itself upon his features. She took in a deep breath and sighed. "Do you get my point now?" she gently whispered, feeling him loosen the hold he had on her waist. Why was he even holding onto her waist anyway? Ahh…let go…wait…don't…no…let go…eep…  
  
"Yea…" was his equally quiet response, and he looked down at her with a look that Kagome couldn't identify. He took his hands away from Kagome's waist and missed the look of relief that fluttered across her face.   
  
"Well that's nice to know," she answered, smiling in a strained way up at the hanyou. Taking a big step backwards, she began to walk back to where she had entered the garden. She couldn't stay around in this kind of situation for much longer or it might consume her up. "Bye," she murmured in a small voice, feeling his eyes glued to her back and keeping her awfully nervous. A stunned Inuyasha was certainly more scary than an angry Inuyasha…  
  
Passing the ivy doorway, she turned the corner and suddenly let all the strain leave her shoulder. The familiar ache she felt inside was pulsing through her and she took in deep stabilizing breath to calm it, closing her eyes in somewhat agony. Her chest felt constricted and a tightness was consuming her up from the inside, leaving her feeling internally hurt.   
  
'No one cares about you…' she remembered Inuyasha growling, and she gazed down at the ground with a resigned look in her eyes.   
  
"Maybe he's right…I'll be the shadow to Kikyou forever…" she whispered to herself and continued walking with a gloomy aura wrapped around her.   
  
*~*~*  
  
King Komiya looked intently at the weird man across the table from him that was sipping a cup of tea. "It's done, yes?" he asked, his patience threatening to snap as he listened to the man continue to sip annoyingly from his cup. That noise was getting to become a nuisance to his brain nerves…  
  
"Yes, your majesty" was the croaky answer he got. And then nothing more.  
  
"Toutousai, I don't have time to get small answers. I need to go. Where are they?" he growled, narrowing his eyes over at the old man who looked like his eyes were going to bug out. That was his natural look, mind you.  
  
"Right here," Toutousai answered, and took the two swords from where they had been attached to his belt. Passing the swords over to the King Komiya, he continued to sip the tea, much to the king's annoyance.   
  
Taking the two swords gingerly, King Komiya took out the first one from it's sheath and felt something soothing rush over him. "Tenseiga…" he whispered to himself in awe as he eyed the blade. "One of the swords forged from my fangs…the sword that has the power to save one hundred lives if mastered. The Sword of Life…"   
  
Putting the sword delicately back down on the table, King Komiya held up the other one. Taking it out of it's own sheath, he immediately felt something rush over him like Tenseiga had brought along. But this one gave off a wave of power. Incredible power. But…the sword was rusted. "Toutousai, why is it rusted?" the man asked the older man across the table.  
  
He only got a shrug in return.   
  
Deciding that he wouldn't get much from the old sword forger, King Komiya muttered to himself, "Tetsusaiga…the other sword forged from my fangs. Such a strong sword that on contrary to Tenseiga, can kill one hundred demons in one swipe. The Sword of Death…"  
  
Sighing to himself, King Komiya set the sword down on the table along with Tenseiga and closed his eyes to think about it. What he was going to do…was it going to be right? Giving Tenseiga to Sesshoumaru, if he was still alive, and giving Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha? That would be like giving exactly the opposite to what the two should have, but he decided that it was for the best.   
  
Sesshoumaru needed to learn more compassion for humans and Inuyasha needed Tetsusaiga to protect himself and the one he shall love.   
  
"Thank you very much, Toutousai."  
  
"You're welcome, your highness."  
  
Moment of silence.  
  
"You can _go now_, Toutousai."  
  
"Until I finish my tea, your highness."  
  
Another moment of silence.   
  
"_Leave_ your tea, Toutaisai."  
  
"But I like my tea, your highness."  
  
Shaking his head and realizing that this conversation was going nowhere, King Komiya got up instead and walked out the door with the two swords in his hand. Time to get ready to march to the High Plains.  
  
Toutousai was left in the dark room with his tea…  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kagome was walking in through the entrance to go eat breakfast, with her eyes pinned to the ground, when she collided with a rough body. Looking up in surprise, she saw King Komiya and righted herself with her hands, dusting herself off and smiling up at the king. "Are you going to go now?" she questioned, waving over to the army that was waiting for him outside the gates.   
  
"Oh. Yes Kagome. Can you do me a favor?" he asked quickly, eager to start on the journey.  
  
"Anything, your highness," she answered, eyeing the two blades he was holding with surprise. Where had be gotten those two blades? Something about them…  
  
Grabbing Tetsusaiga, King Komiya handed it over to the girl swiftly and ordered, "Give this to Inuyasha. It's a sword named Tetsusaiga. Make sure no one else gets it, okay? Tell Inuyasha it's a gift, whatever, and that he has to master the sword as soon as possible."  
  
Kagome quietly took the blade out of its sheath and sweat dropped. "This rusty sword?" she questioned, eyeing the oxidation on the what would have been silver surface.   
  
"If he can use it, it won't be rusty no more," the man replied and looked over to his horse at the front of the ranks of soldiers. "Well farewell!" he bided when he saw his second-in-command wave, and left the Princess before she had time to ask what he had meant by 'if he can use it, it won't be rusty no more.'   
  
A horn blowing was heard as Kagome watched the King leap onto his horse and immediately kick it into a gallop. The soldiers did that too and soon, there was a mighty stampede galloping through the outskirts of the town. Dust was kicked up and Kagome shielded her eyes from the reflection of the armor of the men, watching the soldiers depart with admiration in her eyes.   
  
Soon, the army was just a distant wave of chain mail as Kagome watched them vanish towards the forest and mountains. She hoped that they would have a safe trip there and a safer trip home with no blood shed because what she hated the most was innocent blood sown across the morning grass.   
  
Looking down at the blade in her hands, she gently juggled the light sword in her right hand, before making her way back to the cherry tree. Back to where Inuyasha was. She didn't exactly fancy another meeting with the prince, but since King Komiya had specifically asked her to give it to that jerk, then she guessed that she would have to.  
  
She was brave...she was brave...she was brave...   
  
Strolling past the ivy doorway, she continued to amble past flower fields and blooming bushes before arriving at the flowering sakura tree. As expected, Inuyasha was still sitting up there and observing the riding army with a crucial eye. The usual frown was plastered upon his face and Kagome sighed. He would never wipe that Inuyasha scowl off, would he? It was like his trademark.   
  
"Inuyasha!" she yelled out for the second time that day, feeling history repeat itself.  
  
Like before, Inuyasha responded by looking down at her, but this time, he didn't look back to whatever he had been gazing at before. "Oh lookie, Princess is back again," he muttered, and scratched his head. "What do you want?"  
  
"Can you take me up there, please?" she asked with sugar iced all over her voice. He made no movement to bring her up. "It's important. Your father told me to give you this," she explained, showing him the blade in it's sheath that was in her hands.  
  
Getting his full interest, Inuyasha jumped down and was about to swipe the sword from Kagome's hand, but the girl was faster. Whipping the sword behind her back, she gave a "tsk-ing" finger and looked at the hanyou with a grin on her face. "I'll give you this, if you take me up there," she bargained, pointing to the top of the sakura tree.   
  
If possible, Inuyasha's scowl got deeper, and he mumbled some stuff under his breath that Kagome failed to pick up. "Fine," he grumbled and grabbed her around the waist again, causing Kagome to unwilling turn a red color which in turn, Inuyasha failed to notice.   
  
Taking a gigantic leap to land gracefully on top of the blooming tree, Inuyasha set the girl down on a branch that he was sure wouldn't break, before taking refuge on his own branch a few feet away.   
  
As promised, Kagome threw him the blade and he caught it in his hands, looking down at the sword in wonder. Why would his father give him a sword when he wasn't allowed to go off to war? Taking the sword out of it's sheath, Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Wow…a **rusted** sword…_whoopee_…" he answered in a sarcastic tone.   
  
Kagome blinked as she tore her view away from the ocean, seeing Inuyasha swiping the sword around in the air. "It's called Tetsusaiga, or something like that. Your father told me to tell you to master it as soon as possible," Kagome clarified, hoping that straightened some things up for the Prince. "He said that if you can learn how to use it, then it wouldn't be rusty no more."  
  
Inuyasha looked over to the girl a few branches away from him. "What does he mean by that?" he demanded, continuing to swipe the sword around, and wondering how a sword so rusted could be of any use to him.   
  
"I have no idea," was Kagome's answer.  
  
Inuyasha growled when he realized that this sword couldn't even cut off a branch from the sakura tree that he and Kagome was on. What a completely useless blade…  
  
  
Kagome eyed the guy a few feet away from her with interest, watching him swing the sword around carelessly. Sakura was being blown up from the tree and she watched the tiny flowers cover Inuyasha and herself in a flurry of silky pink to drift off with the breeze. Picking a flower from its branch, she looked at it while twirling it around with her finger.   
  
Sure Inuyasha could sometimes throw the harsh truth in her face, but she was sure he didn't mean it. Somewhere…deep down…inside of him, she was sure he had a soft side to him. Somewhere inside, he cared for his family as much as they cared about him, even if he didn't like to admit it to himself.   
  
Looking at his ears, she giggled. She couldn't deny that what she had said yesterday about his ears, was the utter truth. They were so totally adorable and cute, that it was hard not to just lean over to him and touch them. They looked so velvety soft!   
  
"Hey Inuyasha…" she muttered.  
  
"What!?" was the hot reply she got.  
  
She remained quiet for a while, waiting for him to give her his full and undivided attention. This wasn't long before he realized that she wasn't replying, and he pivoted his head to look at her with that trademark scowl on his face. "Well…?"  
  
She stared at his golden eyes for a bit, before smiling brilliantly and giggled.  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: *takes in a deep breath* That took me a LONG time to write! I wrote 2000 words more than I would have normally written! I'm just taking a small break. So please remain calm and put those garden tools down, and expect an update for this story in about two weeks! Thank you!  
  
Now…the questions that I used my psychological powers to figure out what you wanted to know! [yea right]  
  
**Q. Is this a Rin/Sesshoumaru fic?**  
_A. If you don't swing with this couple, then I'm sorry, but it **will** eventually be a Rin/Sesshoumaru fic. Probably._  
  
**Q. Other couples?**  
_A. Inu/Kag and Mir/San, so far…_  
  
**Q. How old are the characters? [in appearance for demons]**  
_A. **Kagome** - sixteen, turning seventeen soon. **Inuyasha** - seventeen. **Kikyou** - seventeen, turning eighteen soon. **Shippou** - eight. **Miroku** - seventeen. **Sango** - seventeen. **Naraku**__ - Uhh…twenty-two? I guess…** Kanna **[introduced in this chapter] - nine. **Kagura** [shall be introduced] - eighteen. **Kouga** seventeen. **Rin **- For the sake of Sesshy/Rin…seventeen.** Sesshoumaru** - twenty. [only three years from Rin…that's okay, right?] **Lady Komiya and King Komiya**__ - who knows._** Some of the ages are not certain though. Just an outline.**  
  
**Q. What is Kit's normal updating time?**  
_A. For this fic, usually five days to nine days. PLEASE don't expect me to update TOO fast. _  
  
I know you have more questions, but that's all I have time to answer. So see you guys later and review to make me feel better! =) **Next chapter - Iridescent Reviving**   



	9. Iridescent Reviving

A/N: I am SO sorry that I broke the deadline! My index finger on my right hand got injured from my dance practice and I cant use it to type. It hurts a lot and it distracts me from writing. I hope it heals soon, but for the most part, this chapter might be a little rusty because my mind always concentrates on my index finger instead of my writing. -_- Anyhow! Enough of my rambling. Long chapter to say **sorry** and here's some answers to questions only.   
  
**Sunflowerobi-** Sorry…its definitely Rin/Sesshoumaru. I thought about Kagura/Sesshoumaru, but Kagura/Sesshoumaru just wouldn't work.   
**sakura2649-** Inuyasha is kind of dense---do you believe he'd pick up a hint that Kagome hated Kikyou? And only two days have past since she's gone to his kingdom.   
**DiaBLo-** THANK YOU for agreeing with me as to using "Tetsusaiga."   
**snoopy-** Tessaiga is an incorrect way to spell Tetsusaiga. Tensaiga is Sesshoumaru's sword. ** bonessasan-** What Kagome was about to say at the end of chapter 8 would…be a mystery forever!   
**Dark Dragon of the Seven Hells- **Kanna is older than Kagura, but not in appearance right? I put 9 and 18 for appearances [when it refers to youkai] since who KNOWS how old Naraku, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, etc. really are! The ages for the human characters are their real age, but youkai characters refer to appearance.   
**tOkU-cHaN-** sorry about the eye color thing. Its changed back to blue permanently.   
**Akira-** I found the stalking comment quite funny. XD I find humor in such trivial matters…and yes, like I promised, Fate of Two Hearts chapter 3 was updated a few days ago.   
**roxy-chick- **Kagome doesn't exactly trust Inuyasha to pour her whole life to him yet. And Inuyasha is an "obnoxious asshole" because he doesn't trust people, and the only reason he told the "masquerade girl" was because he thought he wouldn't see her ever again. But "Kagome" is from the "enemy" side that's making him marry, so he'd be a bit self-conscious to be nice to her.   
**kitsunekit-** I forgot about Kirara! I don't think she'd be in this story…sorry!   
**fallen pheniox- **I always look forward to your review for some reason! It's like I know certain people will always review my chapters and it makes me so happy. And was she going to ask him if she could touch his ears? =P Rin's status will be revealed in this chapter and Miro/San will be in this chapter too! Have fun! ****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Behind the Masquerade**  
  
**Iridescent Reviving**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
King Komiya led the army on, knowing that they had crossed the pass where the forest and mountains met a good hour or so before. They had been traveling for a total of three hours, through many twists and turns, their minds set upon finding out the fate of the soldiers at the Battle of the High Plains. The hot afternoon sun shone down upon their already sweaty bodies and the king could start to hear some of his men moaning and groaning, as they climbed the steep hill they were on. Grass was becoming more scarce as they got higher, trees were beginning to disappear to be replaced by hard rock and soil, and the higher they ascended, the hotter it grew.   
  
It was like a relentless summer's day.  
  
"Just over that edging up there, men," the King stated in fatigue as they suddenly felt a draft blow from behind them, bringing their scent to whatever might be up there. The king stopped as he realized this and so did the rest of the army, while common sense kicked into the tired mind of the youkai ruler.   
  
Snapping one of his fingers, he called one of the nearby human soldiers over and pointed over the hill. "Soldier, go scale that and be careful. Come back and tell me what's going on or what happened," King Komiya ordered and the valiant soldier began to clamber up the slope without another bidding, leaving his horse with the others.   
  
Watching intently, the king observed the man peek over the slope to eye something, before pulling himself up over the edge and disappearing from the eye's view. Deciding to use his nose, King Komiya sniffed acutely and tried to smell whatever it was that was up there. The wind's direction wasn't helping, but he could smell a very faint metallic scent, mixed with a lot of nasty smelling substances. It wasn't his first time smelling an odor like this, and he began to fear the worst as he recognized the smell.   
  
The man that had been sent up, jumped back down with a stunned look on his face as he tried to find the right words to explain what he had saw at the top. "I…I…" the captain began, but couldn't seem to find his voice as he looked at the king with a somewhat scared expression.  
  
"What is it?" King Komiya pressed on, half of himself wanting to know what happened, while the other didn't want to believe it.   
  
"They are…all of them…massacred…enemies and allies alike…" the soldier managed to gurgle out before wiping the tense sweat away from his face. "My highness, I think you should see it for yourself," the man suggested and with a dismissing wave from the king's hand, he walked back feebly to his horse.   
  
The king glared in anxiety as he took one leap to accomplish the feat of landing on the top ledge of the hill. His breath hitched in his throat as he saw the outlook, while his hands clenched at his side.   
  
Blood. Flesh. Bones.  
  
That was all the words he needed to describe the gory scene in front of him.  
  
"Oh bloody hell…"   
  
*~*~*  
  
Plan A was always the forceful tactic.  
  
That's what every girl hoped the boy would submit to.   
  
But have you noticed, Plan A's always fail?  
  
Anyway, if he did not bend to her will, then she would resort to plan B.  
  
But have you also noticed that Plan B is none other than the gutless tactic?  
  
Begging.   
  
"Please! Please! Please!" she pleaded pitifully, as she put on the puppy-dog eyes and the big, pouty frown, hoping that would distract the big bad hanyou for a while. But as she was inching towards the gates, big bad hanyou intercepted her escape.  
  
"No! The kingdom is in the middle of a crisis and you're thinking about going to the _beach_?" Inuyasha growled, as he used his body to block her getaway.  
  
"This isn't exactly _my_ kingdom, you know?! I'm only here for _you,_" Kagome retorted as she gave up trying to run away, and crossed her arms angrily across her chest.   
  
"Who cares if you were here for me or the frikkin muffin man! Your body is in this kingdom, and so your life is in this kingdom's hands too. Stay put inside the castle's grounds and after my father comes back,_ then_ you go to the beach." Inuyasha did the exact pose Kagome was doing and glared right back. "Has mommy never taught you to be nice and courteous to your host?!"  
  
  
  
"Poor Kagome…" Sango muttered unhappily as she and the pervert watched from a few feet behind.  
  
Miroku looked surprised. "Actually, she's quite rich. Not poor at all."   
  
Sango rolled her eyes. "Fine. Unfortunate Kagome…"   
  
  
  
"Nice?!" Kagome shrieked as she stalked towards the half demon, poking him harshly in the chest. "You tell me to be nice after you practically left me stranded up in the sakura tree a few hours ago?!"   
  
"You provoked me to leave you up in the sakura tree because_ you_ practically shoved me off my branch and made me crash into several branches on my way down!" Inuyasha responded angrily and he caught the wrist of the hand that was poking him in the chest. It didn't hurt him. The poking annoyed him.  
  
"Well _excuse_ me, it was an _accident_," Kagome snapped as she tried to pry her wrist from his strong grip. Feeling the futility as his hand refused to let go of her wrist, she grabbed his other free hand and made both their hands curve down next to both their sides.   
  
Now that his face and body was wide open without his hands to protect himself, she tip toed up and stuck her eyes mere inches away from his. She wasn't thinking about what she was doing, but she knew that she wanted it her way, and Inuyasha wasn't going to stop her. That was what blinded her from seeing the reality of the situation. "Listen to me," she began in an authoritative voice. "I want to go to the beach."   
  
If possible, Inuyasha jammed his own eyes and nose closer to Kagome without knowing, and all in all, the scene didn't look too innocent. Save for the blazing angry eyes, of course.   
  
"And you listen to me. You can't go to the beach."   
  
"Who says!?"  
  
"The great and mighty Inuyasha says!"  
  
"Oh _puh-leassse_, don't flatter yourself, you narcissist!"   
  
  
  
Sango looked surprised, blinking as she watched the two in front of her. They argued about the most petty little things and Kagome was too stubborn to give in, while Inuyasha was just like a wall to get through. But before long, her eyes lowered to a sluggish look as the scene became rather boring. "If there was just a painter walking by right now, I would love to have him paint this scene," she drawled lazily, half amused and half bored.   
  
"Interesting though…" Miroku mumbled to himself, scratching his chin in thought. If Inuyasha just bent down, he would claim Kagome's lips…interesting...  
  
He must ask Inuyasha how to get a girl into that position…  
  
Peeking over at Sango, he was instantly met with a deadpan look from the girl.  
  
"I know what's going on in that lecherous mind of yours, _houshi-sama,"_ Sango taunted, the flat look still visible on her face.   
  
"We can't even go into last names basis? Must you call me houshi-sama? Makes me feel so low," Miroku complained, as he frowned externally at the title of houshi.  
  
"Would you rather me call you bouzo, then?" Sango asked, sarcastic sweetness dripping all over her voice.   
  
Miroku thought about it for a while. "No. Houshi is fine," he finally answered, giving her a boyish grin that would have made some girls faint. "I'll still call you Sango, though. How about Sango-chan? Sango-chan…that has a nice ring to it."   
  
"No -chan, houshi. Just Sango."  
  
"But I think Sango-chan sounds so fine!"   
  
"Sango," the mentioned growled in finality and warning.  
  
Miroku ignored the forewarning. "Then how about Sango Komiya?" he asked flirtatiously, wiggling his eyebrows in suggestion.   
  
"I'll rather die," was Sango's instant dry response.   
  
  
  
Kagome suddenly realized that as she and Inuyasha had stopped screaming in each others' faces to take breaths, they were close. Too close. So close she felt nauseous. Instantly letting go of the arm she had a hold on, she felt him lose his grip on her other arm, and they both separated. A bright red shrouded her face as she took in calming breaths, half of her glaring murderously at him, while the other was too embarrassed to really do anything.  
  
"Don't ever touch me again!" she screamed, storming up another debate with those few words.   
  
"You were the one who started poking my chest first!"   
  
"Well who was it who likes walking in on girls while they're bathing!?"  
  
Inuyasha frowned darkly. "It was an accident!"  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes as skepticism graced her features.   
  
"Anyway," Inuyasha continued airily, glaring over at Kagome in scrutiny. "There wasn't much to see."   
  
Kagome felt the familiar tick on her eye start again.   
  
"I've seen some maids with better buns than yours," Inuyasha drawled lazily.   
  
If the red on Kagome's face before was from humiliation, it was now from mortification and detestation. "You are so impossible!" she yelled wrathfully as she turned around and stomped back up into the castle, a bright red aura flaring around her.   
  
Inuyasha smirked at the victory. Out of the three fights and argument they had had today [one from last chapter, another about the controversy of whether Kagome pushed him off the tree, and this one] , he had won two. Didn't he feel proud of himself or what!   
  
Hearing that girl's bodyguard stomp over to him, he felt self-conscious when he saw her raise up a fist. He was expecting a hard beating, but the physical contact never came. "First thing you should know about talking to a girl; if nothing good is going to come out of your mouth, then just don't open your hole!" she shouted, before running in after Kagome.   
  
Miroku walked up to Inuyasha next and gave him a 'tsk'ing finger. "I'm ashamed of you. After so many years of living with me, have you learnt no respect for the female population?"  
  
"You call grabbing a girl's butt and feeling her up, respect? Last time I checked that up, it meant corruption of hormones," Inuyasha answered smoothly, giving his cousin a threatening glare.   
  
Miroku rolled his eyes. "Still. I don't call them ugly."  
  
"I didn't call her ugly!"   
  
"You were implying it. You should have at least shown you were sorry, instead of putting on that pompous grin of yours."   
  
With nothing more said, Miroku walked in briskly after Sango and Kagome, leaving behind a thoroughly annoyed hanyou. The wind played with Inuyasha's hair as he stared holes into the back of Miroku's head, willing the lecherous man to drop dead on the grass. It never came as Miroku just walked in the castle without much as a glance backwards.   
  
Inuyasha scowled more. "It's not like she's ugly, anyway…" he whispered quietly to himself, not exactly sure where that comment had came from, but not correcting himself. It seemed the right comment anyhow.   
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as his dead soldiers rose up suddenly, as if back from the dead. Actually, they had come back from the dead. Literally. Quite surprising to him even.   
  
Watching with a passive look on his face, he observed the soldiers all pick up their detached limbs and heads, and stick it back onto their body. Shock and relief washed through the appearances of everyone, as they all hugged each other in joy.   
  
King Komiya was looking at the army in delight, while looking down at the sword in his hands in amazement. Toutousai hadn't done a bad job…not a bad job at all. In a few swings, the whole army of a few hundreds had been resurrected with no injuries whatsoever, and that was a miracle in itself.   
  
Gazing over at his older son, who looked perfectly disinterested in the whole ordeal, he mentally smiled. He had found Sesshoumaru just sitting at the battlefield, perfectly alive and injuries all healed. Why the prince had stayed at the death site, he didn't know, but he was sure his son had his reasons. He had asked his son what had happened and using only the words necessary, Sesshoumaru had explained to him what he had remembered before he had blacked out, and King Komiya felt annoyance creep into his conscience.   
  
The wolf demons had died just as badly and as innocently as the dog army. It wasn't fair that they had died so…hideously.   
  
Exhaling a breath of irritation, he cursed his mind and leapt over to the lifeless wolf army in long strides, getting there in no time. Hesitating for just a moment, he raised Tenseiga over his head and brought it down in a few wide swings. Twinkles of power and light consumed the dead army, and before long, they were all revived like the dog army had been.   
  
He heard his soldiers behind him gasp in horror as they watched their opponent rise slowly from death and pick up their severed body parts, looking around in surprise.   
  
King Komiya put on a dark frown as he held up a hand for silence. Everyone saw this, as he was in between the two armies, exactly where the mysterious person had been [Naraku], although he didn't really know that. The wolf army looked over him in revelation, yet horror, as they realized that this was the king of their enemy. Had he been the one who had wiped them out?   
  
"Listen here, and listen all. The Battles of the High Plains has been put on hiatus as of now. Go back in peace you wolves, and we'll leave in the same manner. If you decide to fight now, we'll wipe you all out and I won't revive any of you at all, as that would be a fair fight," King Komiya announced in an imposing voice---a voice that demanded attention and obedience.   
  
The wolves quickly began to communicate in their language, and little yips and barks were heard here and there as they had different opinions about the offer. But soon, a roaring "SILENCE!" rang through their ranks, as the king of the wolf kingdom turned to meet eye contact with King Komiya.  
  
"I, King of the Ookami Kingdom, hereby receive your announcement, and this battle shall resume at a later day when we are all ready with no interruptions." The wolf king stopped there, as he looked tentative to say anything else. With a rapid nod, he turned his horse back towards their castle, and the wolf army quickly yet cautiously ran after their king, since many of the horses they rode here were missing [with a few exceptions; those loyal horses]. They threw backward glances at their enemy nervously as they tried to catch up to their unhappy emperor, who was riding away like he was ashamed that he was the first to turn heels and run.   
  
But as the last men were turning around, a male dressed in fine war armor galloped from the troops and pulled on the reins of his horse as he looked down at the dog king. "Just because you revived us, doesn't mean we'll be merciful on you in the battle later. We're already showing our gratitude now by leaving," the wolf hissed down, his bright blue eyes narrowed.   
  
King Komiya merely grinned at the threat, as the wolf man went off galloping after his army.  
  
Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared beside the king, as he glanced silently at the army slowly disappearing towards the horizon. The aspect on his face didn't display any looks that might have suggested whether he had heard the wolf's threat or not, but some faraway glaze was definitely spread across his eyes.   
  
King Komiya raised an interested eyebrow as he observed the glaze over his son's eyes. Something was definitely wrong; his son would never have that look in his eyes, especially ever since his first wife had died, and he would never have sat around in a bloody battle site after he had been healed hours before. Something must have happened.   
  
"I'm going back first," was all the youkai prince muttered, before turning tail and beginning to make his way back. King Komiya quickly reacted and called out after his son, making Sesshoumaru stop his in trail.  
  
"Yes father?" Sesshoumaru asked in a cool voice as he turned around to gaze at his dad.  
  
Looking down at the sword in his hand, king Komiya carefully held it out towards Sesshoumaru, and urged the man to take it. Sesshoumaruo glimpsed at the sword emotionlessly and gazed back up at his father. "I have no need for such a sword. Give it to Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru answered, as he kept the stoic look on his face.   
  
"I demand you keep it," King Komiya ordered as he frowned at his son, putting the sword in its sheath. This sword was only for Sesshoumaru, and it wouldn't belong to none other than him.   
  
Sesshoumaru glanced back down at the covered sword for a while, and gently took it from his father's grasps. "Whatever you say, father," he answered without emotion, as he tucked it into his belt and turned around to continue his way. Nothing else was uttered from him as he walked back slowly towards the forest far away.   
  
_'Ah…something did happened…'_ King Komiya thought to himself, as he smiled after his son. _'I wonder…he better like that sword. I wasted a fang on that…' _  
  
"Okay. Get your gears into work, soldiers! As soon as you're all ready, we'll march back to Komiya Kingdom!"   
  
There were collective groans from the men who had just arrived with King Komiya about fifteen minutes ago, as they realized that they had trekked all the way out here for nothing, but to revive their dead-but-back-alive comrades.  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
Sesshoumaru carried along his way as he unknowingly (even to himself), searched for the closest village. That girl…she plagued his mind like a curse. Why had she saved him? He _was_ a youkai after all, and he_ had_ been in his youkai form when she had bandaged him. No other girl would have done something like that, other than run away screaming at the mere sight of him. She made him curious, and until he found her again to ask her why exactly she had saved him and who she really was, his curiosity would continue to pester him to no end.   
  
Walking slowly across the country-side, he suddenly smelt the scent of blood and the familiar girl scent he had just smelt a few hours ago. Frowning slightly, he followed the odor into a mass of trees that were bunched together on the side of the road. He could smell the presence of civilization a few miles into the woods, signaling that the 'closest town' was in fact just a few miles away. But what really alarmed him was the whiff of blood close to him.   
  
Walking out into a opening in the trees, he stopped as he stared at the scene before him. There was the smell of some lower demons around before, but the whole clearing was drenched in the smell of blood. Looking at the tree trunk set in the middle of the clearance, he saw one motionless body lying on top of it.   
  
Moving towards the body, he realized that by the look of what the person was wearing, that this was the girl that had 'saved' him before. Her hair was messy and unruly, as some parts of her kimono were ripped and bloodied. Scratches were all over her body and the tree trunk was drenched in her blood while emotionless and wide dull eyes stared up at the youkai prince.  
  
A shiny emblem on the ground caught the sharp eye of Sesshoumaru, and he bent down to pick it up. It was the emblem of a royal family. Recognizing the insignia as of a kingdom that was much smaller than the Komiya's, but still rather influential, he gazed over at the dead girl.   
  
If this girl was in possession of such a royal emblem, then that must mean she was of royalty. A princess, no doubt.   
  
He gazed at the lifeless eyes of the girl a moment longer, before standing up slowly. His stoic eyes still set upon the girl, he unsheathed Tenseiga and held it out on the side. Squinting his eyes to catch sight of the death demons that he had seen rampage on the battle site before when his father had revived the two armies, he saw one of those single critters on the girl. Swinging the sword gracefully, he cut through the death demon and it squeaked before disappearing into dust.   
  
Putting the sword back into it's sheath, Sesshoumaru bent down and proceeded to lift the girl into his arms gently. She felt like nothing in his arms as he backtracked his ways out of the trees, continuing along his way back to his castle.   
  
She began to stir in his arms, and before long, she grunted as she opened her eyes blurrily to see her savior. Shock was all over her face as she looked up at the cold, yet entrancing eyes of the youkai she had saved before. Hadn't she died? Hadn't those demons ambushed her on her way to finding help for this particular man who was holding her right now?   
  
"Why?" was all she could mutter from her dry throat, as she continued gazing up at him.  
  
Sesshoumaru never answered.  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
Kagome was in her room seated at her table with the beautiful bouquet of flowers, as she looked down at her scribble of Inuyasha on paper. She scowled deeply and quickly drew herself in there as she made Drawing Kagome hold a huge stick with bloodthirsty eyes and fangs, as Drawing Inuyasha ran away like a pansy in a dress. Feeling remotely better as she drew yet another drawing of Inuyasha's horrible death by being smothered in Kikyou's kisses, she giggled a bit as she made Kikyou sprout horns and a tail.   
  
Inuyasha and Kikyou would make the perfect couple in her opinion; both were arrogant, conceited and egotistic and not in the least altruistic or philanthropic. They would both have nauseating Little Inuyashas and Little Kikyous who would call her "Kagome-oba" [Aunt Kagome] and 'sweetly' stomp on her foot if she refused to give them candy. She could just imagine the pain she would have to go through right now…   
  
Getting up, she shuffled over to her bed and fell heavily onto it from fatigue. Stuffing her face into the pillow, she started screaming curses at the bombastic Inuyasha. "Mfh grrh mff irr lurrf!" she screamed, but she really meant 'you dim-witted jerk!' Thrashing her hands around, she continued yelling lines similar to the one she had just said, and letting her anger out on her bed.   
  
Feeling spent of all energy a few minutes later, she sat up on her bed and looked around. This place wasn't different to her place back home, and she had the unpleasant Kikyou in the badgering form of Inuyasha. But for some reason, although she felt angry and irate a lot here, she felt well…how could she put this into words?…She felt more comfy and welcome here than back home. Strange, wasn't it? She had barely been here a few days and she had already referred to this place as a second home. It was bad getting attached to the castle here, since in a matter of a month, she would be going back home.   
  
But the best thing out of it all, was that Kikyou was going to have to live here soon, and Kagome would be alone and left deserted back there. In some way, it felt like Kikyou was going to replace her here…  
  
Shaking her head at such an absurd train of thought, she hopped back out of bed and shuffled back over to the table to resume her counseling---drawing pictures of Inuyasha dying.   
  
But rather than seeing her loads of pictures and drawings on the table, it was replaced by a flower. A single beautiful blue blossom that was shaped like bell._ 'A bluebell…'_ she thought as she blinked her eyes in confusion while she saw a note along with the flower. Curiosity seeping into her, she picked the flower up to read the note.   
  
_Girl,  
  
I saw this flower growing outside in the garden, and it reminded me of your eyes.   
  
---Inuyasha  
  
(P.S. This means nothing special to me…it shouldn't to you either.)_  
  
Kagome gazed at the messier scribble at the bottom of the note.  
_  
(P.S.S. Stop battering around on the bed; it'd give you a hernia. Plus I do not look like that! You suck at drawing pictures of me! I'm taking them back with me to burn since they ruin my authentic handsome looks.) _  
  
Kagome laughed lightly as she put down the note. Despite the fact that Inuyasha had acknowledged her as 'girl' and had told her she sucked at drawing, she still felt a warmth bubble in her chest. It was sweet in its own special way, and she guessed this was the best she could get out of the hanyou that would ever closely resemble a 'sorry'.   
  
Staring at the lovely little flower, she gently walked over to a drawer and opened it up. _'Too special to be put in the bouquet and thrown away tomorrow…'_ she thought, as she put the bluebell lightly inside the drawer.   
  
Turning around to glance at the door that was connected to Inuyasha's room, she realized that it was left open a bit. He _had_ been here while she was thrashing around on the bed. Smiling to herself, she could imagine Inuyasha inside the other room moping about how he had done something strongly similar to something 'sweet'.  
  
Walking over to her table as a result of nothing better to do, she found one last remaining paper and grinned as an idea came into mind.   
  
Scribbling something hastily on the note, she tip toed over to the connecting door and slid the paper under the crack, as she gently closed the door behind her. She saw the note disappear and she grinned as she predicted Inuyasha's response to what she had written.   
  
_'He would probably snort…'_ She stared at the door._ 'And maybe…just maybe…Kikyou doesn't deserve him…'  
_  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
Inuyasha read the note carefully when he had picked it up from the floor.  
_  
Inuyasha,  
  
Thanks for the flower. It was really sweet of you.  
  
---Kagome  
  
(P.S. I'm not mad at you anymore, if that's what you're wondering.)_  
  
He read it once again to make sure he had read right. She was actually thanking him for giving her that flower and she thought that it was 'sweet' of him!? Girls…  
  
He snorted.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Fluff! Pure fluff! Since some did say there was not much fluff going on, I ended this (insanely and painfully) long chapter _without_ a cliffhanger and in some innocent, cute fluff. Sorry for kinda rushing but you should all thank me for being so nice. *laughs evilly* Plus you know---*chokes as she realizes her sprained finger is practically blown up*---…you should really be grateful. Now I must go to the doctor to have this finger examined. I'll let you ponder the questions in your head as I scream in pain and agony. Bye bye!  
  
Next chapter- dunno the chapter name   



	10. Joyous or Jealous

A/N: First of all, I'd like to apologize profusely to everybody for the delay. I have many reasons for my absence and here are a few if you would allow yourselves to listen to my petty explanations. 

My computer crashed around the start of September, and I didn't know what to do. I had no money then and I wasn't about to fork over cash to some "professional" to get my baby fixed. Luckily, I found a friend after a few weeks whom was willing to fix my computer for me for free. But I found out when my baby came back that he practically made it into a new machine, which also seemed like he deleted all my files. [I was NOT happy] I kinda asked [in a demanding way] what happened to everything I have written for the last three years. This, he said the virus deleted. I did not have a backup. Thus, I have been in a really bad mood [this was at the end of September] and I lost every inspiration I ever caught. I mean, I had nearly every new chapter for every story done [80%!!!] and it goes bye bye. So then I took a month break, constantly opening Word to try and write but ending up being distracted. During the November month, I was crammed with tests, projects, holiday family unions [horrible, might I add] and just forgot about it. Finally, I decided, enough is enough and moping won't do me much good, so here I am, determined to get a damn chapter written all over again!

Another really important issue is the question about whether I flamed an author or something? I have cleared this misunderstanding up with the author and it was NOT me who did it, so I would appreciate it if people back off until they get proof that it was me. I respect authors, and I would not go around flaming them for the sheer enjoyment of flaming. So I repeat, it was NOT me who flamed her, but someone using MY penname to flame them. Cowards. All of them. By the way, criticism is always welcome here too. I don't expect to satisfy every person who reads this, but flames are rather harsh. Just back off. 

Yelling at me and using profanity about how I don't update fast enough will NOT make me write faster. For the love of Inuyasha, will people get that through their heads? There are plenty other good stories to read, and I am sure they update faster than me, so if you really dislike it so much, then please go read something else.

Thank you for your time. I shall continue with this chapter and may you all enjoy it. 

Behind the Masquerade

Joyous…or Jealous

Exactly a week had passed since Kagome arrived at Inuyasha's home with the armies arriving back safely. It had been an exceptionally harsh and violent week with her constantly arguing with the hanyou while he fired back as many words as she spat. The night when they had left sweet [or so some would assume] notes to each other seemed like history and quarrelling was part of the daily routine. From dawn to dusk, day in and day out, every time one tried to make a decent conversation, it would somehow, even in the most innocent ways, turn ugly. 

"He's a pompous, conceited hormone driven piece of uselessness with nothing in the empty space where he assumes he has a brain."

Sango sighed, for the umpteenth time. "I'm sure he isn't as bad as you make him out to be. Have you tried to work it out?" 

Kagome gave her a dry stare.

"You know what? That was a stupid question. How about, have you tried to work it out in a civilized manner? Did you learn nothing from being a princess?"

It was Kagome's turn to sigh. "Okay," she began, taking in a deep breath before exhaling it in a heart felt, "No."

Sango shot her cousin a deadpan look. "Please, Kagome, you have learned more than nothing. However, let's skip the joys of being a princess, and get back on subject. I'm sure Inuyasha can be rather stubborn ("he's more like spinach between my teeth!"), but---if he's that childish as you make him seem, then be above that and don't yield to his antics. Pretend you don't give a damn!"

Kagome's blue eyes lit up faster than Christmas lights and a grin appeared on her lips. "Sango! You are a genius!" she cried happily before throwing herself at her cousin and giving Sango a big bear hug. "I love you, I love you, I love you! Looks and brains, no wonder the guys are falling left and right AND center." Kagome gave a suggesting wink.

Sango rolled her eyes heavenward. "That is the most atrocious lie I have ever heard."

Kagome smiled as she began to leave Sango's room. "That's what you think. If I was a man, I would hit on you so fast you won't know what hit you."

Sango scoffed. "If you were a guy who hit on me so fast I won't know what hit me, then when I do know what hit me, I would throw you out the window so fast, **you** won't know what hit you until your head met the ground." 

"Smart, brains AND aggressive," Kagome teased before closing the door behind her. 

Sango smiled for a moment as the line from Kagome brought back some memories, but before long, she rolled her eyes. 

"Jerk."

*~*~*

Kagome scratched her head harmlessly as she trotted her way down the corridor, deep in her thoughts. Sango really was a genius and had come up with the most perfect of all perfect plans. It had been so simple, yet how had she overlooked it? Was she tha---

A bump into somebody sent her crashing to the ground, where she squeaked painfully when her behind met the floor. Looking up while rubbing her bruised butt, she saw white hair and instantly assumed it was Inuyasha, probably grinning with smugness.

"Watch where you're going, elephant man!" 

No response. Kagome frowned as she looked up once more, before realizing it wasn't Inuyasha whom she had bumped into, but his brother, Sesshoumaru. He was looking down at her with cold ice in his eyes, before she realized it was probably because she called him 'elephant man.' 

Without as much as a hand to help her get up, Sesshoumaru calmly answered, "I'm not the one who should be watching where they're going," before walking off. 

Kagome's mouth opened in surprise before her eyebrows lowered. "What is up with the men in this family…" 

She knew Sesshoumaru was dubbed 'cold' by almost everyone in the castle and the moment she met him that day when he returned with a bright girl in his tow, she knew what the people meant by 'cold.'

However, what confused her most was the girl he had arrived with. She seemed the complete opposite of him, with an age around Kagome's, a bubbly exterior and a smile like sunshine. The moment she made eye contact with Kagome, she had waved and said a cherry, "hello!" before following after Inuyasha's brother. 

Ever since then, she had followed him everywhere---almost like a faithful puppy. Speak of the devil! Kagome saw her coming around the corner, humming a joyful little song to herself and occasionally saying "lalala" out loud. 

Seeing Kagome on the ground, Rin, whose name Kagome had been introduced, extended a hand to the fallen girl and Kagome gratefully accepted it.

"Really, Kagome-chan! There's a lot of things on the ground and you shouldn't just sit on the ground like that! You never know who has ambled down this corridor. Anyway, do you know where Sesshoumaru-sama went? I lost sight of him before when I stopped to look at an pretty painting a few stairs down. It was a nice picture of a girl and a boy similar to Sesshoumaru-sama. You should go look, it's just below!" Rin exclaimed happily, smiling at Kagome. 

"Well, if I find time, I'll surely go look at it! But for your question, Sesshoumaru just went down here moments ago. I don't have a clue where exactly he went to though," Kagome answered, brushing the dirt off of herself.

"Oh, then I'll be going. Nice to talk to you Kagome!" Rin quickly skipped down the corridor, in pursuit of the white-haired man.

Kagome took a breather before moving on. "This castle is like a household for weird people."

She turned the corner she had wanted to round a few minutes ago, before she bumped into another person, which sent her into a state of déjà vu as her ass went down to meet the ground again. "This is so…" she mumbled in an annoyed tone as she looked up to see who had bumped into her this time. 

She saw white once more and judging by the arrogant smirk on his face, she knew it was Inuyasha. She was about to open her mouth to send out an angry retort before she realized this was the perfect time for her plan to go into action. 

"Watch where you walk, stupid," Inuyasha growled, sending Kagome into another round of déjà vu, as he crossed his arms over his chest, the grin still on his face.

However, instead of glaring over at the hanyou, Kagome calmly picked herself from the ground and continued on her way, not once sparing another glance at Inuyasha. She could almost see the shock on his face as he turned around to watch her walk away as if he had not sent her hurtling to the ground. 

"Did someone drug you? Or are you just born that way? By the way, tell that other you to move her ass back home!" Inuyasha shouted at her, but Kagome still ignored him although she had no idea what he was talking about, walking away as if she was mute to everything he was saying. 

Walking down the stairs to the floor below, Kagome smiled happily to herself. For some reason, even though he had called her foul things and teased her, she felt pleased that she had succeeded in ignoring him. 

"But it gets boring not being able to respond…hmph," Kagome mused out loud, walking around the corridor. Looking about, she realized that the castle was actually becoming familiar. She trekked down the corridors as if she knew them by heart and she didn't need to think twice about which turn to take. The route was etched into her mind and if she so dared say, it felt like…home.

"Home, yea, for a month," she ruminated, blowing a strand of hair away from her face. "Then I'll probably be shipped back home faster than Shippo running away from Inuyasha. But, it's nice here…"

She halted.

'_Stop it Kagome. Don't think about it. You're just here…for one purpose and that's for your sister. After this, it's back to the hole you came from.'_

Another side of her conscience came up and started arguing. '_Well…what if you don't want to go back…home?'_

_'This isn't the place you belong, this is the place belonging to someone else. This isn't the place you were born and you can't just stay here. Go back to where you started off…' _side one of her mind reasoned.

'_Are you saying…the place back there is the place I fit in…?' side two challenged, before Kagome put her hands to her head and blocked out the two sides of herself. _

"I've been with weirdos for too long…I don't want to stay anywhere" she whispered, trying to stop thinking about her problem. It wasn't like it would do her any good to dwell on tribulations that still would not occur until three weeks later. 

She looked up, getting frustrated at her train of thought as she noticed it was just going around in a circle. 

That was when she caught sight of the painting Rin had told her about. Her eyes widened. Something hitched in her throat and her voice could not be reached, as she stared at the work of art. Something inside of her told her, this wasn't a simple drawing nor was it something fake. It was authentic.

"Really quite a painting, isn't it?" a voice asked, and Kagome whirled her head around to look at who had spoken. It was Lady Komiya.

"It really is…" Kagome murmured breathlessly, turning her gaze back to the painting. "Is that…?"

"Yes it is, it was Inuyasha four years ago," Lady Komiya confirmed, she herself examining the portrait.

The painting consisted of two people, or teenagers to be exact, both sitting on the sand at what looked close to be the beach outside. Behind them, majestic cliffs accented the view and to the side were waves beautifully painted upon, lapping against the golden sand. One was confirmed Inuyasha, his eyes full of innocence and his ears tweeked towards the ocean. His gaze was upon the other person in the picture, a girl roughly around his young age.

Kagome's stare glanced from Inuyasha to the girl. "And she is…?" Kagome questioned, looking at the picture of a girl with short brown hair and penetrating gray eyes. 

At this question, Lady Komiya's face darkened slightly. "She was an old friend of Inuyasha's," the queen spoke before moving onto something else. "I can't bear to take it down really. A painter a few years ago had painted this when he saw my son and that girl sitting together on the beach. It turned out to be a lovely piece of work, as you can tell."

"Indeed," Kagome whispered, staring into the dull gray eyes the girls withheld. They were intensely overpowering, something drawing her glimpse to them. They seemed to hold so many emotions…so many feelings…and in a way, loneliness. 

"Some things in life drawn only show the reality of it, while others, those with inspiration and a stimulus, can paint the most boring of subjects and turn the painting into an illustration of one's dreams," Lady Komiya enlightened, a small smile appearing as she looked at the enthralled princess. Tapping the girl's shoulder to awaken her from her daze, Lady Komiya continued on, "Anyway, before we get side tracked again, I was looking for you."

"You were?" asked Kagome, blinking her eyes in confusion. "What for?"

Queen Komiya smiled, maneuvering Kagome downstairs. "Someone just arrived about fifteen minutes ago, and you might be happy to see who it is!" she announced joyfully, as Kagome continued to look as puzzled as a lamb. "You're such a darling!" the queen cried when she saw the innocent, confused look Kagome had, and pinched her cheeks playfully. "If only you were my daughter-in-law!"

Kagome blushed heavily. "It's alright, but thanks anyway. I would never marry Inuyasha."

Queen Komiya laughed heartily and a twinkle was seen in her eyes. "Whoever said I wanted you to marry Inuyasha in specific?" 

Kagome grew even more crimson, if that was possible. 

The queen let out another warm chuckle. "I'm just playing, darling."

Kagome kept her mouth shut.

Allowing the queen to drag her lightly down the stairs, all she heard out of the lady's mouth was 'blah blah blah!' as she tuned out and went back into her own little world.

'_Why…why had I thought of Inuyasha first? I could have said Sesshoumaru…' Kagome reflected, her eyes going glassy. ___

"But really, I guess the saying is right! You shouldn't judge someone on a first impression. She is really quite a nice, smart girl!" Lady Komiya talked rapidly, as Kagome finally began to listen to her. 

Lady Komiya turned around to smile at Kagome as they reached the doors to the ballroom. "I'm glad she's as much as I expected…I'll leave you two alone for five minutes. Have a great talk!" 

Kagome was confused. "Wha--?" she began, but the queen had forced her through the doors, shutting the doors behind her.

Kagome stared blankly at the doors in front of her face. That had been rushed…she didn't even know why she was in here.

"Hello," a familiar, cold voice echoed through the empty ballroom.

Something clicked in Kagome's head. Where had she heard that voice before…? 

A frosty laugh rang out. "Aren't you even going to greet your own blood?"

Kagome's body became as stiff as a board as she recognized the voice. But…it wasn't possible… "Kikyou?" she whispered breathlessly, turning around and coming face to face with a distant smile on her sister's face.

"Of course."

Kagome could feel a thousand questions running through her head as she struggled to word them. Though, the only word that came past her lips was, "How…?"

The tinkling laughter was heard once more. "It's simple. I arrived here a while ago, little sister," Kikyou answered, the meaningful smile still on her lips.

Kagome frowned at the obvious sarcasm. "Why are you here? What are you doing here? And _why _are you acting…**normal?**" Kagome questioned, clenching her fists. This can't be happening…

"Well…this will be where I live after I get married, right? I would rather like to get acquainted with it…and 'normal,' little sister? I am always normal," Kikyou scoffed, turning her gaze away from Kagome to eye the beautiful ballroom. 

Kagome flinched at the word 'marriage' before scrutinizing Kikyou carefully, watching her walk around. '_This is so wrong…she's walking like…like a real princess. Like she did before…'_

Kikyou threw Kagome an icy glare when she saw the younger girl stare at her with perplexed eyes. "Back straighter, don't stare, and don't frown," she ordered, and Kagome did it on reflex before opening her mouth in protest. "And no complaining," Kikyou ended, a smirk appearing on her face.

Kagome was strangely reminded of Inuyasha. 

Kikyou crossed her arms across her chest. "I already like this place," she declared, walking up the stairs that lead to the upper floor. "It's elegant…it's majestic…it's what all girls would want from a marriage---" Kikyou stopped half way, staring down at Kagome. "---And not to mention…I've got a rather cute fiancé."

Kagome could feel her blood run cold, although she had no idea why.

"Did I tell you, little sister? I met him a while ago."

Kagome remembered Inuyasha telling her _'By the way, tell that other you to move her ass back home!' _and finally knew what he meant. She started feeling some strange rock in her throat. "He wants you to go home," Kagome muttered dully and this was received with an amused look from Kikyou.

"Really? I'd prefer to stay. I rather like him. He keeps me on my toes…I like that," Kikyou mused, gazing down at Kagome from the top of the stairs.

Kagome swallowed hard. "You…like him? After Na---"

Kikyou continued talking, interrupting Kagome before she could finish her sentence. The younger sister could not figure out whether Kikyou did it on purpose or not. "Yes, I like him. Why should I _not _like him? He's my future husband."

Kagome realized Kikyou had been mentioning anything to do with her marriage to Inuyasha a lot. Did she suspect something to be going on between Inuyasha and her? Kagome gawked up at her older sister, seeing the inspecting eye pinpointed on her. So she did suspect something. "There's nothing going on between Inuyasha and I," Kagome stated simply. 

Kikyou smiled innocently. "I never assumed such a thing. That would be sinful if you did."

Kagome guffawed at such a thing. As if she would ever like Inuyasha…that was the most disgusting thing possible. And _why _was Kikyou 'back to normal?'

Suddenly, a random maid appeared behind Kikyou, bowing down at the princess. "M'lady, your room is prepared," the young woman announced.

Kikyou cast one last look down at her younger sister. "Well, it seems our little talk is over, little sister. I'll be seeing you soon, shall I?"

Kagome just blinked at the ground, not hearing Kikyou, confused to the point of explosion. Everything was wrong. Everything happening right now was so wrong, it was practically impossible. Yet…it was happening and that was as possible as facts could get. Nothing was making sense, yet it was occurring. 

Only one line broke through her train of thought.

"Kagome…remember…Inuyasha's mine."

A/N: I finally finished writing. It took me forever because I hit semi-writer's block here and there, so the chapter is mighty choppy. But at least it's finished after how many months? So anyway…Kikyou is here. Dun dun dun. But why? Was it really for marriage? Why is she 'normal' and not really annoying? Is Kit really going to make this a Rin/Sess? [still deciding…so I derno] What's up with the picture? Why is there so many unanswered things in this story? Haha, stay tuned my readers because I'm just smelling trouble ahead. :)

-Kit- a.k.a. Keolla

[P.S. If you sent me email and I never answered, I apologize. My email is screwed badly, so I might not be able to respond, or I just didn't receive it. Also, if I don't answer you on AIM, 1) I am not there, although my away isn't on. 2) my brother/mom is on [btw, they think some of you are weird] 3) my friends are on for me. 4) I don't respond to yelling. But from now on, if you IM me, 90% of the time, its me and I will answer…so go ahead…]


	11. Kith and Kin

A/N: Sorry guys. I came down with a bad case of the flu [scared of shots so I refused to take my vaccination] and ended up not being able to get out of bed. I slept for 20 hours one day! And my fever was really high. I was scared I was going to die. But now I'm on my road to recovery [slowly] and decided it was time to write again. But it seems my mind is still on vacation…so I stop and go at the speed of a snail. So sorry about this chapter's choppiness. Bear with me. 

Disclaimer: *long, withering glare* I hate to admit this…but…I AM A MAN. Lol. Jk. What I meant to say was I do not own a man like Inuyasha. *long, withering sigh* I also don't own the song I used partially in this chapter. It is "real Emotions" belonging to Koda Kumi…so ya. 

Behind the Masquerade

Kith and Kin

She wiggled her toes gleefully. The salty waters withdrew and Kagome sighed as she stared at the golden, blinding reflection of the late sun. It was absolutely beautiful to be able to be here---in her opinion anyway.

Lacing her fingers behind her back, Kagome inhaled a deep scent of the salty air and water around her. Closing her eyes as she exhaled, she could feel the glow of heat on her face. She smiled with delight as she kicked at the ocean's waves. It washed over her feet in return and Kagome beamed even brighter when she felt the water run between her toes.

Evening was slowly rolling around, and so did the demand of her stomach, but she ignored it. Running back to dry sand, she slowly sat down on the tiny particles of grain. She didn't really mind if it stayed on her because that was what a bath was for, so she gently played with the stuff. 

It ran through her fingers like silk and Kagome giggled, staring out at the endless blue ocean. It sparkled, it glimmered, and it was absolutely amazing to her eyes. The magnificence seemed to stretch on forever, as if reaching towards the horizon and continuing endlessly. 

She never saw a place like this back where her parents were, and for sure, she knew she would miss the ocean the most when she was forced to return. 

Ignoring the grumbling down in the bottom of her stomach, she propped an elbow onto her knee and used a fist to support her chin. Still smiling lightly, she watched the massive sphere gently sink below the horizon, only making the view more captivating and enchanting. Its orange rays grazed over the ocean, as small fluttering butterfly-like sparkles twinkled brightly above the water.

"Beautiful…" Kagome whispered breathlessly, feeling the gentle breeze play with strands of her ebony hair. Letting the serenity run through her body, she finally began to do something she hardly ever did…She began to softly sing a fast-paced song to herself.

_ano hi kokoro no __kanata__ ni egaiteta basho ni iru_

_tohou ni kuretetari suru keredo mou modorenai_

_yume ni mita katachi to wa_

_nanimokamo ga chigau_

_genjitsu ni wa... memai sae suru--_

_[[I pictured myself somewhere far in my heart that day_

_It becomes dark in the distance, but I can no longer return_

_The shape I saw in my dream_

_Is different from everything_

_I become dizzy from reality---]]_

Kagome stopped when she heard someone step on a seashell behind her. Snapping her head back to see who the intruder was, her eyes widened a little when she eyed warily that it was only Inuyasha. 

She frowned instantly.

Turning to gaze at the ocean again, she held her body stiffly, the scowl still gracing her face. She wasn't happy…

He had heard her sing.

Inuyasha cussed fluently in his head. Wasn't it just perfect that he had to step on a shell at the perfect moment? It wasn't that the girl sang well---but he didn't imply she sang badly… although he also didn't mean it was something to boast about. She sang with a voice…a voice…

Inuyasha grimaced when he realized his train of thought.

'_Oh screw it, she sings pretty damn well,' _he thought, gazing interestedly at the girl sitting on the sand. '_Not that I'd ever tell her.' _

He watched as the wind blew her shiny tresses over her shoulders while she continued to stare out over the ocean. Inuyasha could feel his own hair swaying with the air as he flexed his claws instinctively, taking in a deep breath. He could smell the ocean, as always, he could smell the evening air, he could smell the food cooking up in the castle and he could smell the girl's scent. 

Snorting, he leapt over to the girl, sitting down next to her, although he was mindful to keep his distance. Looking over, he could see the creases multiply on her forehead as she noticed his presence next to her. 

Grunting huffily, he collapsed onto his behind and stuck one foot out, staring at the ocean like the girl was. Feeling his own scowl lessen as the magic of the sunset washed itself over him, he asked, "What was that song you were singing?"

Kagome glanced a long, withering gaze over at the hanyou, but did not say a word. 

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow when he didn't hear a reply from the girl who he usually spent his time arguing with ever since she arrived. Glimpsing a fleeting look at her from the corner of his eye, he realized she had transferred her attention back to the sunset.

Why wasn't she talking to him?

Picking up a stray rock, he lazily gave a flick of his wrist and it was sent bouncing on the surface of the water for a long time, before finally sinking under the waves. He smirked when he saw her gaze following the trail of ripples and something shift behind her eyes.

"Is there a reason you're not talking to me?" he questioned, picking up another rock and repeating his action.

Kagome's reply was only to turn her head away.

Inuyasha looked confused, before something clicked in his head.

One side of the hanyou's lips coiled up as he finally figured out what she was trying to do. "You're trying to ignore me, so that I would leave you alone, right? Well you know, that doesn't work with me. You can't ignore me for three weeks." 

Kagome finally let out an aggravated grunt as she swung her glare to the hanyou, figuring Sango's 'suggestion' wasn't as brilliant as she thought. "Has anyone ever told you, you are frustratingly annoying?" She crossed her arms across her chest.

"I suppose," Inuyasha muttered, intertwining his fingers behind his head and lying down, looking up at the darkening skies. "But you are just as frustratingly annoying to me."

Kagome exhaled rather loudly again. "Then why do you bother me?"

Inuyasha twisted his head to look at her beside him a few feet away. "Maybe you'll go away."

Kagome turned to look at him, a long gaze as an emotionless glaze ran over her eyes. She finally whispered, "Maybe I will."

Inuyasha snorted. "As if it would be that easy."

Kagome couldn't help but smile a bit. "Yea, you're right. I won't leave till it's my time to leave. I'm like weed, okay? I'm annoying, I'm stubborn and I can survive just about anywhere. You can't get rid of me this easily."

Inuyasha made some incoherent grumble as he closed his eyes in relaxation, listening to the ocean's waves and the gentle breathing of the girl next to him. He heard her say something and against his will, his ears swiveled to listen to her words.

"Don't tell anyone you heard me sing, okay?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything as he listened to his own breathing, acting like he hadn't heard her talk.

"I know you're listening, Inuyasha. Don't tell anyone."

Inuyasha mentally rolled his eyes. What was the big deal if people knew she sung? Geez…women…he opened his mouth to speak.

"Yea. Whatever."

Kagome looked at him, seeing his eyes closed and his ears pivoted towards her. 

She realized it was so much better to talk…even argue…with him than to just ignore him. He just had that thing; The kind of thing that made it impossible for her to ignore him---and the way he infuriated her---for long. 

She could feel her heart soften as she saw the almost tranquil look he had when he was relaxed. 

And she smiled. 

*~*~*

She sauntered down the corridors, her eyebrows knitted together in frustration. How hard could the task be? Biting her lower lip, she looked from left to right, but could not find a clue. 

It figures.

Tapping her right foot on the ground, she exhaled in an annoyed tone. "I don't even know where to start," she mumbled, feeling a migrane begin to develop. "This is harder than I expected."

Running a slender hand through her long hair, she took in a deep breath to stabilize herself. "I guess I'd really have to take the long way around then…" she grumbled in exasperation, rolling her eyes and moving over to the window. 

Her lips curled into a wicked smile when she eyed the object of desire on the beach---Inuyasha. Her smile wavered when she noticed that he was with her little sister. '_Those two are getting too friendly…if this goes on, I'd never find out what I need to know.' _She huffed indignantly, as she swept her skirts from behind her, ready to go down to the beach and break the couple apart, but not before running into a servant.

The servant blinked her eyes rapidly, before bowing in apology at the princess and hurriedly said, "M'lady Kikyou, dinner is being served now. My queen requests you be there." 

Kikyou rolled her eyes when the servant wasn't looking. This was such an inconvenience. "I'll be there." She turned around and was about to walk the other way, before a perfect plan formed itself into her mind. She smirked evilly as her eyes turned into dark slit. She laughed mentally…It was all too perfect. It was the perfect way to get rid of her obstacle to Inuyasha and then allow him to tell her what she wanted to know…as long as Kagome was gone. 

She turned around and looked at the servant again. "Would you be a dear and go down to the beach and tell Prince Inuyasha and my little sister to make their presence there as well? I have an announcement." 

The servant curtsied at the demand. "Of course, M'lady."

*~*~*

Dinner seemed to be tenser for Kagome. She figured it was because her elder sister was joining her now and out of all the dinners she had here, the peas seemed to be so much more interesting this time around. 

She chased the green ball around on her plate, as she carefully snuck a gaze up at Inuyasha across the table. He looked absolutely normal, but as Kagome shifted her glance to the seat next to him, she was rewarded with a honeyed smile from Kikyou. 

Kagome resumed staring down at the pea.

Looking to her right, she saw Sango eat her dinner awkwardly, as she too was glaring down at her food. No wonder either, for Miroku had been kicked out of his spot at the table next to Inuyasha to make room for Inuyasha's fiancée. 

And where had the lecher ended up? Right next to Sango.

Kagome couldn't help but snicker a bit at the irony, before she felt an extra weight dumped onto her lap. Looking down in surprise, she saw Shippou and the 'hungry look' of a child. She sighed.

Forking the biggest piece of meat from her plate, she fed it to the kid. It was the usual thing. Shippou would be off on his own little adventure somewhere in the castle and then when food time came around, he'd arrive, waiting for Kagome to feed him.

Kagome never felt more like a mother than now. 

Shippou munched happily on the meat as he found a comfortable position on Kagome's lap, while the girl proceeded to play obstacle course with her pea again. She just didn't have the appetite today. Okay...she did before...but not now. 

Lady Komiya looked worried as she heard Kagome sigh for the umpteenth time during the dinner that day. "Kagome, dear, are you alright?"

Kagome froze when she could feel all eyes begin to stare at her. She put on a big smile as she gently looked up at the queen, a sweat slowly making its way down her forehead. "Yes, I'm okay. I'm just not hungry." 

Inuyasha's eyebrow rose. "You serious? Okay," he muttered, standing up from his seat and reaching over for her plate. 

Kagome leaned back further in her seat as she made a face when he brought the plate back over to his side. He instantly began to devour her---or now, his food like a carnivore and Kagome sighed even louder. "Talk about a one track mind…" she muttered to herself, but judging by the swivel of Inuyasha's ears, she knew he heard. She didn't really care though.

Lady Komiya made a disapproving sound as she looked at her son hopelessly. When she eyed Kikyou's response to seeing her future husband act like this, she found that Kikyou didn't really care as the princess continued to munch on her greens. 

The queen shot her glance back to Kagome. "Do you want your dessert early then, Kagome?"

Kagome made a face. "It's okay, really. I'm not hungry." 

There was a disgruntled mutter from her lap, "Well I still am…"

"Oh…well…maybe just a bit…" Kagome cut in, giving the queen an apologetic look.

Lady Komiya only smiled knowingly. Motioning for the servant to bring Kagome dessert, the young servant put down a bowl of delicious rice pudding in front of the younger princess. Kagome only sighed again, as she gave the bowl of pudding to Shippou. 

Feeling bored and waiting for everyone to finish, Kagome tapped her fingers on the table almost inaudibly. She yawned as she felt sleepy all of a sudden, rubbing her eyes with her other hand. 

"Mm..." a voice across the table muttered as she finished her dinner, wiping her lips on the napkin. "Thank you Lady Komiya, King Komiya, the dinner was delicious," Kikyou said as she gave a small smile to her future mother-in-law and father-in-law.

The two smiled warmly at her in return. "You're welcome." 

Kagome tapped harder on the table, not sure why she was. It was just so uncomfortable though, having her sister here. That one previous week free of Kikyou now seemed like heaven.

Kikyou coughed importantly, as she made clear that she was about to make an announcement. 

Everyone looked up at her, except for Kagome, who was still sighing and tapping on the table. 

"Is it okay if I announce something?" Kikyou questioned, smiling over at the king and queen.

King Komiya made a gesturing hand. "Go ahead, Kikyou."

"Thank you very much," Kikyou replied, before standing up and eyeing the table to make sure she had their full attention, sans Kagome's. "I just wanted to say, I do love it here and yes, although I have only stayed here for less than a day, I really, really do love it here. Inuyasha is sure to be a great husband---" At this, Inuyasha stopped eating and choked, grabbing for a glass of water. "---King Komiya and Queen Komiya are sure to make a great father and mother---" The two said beamed. "--- and Sesshoumaru, although I have yet to really meet him is sure to be a great brother. I really find no reason why we have to continue this month thing, other than me for my childish stupidity a while ago at the ball---and I apologize profusely for that." Kikyou stopped to take a breather as she smiled at her audience.

Sango had an eyebrow raised. Miroku was going in for Sango's lower back while she was busy listening to Kikyou. Sesshoumaru was still eating and Rin was smiling back. Lady Komiya and King Komiya waited apprehensively. Inuyasha was chugging down his water. Shippou was eating his pudding contently and Kagome was still tapping on the table.

Kikyou continued, a glint behind her eyes. "If I agree to the wedding, Lady Komiya, when will it be?"

Lady Komiya looked stunned, but happy as she replied, "At the end of the four weeks time that Kagome is staying here." 

Kikyou smiled as she looked over at Kagome, who by now had stopped tapping on the table. She laced her fingers together, as she tilted her head and smiled wider. "Well Kagome…you can go home now. There doesn't need to be another reason for you to stay here, really, unless there is." 

Kagome's body stiffened, while everybody else shot Kikyou a confused look. The younger sister gently lifted up her head as she gazed hard at the older sister. Kagome was just as perplexed as the other onlookers as she tried to figure out what Kikyou meant, but she knew Kikyou kept her intentions well hidden.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, straightening her posture as she continued gazing over at Kikyou.

Kikyou still had the innocent smile on her face before she made the announcement. 

"I'm saying, little sister, that I'm agreeing to the engagement and I will marry my fiancé, Inuyasha, in three weeks time."

Kagome felt a frown knitting itself on her forehead as the familiar hardening could be felt in her chest.

Kikyou laughed a bit and it came out good-naturedly, but to Kagome, it only felt like poison. 

"So there really is no more reason for you to continue staying here, until you come back for the wedding that is. Aren't you excited, little sister? You're cordially invited to the wedding of Inuyasha and Kikyou…" 

Kagome forced a small smile on her face, although she could hear her heart pounding clearly in her head. She tried to figure out what had just happened. Kikyou…was agreeing to the marriage? That means…she, Kagome, didn't have a purpose here anymore? Then that would mean…she's going back…home? 

Kagome could feel the rock grow bigger in her throat. Her heart started beating painfully, faster and faster, as it grew louder and louder.

Inuyasha…and…Kikyou?

Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha, who looked so shocked that he could hardly say anything. Then she slowly gazed back at Kikyou, who was eyeing her ever so carefully. 

Inuyasha…and _Kikyou…? _

Kagome forced the smile on her lips to grow bigger as she fisted her hands in the skirt material next to Shippou, knowing that for some reason, they were shaking. Her smile wobbled, but she coerced herself to be strong.

"Congratulations then…sister." 

A/N: (: I am currently knowing that a lot of people are currently mad at me for the currently running plot. Anyway, you found out more about Kikyou's intent on being there [well you know its not good] and you know she suspects that to get to Inuyasha for whatever she wants, she needs Kagome bye bye. Isn't she eeeeevil. :) So, what _is _Kikyou's purpose for sending Kagome home? How will Inuyasha react when he finds his wits? How will the others react? Can anyone imagine how Kagome must be feeling? _Will _Kagome go home? Am I that evil? Hehe. Wait for the next chapter guys!

Btw, did anyone catch the two allusions I put in this chapter to other sources? One is to another anime series spoken by a girl, and another is to a video game spoken by a girl again. If you know them, damn, you're good. 


	12. Love over Lust

A/N: Note to self: Before cracking a joke about being a man in disclaimers, make sure reviewers know you're joking.

No, I'm not a man. ¬_¬ 

I am 100% female. It was amazing how many people actually took my 'man joke' for real. 

Also, another reviewer commented 'it's been like forever since you updated!' when I updated the morning they left the review. ¬_¬ If anybody else sees the irony, then good, I'm not the only one.

BTW,** little complains about the lack of fluff is alright and I even crack a smile at some of them, but if it gets bigger than that [a.k.a. demanding me to], I'm afraid I'd be forced to chase you with a spatula. **

But fluff at the end [kinda] for those who asked NICELY. -_- Enjoy, even though it's not I/K. 

Anyway, good news. Merry Christmas everyone! I'm in the Christmas spirit and it feels great this year. I wrote an extra, extra long chapter just for all of you! Have fun reading it, will you? It didn't cost my blood to write so much, but it did require a lot of brain cells working. ;) Have fun, and in return, give me some nice, long reviews as presents, okay? Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: No man jokes in my disclaimer this time. Just the simple, I don't own Inuyasha. *makes sure there wasn't any glitch in saying that*

Behind the Masquerade

Love over Lust

The explosion happened in a heartbeat. 

Miroku grabbed Sango's ass, Sango slapped him with an echoing slap before opening her mouth to argue, King Komiya dropped his goblet of wine on the ground, Lady Komiya looked horrified, Sesshoumaru got up to leave, Rin looked torn between staying or leaving with him, Shippou scampered out the door and Inuyasha practically bellowed his disapproval. 

That to say in the least, wasn't a nice scene. 

Kagome winced when all she heard was Inuyasha yelling obscenities at someone she wasn't sure of and she covered her ears with her hands. Closing her eyes, she could hear Kikyou argue back while the King and Queen tried to stop the mayhem.

She knew…oh yes, Kagome knew this would happen. She had a thought that everything would erupt into a bloody feud and she would develop a migraine and here it was. Sinking into the seat, she could hear the pounding of her heart in her ears beat alongside the rhythm in her head, and she gently laid a hand over her chest. Why did it hurt so much? She had known the moment to return would come one day, and it was only sooner than expected…so…why did it hurt? 

"Fuck! Don't I get a say in any of this?!" the hanyou roared in ire across from Kagome, his face livid with anger. His eyes swirled in an emotion only defined as enraged and his claws clenched so hard at the table edge, there were half moon marks left as dents in the wood. 

Kikyou frowned at him. "Are you going to defy your parent's orders and _not marry me? Hmm? Inuyasha? Tell me, are you?" she asked daringly, matching his mad gaze with a calm, penetrating glare. _

Inuyasha didn't say anything as he felt his parents gaze fall on him and only growled openly at his fiancée, whom returned his growl with a smile which infuriated him. 

"Inuyasha! Sit down right now and calm yourself!" Lady Komiya cut in when she saw that her son had stopped yelling for a while. "You will behave yourself in front of your fiancée, got it?" 

"Will I have to marry this girl?" he whispered menacingly, narrowing his eyes at Kikyou.

"Yes you will." King Komiya answered solidly. 

Inuyasha snapped his threatening glare over to his parents, opening his mouth to say something before closing it again. Slamming a frustrated fist onto the table, the food and plate shuddered and he heard a sharp gasp from the girl across from him. He ignored it though as he got up and stalked out of the room, a dark aura covering him. 

Everyone else inside the dining room breathed easier. 

"Thank god," Lady Komiya muttered, relieved that Inuyasha hadn't gone as far as throw a bigger tantrum in front of all these people. If he had, it would have been so embarrassing for her as his mother. 

"Heh," Kikyou scoffed softly when she heard a distant sound of glass breaking. "He's such a kid." 

King Komiya wiped perspiration from his forehead as he motioned for a servant to bring him a new cup of wine to replace the one that had fallen onto the ground. He was use to his younger son's bouts of anger, but they never seemed to stop tiring him out. He was getting old after all.

Sango was muttering about two different subjects under her breath: angry men and perverted men. Fleeting a look at the perverted man next to her, she made sure his wandering hands stayed far away from her harassed ass. Miroku was just mumbling stuff about violent women though and absolutely made sure he didn't try another pass…for the meanwhile. 

The main concern however, was Kagome at the moment. 

"Dear, are you alright?" Lady Komiya asked, looking at the girl who had grown incredibly pale. 

Kagome mutely nodded her head before suddenly shaking it and getting up from her seat. She looked around her at the people, eyeing them slowly, before stopping her gaze at Kikyou. 

'You always win,' she mouthed wordlessly, before changing to glimpse at the King and Queen. "Excuse me, I'll go pack my things right now," she said monotonously, hoping no one caught the crack in her voice near the end of her sentence. 

"But Kagome dear, you could---" the queen began, although Kagome had turned heels and was pacing her way out the room calmly. 

She soon disappeared and the dining room was left with only half of its inhabitants, which didn't go well to brighten the sudden dreary atmosphere that had taken a hold of it. Miroku and Sango fidgeted nervously in their places while Kikyou looked perfectly content. 

King Komiya only sighed and called for another goblet of wine while Lady Komiya held up her dessert and optimistically questioned, "Anybody?"

Sango was about to excuse herself from the table, but Lady Komiya held up a restraining hand. Motioning for the girl to sit back down, the queen sighed as she put down her dessert. 

"I think…we all are in need of a little discussion…" 

*~*~*

Kagome quietly took down another dress from her closet and folded it neatly, putting it on top of a pile of other clothes. There was material on the bed to hold the clothes in after she finished her action. Yet, in the end, she couldn't help the tugging near her chest. 

It wouldn't stop, that irritating tugging. She had willed it to go away, but it only seemed to pull tighter. She wasn't new to this feeling, but she never wanted to stop and figure out what was causing it.

Was it because she was stubborn? No…it wasn't that, and she knew. She knew well that if she figured out what emotion was causing her to feel like this, and if she acknowledged such a feeling, then it would only cause more trouble. 

Sighing, she moved along to the drawers, taking out all her personal belongings. She didn't have many since she assumed one month to be a short time, yet she had never thought it would only be one week. 

Then she stopped.

She could feel her eyes begin to water, but she held back. Clenching her left hand, she picked up the object with her other hand and examined it. It had wilted and was rather dry now, but in her eyes, it was still beautiful. The flower Inuyasha gave her those seemingly long days ago was absolutely beautiful. 

The pull on her chest increased and she almost dropped the flower to hold the place over her heart instead. 

The first flower a boy had given her was dead, waned, and faded, but she still saw it as if it was alive. 

"Kagome…?" a small voice asked through the silence, and Kagome dropped the flower back into the drawer to stare at whom had spoken. 

She saw Shippo, his eyes wide in frightened innocence. 

"Are you really leaving?" the little kit asked in a broken whisper, taking gentle steps towards the girl. 

Kagome neither shook nor nodded her head as she stared at the little kid. Her silence spoke words to him though.

Shippo, in one leap, clung himself onto Kagome's body and started crying, his tears wetting the material she was wearing. His furry body shook in sobs and Kagome put a reassuring arm around the kit, trying to comfort him. 

"No! Don't go, please! I wouldn't know what to do if you left me!" the kitsune cried in his childish anguish, hugging Kagome closer to him. "Don't leave me like mama and papa did!"

That felt like a blow to the princess, as she realized Shippo didn't have parents and was going to be forced to be a stray if she left. She would take him back with her, but she hardly thought her parents would approve. "I won't leave you," she said, although she felt dirty for lying to a child. 

It didn't seem to convince Shippo however, as the kid started crying even harder. "I'm going to die, Kagome! That ugly man is going to get me if you leave…" the kit mumbled into her chest, as he tried to draw warmth from the girl. 

Another blow. '_I can't leave…_' Kagome thought, remembering her promise to Naraku. '_I still have to find the Shikon no Tama…I forgot about that…No…I can't leave…_'

"You won't die, Shippo. I'll make sure of that, okay? I promise," she whispered, hugging the kitsune closer to her body than he already was. 

"But you're going to leave~" Shippo whined, staring up at her with wide, red eyes. 

Kagome managed a small smile. "No, I promise you I won't leave until you're free from him, okay? You're not going to die." That seemed to reassure her too, as she felt an emotion grow stronger inside of her.

Was it determination? Maybe…it was more like her fortitude…her grit…basically all in all, her willpower if she must say. It brought an adrenaline rush inside of her, almost like when she fell out a tall tree when she was small. She felt…strong. 

"Thank you, Kagome." The kitsune wiped his eyes and smiled childishly with his little fangs hanging over his lips. "I love you. You make me feel as warm as my mama did."

Kagome couldn't help but smile brilliantly at that comment, a slow, fuzzy feeling taking a hold of her heart. Shippo was just so adorable. "I'm glad then." The smile was still on her face as he bounded off her arms and scampered out the door, off to his own adventures since he had gotten reassurance from Kagome. 

She stood still for a moment, staring at the doorway the kit had just run out of before smiling a bit wider. "You always win, Kikyou…" she muttered, more to herself than anyone. "But not this time." 

Forgetting about her clothes and packing, Kagome held a confident look on her face as she walked out the door, intent on staying right where she damn felt like---and Kikyou wasn't going to stop her. She had a mission to fulfill, and fulfill it she must. 

Rushing down all the corridors and stairs, she clenched her fists tight. Who knew how long this adrenaline would hold, so she had to make the most of it before it disappeared. Seeing the dining room, the princess strolled right through confidently and was pleased it see that everyone was still in there, save for Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and etcetera. 

However, she seemed to have interrupted a rather lengthy discussion as surprised looks were shot her way. 

"Oh, little sister, this is good. We all had something to tell you---" Kikyou started, a cold sneer evidently hiding behind the face she was directing at Kagome.

Kagome shot her a dark look which stunned a few of the other onlookers. "No, _I have something to tell you, _elder sister._" Even Kikyou was a little surprised to hear how much spite was put into the words 'elder sister.' "_You _can't decide to make me go home or not, even if you will be a future resident of this castle. I am __not leaving until the end of my month's time, okay?" Kagome stopped to think about something. "Unless Lord Komiya and Lady Komiya kick me out of course," she added as an afterthought._

"Oh dear! We would never!" Lady Komiya exclaimed, and smiled delightfully at the girl. "We wouldn't mind if you decided to stay here forever! We do enjoy your company very much, my husband and I." 

Kagome seemed taken aback by the comment, but replied 'Thanks' as Lady Komiya continued to smile at her. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could almost see Kikyou secretly roll her eyes at her, but when she looked directly at the older girl, there was only an expressionless face. 

"Really, little sister, you have to make everything overdramatic." 

Kagome clenched her fists at the comment. How dare she! That…that…_sister!_

"We had been discussing previously about you staying, so you didn't have to make everything theatrical. We _were _going to tell Sango to go up and tell you, you know. But you seemed to have been thinking up there a lot, so it saves the trouble. I don't really care if you stay or go, really, because it's all the same to me." Kikyou slanted the younger princess a lengthy gaze before getting off her seat and started to walk out of the room. 

Walking past closely to her sister, Kagome heard Kikyou whisper so low that only her ears could catch what she said.

"I'm still telling you, Inuyasha will be my husband, so don't you dare get too close to him…it won't do you any good." 

Kagome had to stop herself from flinging her whole body on her sister and punching the older girl senseless. Kikyou _enraged _her to no end, and it never changed. What did she suggest from that comment? That Kagome was some girl who would start a liaison with the most annoying man on earth? 

Kikyou calmly strolled out of the door and proceeded off to wherever she planned to go, knowing that all eyes were on her back as she disappeared into the corridors. 

Kagome took in deep breaths through clenched teeth, before a voice started laughing and caused her to break free of her angry mind. 

"Well, that's good! I really thought you would go home," Lady Komiya said, smiling over at Kagome. "If you did, I'm sure it would be rather lonely with Sango and you gone. I'm glad you decided to stay." 

Kagome stared long and hard at the queen, before breaking into a small smile of her own. "Yea…I think I would actually miss this place once I go." 

"Then stay here forever." Lady Komiya looked so serious about that comment, Kagome was truly taken aback. But then the queen started laughing. "I'm just playing with you again, dear. But you know, the offer does stand if you ever need to consider it." Lady Komiya gave Kagome a playful wink. 

Kagome started laughing. "And spend my whole life living next door to Inuyasha? I don't think I would be able to stand listening to his snores."

Lady Komiya laughed heartily at that comment on her son, before motioning for the girl to sit down. "Eat. I'm sure you'll actually have the appetite now, don't you?" 

Kagome stared at the food on the table, then felt the slow rumble down in her stomach. She laughed out loud again. "Actually, I am beginning to feel hungry," she admitted, and took her place at the table. "Any more of that rice pudding?"

"Plenty." 

*~*~*

The blossoms rustled with the wind, painted black as it flew off into the dark night sky. The stars twinkled like incandescent fireflies eternally etched into heaven until its time was gone. The moon was in its crescent phase, thin and almost skeletal, but shone with an ethereal light. The night had its mysteries and he knew it was dangerously beautiful…a cool kind of beauty…one that could consume a person in darkness…and he loved it. 

Leaning against the trunk as he swung his legs perilously over a branch, he stared out to the mysterious infinity. He could see the faraway waves lap against the shores and he could still see the sparkle of dark waters from the moon's gleam. 

He knew nobody would bother him up in his perch, other than the annoying little girl who nearly would have moved back home. He had heard everything going on in that dining room from his post and he heard clearly her defying her sister. "At least her self-esteem isn't as low as I thought," he muttered under his breath, and the storm of cherry blossoms that blew up at that moment carried it away. 

He took in a deep breath as he felt his own hair being blown up with the cherry blossoms, watching the tiny, dim flowers flutter off. He would admit as much, he had almost---almost---felt sad that the girl was leaving. Almost.

If she had, he wouldn't have anyone else to argue with, apart from his fiancée and that wasn't pretty. Yes, that was the reason. If she left, no one else would fight back with him…

Other than his mother of course…

And his father…

Oh yea, and Sesshoumaru…

And he couldn't forget Miroku…

He cursed his train of thought.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to admit to myself…she's rather special." He scoffed after he said that. It felt foreign to his tongue to admit such blasphemy, or blasphemy in his own mind. Was it wrong though?

He shot a quick glance behind at the castle, not helping how his mind seemed to wonder about a lot of things right then such as Kikyou, Kagome, Kikyou…Kagome…Kikyou, Kagome…

Okay, so he finally had new women problems and he didn't know how to handle them. His world was slowly being turned upside down, one day at a time. He was engaged to someone he didn't like and for some unknown reason, he thought unhealthily a lot about his fiancée's sister. Why? 

Backtrack. Didn't he think of that before?

Inuyasha growled. Maybe…just maybe that girl reminded him of the one girl he met at the masquerade? It was undoubtedly the eyes, but he knew there were many stormy orbed women in the world. 

And like he had thought of before, it certainly couldn't be the girl. Had the girl been at the masquerade anyway? 

Inuyasha sighed, staring up at the stars. He wouldn't think further on the subject because it didn't seem to get him anywhere anyway. So instead, he decided to gaze at the twinkling diamonds. 

He smiled when his glimpse landed on two stars, both almost adjacent to one another. It was his and Ikari's star. His smile faltered just a bit when he saw hers flicker, almost seeming like it was going to fade. It wasn't as bright as it had been all those long years ago. His still shone as bright as a lamp light, but hers was slowly disappearing next to his. 

"You always did say we'll be forever linked," he mumbled, watching the two lone stars flicker together in the dark night. 

He failed to however, notice the small sparkle growing in the black expanse a bit further away from the coupled stars. 

It didn't matter though as Inuyasha continued observing the stars. It was not until a snap of a twig caused him to twitch his ears to listen to the ground. Figuring it was the wench that caused him so many problems, he instantly adopted an annoyed tone of voice. "What do you want, girl?" 

The voice that answered however, was not the usual angry tone. "Are you always so rude to people who want to simply just talk to you?" a feminine voice floated through the air, slicing the peaceful atmosphere with the mock pain in her voice.

Inuyasha whipped his sight down on instinct and came eye to eye with a rather amused fiancée. "What do you want?" he asked dully, maintaining eye contact with the girl down on the ground. 

"I felt the need that I should talk to you," was her answer, and this caused Inuyasha to snort as he averted his gaze to the ocean. 

"Then talk," he responded back dryly. 

He could hear Kikyou fidget down on the grounds, most likely with her skirt. No words came from her for a while, until it came out crystal clear, like a knife cutting through the crisp night. 

"Do you hate me?" 

The question had been asked so outright and direct that it even stunned the hanyou for a while. Looking comically down at the girl, he saw that she was totally serious as she penetrated him with her gray eyes. 

_Gray eyes…**gray **eyes…_

He couldn't look away from them. They drew him in, just as much as Kagome's, yet Kikyou's eyes reminded him…of so much more. While Kagome reminded him of all things free and innocent, Kikyou's eyes made him think of pain, suffering, death, all that good stuff. 

He couldn't lie, not when she was looking at him so purely.

"Yes." 

She smiled at him, and he felt something in his heart move. 

"Well, you know Inuyasha, I promise I'll try my hardest to make you like me then. Do you believe in second chances?" 

Inuyasha smirked. "No, I don't believe in second chances." She shot him a surprised look. "But I guess I do believe in second impressions." 

Kikyou smiled a bit more. "Then, I'm glad to know that." 

She started to walk back in and Inuyasha stared after her back, watching the way her long, black hair swayed with the wind. He rolled his eyes when he noticed his gazing and snapped his look back to the ocean, content to watch the dark waves rising and falling.

What had that been all about? 

And why…why had he felt what he thought he sometimes felt when he argued with Kagome? 

"Is it better this way?" he asked the night, watching as the wind was his only answer. "If I don't hate my fiancée…would it make all our lives better? If I just let go…and accept my fate, maybe…everything would be better off that way."

He could hear a wolf demon howl in the far distance, and Inuyasha sighed as he closed his eyes. It would be wrong though, to just let things run the way they should. He always believed that in order to live the life he wanted, he needed to carve his own destiny. Yet, now, all he seemed to run into was woman after woman. 

And damn him if they weren't the most evil creatures to plague men. 

*~*~*

Sango and Miroku were found walking along a deserted corridor, with him in front and her scrutinizing him in the back. He had a red handprint on his cheek and a smile on his lips while she had a deep scowl on her face. 

There was a thick silence in the air, which signified there had just been an end to a groping session. The moon's beams slid in from a window far down and the corridor lamps cast an eerie glow on the two people. Someone decided to disrupt the atmosphere.

"If I could have a decent conversation with you without you groping in places you aren't suppose to, perhaps we could have been friends," Sango muttered to the pervert, glaring a hole in the back of his pretty little head. 

"Could have been?" Miroku echoed and stopped walking to glance surprisingly back at her. "We aren't friends now?"

Sango did a long, tired sigh. "No, houshi, I'm afraid we're not. Not until you have some respect for me."

"I do! I have re---"

"Respect for things other than my body."

Miroku pursed his lips and willed his eyes not to roam down her figure. "I do have respect for you as a woman," he answered quietly, closing the distance between them slowly as she rolled her eyes. 

"And since you see me as a woman, you see me as another object which you can feel around. How about seeing me as a friend? Or maybe even just a human? Why can't you love a woman instead of lust over them?" She locked her fiery magenta gaze on his violet ones, and finally noticed that he had closed the distance between them. "What are you---" A finger on her lips silenced her and she begged the lords he didn't see the blush that amazingly rushed over her face like a storm. 

"Sango," he whispered huskily, looking down at the girl.

The way he said her name only made her blush even more as she tried to avert her gaze. Any moment now, he would ruin the moment by grabbing her breasts, or touching her butt, or just grabbing her somewhere where she wouldn't like. 

"I know you're hiding things from me," he continued and she caught her breath. Did he know? "And I know you're not about to tell me anytime soon." She breathed easier. "But although I see you as a woman…" He stopped and she found herself almost straining to hear an answer. 

"…You may hate me, Sango. But these days with you, I find myself smiling more than I usually do."

Sango's breath caught again and she found herself cursing her body and the way it betrayed her. Was he serious? She couldn't tell, and she found herself being reminded of those times seemingly so long ago when she and he would fight alongside each other. Argue too, mind you…but still, fight, together. She found even her heart betrayed her as it beat faster. She didn't like to admit it, but she knew, she missed those times with him. With Miroku. 

"And the reason I sometimes argue with you, Sango, is because I _do _see you as a woman."

She was confused. What did he mean by that? If he saw her as a woman, he only saw her as another groping post. She found herself being backed into the wall with him towering over her, yet her hands didn't move. They stayed like a traitor by her side and the only thing her mind could comprehend was that her eyes were still on his. 

"I miss those times too," he whispered tenderly, closing his eyes as he bent his head closer to hers. 

Sango's eyes were wide. Was he going to kiss her? No…he can't…he shouldn't…but he was. She felt her heart beat outrageously and her mind scream to move away, but her spirit still told her to stay right where she was and let it happen. Which should she listen to? 

Her body shook as she found his lips mere millimeters away from hers and she squeezed her eyes shut. This wasn't happening, it just couldn't be. Was Miroku really going to kiss her? It was too much for her to understand and it was definitely too much for her to handle. 

So she did the first thing her body told her to do.

She slapped him on reflex. 

He staggered away from the force of the blow, and he stared at her with those violet orbs, an unexplained emotion swirling just underneath them. He clenched his hands as he forced himself to look away. "I'm sorry, Sango. I didn't mean to," he whispered under his breath, beginning to walk down the corridor to his room. 

Sango stared after him, the hand that had slapped him right back at her side again. She had never spoken a word ever since he tried to kiss her, and she couldn't find the strength to say anything now. One part of her wanted to call him back while the other half shunned away at the thought of contact with him. 

She felt cold as she watched him round the corner, not once looking back at her. Her body felt cold too, and she shuddered. He had been that close to kissing her…if she hadn't slapped him. She unconsciously lifted a finger to her lips. Did she want him to? Did she not?

It was all so puzzling to her.

"Houshi…" 

A/N: Long chapter as a gift to my readers. (: Anyway…will you readers ever find out what happened between the two of them 'long ago'? Will Miroku ever tell Sango something she understands properly? Will he see her as a human? Or does he? Will Inuyasha figure out his dilemma? And who the hell is Ikari? Will Inuyasha realize he's marrying Miss. Evil? Or is Kikyou evil? Does Kikyou like Inuyasha? How about Kagome and her mixed emotions? Will she ever allow her mind to figure through her feelings? Will Shippo die? 

So many questions, so many unanswered responds. Merry Christmas everyone, and remember to drop a few long, nice reviews for me to read. ;) Until next time, ja! 


	13. Masked Magenta

A/N: Oh god. I seem to be just saying things in my author's notes / disclaimers that readers take the wrong way. When I said it wasn't I/K[ag] most assumed I was talking about the coupling in the story, but due to the context of the sentence, I really meant to say the fluff at the end of the last chapter didn't refer to Inu/Kag. Sorry about the misunderstanding [yet again] and YES, this is a INU/KAG fic! *points furiously to her story summary* It says so at the end [of my story summary] !! Plus, please, you think I'd write any other? I'd like you all to know I am a devoted I/Ka writer. (: Forever and ever and ever and ever…and ever.  


  
Thank you to everyone who left a nice, long review! It motivates. Know that. No thanks to those who were getting pushy about where my story was going and what was happening. 

This chapter is more of a flashback than an actual chapter of the story. It tells what happened to Miroku and Sango. [Oh god, I'm actually telling you guys, finally! So you Inu/Kag fans, just sit tight for a while longer, and you Mir/San fans, this chapter is totally dedicated to you!]

Disclaimer: 

_Inuyasha: _Why is the government letting this nut write using characters that don't belong to her?

_Kagome: _Be quiet, Inuyasha. She hears.

_Inuyasha: _Shouldn't the asylum have pinpointed her location after two years already?

_Miroku: _She escapes from all. 

_Inuyasha: _Why are you all on her side?

_Kagome & Miroku: _She sees all, she hears all, she controls all. 

_Inuyasha: _Oh god, she's just a girl!

_*Shippo scampers in*_

_Shippo: _Keolla told Inuyasha to wash his mouth out with soap before he regrets it.

_Inuyasha: _That---!

_Shippo: _Anyway, the omnipotent authoress has requested I tell you readers she does not own any of us, although she's having fun 'borrowing' us. She also says 'This is Inu/Kag, damnit!' Then she instructs me to say 'Have fun reading!' 

_Inuyasha: _You all are crazy! Crazy as that nut! Crazy, I say!

Behind the Masquerade

Masked Magenta

Sango sat on a chair on her balcony, staring up at the twinkling stars in heaven. Her conscious mind wouldn't allow her to sleep and her thoughts would only seem to loop around that lecherous man who had recently tried a new tactic she had never seen before. She had reacted the same way though, and that was what her mind was screaming at her for. She didn't know whether she regretted her actions or if she was pleased she resisted his wooing efforts.

She hated herself for pulling away, yet she was glad she had at the same time. It seemed half of her was torn towards repentance and the other half was drowning in pride. Did she want him? Or did she reject him?

Sango sighed as she felt the wind play around with her hair. She had promised herself never to submit to a man because she had seen the results, thanks to Kagome and Kikyou. She was their cousin after all, so she knew all about what had occurred between Kagome, Kikyou and that bastard, Naraku. 

She never wanted such a thing to happen to her. 

And…houshi? No…Miroku? Did she want to set her heart up for a catastrophe and pain? Of all the men she could choose, did she want the one man who could love her and break her at the same time? 

_'He would be unfaithful to you…just like to all those women before…' _a side of her mind whispered urgently, and Sango shook her head. She didn't want to hear it. 

Gazing back up into the dark skies, she could see large clouds in the distance. Closing her eyes at the feeling of chilly air slapping her on the face, she thought back. Back to the times where she and he had pretended to be something they weren't…and met.

*_*_*_Flashback*_*_*_

_She picked idly at her food, bored and close to falling asleep. She stifled a yawn behind her hands as she put down her fork. It wasn't any use trying to eat if she didn't like the food, so why force herself? _

_Lifting a hand to call on the waiter and order something else, she stopped when she heard screaming outside of the lodge she was in. There seemed to be some angry girl outside as Sango saw people crowding around someone outside the window. _

_Taking up the large boomerang laying on the seat next to her, she swung it onto her back and left some money on the table. She was going to see what was happening out there. _

_Exiting the lodge, the yelling got louder and Sango could begin to hear some of the sentences being shouted._

_"And WHO was that, huh?" an angry girl's voice shrieked through the air._

_"Calm down, Koharu. She was nobody!" a panicky male voice said in return._

_"Then why were you sticking your tongue down her throat!?"_

_Sango raised an interested eyebrow as she pushed her way through the crowd the couple had drawn. She finally reached the front without difficulty, due to her strange garb and huge boomerang. _

_She spotted a girl red in the face towering over a monk with a small ponytail. There were tears in the girl's eyes and the man seemed to be trying to calm down the girl without touching her. _

_"There was just something in her mouth, dear!" _

_Sango scoffed at the lame excuse, and nearly winced when she saw the girl slap the man so hard, his head was smacked to the side. A hand flew up to cover the red handprint on his cheek and Sango watched amusedly as the monk-like person stumbled to get his words out. But before that, the angry girl pointed a finger at him as her body shook in ire. _

_"We're over!" the girl screamed, slapping him again and walking off heatedly._

_An elderly couple next to Sango started whispering and the undercover demon exterminator couldn't help but move closer to listen._

_"Third time this month," an old man muttered, shaking his head as he watched the crowd slowly disperse._

_"You'd think they would really be over this time. I told you it was bad news when we saw the monk walk down our streets a month ago," the old woman whispered nervously, making sure the monk wasn't listening to her. "He chases after any pretty young thing he sees!" _

_The old man nodded sympathetically and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Ahh…Reminds me of good ol' times when I was but a wee young lad. The girls then were rather nice…"_

_The old woman grabbed the old man's ears furiously and the elderly guy cringed as his wife pulled him off for the comment he made. _

_Sango chuckled a bit as he watched the two hobble off, totally in love in their elderly way. She was about to walk away too, since the crowd had moved off, but a voice interrupted her and she stopped._

_"Miss…with the gigantic boomerang…" a male voice said, and Sango turned around to stare at the monk who had just made a big scene._

_"What?" she asked, as she looked at him. _

_"Could you please do me a favor?" the man inquired, as he walked closer to her._

_Sango blinked. "Sure…what do you need help with?" _

_Sango turned red when the man grabbed her hands, cupping her slender hands in his coarse ones. The next words however, made her eye start twitching._

_"I need help in bed, would you help me with that?" _

_Sango's eyes widened as she stared at the man in front of her, wondering if he was serious or not. When she saw the dirty twinkle in his eyes though, she calmly grabbed her hands away before swinging it back slowly. Then she slapped him. Hard. _

_"Even harder than Koharu…" the man muttered, and Sango turned around to stalk back into the lodge, content on going to her room and not conversing with any more perverts on the streets. _

_"Lecher," she mumbled under her breath, and glared at him one last time before disappearing into the inn. _

*_*_*_End of _Flashback*_*_*__

Sango laughed lightly at the memory as she gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Even during the first time they met, she had thought of him as a pervert.

And she couldn't be more correct. 

She had seen him blow off one woman and then move on to her, almost like a little kid playing with his toys. If the first toy broke, the little kid would move on to the next one he found, forgetting about the previous thing. She knew only an idiot would set themselves up for heartbreak like that. 

She took in a deep whiff of the night air, rejoicing in the way it played around with her hair. It seemed to caress her cheek, and Sango found herself silently wishing it was Miroku's hand that was giving the comfort. Almost as if the thought burned her, she stood up, moving to the rails. 

Holding the rail, she could feel the cold metal underneath her palm. She ignored it, closing her eyes and listening silently to the waves crashing down at the beach. She knew he had saved her life, once if not more, but that didn't prove anything. She wondered, did she wish it meant anything?

*_*_*_Flashback*_*_*_

_"Sango!"_

_The said girl took in a sharp breath as she dodged the attack of a gigantic demon, its pincers smashing up the ground where she had been a moment ago. Dust and debris flew into her face and the girl used her boomerang to cover her eyes, squinting to see what was happening. _

_"Behind you!"_

_Sango instantly turned around to see what was coming, but only had enough time to notice the sharp pincers slicing the air towards her. She wanted to move out of the way, but she knew she didn't have time. Her eyes widened as she saw a blur of black appear in front of her. _

_"Houshi!" she yelled, seeing Miroku deflect the attack with his staff. Seeing him kneeling on the ground on one knee, she instantly ran to his side as the humongous demon roared its ugly head in anger. _

_"Sango," the houshi whispered urgently. "The demon's weak spot on his body is his neck. The flesh there is more vulnerable to an attack. I'll use one of my ofuda to distract it and you know what to do, alright?" _

_Sango nodded immediately and got up, swinging back her weapon, ready to attack. A curt nod from Miroku was all the indication she got that he was ready. She saw the demon charge towards the houshi as the man took out one of his pieces of paper, muttering something under his breath. Then he threw it right at the demon. _

_The ofuda got stuck between the demon's eyes and the youkai howled even louder and in rage, thrashing whatever was in front of it. Sango winced when she saw the blunt side of the demon's pincers smash into Miroku, causing him to hurtle into the bushes of the forest they were in. _

_Sango didn't waste another moment and threw Hiraikotsu, watching the weapon cleanly slice through the soft neck flesh of the demon. It quickly stopped flaying around wildly as its head and body fell backwards in two, blood spewing out all over the forest floor. Catching Hiraikotsu as if it was a simple ball, she swung it onto her back and rushed over to the bushes she had seen Miroku crash into. _

_Moving the foliages aside, she saw the houshi muttering curses and rolling around in pain near the trunk of a tree, which no doubt, he had collided into. She flinched when she saw his arm bent in an awful position as blood oozed out of wounds on his body._

_"Are you okay?" she asked nonetheless, eyeing warily the injuries. _

_"No," he shot back frankly as he squinted to look up at the demon exterminator. He pointed to his arm matter-of-factly and frowned. "If this is fine, I'd like to know what you think is bad." _

_Sango looked down at him with a blank expression on her face. "If that arm doesn't heal, then I'd tell you that's bad." _

_"Don't jinx it," he muttered from his position on the ground, as he tried to push himself up with his one good arm. _

_Sango sighed and extended an arm to him, indicating that she would help. From the surprised look on his face, her only reply was, "If you died right here and right now, I might feel guilty. Might." _

_Miroku glowered at her as he accepted the hand. "That's the thanks I get, huh? After I saved your butt, you go and tell me you 'might' feel sorry for me if I died right now?" _

_Sango smiled lightly. "Don't expect anything more." _

_"Well, don't expect me to go around saving you anymore then, Sango." _

*_*_* _End of_ _Flashback*_*_*_

Sango chuckled at the memory. He was a liar. He had saved her numerous times after. After all, they worked together to protect the village they had been staying at. If the villagers needed help with killing a demon, it was always Miroku and her who did it---not for free, but they did it together. They even eventually moved along on their separate ways, but met again at the next village. Coincident or not, she had been surprised when she saw him. 

He, of course, had been hitting on another girl, receiving a slap in return. She rather hated him for his personality, but at the same time, she found it endearing to an extent---a rather far extent. 

Every time they met again, it always began with yelling and shouting about how the other was trying to steal their business, but they ended up working together nevertheless. She always tried to prove she could prevail over him, yet he would never let her, causing her to hate it. She could never understand, did she want to fight demons alongside him, or was it because she wanted to prove to him she was better? 

Sango sighed. 

And then came more irony. 

She met him again at this castle and found out he had never been a monk, but only as a monk in disguise. He was a prince, although not exactly the prince of this kingdom, but a prince nonetheless. 

A tiny part of her told her that this was the chance she had always wanted secretly. She had the chance to be with him, now that she knew he was of royal blood and so was she. But she wasn't sure if she wanted to take that chance.

That was why she had told him she was a bodyguard for Kagome, although practically everyone else in the castle knew she was a princess. If he thought of her only of peasant blood, she thought maybe he would simply stop his groping on her. But she was wrong. It didn't seem like the houshi would stop his perverted actions, no matter whether she was a peasant or not. 

She sighed again.

She should tell him, sooner or later. She didn't want to lie to him anymore, but she didn't want him to think he actually had a chance with her. Still, she felt like dirt for lying to him, pervert or no pervert. But…was it because she wanted him to think she _wasn't _a peasant? 

Her blood ran cold. 

What if the only reason he _did _do these things to her was because he thought she was a simple peasant, and he was allowed to do anything to a simple peasant? What if the only reason he had tried to seduce her [or at least what her mind told her he had been doing] was not because he had feelings for her [although she wasn't sure he actually ever did] but because he wanted some action from a nobody? 

Sango forced down a bitter gulp.

'_Stop thinking about it, Sango. You're forcing your mind to think on unwanted territory,' she thought, and twirled around to go back into her room. _

She squeezed her eyes shut as she collapsed on the bed, her body naturally finding its way under the covers. She wanted to sleep, she didn't want to think anymore. Thinking was bad and especially when it was late at night. She was confused, her head hurt, her chest hurt for some reason and she was getting frustrated. She _needed _to sleep. 

But even though she eventually fell asleep, her mind still wouldn't relent on thoughts of a certain pony-tailed boy. An unconscious thought still fluttered around in her head as she mumbled, "I don't want you to think of me as a nobody…"

*~*~*

Kagome snuggled deeper into her covers when she felt a cold draft blow around her. She sighed happily as the warm comforts of her covers brought around a sense of heat. She could half consciously hear something blow outside her window and a pitter patter hit numerous times on her balcony. 

It felt like it was morning, yet when she squinted her eyes open, her room was cast in strange shades of gray. '_Wait…pitter patter…?' _Kagome thought, as she strained her ears to hear the unfamiliar noise. '_It can't be…' _

Turning around in her bed, Kagome opened her eyes wide as she saw the doors to her balcony open and lots of hard droplets of rain hit the balcony outside. A wide spread smile quickly made its way onto her face as a twinkle entered her sleepy blue orbs.

She jumped out of bed as if it burned her, and squealed out loud, "It's raining!"

A thump was heard from the room next door, but Kagome ignored it as she ran to the balcony, feeling happier than she had yesterday night. She felt the intense beads of rain hit her cheek from heavenward and she stared up at the thick gray clouds, watching them form and swirl around. 

She opened her arms wide, delighting in the way the rain consumed her. She hardly saw rain back there where her parents lived, and she was absolutely enchanted at the amount that was falling right now. 

She glimpsed down at the grounds and watched as the trees swayed and the leaves blow away. Moving her gaze to the beach, she saw that the waves were more severe than usual. The sand was blowing rather amusingly too as she watched it roll along like a torrent of ants.

She continued smiling, even when she heard an acidic voice pierce her happy mood.

"Good morning, _precious_. What are you doing out there in the rain soaking wet, _dear?"_ the bitter voice remarked cruelly, and Kagome's gaze instantly slanted down to her body. 

Her face grew red as she looked at herself, seeing her night clothes soaking wet. She leaned her head towards Inuyasha's balcony before seeing a scruffy hanyou glaring at her, looking rather disheveled like he had fallen off his bed. Now she knew what that previous thump from his room had been. 

She only shot him a brilliant smile as he retreated somewhat into his room, glaring up at the rain. She was happy and his morning temper could not even faze her right now. She only replied cheerfully to his previous sarcasm. 

"Well, good morning to you too, _honey._" 

A/N: Well, there you go, I couldn't resist adding some Kagome/Inuyasha at the end. Sango is a confused little girl, but that's what we all are in reality, and Kagome seems entranced with the rain. Shorter chapter than usual, but at least I got it out rather quickly. Now you know what happened between Sango and Miroku 'a long time ago' and you know they traveled together. And well, since you guys all are such nice reviewers, maybe [keyword: _MAYBE_] I'll write some Inu/Kag fluff in the next chapter. Hope you liked this chapter. (: 

Now just some notes to certain reviewers.. To **Ai8**, no, there wasn't a mistake in my previous chapters. I never wrote that Inuyasha knew Kagome was the person at the masquerade. He still thinks she only REMINDS him of the girl at the masquerade. **Kirara, **sorry no Kikyou-bashing. :P Maybe…later. Maybe. **Ichimu, **now you know their past. (: **Skitzo-phrenick, **thank you for agreeing that it was good that Sango slapped him. I believe that would happen in reality, if it ever occurred to most people. **Sorena, **I love the way I made Kikyou too. She's so deliciously evil, but only in front of Kagome. ^_^ **Sierra, **ahh…you have caught onto the notion I am using to write this story. (: **Jedith, **oh god, thank you for your long review. It was so much fun to read and really inspiring. ^_^ **bluefuzzyelf, Kikyou definitely is a very complex character in this story. You'll see what I mean later on. ****…, I derno your name…but here's the answers to your questions. 1. all that good stuff means, all that good stuff. ^_^ 2. maybe. 3. maybe. 4. maybe. 5. maybe! **Shinigami, **don't worry, Inuyasha won't mistake Kikyou for 'masquerade girl'. That, I am sure of. **Christykay, **yes, it's sad how she puts duty over love. ^_^ But I guess I'm the girl writing this, so I better stop being a hypocrite. =P **

Well, that was more than I expected. Too many questions you people are asking! Sorry I couldn't answer them all. Ja ne! 


	14. Notable Nuance

A/N: I give up. *throws hands into the air* No matter what I do or say or write, people always take it the wrong way. Explanation time! The 'honey, precious, etc etc' stuff at the end was sarcasm if people didn't catch it by the italics. The Sango/Miroku flashbacks weren't necessary or important to read, unless you want to understand some of their conversations later on. No, no one is suppose to know what happened between Kagome/Kikyou/Naraku…yet. No, Inuyasha doesn't love Kagome…yet. I don't want it to be the 'oh, I see you! Now I am in love with you!' romance like in my other stories years ago [god forbid my writing then]. And many reviewers are wrong about their guesses but thank you to those who like my story. ;)

P.S. I forgot to say, congratulations to **DiaBLo2** who was the _only _person to correctly catch one of the two allusions in chapter 11. Indeed, the weed comment was spoken by Makino Tsukushi from Hana Yori Dango [Boys Over Flowers/Meteor Garden] ^_^ The other allusion [definition for those who asked: allusion = passing reference or an indirect mention] will remain a mystery…muaha. 

Inuyasha and Kagome fluffy goodness…MmM… 

Disclaimer: If I honestly owned Inuyasha, I would not be writing fanfiction. Damnit! 

Behind the Masquerade 

Notable Nuance [not 'nuisance']

Kagome put on a warm kimono as she rejoiced in the fact that it was raining, and not just a little, but in buckets. Her room felt dreary and rather gray, but that was what she loved about it. It captivated her, it thrilled her and it definitely enthralled her.

Remembering the irritated look on Inuyasha's face, Kagome had come to the conclusion that he wasn't exactly fond of rain. Why, she could never imagine, but she had a subtle idea that it was because he had seen it all his life. She absolutely loved it, but maybe it was only because she didn't live or grow up around it, since her home kingdom _was _situated in a desert after all. 

Giggling and clapping her hands together in joy, she skipped over to the door joining the two rooms and knocked. A snarl was heard on the other side and Kagome took it as an indication to go in. 

She instantly regretted it when she spotted Inuyasha trying to force on a white undershirt over his head. Immediately blushing when she caught sight of his chest, which she didn't deny was absolutely alluring, she heard him grumble out "Don't come in!"

'_Too late…' she thought wryly and quickly closed the door quietly as she retreated fairly back into the safety of her room. The red was still framing her cheeks and she fanned herself, before hearing an aggravated "Okay, what?" behind the door. _

She opened the door again and stared at Inuyasha with wide, innocent eyes, poking only her head in while she made sure he had his shirt on. It was securely on with a red haori to boot and covering his dangerous chest. She nodded mentally and allowed herself to stroll in casually, acting as if she hadn't stumbled into him about thirty seconds ago. The (nice) view still danced conspicuously in her head and she cursed her treacherous mind.

"Well? What do you want?" Inuyasha shot out in an exasperated tone, watching as the girl fumbled around maladroitly.

"Eh, just wanted someone to walk down to…um, breakfast," Kagome muttered, her voice more restricted and squeaky than she had intended it to be. She knew her pink cheeks were still obvious to his keen hanyou eyesight and she begged the lords he didn't ask why she was embarrassed. 

Inuyasha stared at her for a moment, an uncomprehending glaze in his eyes, before he simply shrugged. "Wouldn't kill," he muttered and walked to the door. 

Opening it, he didn't even wait for her to go out first like proper etiquette, but strolled out nonchalantly. Kagome frowned at this but hurried to catch up. She hadn't expected Inuyasha to know a thing about manners and protocol anyway.

Catching up to the hanyou, she strolled awkwardly by his side, pondering whether she should start a conversation or if it was more harmless to walk in silence. It continued this way, but she soon got bored fast when they were walking down the stairs, and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Who was that girl in the painting downstairs?" she asked, keeping her gaze on where she was walking instead of on her companion next to her. She couldn't help but feel him stiffen up next to her though, stopping in his strides.

"How did you know---" he began angrily, but Kagome cut him off.

"I talked to your mother…met her at the painting when I was looking at it. It's beautiful, don't get me wrong," she mumbled, not wanting to look up to meet what she expected to be a livid face of Inuyasha. 

"Keh, she's nobody," he growled, and quickly rushed past her.

Kagome nearly stumbled down the last few steps as they turned into a corridor to find the other stairs that would take them to the dining room. Running to keep up with the hanyou, she made sure to keep a few steps behind him. He wasn't happy, after all. 

"Really?" her traitorous mouth asked, and she mentally slapped herself.

He turned around to give her a long, icy glare that reminded her vaguely of Kikyou. "Really." He swirled around to keep walking. 

Kagome couldn't help but childishly stick her tongue out at him behind his back, before hastening to catch up with him once again. She really tried to stop the urge, she swore she really did, but the urge was just like an annoying itch. "Was there something between you two?" she asked in an airily light tone.

She really wished she could have scratched the itch quietly.

"You, girl," Inuyasha growled in a dark tone, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "…Are too annoying and nosy for your own prying good. Shut up."

Kagome flinched at the serious tone he used with her. "I _do _know when to shut you, you know!" she said indignantly but decided to give him a rest on the subject---he was such a prick sometimes. Toddling on after him, she wisely kept her mouth shut as she observed the unhappy mood the hanyou seemed to be in. Was he always so stubborn and upset? He needed a life. 

They soon reached the dining room and she ambled over to her respected seat, looking around the table and seeing that mostly everyone else was absent. The only other person was Rin and Kagome was surprised the girl wasn't with Sesshoumaru since she was usually attached to him like glue. 

"Good morning, Rin," she greeted and the girl looked up from her food and smiled slightly.

"Good morning, Kagome. Why are you and Inuyasha up so early?" the girl inquired, although it seemed like her customary cheerfulness was nowhere to be seen.

Kagome knew that smile Rin gave her was fake and didn't hold much happiness. The rancorous urge struck again. "Oh, you know, we're just up and at them. Are you alright?" she asked curiously and almost heard the mocking snort across the table. Okay, so she really didn't know when to shut up. Did it matter? She was a growing woman after all. 

"Oh, I'm fine," the young woman replied, and stared down at her food. 

Kagome sensed that Rin didn't want to talk, so she dismissed further conversation, stuffing a fork with food into her mouth. However, Rin didn't seem finished as she said quietly,

"My whole family died on a day like this." 

Kagome forced the food she had put in her mouth rather vehemently down her throat. So maybe Inuyasha was right and she really did need to keep her mouth shut sometimes. She would be damned if she told him that though, especially after he had been so cold to her. Fluttering a gaze over to Rin, she saw that the girl was still staring at her food with a blank expression on her face.

"I'm sorry…" Kagome mumbled, as she offered a pitying smile.

Rin looked up at her, her eyes wide. "It's nothing! Don't be sorry, I'm fine. Sesshoumaru-sama makes me feel at home here anyway," the girl explained, and beamed at the guilty princess.

"Were your parents nobles?" Kagome asked out of plain [and in her case, evil] curiosity, but instantly knew she had just stuck her foot into her mouth [yet again] when she saw Rin flinch. 

"They…" There was a pregnant pause. "---were more than that. But I really have to go, I'll be seeing you later?" Rin said in common courtesy, before getting off her seat and nodding her head lightly. There was something weighing her down, and the smile she sent Kagome still lacked cheer. 

Kagome slapped herself mentally again as she watched Rin walk out of the room. Was it just her or was she asking questions that offended people a lot today? Watching as the girl disappeared into the gray corridors, she felt someone giving her a smug smirk from across the table. 

"Be quiet," she muttered resentfully, as she shot Inuyasha a 'You win' face. 

"I told you your nosiness would get you into trouble." 

"Yea, thanks a lot, genius." 

Inuyasha smirked a bit more, before saying in an even-leveled voice, "You do know Rin isn't a simple peasant nor is she a noble, right?" 

Kagome was just wondering why Inuyasha called another girl by their name, except hers, but she quickly chased the thought away as she pondered what he said. "What do you mean?" she questioned when she had no idea what he was blabbering about. 

Inuyasha took a sip of water, giving all the signs of a long explanation. Then he began. "I overheard Sesshoumaru and her talking the other day. It seems she's the last of her family. She was a princess from a faraway land, but it was ambushed by the wolf kingdom. They completely overtook her homeland and killed her mother, father and all her siblings. I heard she managed to escape and was wandering around before she met Sesshoumaru." 

Kagome leaned closer, her always revengeful curiosity getting the better of her, and right after a bad experience too. "And…?" she egged on, her eyes wide in interest.

Inuyasha arched an eyebrow. "And then I was discovered by my brother and thrown down the stairs," Inuyasha ended matter-of-factly as he took another sip of water. 

Kagome collapsed back into her seat and glowered over at the hanyou. "Just when it was getting good, you get yourself discovered," she said, rolling her eyes. 

"Well excuse me, I'm not as meddlesome as you, so I don't like getting myself into deeper waters than I already am." 

Kagome snorted rather unladylike. She could already imagine the lectures she would get if that habit stuck when she got home. "_Are you training yourself to be a man!?" _

Kagome grimaced at the thought. Better lose the habit soon.

"Little sister, I sent the letter off to father and mother this morning. I told them the wedding is at the end of your visit and you'll be staying here as planned," a cold voice broke into her thoughts and Kagome slanted her gaze over to Kikyou, who was standing at the door, arms crossed across her chest. 

"Okay," she answered and looked away, but not before noticing the small smile her elder sister sent Inuyasha. And granted the smile he sent back was the epitome of weak, she was staggered that he had actually even smiled at Kikyou. 

Gazing to look at her sister again, she noticed Kikyou was gone and Inuyasha was back to eating his breakfast. She sent him a hard glare, knowing he would notice it sooner or later. She smirked mentally when she saw the cringe of his body as he slowly glanced up at her.

"What!?" he shouted self-consciously, watching the almost evil look flitter across the girl's face. 

"What was that about?"

She watched as he opted for the one thing he was exceptionally bad at: playing dumb. "What was what about?"

Kagome sent an exaggerated saccharine smile over to Inuyasha and watched as his eye twitched. "That," she stated simply. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, wench." Ahh…now he was going for the lovely tactic of trying to shield himself by getting defensive and calling her names. 

Kagome sent him a skeptical glare, before leaning back into her chair. She wasn't hungry anymore and watching Inuyasha eat was enough to make just about anyone lose their appetite. She winced when she saw the food accidentally splatter onto the table. 

Watching him attack the grub, she realized she hardly knew anything about the man across from her. Yes, she knew he was a stubborn pig, got defensive a lot, and had no manners whatsoever, but that was it. Leaning her upper body forward and propping her chin on her fists, she studied him more. He fascinated her, yet aggravated her. Was that possible? 

She blinked as he tilted his head to look at her with those strikingly golden eyes, almost seeming like they were going to pierce her soul. She felt a strange sense of déjà vu, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it as he frowned at her. 

"Stop staring."

"I'm not." 

She moved her eyes to glance out the door and into the dark corridors. She could see a window and see the rain splatter outside, and she sighed wistfully. "If only I could look at it from outside…" she muttered and missed the twitch of ears from across the table. 

There was a moment of silence before an incensed voice rose up from the silence. "I'll take you out if you want." 

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha in disbelief before seeing him gazing at her with a serious expression on his face. Her eyes were wide, but it gently lowered as a small smile lit up her face. "I would very much like that," she replied, realizing this was the first time in a week and few days that he had offered to take her out. 

He snorted and got up from the table, holding his hands behind his head and moving to the door. Kagome quickly went after him, running into a tired looking Sango on the way and muttering something along the lines of 'Good morning. Goodbye' before rushing after the hanyou again. 

She met him at the main doors, seeing him looking up at the sky in distaste, his ears twitching almost irresistibly. She was surprised he had really offered to take her out, but she smiled at his back anyway. Well, he was nicer than she originally thought. 

"Get on my back," he ordered, pointing to his backside.

Kagome lifted an interested eyebrow. Okay, not as nice. Did he take lessons from Miroku or something? "Excuse me?" 

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Get on my back, stupid," he instructed, beginning to scowl at her with his golden eyes.

Kagome chose to repeat herself too. "_Excuse _me?" 

Inuyasha shot a finger up to the sky, then to her, then to his back. Kagome didn't get it.

"Fine! Walk then!" Inuyasha growled, sauntering out into the rain. 

Kagome got it.

Without thinking, she started running and with a push, attached herself onto Inuyasha's back like a leech. He nearly keeled over from her weight, but darted two arms out to grab under the princess' knees beneath her kimono. How the hell she managed that stunt in a kimono was a mystery to him. 

"I'm not walking!" she grumbled, snaking two arms around the hanyou's neck. "You could have just said 'oh princess, would you like a ride on my back so you don't get wet?'" She scowled a bit and adopted an Inuyasha voice. "Instead of 'Get on my back, stupid.'" 

Inuyasha lifted her up into a comfortable position before shooting back, "Well you could have just said 'Wait, I'll like to get a ride' instead of pulling a feat like that on me. You could have broken bones, girl!"

Kagome giggled, tickling the ears on top of his head with her breath and he instantly laid them flat on his head. "You wouldn't have broken bones, silly. You're stronger than that." 

Inuyasha grumbled something about 'you' 'weight' and 'back' and instantly got Kagome yelling at him again. They continued on this way, with Kagome shouting at him and Inuyasha barking sacrilege back and if any outsider looked at them, they would think it was just a normal couple fight. 

*~*~*

Kagome laughed when she watched the little kids try to climb the tree Inuyasha was perched in. They were in town and under the protection of an enormous tree, which people had tried to explain to her was sacred, yet Inuyasha had denied its consecration and decided to use it to settle on. He was currently inhabiting a branch high up in the 'Goshinboku' and thus, drawn upon the curiosity of the peasant children. 

The princess giggled again when she saw a little boy slip off the trunk of the tree and land on his bottom. It seemed the crowd of kids were slowly scattering as many decided it was fruitless to attempt to reach the 'man up in the tree.' 

Inuyasha cast a lazy eye down and watched as another kid grumbled and walked away. Finally, they were slowly disappearing. Children were so annoying, especially the curious ones. One Shippo was enough, but when they came in packs…

He shuddered. 

Soon enough, all the kids moved off, deciding they could find their entertainment elsewhere instead of hopelessly trying to reach an inaccessible man. Kagome arched an interested eyebrow when she watched Inuyasha open one golden eye to stare at her. 

"You really do stare too much," Inuyasha muttered, and closed his eyes again as he relaxed. 

Kagome, deciding she didn't want to try and climb the tree, sat at its trunk as she watched the rain subside to a sprinkle. She strangely felt happy this way, with her sitting under the shield of a supposedly sacred tree while Inuyasha loafed around on a few branches above her. She took in a deep breath and hugged her knees to her chest, staring at the gray town. 

It was all rather beautiful, really. The not-so-small town was encircled by stone walls fifteen feet high while the castle sat perched on a small hill with extra fortification of walls twenty five feet or so high. She would be surprised if anybody could penetrate this kingdom, with the superb military and defenses and all. 

She watched the towering castle with a sense of amazement and awe, its stone structure seeming majestic in the light sprinkle. At home, if she wanted to admire her castle, all she could see were heat waves and that just didn't compare to the sight now. 

"Hey Inuyasha…" Kagome began, trying to make a proper conversation. 

"Mm." was the sluggish response.

"Were you hurt in the past?" 

There was no reply and Kagome tilted her head up to stare at the hanyou through the foliage, seeing him holding his posture stiffly. She knew, she just knew he had, and the silence proved it. After all, it took one to know one. 

"No," came the sulky late answer.

Kagome smiled, more to herself than the boy above her. "Sometimes, Inuyasha, it's better to allow someone to understand mutual pain, no matter how long ago the hurt had been." She stopped to tuck a stray piece of hair from her face. "Sometimes, you can't let go of your past and you only run away from it. But you can never run away from fate…Once you're assigned a fate, it'll only carry through."

There was a snort of disgust.

"You are what you want to be, not someone who was born to be something." Inuyasha dropped heavily from his branch, but landed gracefully next to Kagome. He kept his distance, but she could see the space wasn't too far apart. "And stupid girl, I was never hurt in the past! So…there's no mutual pa---mutual?"

Kagome suddenly looked away, realizing she had just given Inuyasha the biggest clue to her past. Her past was catching up to her, and she knew, her past was forcing her to betray this boy next to her in the end. She almost shyly moved to lock gazes with his intense amber orbs, and a thought surfaced from her mind, '_Could I really betray him…?' _

"It's nothing. Just you know, thinking about how I'm always second to Kikyou," Kagome lied, looking back up at the dark skies. She really didn't want to talk about this subject, but she only became conscious of the fact that she had moved from one of her problems to another. 

"Well, you know, I'm the same." Inuyasha leaned back against the trunk about two feet away from Kagome, staring up at the skies as well. "With Sesshoumaru and everything…kind of." 

Kagome smiled lightly. She knew Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had sibling rivalry, but she didn't think he'll understand Kikyou's and her circumstances. Kikyou and Kagome had hurt each other much too deep to consider it standard sibling rivalry. 

"I guess," she whispered. 

A sudden soft music drifted to the two peoples' ears, a tune that had a 'one, two, three' beat to it. It was melancholy music, yet had the perfect amount of bitter sweetness. Inuyasha was wondering who was creating such dramatic music and he was almost stunned when the rain suddenly stopped---at least for a while.

There was a loud sigh from the girl and he saw her get up, brushing dirt off of her kimono. Twirling to look at him, he saw her azure eyes glimpse at him in something almost similar to benevolence, before extending a hand out. He glared at it instantly, gazing up at her in uncertainty. 

"I need aid with my waltz…can you help me?" she asked lightly, and he almost missed the blush that fluttered across her cheeks. 

He was going to turn her down, after all, he didn't like dancing.   


  


But when he locked eyes with hers, he just couldn't turn down the simple genuineness he saw. 

She sent him a small smile. "Dance with me?"

_Dance with me…_

_She wanted to dance with…him…?_

It felt weird though, with him, the boy, taking the girl's hand. But he instantly forgot about the awkwardness as the soft music flowed to their ears and she put a hesitant hand on his shoulders. He could feel her cold hands through his haori and he unknowingly pulled her closer, just a bit. __

He tentatively placed his hand on her waist, before they slowly intertwined their other hands together. He even watched their fingers mingling, his larger hand nearly engulfing her smaller one. It seemed so small…so frail…so familiar. 

"Ready?" he heard her say almost breathlessly, her sapphire eyes transfixed on his amber orbs. 

He nodded. "Follow my lead." 

Then they started, both moving effortlessly to the music, even if the beats did not match exactly. They moved almost perfectly, in synchronization with each other. They danced slowly under the gray skies, to an unknown music and he wasn't sure if this was appropriate. He was teaching his fiancée's younger sister how to waltz, and it wouldn't have been that bad if it wasn't for the fact that they were alone together and she was less than a foot away from him. 

"The shoulders should move smoothly, parallel to the ground and not up and down," he instructed, and watched as she nodded faintly, her eyebrow scrunched together in concentration. 

He blinked as a droplet of water hit him on the forehead from the leaves above and he shook his head lightly to eliminate the dewdrop. He knew secretly that this was meant to be innocent, but somehow, he felt it was out of place. But she had asked him to teach her how to waltz, right? That was above suspicion…right?

"Can you help me with the promenade?" her gentle voice drifted to his ears and he looked down, once again catching the gaze of that intense cobalt.

"Yea, sure," he muttered, a trademark scowl instantly in place on his face. 

She only beamed lightly before focusing on the waltz moves again. She didn't seem as bothered with the proximity as he, so why did it bother him? Was it because she was the sister of his fiancée…?

Or was it something else? 

He just couldn't quite put his finger on it…

*~*~*

She just couldn't quite put her finger on it…

They had been dancing for a while, with him leading her surprisingly tenderly. Something was bothering her though and the answer seemed to be only just within her reach. She knew she recognized what was distracting her, but it only fluttered by her knowledge before retreating back into the dark recesses of her mind. 

Something about dancing with Inuyasha...

She frowned slightly, a sweat drop making its way down her temples.

Had she danced with him before?

No! That was preposterous! She had only met him a week or so ago. She could never have met him before in her life... 

"Okay, I'm going to teach you the whisk, alright?" 

She could only nod mutely, succumbing to his leading. He wasn't too bad of a teacher really, and the music that continued to carry on was almost _too _perfect for the occasion. They were dancing slowly to music in a gray atmosphere, and the only thing that really stood out to her in the dreary ambiance was Inuyasha's red clothing and his golden eyes. 

Could this be counted as almost romantic? 

She winced at the thought. Romantic? Inuyasha? One word: Disgusting.

"Alright, first off, you put your right foot back, then your left foot to the side, turning to promenade position---" Inuyasha instructed, when they stopped to take a breather and he was explaining how to perform a whisk. "When I cross my left foot behind my right, you cross your right foot behind your left foot in promenade position, okay?" 

Kagome could feel her brain hurting at all the instructions, but she nodded nonetheless. If she failed the first time, Inuyasha could always continue to teach her a second time anyway. 

"Remember, when my left foot crosses behind my right, you cross your right foot behind your left," Inuyasha reminded, before they got into position again. 

Her previously cold hands and body had been rapidly heated up due to the close immediacy of Inuyasha's body, but she only perceived the closeness as a matter of part of the teaching.

Wait…she didn't _want _this to mean anything more…

Did she…? 

But she didn't have much more time to think before he led her in the dance, her trying to remember his instructions in her oppressive mind. She fared rather well until she got to the end where she was suppose to cross her right foot behind her left. Everything just seemed to blank suddenly and she didn't even notice the music had abruptly stopped as she rapidly tried to follow Inuyasha's footsteps. 

But in her haste, when she finally forced herself to cross her right foot behind her left, she slipped on a wet leaf, causing herself to fall back. This furthered the momentum as Inuyasha lowered her into a dip due to force, his arm around her waist by now and both their other hands still intertwined.

He leaned over her, his golden orbs staring into hers in surprise. She wasn't sure if he noticed that the rain had started again, its droplets falling down onto her face and eyelashes, causing her to want to blink, but she herself not allowing it. It seemed almost like a dream, what with her dipped backwards with Inuyasha towering over her while rain fell from the colorless heavens above.

She could only stare into his eyes, the amber color almost entrancing her. Had she…did she…was there a time when she…

Her eyes grew wide.

"Oh…my…god…" 

A/N: ^_^ Can you see the smug look on my face? ^_^ I love the cliffhanger. This chapter was beyond romantic and fluffy for all you diehard Inu/Kag fans almost threatening to kill me if they didn't see some fluff, so if I get one complaint…I'll impale you with a stick. ^_^ HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!!! Until the next chapter, ja ne!


	15. Obligatory Oaths

A/N: Thank you for your response everyone. Especially to **Inuyasha Loves Kagome 4391 **for being my 1000th reviewer! I couldn't have done this without everyone's support. ^_^ Someone accused me of laughing evilly while reading my reviews…and they couldn't be more correct. Some really sharp people caught my intention…others fell into my trap. You will slowly kill me and burn me over a bonfire when you continue reading the start of this… 

Sorry about the cliffhanger last chapter. No, I don't have an obsession with them. 

Also, Mr. Evil Monkey is back…Kukuku…

That means… its starting…THE DRAMA of this story…_whoopee. _

Disclaimer: If I really owned Inuyasha, it would be awesome. Can you imagine the fun I would be having…?

Behind the Masquerade

Obligatory Oaths

"Oh…my…god…"

Inuyasha saw Kagome's eyes widen as she stared up at him with a painful azure gaze. Wincing sorely, she closed her eyes as she squeezed his hand tightly. Not knowing what happened, Inuyasha lifted the girl up, but only caused her to grimace even more. He didn't know what was wrong with her, but the way she looked right then worried him. 

"Are you okay, Kagome?" he asked, only allowing a hint of his concern seep through the tone of his voice. 

"Yea, I just cracked my back," she mumbled, as she took her hand away from his, leaving his own hand feeling almost abandoned and cold. She used her own to rub her lower back as she squeezed her eyes shut. "That dip was painful." 

"You were the one who slipped," he shot back heatedly, crossing his arms in front of his chest as his eyebrows came together in irritation. 

"I know…" she muttered in defeat, slowing down on her rubbing, before she suddenly shot her gaze up to him with an unexpected twinkle in her eyes. She smiled radiantly before she started saying, "You said my name!" 

Inuyasha's golden eyes grew wide as he looked at her. "No I didn't!" he tried to deny, although he silently cursed himself for saying her name so carelessly. He wasn't supposed to say it, damnit! 

"Yes you did!" she pressed on, her eyes so wide in joy he could see the white of her eyes. Why she was so happy, he did not know. "You said my name!" 

Inuyasha turned away huffily as he refused to look at Kagome, deciding he would just roll his eyes at her idiocy. Why was she so happy he said her name? It was just a dumb, stupid name! He didn't see the difference between calling her 'wench' 'girl' 'stupid' or 'Kagome.' They all seemed the same to him.

He could feel a tug on his sleeves and he turned around to glare at the girl who was smiling as the rain fell softly on her kimono and was absorbed into the material. He was about to open his mouth and retort in anger at seeing the optimism she was displaying, but she beat him to it.

"Don't you dare ruin this moment for me, Inuyasha. I'm just happy you finally said my name. It doesn't have to mean anything to you," she said as she gently started pulling him towards the castle, her normally bouncy hair turning straight due to the effects of the rain. 

He put a clawed hand on the forearm connected to the hand that was holding his sleeves, causing Kagome to turn around in surprise and look at him in perplexity. He could tell she was about to ask him what he wanted, but he wasn't about to let her go into a tirade about what he desired to do.

"Get on my back." 

She opened her mouth to say something in response, but closed it again as a grin lit up her face. "I can do that," she muttered, slowly moving to take her position on his back. 

"Hold on tight, girl."

Kagome's response was to make herself comfortable on his back as she listened to him converting back to his defensive self. "I will." She slipped her arms around his neck as he began to leap back towards the castle, the rain rapidly falling again. 

*~*~*

"This is not working," she grumbled in an infuriated tone, closing the drawers. Standing tall, she gazed around the prince's room, her gray eyes scrutinizing every corner of the area. She narrowed her eyes when she noticed a book on his desk, a marker clearly indicating the prince had been reading that page. 

She quickly made her way over to it, grabbing the book and fluttering the book open to the page and eyes widening as she read the words. She had finally found a clue. 

"Perfect," she muttered under her breath, carefully reading everything on the page as fast as she could and drinking in the information. 

_The Shikon no Tama, Jewel of Four Souls, is an ancient jewel created over hundreds of years ago. It was forged from the battle between a powerful miko and a demon created from bodies of thousands of other demons. Merely a small ball and the color of a light pink if purified, if such a jewel falls into the hands of one with dark intentions, it becomes corrupted. It is a fierce force of power, for whoever is its owner, it will grant one wish. It is rumored that if the wish made upon the jewel is one of purest intentions, the jewel will be purified completely while disa---(ppearing?)_

"I'M SLIPPING!"

She slammed the book shut, moving over to the window and stepping out into the balcony slowly to see what the distraction was. She saw Kagome and Inuyasha down on the grounds, Kagome seemingly have fallen somehow and was on the pebbly earth while Inuyasha tried to pull her towards the castle. 

She cursed rather unladylike and left the book on the table again, making sure the room looked as neat [or she admitted it, rather messy] as it had been when she had come in. Quickly, she snuck out into the corridors before the hanyou came up into his room and found her there. 

Slipping out the door, she closed it behind her and stood there for a moment, her hands on the doorknob. "Naraku…you bastard…" she muttered under her breath darkly, turning to the corridors and stalking down it with a sinister aura around her. "That's what you're doing, huh? You think you're so smart…"

*~*~*

"_Naraku…you bastard…That's what you're doing, huh? You think you're so smart…"_

A young girl slowly lowered her mirror, its reflection swirling into a pale churn, much like the color of her skin and clothing. Her black eyes refused to make contact with her master as he chuckled under his breath, dark amusement twinkling in his menacing orbs. 

"Yes, my dear, I think I'm that smart…" he said out loud to no one in particular, his voice bouncing off the walls of his dark room and repeating itself. He narrowed his eyes in a sinister way, letting out strings of 'kukuku's as he glared over at a few paintings of Kagome, Kikyou and himself at their castle. His eyes strayed from Kikyou to Kagome, and a dark smile appeared from his lips. "Kanna, show me what is occurring between that half mutt and his whore…" 

Kanna, the 'maid' and girl dressed in complete white, lifted her mirror again as the reflection began to swirl faster. Images began to emerge slowly as the outlines of two people in the reflector were seen heaving and taking in much needed breaths under the protection of the main entrance. 

"_You idiot! You dropped me!" Kagome yelled, her kimono dripping wet and stained with dirt as she pointed an accusing finger at her companion. _

_"**You slipped off! So, don't blame me, wench." Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest defiantly, glaring over at the girl with his amber eyes. **_

_Kagome opened her mouth in anger. "God, Inuyasha, can you stop calling me that? I thought you could say my name by now! AND!--- I trusted you to not drop me!" She brushed off the dirt on her clothes, but grimaced when she felt the uncomfortable feeling from the dampness._

_"Then you better learn to not trust me anymore." Inuyasha turned his gaze away, deciding to glare at the soldiers patrolling outside the entrance. They didn't even twitch under his angry look._

_"I can't do that." _

_"Why not, girl?"_

_Kagome smiled lightly over at Inuyasha. "I can't just trust someone and then have them lose that trust over petty arguments. They'll really have to betray me in order for me to lose my faith in them." _

_"That's all nice and sugar coated. But in reality, it's just better to not trust at all. That way, you're uncontrolled by treachery." Inuyasha sniffed his nose disdainfully._

_Kagome gazed intently at the hanyou. "Inuyasha…you don't trust me…?" _

"Stop Kanna. They're disgusting me." He tried to dismiss the reflection with a flick of his hand as emphasis and the pallid girl complied, the image fading away much like the one of Kikyou before. 

"Stupid Kagome…she's suppose to be there to get me that Shikon no Tama. I did think she might fail…and yes, she gets closer to that hanyou everyday…so Kikyou enters…but no, _that _sister is too nosy. Stupid Higurashis." He growled angrily as he grabbed one of the paintings, ripping it slowly and noisily, watching the tear begin to separate Kikyou and Kagome from him. 

He went over to the window, continuously ripping Kagome and Kikyou to shreds, before throwing it out into the darkness. A smirk graced his face as he watched the pieces of paper float down to the ground, where numerous amounts of servants were rushing in and out of his mysterious castle. 

He could see sharply in the darkness, and he was sure all the youkai whom inhabited his kingdom could too, and he knew they were forced to anyway. His kingdom was forever shrouded in darkness, never seeing the light of dawn or the shine of the sun. Killing and bloodlust was common in these lands and if any human happened to stumble into the sinful town…

…Naraku was pleased to know another filth was exterminated. 

As if demonstrating his thoughts, a bloodthirsty howl rang in his village and a dreadfully high-pitched scream was heard as more howls accompanied the first, the scream abruptly cut off. Naraku's smirk grew wider as he turned back to face his minion, who turned her blank gaze to her maker, ready to listen and obey. 

"Kanna, get me Kagura." Naraku waved the girl off and she followed his directions, silently exiting the room and going in search of her younger sister by youkai age, but when based on looks, would be considered her elder sister.

Naraku didn't have to wait long, as a tall and extremely graceful youkai dressed in an expensive kimono entered the room, carrying her fan with her. She gazed over at her master with blood-red eyes, waiting for her orders. 

"Kagura, you know where the Komiya kingdom is." It was more of a demand rather than a question. The wind youkai nodded mutely, her crimson gaze narrowing as Naraku turned his back on her. "Go there. Don't let anyone see you. I need to talk to Kagome…so bring her to the cliff."

Kagura stepped into the room more, gazing attentively at Naraku. "Are you still not strong enough?" she questioned, careful as to not use a spiteful tone. 

Naraku turned around slowly, fixing his underling with a glare that could freeze fire. She shuddered involuntarily under his scrutinizing, knowing that question had been unnecessary and should not have been spoken. He frowned in displeasure at her. "You ask too much, Kagura. Do not ask what does not concern you or that will be the death of you. Now go." 

Kagura nodded. "Yes Naraku," she muttered under her breath, keeping her gaze fixed on the ground as she took her leave. 

She quickly walked down the corridor, her youkai eyes allowing her to see through the darkness. '_Bloody bastard…not my fault your plan to eliminate both armies failed. If it wasn't because you have my oath to serve you until you die and if you didn't own my heart…I would kill you without faltering.' _She turned a distasteful gaze back up the castle as she walked out, directed at her master's room.

Taking out a feather from her hair, it transformed into a large feather. Boarding her flying object, she zoomed towards light and sunshine, not once looking back at the dark castle behind her. 

*~*~*

Kagome grumbled, aimlessly walking around corridors and trying to find something to entertain her. It hadn't stopped raining all morning and she was starting to find it boring to be stuck indoors. She had changed into a new kimono, her old one thoroughly wet and nasty because of the rain incident a few hours ago, and then soon after, Inuyasha had disappeared. She wouldn't have mind if he disappeared any other day, but when she was in dire need of entertainment…

"Inuyasha!! Where are you~?!" she yelled through the halls, but there was no growl or shout answering her. 

She huffed angrily as she turned the corner and saw a blur rush into a closet and the door slam shut quietly. She narrowed her eyes. Well, something interesting…finally. 

Tiptoeing to the closet, she placed her ears to the door and listened for any movements inside. Indeed, there were hushed voices. 

"Is she gone?"

"Why are you scared of her seeing us? We were just talking."

"But Sango…I need to talk to you in _private._"

"Where are you going at, houshi?"

"Well…since we're in a closet…and it's dark…and private…"

"What are yo---GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"

A slap echoed in the small space and Kagome's eyes twinkled as she realized who the two inside were. Snickering, she placed a hand on the doorknob…

And the door slammed open to hit her smack in the face. 

"OW!" Kagome cried, her hands flying up to hold her bruised nose and forehead gingerly. Sango tumbled out and eyed her cousin before flushing a deep crimson color. 

"Kagome!? What are you doing---"

"It hurts!" 

Miroku stepped out of the closet with a serene and placid gaze as he looked at Kagome. "Why Kagome, sorry Sango didn't know you were right outside. Are you okay?"

Kagome flashed him a look that promised pain. Still rubbing her nose now that her forehead was better, she shot the couple a dirty look. That was before she flashed them a sly glare. "What were you both doing in a closet?" 

Miroku decided to look out the window. "Nothing. Sango just needed to talk to me in private." 

Sango smacked the man across the head. "_You _wanted to talk to me in private! _You _pulled me into the closet once you heard Kagome screaming Inuyasha's name!" 

Once the two realized what Sango had said, Miroku and Sango slowly and evilly glanced over at Kagome, who had arched her eyebrows so high, they nearly touched her hairline. 

"What were you doing calling Inuyasha's _name?_" Sango asked deviously, a knowing smile on her face.

Kagome only gave the two a nonchalant look before calmly answering, "I was looking for someone to talk to."

Sango narrowed her eyes, making sure Kagome wasn't lying. "Why didn't you look for me?" 

Kagome looked innocently surprised. "Why, I thought _you were busy after all, _so I didn't want to bother you. Really, I'm sorry, you can continue your _talk with Miroku if you want. It doesn't bother little ol' me at all!" She smiled while silently chuckling in her head as she wordlessly continued her way down the corridor._

"It wasn't what you thought it was!" Sango screamed after her cousin, looking like she had been caught with her hands in the cookie jar.

Kagome shot Sango an incredulous look over her shoulders before beaming brightly. "Of course it wasn't. It was much more." 

"No!" Sango shouted in panic, but Kagome had already curved around the corner, now giggling out loud as screams and slaps were heard behind her and Miroku was trying to defend himself with useless words.

"_You stopped me, made me agree to talk, then when you start sprouting crap from your mouth, you pull me into a closet! *slap* Pervert! Now everyone is going to have the wrong impression! *slap*" _

"_But Sango dear---!!"_

_"Don't you 'Sango dear' me, houshi!" _

Kagome smiled perceptively. It was obvious those two liked each other, but Sango was too shy to actually admit it and Miroku was too perverted to let her accept him. Young love…so violent. 

Giggling, Kagome arrived at her room, or what she presumed was her room, and opened the door without thinking. Walking inside, she was hit in the face with a scent that wasn't her own causing her to look around in bewilderment. "Oh, just Inuyasha's room," she mumbled and was about to go to her own room before something nagged her in the nook of her mind. "That thing in his drawer…" she muttered, slowly gazing over at the drawer where she had previously noticed a mask. It still intrigued her…it had looked…familiar? 

Ambling over to the drawer, she put a trembling hand on the knob. Why she wanted to see it one more time, she was not sure. But, she knew. She had to know. Taking in a breath, she opened it. "Oh god," she muttered, closing the drawer as she averted her gaze. So Inuyasha had taken out the mask and replaced the drawer with loin cloths. Not a pretty sight really. 

She snapped her fingers in disappointment after getting over her initial shock, soon going towards her own room. That was until she heard someone say something.

"Girl."

Screaming at the sudden voice in the empty room, Kagome turned around, her heart thumping wildly in her chest. She instantly saw a woman on the balcony of Inuyasha's room and her eyes widened. It was obvious the lady was a youkai, her eyes were splashed a scarlet color and her ears were pointier than a human's. She seemed dressed in a noble-like kimono and was gazing at Kagome with an almost intimidating look.

"Naraku needs to talk to you," the woman informed, slanting a long crimson glimpse to the cliffs. 

Kagome gulped and backed away. _'Naraku needs to talk to…me? Oh god…_' she thought, as she stared keenly at the youkai woman. 

"Hurry up. It's not nice to keep Naraku waiting." Kagome watched as the woman with the crimson orbs took out a feather from her hair and transformed it into a larger flying feather. She could clearly hear her heart beating wildly and she pressed a hand over her chest, hoping it would stop. "Will you get on already?" the woman asked impatiently, motioning to the feather. 

Kagome frowned slightly. She certainly didn't want to talk to that man, but would it be wise to turn it down? He was evil after all…what if he had ordered this woman to kill her if she didn't go? But then…if she went, wouldn't it be more dangerous? 

"Will you get on or not, girl?" Kagura asked dangerously, thinning her lips into a straight line. 

Kagome flickered her cobalt gaze to meet with crimson. "I'm coming…" she muttered, moving towards the wind youkai. She knew she shouldn't…she couldn't…but she would. 

However, as she precariously boarded the feather, she failed to see the wide cerulean eyes spying on the two as they both flew towards the cliffs. The cerulean eyes backed off into the corridor, soon running down it as fast as its furry body could take it. He had to find someone to help her…someone to save her…

"Kagome…" 

*~*~*

Inuyasha jumped along the ground, moving so fast he was barely wet from the rain. He had visited his 'secret place' to think and he wouldn't deny, it was beautiful when it rained and he watched the waves inside the cave. The sea was stormy, rough and dangerous, something he liked to compare himself too. But he was there, not to admire the scenery but he needed to think…again. 

The moment he had dipped Kagome was…entrancing. The way her sapphire eyes widened and then stared deep into his…it felt like nothing else mattered but that single moment. He didn't notice the rain had started falling again, only noticing how the droplets splashing on her face looked iridescent and ethereal.

The moment itself seemed ethereal.

He couldn't explain it, that feeling he felt rushing through him. He didn't want her to fall that moment, he had wanted to protect her. They never figured where the music had come from, but it was probably just some villager playing. She reminded him of someone a long time ago and he knew that wasn't right. 

He was torn, really. 

He felt a more-than-appropriate attraction to Kagome, yet he was marrying Kikyou in about two weeks time. He liked how Kagome would argue with him, always frowned at him even though she would break out into a brilliant smile afterwards, and felt compassion for any living thing---for example, that kitsune cub. Why she wanted to keep him around…he could never understand. Kagome…was life itself. She was absolutely endearing in her own special way.

Kikyou…he was betrothed to her out of the blue. She had this sort of mysterious exterior and was obviously shutting out her own sister and many other people. He could relate to her, the way she smiled but it wasn't true, but most of all, she reminded Inuyasha of himself. And her eyes…her eyes were so similar to someone else in his heart. Those captivating gray eyes… 

But they were two completely different people and made him feel two completely separate emotions. And…to put it simply, he was torn. 

"INUYASHA!!" a sudden kiddy scream rang through the hallways, causing Inuyasha to flatten his ears. "WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BIG FAT MEANIE HEAD!" 

Inuyasha frowned when he saw the kitsune cub screech to a stop after spotting the hanyou. Stupid damn brat…he was going to pummel that Shippo into the wall again…

"Inuyasha! I've been searching for you for fifteen minutes!" Shippo squealed, rushing over to the half dog-demon with wide, terrified eyes.

"What is it, you lit---"

"It's Kagome!"

Inuyasha instantly stopped shouting at the kid, as he stared blankly at the kitsune.

Shippo was hysterically dancing from foot to foot as he tugged on the pants Inuyasha had on. "Kagome was kidnapped! Kagome is gone! Kag---"

Inuyasha continued to stare impassively down at Shippo.

Shippo bared his tiny fangs. "Don't you get it! She's gone, Inuyasha! GONE! Don't yo---"

"Where is she, you fucking brat!" Inuyasha growled out in sudden fury, grabbing the kit by the tail roughly and bringing Shippo to his eyelevel. He started shaking poor Shippo as he bared his fangs instinctively, looking as if he expected the information to come flying out of the ball of fluff if he shook enough. 

"Stop it! My head hurts!" Shippo cried indignantly, lifting his paws to his swirling head. "Oh god, tha---"

"WHERE. IS. SHE." Inuyasha bellowed, trying to contain his anger and not throw the scanty kitsune into a brick wall. 

Shippo stopped complaining and stared up at the protective hanyou, who if Shippo didn't mind saying, looked ready to come down on his poor kitsune butt and stick it into another wall. He shuddered involuntarily. He would never forget that moment…no! He must remember what he was going to tell Inuyasha!

"Inuyasha, Kagome was in your room before and then this scary, scary youkai appeared on your balcony. She started demanding Kagome to go with her to see Naraku and I don't know if Kagome tried to resist, but she agreed and they flew away on this huge feather thing!" Shippo explained, still staring at Inuyasha with wide, cerulean eyes.

"Who's Naraku and where did they go." Inuyasha's eyes darkened considerably as Shippo saw something flicker behind the hanyou's golden orbs. Was that red…? No…

Shippo gulped. "N-Naraku…? I don't know…" he lied, hoping he sounded convincing enough to the raging Inuyasha. "And they went towards the cliffs north of here…" 

Shippo winced when Inuyasha dropped him onto the ground, his butt being abused when it met with the floor. Why did Inuyasha always mistreat his poor kitsune butt? It wasn't like his tail would lessen the impact! 

Shippo crawled over to the entrance and watched as the hanyou leapt towards the cliffs at an alarming speed. Hmph. Why was he in such a hurry, even if it was to save Kagome? If Shippo didn't know better, the kistune would say Inuyasha actually cared about Kagome more than he was suppose to…

_Hmm…_

*~*~*

Kagome shuddered as she felt another rough wind blow around her. The icy cold air entered through her kimono and Kagome could feel the water already seeping through. Why did Naraku have to talk to her out in the open air with rain falling everywhere? And most of all, why on top of a cliff where if she looked down, it made her almost dizzy and wobbly from the height? Stupid Naraku…

She took a step back and her silken slippers made a *squish* sound as the water was released into the rocky ground. She frowned as she locked gazes with the idiot who had made her come out, watching as the rain almost seemed like it wasn't even touching him. In fact, his clothes looked almost dry. Why that…

"What do you want?" she asked resentfully, trying to warm herself by rubbing her arms with her frozen hands. Her teeth were chattering and she could almost feel the headache coming as the wind whipped her ebony hair around like a messy tornado. 

She could see him smiling evilly over the rain and she shuddered even more. Oh how she hated him and his arrogance…how she hated that smirk…how she hated how he could act so well…how she hated Naraku. 

"I just want to remind you of something, Kagome dear." A shiver ran up her spine when Naraku called her 'dear.' Kagome was reminded of Inuyasha this morning when he had sarcastically called _her _'dear' and the results were strikingly different. While Inuyasha called her dear, it made her feel happy almost, but when Naraku called her dear, it made the word sound atrocious. 

"The Shikon no Tama?" she hissed through clenched teeth, feeling her cheeks growing numb from the air at this height. 

"So you didn't forget," Naraku said lightly, walking towards her while she backed away on instinct. 

The woman Kagome had arrived with was in the background, idly playing with a fan and not concentrating on their conversation. She even looked bored. Deciding to focus on Naraku as he advanced on her, she gave him what she hoped was a bloodcurdling glare. It didn't seem to work as Naraku stopped about two feet away from her. 

"No, I didn't forget. I _will _get you the jewel by the end of the month…Shippo won't die." She quickly brushed away the hair that had flown in front of her eyes, making sure to keep an eye on Naraku at all times. 

"That little runt?" Naraku laughed darkly. "I realized the kitsune's life isn't worth anything. He can stay alive or die, it doesn't matter. But since I want that damn jewel soon…I'm making the stakes higher, Kagome dear. If you don't give me the jewel by around your _21st moon _of staying here…you won't know what I'll do…you don't _want _to know what I'll do." 

Kagome stared at him with wide eyes. "But! That's unfair! How…how _can _I do it so soon?!" she tried to reason, the cold momentarily forgotten as she thought about the injustice of the situation. "You said by the end of the month!"

"It's just a few days off, Kagome dear. Live with it. Life isn't fair." He smirked. "But you _do_ know you'll only get your heart hurt again…don't you, Kagome dear?" 

Kagome bit back a sudden feeling of crying. "I won't get my heart hurt again. You don't even know anything about my life right now…"

Naraku's eyes twinkled menacingly. "Are you sure…?" he whispered over to the princess before he walked towards Kagura, with her looking up suddenly and muttering, "He's coming."

"Heh." Naraku turned around to gaze at Kagome, whose lips by now were purple. "Don't try to deceive me, Kagome. I want that jewel, and you better give it. You _know _what I'm capable of…_Kikyou _knows what I'm capable of…don't mess with me."

Kagome chewed on her lower lip, as she clenched her fingers into her kimono sleeves. "I won't." 

Naraku smiled, not in the warm manner though. "Kagome…do you want to know something?" he asked cunningly, waving for Kagura to fly back to his kingdom while he talked a bit longer with the princess. The wind youkai made a disgusted face at him behind his back before jumping back onto her large feather, flying along the coastline on the other side of the cliffs. She didn't look back at her master, only disappearing like the wind she was. 

Kagome wouldn't look up at him, but she neither shook or nodded her head at his question. She was starting to think she shouldn't move at all. It was so cold…so unusually cold… 

"Kukuku, Kagome dear. What you wish you had is right in front of your face, but you're too blind to see. What you need is taken by your sister again…what you yearn for can't be given. What your heart tells you is true, but you're blinded, so blinded by your hatred…for me." He said the last two words as if he was happy about the whole ordeal. 

He pointed towards a black dot in the distance and Kagome gazed up as she squinted her eyes, trying to see what he was indicating. All she saw was the black dot, and nothing more. "I don't know the crap you're sprouting…I'm not listening, and there's nothing special out there, so stop trying to trick me," she muttered under her breath, noticing how mist came out of her mouth in thick clouds. 

"Kagome dear…" Naraku said in a low voice lined with intimidation, causing her to unwillingly look up to meet his dark gaze. "That black dot…it's the wolf army…don't you see?" he asked, chuckling low in his throat as roots slowly began to form under his cloak.

Kagome didn't get his words, but as she glanced over at the black dot again and watched it grow bigger just a bit, it suddenly struck her like lightning. "Oh god…" she whispered, her eyes wide and her body going taut in the cold. "They're…they're…" 

Naraku snickered as the roots slowly began to emerge, wiggling like large worms. "I need to get rid of that hanyou…" Kagome noticed the movement in the corner of her eyes and she looked away from the dot, turning slowly to glance at her hated enemy. Her sapphire orbs widened in horror at the sight and she backed away even more, stopping only when she noticed there was no more cliff left. 

What…what was that bastard doing!? This was like something straight out of a horror play…and she was alone. Alone with this…monster! She screamed the first word that came to her mind.

"INUYASHA!!"

Through the harsh and bleak rain, she hadn't expected an answer…but the answer she heard brought warmth to her, and she didn't understand why. 

"KAGOME!!" 

Kagome watched as Inuyasha looked like he had just scaled the cliff, jumping high into the air and landing as gracefully as a swan in front of her, putting his body between her and that hideous thing that had previously been Naraku. 

She shut her eyes tightly, as she slowly moved towards the comfort that was Inuyasha. Lifting frozen hands from her arms, she clutched his haori from behind, feeding off his body warmth. He was so warm…so cozy…

"Are you okay?" he whispered in a low voice so that only she could hear him.

"Yes…" she answered back, her eyes still closed as she clutched his haori tighter. She didn't know why she told him she was okay…she was freezing, she was scared…and she told him she was okay? Why…?

"What is this thing?" Inuyasha asked louder, and Kagome wasn't sure whether she was addressing the deformed Naraku or her. She decided to answer anyway.

"I don't know…"

"Well, whatever it is, it's going to die." 

Kagome wasn't partial to killing, but this time, she only nodded. That…thing…it needed to die, and she felt as if Inuyasha was the only one who could do it right now.

"Stay out of the way, okay?" he muttered, but before Kagome could answer, the princess felt the soothing warmth ripped away from her as Inuyasha lunged at the Naraku-thing, using his claws to attack. 

"Sankon tetsusou!" Ripping a root off of the 'thing' [puppet], Inuyasha smirked under his bangs at his opponent through the rain, backing off a bit as more roots appeared. "You fucking chose the wrong girl to mess with. I'll kill you for even taking Kagome away," he muttered under his breath, drawing Tetsusaiga from his belt. 

Kagome watched entranced as Inuyasha held the rusty blade in front of him. She was vaguely aware of him calling her by her name, but she was more afraid for Inuyasha right now than anything else. What would a rusty sword do? She doubt it could even rip through one of those roots Naraku's body, which she dubbed a 'puppet', had. 

"Inuyasha…" she whispered, watching as he pounced on Naraku again, ripping another root and trying to impale another with his sword. It only bounced off harmlessly and Inuyasha's golden eyes widened as a root suddenly whipped him away, sending him skidding along the ground and past Kagome, flying off the cliff.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, starting to run over to the cliff's edge but was surprised when Inuyasha pulled himself over, managing to get a grip on the cliff's rim when he was thrown off.

"Fucking bastard…" Inuyasha muttered under his breath, glaring darkly over at the 'puppet' who only smiled calmly back. 

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered for the umpteenth time, moving slowly towards him with tears in her eyes. They wouldn't fall, but when Inuyasha turned around to look at her and saw them ready to plummet, he looked flustered.

"Don't cry!" he suddenly yelled, glaring at her with his amber gaze.

"Should I be laughing!?" Kagome challenged back, wiping the rain from her face.

Inuyasha turned around to face his opponent again, who was still smirking and waiting for Inuyasha to make another move, and this was when Inuyasha's frail patience snapped. "Shut it, stupid! I'll protect you, okay!? I said I'm going to protect you, Kagome!" 

Kagome's breath caught. Did he say…

"So just sit back and watch." 

She really couldn't answer. 

Inuyasha turned his full attention on Naraku. "Whatever you are, I'm gonna waste you." He was about to attack again, but stopped when he felt something strange. His sword…was it beating? _Tetsusaiga's pulsing…?!_

He brought the sword up in front of his face and watched as the rain fell on the rust and dripped off. _It's real…I can hear Tetsusaiga's…heartbeat? _

He opened his eyes wide as he lowered his sword, still feeling the pulse in his hands. Narrowing his eyes at the demon that was still smirking, he was suddenly aware of everything around him, almost like his senses had sharpened. The rain's beat hardened and his ears swiveled backwards on instinct when he heard Kagome shout something.

"_Go for it, Inuyasha!!" _

That was all it took. He didn't really understand the sudden overwhelming feeling he had when he heard her shout those words, or how his spirit seemed to fill with courage, but he allowed it to be his advantage. He narrowed his eyes at the thing Shippo had called 'Naraku' or at least what he assumed was Naraku and picked up his sword.   


  


"DIE." He charged forward just as Naraku shot another root out, this time looking like it would impale the hanyou through the chest. 

It all happened at once. 

Kagome shielded her eyes when white light shone, Naraku puppet's eyes widened when he saw the rusty old sword Inuyasha had used to block the attack grow bigger, and Inuyasha smirked almost evilly when he brought the shining blade right down the middle of the thing. 

A heartbeat skipped.

Kagome opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha standing there in front of Naraku, with Naraku's root scant close to stabbing the hanyou. In Inuyasha's hands was not the rusty old Tetsusaiga she had remembered, but a smooth white blade almost the size of Inuyasha himself. It looked to be three inches wide at the hilt and curved slightly, glowing at the end. She gulped as she watched the scene, the two enemies staring hard at each other. 

"Damn you…" Naraku's head whispered as the smile was wiped off of his face, the rain sliding down his face in droplets. The root in front of him suddenly divided in two and crumpled to the ground as a similar slice appeared from his head and cut right down the middle of his body and through his chest. 

Soon after, his whole body broke apart and Inuyasha looked calmly at the crumbling remains of his opponent. It turned to soil, leaving behind a small, humanoid figure, with some thin strand wrapped around it. Inuyasha allowed an arrogant smirk to grace his face. "Don't mess with me, bastard…" 

Watching the soil grow darker from the rain hitting it, he heard a small whimper behind him.

"Inuyasha…"

Turning around, he watched as Kagome tried to walk towards him. It was the first time he noticed how cold it was up here and how pale she looked, her steps almost seemingly swaying. His eyes widened as he saw her close her eyes and slowly fall forwards. 

Running, he caught her in his arms just in time and unconsciously held her icy body close as he watched her try to focus on him. "Kagome…are you okay?" he asked, the victorious feeling slowly being washed away as more anger filled it. That bastard…look what he had done to Kagome…

But Kagome didn't seem to really listen to him as he picked her up bridal-style in his arms, turning around to jump back to the castle. 

"No…Inuyasha…over there…wolf army…they're coming…" she whispered, pointing a weak arm towards where she had remembered the black dot. 

Inuyasha hurriedly looked where she was pointing and his eyes widened when he saw the black blob far in the distance. _Fuck…**fuck! **Not now! _

"Don't worry Kagome. It's going to be okay. I'll get you back to the castle, okay?" he whispered lightly to her ears, watching as she weakly nodded in return. He was starting to worry as he watched her flutter her eyes closed, his ears keenly twitching to catch the small mumble from her purple lips.

"Thanks Inuyasha…" 

A/N: Well…that was the longest chapter I have ever written in my life…I am so tired. I hoped you liked it…and like I said, it's gonna get intense. So Kagome is unconscious from the cold, the wolf army is advancing, she's being forced to retrieve the Shikon no Tama sooner, everything's getting chaotic, and this is going to end happy? Cross your fingers, readers! It might take me longer to update now thanks to school. Until next time, ja ne!  



	16. Past Pain

A/N: Oh lordy, I don't know how much longer I can keep writing so normally. If you want to see why I might do a quick update then take a lengthy break, read my profile under Notices, Jan 7th. 

Before you continue reading, let me enforce this once more: THIS IS INU/KAG. Thank you. 

Disclaimer: No, I do not.

Behind the Masquerade

Past Pain

_"Inuyasha…you don't trust me…?"_

_…_

_"Keh…"_

_"You really don't…?"_

_"Why do you care, girl!?"_

_"I don't know…"_

_"Keh… You're harmless anyway so whatever I think of you, it doesn't matter."_

_"Inuyasha…thank you…but please don't trust me." _

Those words repeated in his mind. _Please don't trust me…_Why? Why shouldn't he trust her? And why did she assume he did? He had said it didn't matter what he thought of her. But…_did _he trust her? Why had she told him those words? Was there a reason for him not to trust her?

He watched her sleeping face and couldn't help the warm feeling that rushed through him. She was so frail, so fragile and undeniably so delicate. He had virtually flown like an arrow back to the castle and had doctors summoned immediately. The way her hand swung limply by his side when he was dashing back had made his blood run cold. If it wasn't for the reassuring beat in her chest, he might have not been able to control his emotions. 

He couldn't help but unwittingly reach out to lightly trace a clawed finger down her face's contours, reveling in how smooth and soft her skin was. He instantly retracted his hand though when he realized what he was doing and immediately made a disgusted face. However, it was not directed at Kagome but at himself. 

What was wrong with him!?

Why was he even bothering to sit by her side when she was unconscious and feel as if nothing else mattered as long as she would wake up and yell at him again? Why did he feel like this whole room was gray to his eyes? …Well, it might have something to do with the incessant rain, so forget that. 

He could hear screaming outside on the grounds, people were rushing everywhere and the village gates were being locked. Children and women alike were screaming and running into their houses in panic while the peasant men tried to figure out how to protect their families. Soldiers put on their armor, everyone had on a solemn face, and yet, here he was, sitting in this oddly quiet room watching a girl sleep.

The hanyou knew the time of laughs and smiles were washing away like the tide going out. 

He had informed everyone of the wolf army…and a messenger had notified his father that they would reach the dog demon's territory by early next morning, a good twelve hours. After all, one could see far from where Inuyasha had seen the army advancing, so it gave his kingdom enough time to build defenses. 

His father had allowed him to fight, asking surprisingly somberly if Inuyasha had indeed mastered Tetsusaiga. It was atypical to see his father so glum, but what was he thinking? He would be happy? No…this was war and Inuyasha had never participated in warfare ever in his life, so he didn't understand why everyone looked like their life was going to end. But maybe they were right and perhaps many would have their lives end tomorrow. 

Inuyasha could hear the clanging of weapons on the grounds outside and he didn't really feel like going to see the rows of men. He could hear his father giving orders clearly thanks to his hearing abilities, and he knew what was happening. 

The battle strategy was to keep the wolves at bay so that the city would be safe. They would not run mindlessly headfirst into a bloody fight like barbarians would do, but they actually had a well thought out tactic. According to King Komiya, where the thick forest to the left clashes into the mountains on the right in a path resulting in the middle, their army would hide in the forest and mountains, then ambush their prey. This way, maybe they could obtain the higher advantage over their enemies. 

To Inuyasha, it still sounded like running mindlessly headfirst into a bloody fight like barbarians would do because there would be utter chaos. But who was he to really question his father's stratagems? He didn't really care as long as he got to skewer some smelly wolves and roast them with Tetsusaiga. 

The feud between the dog demons and wolf demons had lasted long enough. It would be resolved in this gory battle and may the winner take all. 

But he couldn't think straight. He always thought his first chance to participate in a war would make him giddy with anticipation, but he wasn't feeling frivolous. 

Was it because of the girl who was peacefully asleep in front of him?

"Kagome…" he muttered, watching as her eyes flickered a bit, although she stayed in her deep sleep. 

"You care a lot about her…don't you?" A voice said out of nowhere, and Inuyasha swiveled his ears around as his neck took longer to respond.

His golden eyes landed on a similar duplication of the girl asleep, and he let his guard down a bit---just a bit. "Kikyou," he muttered in recognition, looking at the calm gray eyes his fiancée were fixing on him with. "I don't know what you're talking about." He frowned. Care about Kagome? Heh. _Please…the day I start caring about Kagome is the day Kikyou would kiss me…_

"Yes you do," she shot back, composed as ever. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You just don't want to admit it, right? You care about Kagome and I can tell."

Her persistent nagging was beginning to anger him. Who did this girl think she was? She may be his fiancée, but she wasn't married to him yet, so she had no right to pretend to know what he was feeling. Screw it, even he didn't know what his emotions were right now, so why the hell would Kikyou know!? 

He resorted to use the one method that he always resorted to: yelling. 

"I don't know what the _hell _you're talking about, you insistent little wench. I am not admitting to anything that's not _real. _And how would YOU know whether I care about Kagome or not, which I repeat, I do NOT care about that annoying, inane, childish excuse of a girl!" 

Usually, the person he was shouting at would have frowned and screamed at him until his ears dropped off of his head, figuratively speaking of course. But what irritated him furthermore was that instead of replying in rage, Kikyou only arched a neutral eyebrow. 

"And I'm going to _marry _you?" she whispered, half in amusement and half in mock. 

"You can help a lot of lives by just calling off the marriage," Inuyasha suggested dryly.

"That would only help your life."

"And yours."

"Are you sure?"

They both fixed each other with cynical eyes, a colliding of dull gray meeting passionate amber. There was a strangled air of tension as the pitter-pattering of rain was heard in the prolonged silence. 

"Why do you want to marry me…?" he muttered darkly, shattering the silence while not breaking the eye contact he had with Kikyou.

"You're like me."

"No I am not."

"Yes you are. You were hurt in the past too."

"No I---what the hell!" 

Kikyou smiled lightly as she walked into the room more, coming closer to the hanyou who was gazing at her in shock. She reached out to take his clawed hand and held it lightly in her palm, feeling the warmth seep into her cold flesh. "I see it in your eyes, Inuyasha. I see the betrayal, the pain, all these emotions no normal person could ever see, except one who was hurt too." 

Inuyasha stared down into Kikyou's eyes, watching the way she stared up at his. If he didn't know better, he could have mistaken her for Kagome. _If it wasn't for the eyes._ He was suddenly reminded of something Kagome had told him this morning.

_"Were you hurt in the past?"_

_"Sometimes, Inuyasha, it's better to allow someone to understand mutual pain, no matter how long ago the hurt had been."_

_"Sometimes, you can't let go of your past and you only run away from it. But you can never run away from fate…Once you're assigned a fate, it'll only carry through."_

_"It's nothing..."_

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Now he understood. After a while, he finally understood the hidden meaning behind those words Kagome had told him. Thanks to Kikyou, he finally realized that Kagome had been hurt in the past too…and she kept it well hidden. 

He felt arms going around his waist and he looked down, his eyes widening when he realized Kikyou was hugging him close, her cheek laid on his chest lightly. He didn't hug her back, he couldn't, and his eyes glazed over as he listened to her words. He knew he was vulnerable at the moment, but it would be wrong to push away his fiancée…no matter how cold she felt through his haori…no matter how different she felt from Kagome's warm body. 

"Inuyasha, I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with you. You don't have to love me, but I could help you through it, as you can help me through my pain if you'd like. Give me a chance and let me help you…allow me to fulfill my duty as your future wife."

Kikyou tiptoed up as she lightly pressed her lips to Inuyasha, whose eyes were so wide by now they looked like they would pop out at any moment. Kikyou's eyes were closed, but the way his eyes were so large, he could almost see every imperfection on Kikyou's face from the distance they shared. 

He couldn't respond. All he could do was feel every second tick by in an intolerable atmosphere, wondering why it felt like hours. He couldn't understand it, that cold feeling at the bottom of his stomach, and he couldn't comprehend why his chest pulled tightly in the way it was.

He felt the lips move off his, and his wide eyes followed as Kikyou backed off, taking a small step away from him. 

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled in a strained voice, looking down at the ground and giving him a good view of her head. "I shouldn't have…I probably only made your emotions even more confused." 

She softly turned around and walked to the door, shooting a pained gaze back at Inuyasha before she entered the corridor. "Be safe Inuyasha. Good luck. But most of all…I'm not giving you to Kagome without a fight." 

Then she was gone, him hearing her trod down the corridor quietly.

He stood there, a cold feeling rushing from his head to his toes. Kikyou had just _kissed _him, but he felt as if it was the most sinful thing he had done in his life. She _is _his fiancée, and she had as close as it could get admit that she _'loved_' him, but it all felt so wrong. Everything. Every little thing she said to him felt so wicked and he didn't know why. It hurt. His head hurt. 

He was beyond confused that in fact, he was so befuddled he couldn't tell if he was feeling anger or pain right then. His chest pulled, it tugged, and he involuntarily lifted a hand to cover where his heart was. He was afraid it would thump out of his chest and leave him dying in pain if he didn't envelop it. 

"Inuyasha…?" a small whimper of a voice murmured and Inuyasha was shot out of his daze as he turned around and saw a sleepy Kagome staring at him through glazed eyes.

He realized that if she had awoken two minutes before she had decided to, she would have seen everything. He didn't want her to, and that was what confused him. She wouldn't mind if she saw Kikyou kissing him when she woke up, other than the fact that there were two people kissing in the room she was sleeping in…right?

"You finally wake up, wench," he grumbled out, but even he could hear the unusual pressure on his voice.

She looked at him in a surprised manner, before she went to rubbing her eyes and getting rid of the sleeping sand. He crossed his arms as he watched her do her rubbing and he could feel a smile slowly revealing itself on his lips. _God…what am I doing…_

He quickly wiped off the small smile and replaced it with a frown when she looked up at him with that beautiful smile of hers. _Beautiful!? Arghh…_

"I missed you," she whispered and sniffed her nose almost cutely.

He blushed pink from the words. "What do you mean?! I haven't gone anywhere." 

Kagome blinked as she stared up at him with those azure orbs of hers. "I don't know, I just feel like I missed you." She smiled softly.

Inuyasha realized she would have usually instigated another fight by now and he grunted in amusement. The girl's mind was still half in lala land and that was the only reason why she even remotely resembled a sweet, innocent girl. Other times, _welllllcome _Miss. Evil. 

She patted a spot on her bed and Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, before seeing the smile slowly disappearing from her face at seeing his reluctance. Then he rolled his eyes and proceeded to sit next to the idiot who was still slightly sick as he could tell by the way she kept on sniffing. 

Plopping down Indian style, he shot her a long withering glare. "I want some explanations, girl. What were you even thinking of when you went off and started chatting with a dangerous demon…puppet thingey? Miroku said it was a puppet of a real thing, but still, what were you doing!?" 

He saw her blanch, as she suddenly started to play with her hair a lot. She shot him a sad smile as her eyes began to flicker around the room from here to there, trying to concentrate on things other than the hanyou. But when she realized it was useless because he _could _glare forever, she sighed and whispered, "Inuyasha…please…don't ask. Please…anything other than that." Her voice cracked.

He could see the internal conflict in her eyes and he was about to open his mouth and demand her tell him, but he couldn't. He just couldn't command her to tell him everything if she was torn this way. If he did, he would be a hypocrite. He didn't tell her things either after all. 

But then she slowly slipped her warm hands in his and he didn't flinch, only gazing up at meeting with her shy blue orbs. Why was this different? Kikyou had only just did the same thing to him, so why didn't he feel nervous and uncomfortable? 

"Inuyasha…I guess it's wrong of me to ask, but I really need to know…who was the girl in the painting with you?" 

He stared at her hard, before squeezing her hand a bit. "As long as you tell me who had hurt you in the past, I'll tell you what happened to me." 

She gawked at him, and he could hear the rapid beat her heart decided to take on. "How…How did you…" 

He smirked. "I figured it out…you couldn't have kept it secret forever." 

She stared at him intently, her blue eyes soon resigning as she retracted her hands from his, positioning her pillow behind her to make herself comfortable. She sniffed a bit more and Inuyasha frowned when he saw her snuffle. Stupid girl…getting sick…when he was going to war soon…but she didn't know. 

"Okay…we have a deal, Inuyasha." She folded her hands in her lap before smiling evilly. "You first." 

He frowned at the twinkle in her eyes. Sick, tired and absolutely strange, she was still happy during times of crisis. "Stupid woman…" he muttered, as she fixed him with innocent eyes. 

His heart rate increased as he gazed at her. Definitely delicate…definitely. This girl needed protecting…and he had promised he would right? But…still…the ever unanswerable question…Why? Why had he wanted to protect her? Was it just for that moment…or did he mean…longer than that?

He gulped as he thought of something he had been thinking before.

_Please…the day I start caring about Kagome is the day Kikyou would kiss me._

It was funny how ironic some situations could be…

*~*~*

She gazed uneasily at the man sitting next to her, albeit there was safe distance between her backside and his wandering hands. She hadn't really wanted to invite him to her room, but the man had insisted they talk in a place much more private than the corridors, and had persisted she choose between the closet and a room.

She chose her room. Why? She knew where all the sharp objects were.

"Sango-chan…"

She growled.

"Sango…"

Much better.

"What is it, houshi?"

He looked at her from the corner of his violet orbs, staring at her with something she didn't understand. But then he grinned and the unexplainable expression was gone.

"I wanted to talk to you about Inuyasha and Kagome."

She had not expected that. She had thought he would have wanted to chat about their…'relationship'…or the lack of one, depending on how you look at it. She had thought he would have wanted to discuss about what happened yesterday when he had wanted to kiss her. All night, all morning and well into the afternoon, she had forced herself to believe it was because he had just wanted her submission to him and that he didn't mean it. How much did she want to bet he had done the same thing to many girls before?

"What about the two?" She moved as far away from him as possible, almost off the futon. It was cold after all, so she had wanted to talk on the futon---maybe it was the wrong suggestion to make him sit so close to her still.

"Do you think…there's something going on?" he asked, his eyes twinkling as they bored into hers.

"What do you mean?" What _did _he mean? Something going…on?

"The way he had ran off to save her, how he had described to me what his enemy was, I'm sure he left out details…but the way he was holding her when they returned? Did you see him? Did you see the panic and pain in his eyes?"

She shot him a doubtful, long gaze before recollection entered her mind. She _did _remember the way he had wildly glared at them, bellowing for a doctor. What surprised her also was that he had made sure Kagome was alright first before telling anybody about the wolf army. A person who claimed not to care about Kagome would usually inform about the threat first and then order a doctor to immediate attention. 

"What are you getting to, houshi…?"

He shot her a dry look, complete with the shaking of his head. "Don't you think there's something going on between the two…?"

Sango arched an interested eyebrow before thinking about the situation carefully. "Umm…no." 

"Why?"

Sango scoffed. "Well at least he cares about the health of a girl first, even over his own kingdom. Unlike _somebody _who would probably forget the girl was sick." She shot him a 'you-know-what-I-mean" look. 

He stared at her wryly. "If you were injured and an army was approaching…I would care about you first, Sango…"

She rolled her eyes on instinct. "Yea, sure…" She narrowed her eyes. "Just because a guy cares about a girl's health first doesn't mean he likes her or loves her or whatever the situation you want to call it. He's marrying Kagome's sister for crying out loud! If he was unfaithful to Kikyou and with her _sister of all people_…_that's major infidelity, houshi…I'm sure you know what infidelity means." _

"No one's perfect. And…infidelity, you say? This might be unfaithfulness if he does…but remember: they had an arranged marriage. Could you really blame the guy if he likes someone else instead of his fiancée?" Miroku wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

"First off, Kagome would never like him. She was hurt before and has built an impenetrable wall against the men of this world. Inuyasha…liking her? That's even more implausible." Sango had spoken the unspoken before she had even noticed she had betrayed Kagome's secret. She slapped a hand over her mouth as she flushed red. 

Miroku opened his eyes wide. "She was hurt before?" 

"What? What are you saying? I can't hear you, speak louder."

"SHE WAS HURT BEFORE?"

Sango winced. Stupid idiot actually spoke louder. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

She received silence from Miroku and refused to make eye contact as she stared at the ceiling. Why had she said Kagome's secret before she thought about the words spewing out of her mouth? If Kagome ever found out… 

However, her heart skipped a beat when she heard him say something.

"She wasn't the only one…Inuyasha was too." 

The silence thickened to a seemingly breakable air as Sango clenched her fists and berated herself for her stupidity while trying to ponder whether she should stare at him. Her will power was brittle, so she soon turned her head to stare deep into his lilac eyes, entranced with the sheer color of them. "He…was…?" she asked softly, not trusting her voice enough to speak louder. 

Miroku gave her a comforting smile. "I'll make a deal with you…If you tell me what happened to Kagome, I'll tell you what happened to Inuyasha…and we'll promise never to speak a word to neither human or demon…okay?" 

Sango studied him for a moment, hearing the rain pounding outside and the army rushing around in wild disarray. She wanted to be there…she wanted to fight too…but she knew they would never allow a woman into their ranks…

"Deal." 

There was that sneaky twinkle behind Miroku's eyes again, but she ignored it.

"Since I made the deal…you speak first." Miroku chuckled as she threw a dark glare at him. 

"Okay, fine." She took a deep breath. "Kagome use to…err… really 'like' someone about a year and a half ago. His name was Naraku. I was there when they were…'together'…I never liked the man. He was older than her and I felt like she didn't know that sometimes, he seemed to TREAT her younger than him. He was always so…sickeningly sweet to her…always the 'gentleman' if one might say. He was some prince from some far off land I never heard of…and she liked the evil bastard." 

Sango looked downcast at the memory. "I think it was because he was the first man to pay Kagome attention instead of Kikyou. It was a mistake from the start. I noticed he always stared at Kikyou whenever they ate at the table. Lord and Lady Higurashi never noticed his nauseatingly sweet moves…they were much more interested in how rich he was." 

She didn't notice the hand slipping into hers.

"Then two months later…when she was thinking nothing could go wrong…he just…went to Kagome's sister. He just fucking ditched Kagome and skipped off to Kikyou…and Kikyou received him. The sisters' mother and father didn't care…they said Kikyou deserved such a man instead of Kagome anyway…I don't know why Kikyou did it though. No one knows why. I'm sure she has her reason, but I hate her for breaking Kagome's heart with that cold bastard, Naraku."

She felt someone squeeze her hand and she drew comfort from it, not thinking properly over who was in the room. "But Naraku was evil, and he left Kikyou too after a few months. He also stole a lot of the Higurashi's money…I swear it was Kikyou. But instead, everyone blamed Kagome for meeting the man. She stood up to them, she didn't listen to their taunts and jabs behind her back…but I could tell she was depressed. She was beyond depressed. I was scared she might commit suicide, but I know she's a strong girl. I just hate her family for breaking her slowly and carefully."

Her form shuddered a bit at the cold and she didn't push away the arm that enveloped her, shielding her with warmth. "The thing is…Naraku and her had an oath. She performed an oath for him. She even sealed it with her life, so she can't break it. She promised the bastard that if time ever calls, she'll always help him. If only she said she'll help him _willingly…_but no, she said she'll help him. Now I don't know anymore…he has a hold of her life in a way…" Sango realized she wasn't about to tell Miroku more than necessary. Inuyasha's cousin must not know about how Kagome was here for a mission besides formerly figuring if Inuyasha was right for Kikyou. 

Unshed tears strayed in Sango's eyes for the torment her cousin was going through.

"Ssh…It's okay. Don't worry." She could feel a hand rubbing small circles on her back and she was about to let it continue, until she realized who she was talking to. She jumped away from Miroku faster than humanely possible and slapped him across the face in much the same way she had did yesterday. 

He winced. "Sorry Sango…sorry…" he muttered under his breath, as he held his throbbing cheek. 

She bit her lower lip when she noticed the reflex had kicked in again. The half torn feeling was returning…regret and relief…

"I'll leave…I'll tell you Inuyasha's story another day. I'm sorry Sango, I really am." She watched as he got up from the futon and made his way to the door. "But when I said that if I had to choose between your health and the safety of this whole kingdom… and when I said I would choose you…I meant it." 

Sango stared, the words jumbled in her mind. He would choose her…? Why? That liar. Why did he have to make her heart beat fast…why did it beat fast? Confusion…that damn confusion was returning. 

He turned around to shoot her an expressionless look. "You don't have to trust me…I'm not asking for you to. Trust is sometimes what holds two people together. People can live without trust, but without trust, there isn't love either. Inuyasha and Kagome trust each other, even if they won't admit it, but I'm afraid that trust can be broken so easily." Sango didn't miss the meaningful glare he gave her. Did Miroku know about Kagome's intention for staying? "Trust is so fragile...but Sango…maybe, one day, you'll allow yourself to trust me. I'll wait for you if you want me to."

Sango broke the eye contact and stared at the hand in her lap, that pulling feeling returning in her chest again. "Don't wait for me forever…" 

There was a silence and Sango nearly thought Miroku had left, but she could still see him from the corner of her eye. The rain's noise just seemed to increase in the uncomfortable tension and she could hear her heart beat. 

"There's no such thing as forever…" he muttered quietly, walking out the door. She could still hear him talking faintly though. "But there are things called a once in a lifetime chance and I'm not going to lose my most important one." 

Sango clenched her kimono at hearing those words. What did he mean? She knew what he meant, but she didn't want to believe it. Was he saying he'll wait for her to trust him? Was he saying _she _was his once in a lifetime chance? 

Sango stared out the window, her gaze settling on the dark clouds. She could still hear the clanging of weapons downstairs and she smiled a bit… 

_Once in a lifetime…_

_Only._

A/N: This was still long, although considerably shorter than my last chapter. Sorry there was no action. I had to write about Kagome's past, and Inuyasha's will emerge soon. ^_^ I had to emphasize on trust because people _will _notice trust will play a large role later. You might also notice the parallelism in this chapter…started off stressing Inuyasha's and Kagome's trust…then ended accentuating Sango's and Miroku's trust. I'm trying to fit the start of the war in the next chapter and then I'm warning all of you…the chapter after the next is crammed with angst. 

AND…although Kikyou kissed Inuyasha, no, I didn't do the usual "Kagome sees, Kagome is sad, Kagome cries" scene because I really don't think it's that often you'll suddenly wake up at the same exact time your sister kisses the guy. ¬_¬ I REPEAT, THIS IS AN INU/KAG story. Their bittersweet fluff is coming…soon. ^_^ 


	17. Quintessence of a Quandary

A/N: When you're wired on fettuccine and alfredo, oranges, and coke with lemon slices, you have a little problem going to sleep before midnight. ^_^ In this chapter, more Sango/Miroku fluffy goodness [gotta give them their debut before it starts bombing upon Inu/Kag] and when Inuyasha gets a good kick in the butt…he realizes something.  
  
  
  
By the way, since some people asked, yes I do take itty bitty scenes out of the manga and twist it into my story. I just find it funny and cute. Or maybe that's just me. I know I'm not the only person who does that.  
  
  
  
Warning: Yes, there's a battle. Yes, there is killing. Yes, they are dying. No, I didn't stick a huge paragraph of details.   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha…and I kill off the characters like what I enjoy doing in some stories…I'm afraid people would hunt me down and skewer me with sporks. Therefore, I am lucky I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Behind the Masquerade  
  
Quintessence of a Quandary  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome smiled, standing by the entrance of the castle. The rain had stopped a few hours ago, halfway through Inuyasha's talk. She realized the morning would be gray this way, but secretly hoped it started to at least sprinkle again. Even though it had given her a slight cold, she still adored it more than anything else. She went back to paying attention to the boy in front of her. It was still dark and dawn was at least two or three hours away, but she could see the golden eyes clearly through the obscurity. She had learned that they needed to go off to war, Inuyasha included, and now, after the night of talking with the hanyou, she felt much better as she gazed at the man in front of her.  
  
  
  
Soldiers ran around in the courtyard, their feet squishing into the mud, while trying to get into file as the captains yelled orders. It was utter chaos trying to get into their ranks and not stab someone else with their weapons, but Kagome was only smiling at Inuyasha and ignoring the rest of them.  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha…?"  
  
  
  
"What…?"  
  
  
  
"You're an idiot."  
  
  
  
She grinned at the frown he shot back at her.  
  
  
  
"You are too." He huffed.  
  
  
  
"So come back your idiotic self…okay? Come back in pieces and I'll never forgive you."  
  
  
  
Inuyasha smirked arrogantly at the comment. "Don't worry, stupid. I'll come back and you'll see, I'll be the one with all the glory and everyone will worship me…"  
  
  
  
Kagome giggled. "I bet you will," she answered sarcastically.  
  
  
  
Silence pursued as the two stared at each other.  
  
  
  
Kagome could still feel the awkwardness between them. He had told her of his past, although they didn't have time for her to tell him hers. She found this in her favor though. It would give her enough time to think of a believable story without him finding out about Kagome's promise to get the Shikon no Tama, to change some parts he didn't need to know, and to think of a realistic lie as to why she had met Naraku at the top of the cliffs. Yet…  
  
  
  
She still couldn't believe what had happened to him in his past though.  
  
  
  
"Sorry."  
  
  
  
Inuyasha lifted a quizzical eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"About you and her…and all that…"  
  
  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "Forget it, girl. That was all the past. I'm over her and it doesn't mean anything to me now."  
  
  
  
"Oh…"  
  
  
  
The hanyou's eyes twinkled menacingly for a second. "You have to tell me what the man in your past did to you though…and if I ever meet the man who hurt you…I'll be sure to rip out his bloody guts…"  
  
  
  
Kagome blinked. "Why?"  
  
  
  
Inuyasha turned away, a pink blush on his cheeks. "Just because."  
  
  
  
"Because…?"  
  
  
  
"Because I don't like men like that."  
  
  
  
Kagome felt her hopes crush as she listened to his last words. A tiny part of her had hoped he wanted to do it for her and not because he hated men like Naraku. But, she was asking too much now, wasn't she?  
  
  
  
"But, you know not all men are like whomever it was who hurt you…" Inuyasha trailed off and left a lingering gaze directed at Kagome as he turned around and listened to his father shout orders.  
  
  
  
"I know…but it's hard to find a man unlike him with Kikyou around…"  
  
  
  
Inuyasha glimpsed at Kagome from over his shoulders, a neutral expression on his features. He sighed and turned back to his father, quietly whispering, "It could be the last person you would ever expect."  
  
  
  
Kagome blinked owlishly again. "I guess. I don't know who the last person I'd expect is though…"  
  
  
  
Inuyasha shrugged, before turning around with a supercilious smirk, his arms across his chest. "Well, father dear is telling us all to go. I'll see you later, okay? Tell my fiancée goodbye for me…" He nearly choked when he thought of how Kikyou had kissed him. "…And Kagome…keep safe…and goodbye."  
  
  
  
Kagome stared at him, the lingering smile wiped off her lips. She clenched her hands by her side as the words sunk into her head. He had wished her safety…and he had said her--- "Inuyasha…?" she whispered gently when he turned around to go to his horse. However, when she spoke, he twirled around to face her with one eyebrow arched in curiosity. She took in a shuddering breath before staring deeply into his amber eyes, silently hoping to see them again. "Will you…will you say my name again?"  
  
  
  
It was Inuyasha's turn to stare at Kagome, as he thought about what she had asked of him.  
  
  
  
Kagome wanted to look away at the perplexity in his eyes, but her azure gaze held. She loved the way he said her name instead of calling her 'girl' 'stupid or 'wench.' The way he said her name made her feel warm…and she didn't want to forget it.  
  
  
  
One side of his lips twisted upwards in the conceited smile of his. "See you later…Kagome."  
  
  
  
Then he turned around and headed towards his horse, her watching silently as her chest pulled almost tenderly. She lifted an unwitting hand up to hold the place over her heart as she watched him jump over the ranks and land like a graceful swan on his horse. He shot her one last smile over his shoulders and she could feel her heartbeat increase.  
  
  
  
"COME BACK SAFE, YOU DUMB IDIOT!" she screamed almost out of instinct, watching as he waved frivolously at her, before whirling around and trotting his horse out, leading his part of the army out after his brother's who had left a while ago.  
  
  
  
She stood there in the dark, watching as the ranks departed, with King Komiya's soldiers taking up the rear. Within fifteen minutes, the armed forces had made its way out of the town and were galloping towards the Path, where the mountain met the forest. Kagome still stood there, watching as they faded away slowly due to the dimming night.  
  
  
  
She felt cold, although she couldn't feel the wind on her face. It was more of an internal iciness and she didn't know why. The castle felt so empty and she didn't want to turn around and go back in. Inside, there would only be Sango, Kikyou, Lady Komiya and other females and male servants. Even Miroku was gone, being Inuyasha's second-in-command. It felt weird. She could almost feel the loneliness left inside the walls of the castle…and she hated it.  
  
  
  
It didn't feel right…but why?  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha frowned, perched in a slightly dry tree and uncomfortably trying to find a snug position among the dewy leaves and branches. It was rather boring and he hadn't anticipated such tediousness when he first thought of war. He had imagined clashing with enemies in a gory battle of limbs and blood, but he had never expected the waiting beforehand.  
  
  
  
The whole entire Komiya army had made it to the passing in good time, with Sesshoumaru's forces hiding behind the mountain while King Komiya's and Inuyasha's forces hid themselves in the forest. As his father had predicted, the breeze was downwind from the wolves' directions, so the enemy would not be able to smell the dog army.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha had thought his father had told them the army should have arrived by now, but for some reason, they were late. The hanyou figured it was only because of some obstruction due to some destruction from the rain and didn't think much of it. They would come eventually and then they would learn a good thorough lesson from his sword and him.  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha…do you think we'll make it through this alive?"  
  
  
  
Inuyasha glanced down at his cousin, who was holding his tradition monk's staff as his weapon. He was seated on a horse, and was looking up at the hanyou through hooded violet eyes. Inuyasha did the usual snort. "Of course I'll make it through this alive. You might not though…but at least there won't be much lamenting from anyone if you do."  
  
  
  
Miroku jingled his bells a bit. "It doesn't matter if I die."  
  
  
  
Inuyasha stared down at his human cousin, who was now looking off into the distant trees. "You don't care…? Miroku, if you think it's better off in heaven with girls feeding you grapes every minute of your dead life…you can forget that little fantasy. I doubt you'll be going up there any time soon."  
  
  
  
Miroku chuckled pleasantly. "It's not that. If I die…I'll know I died protecting something that means a lot to me."  
  
  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the monk. "Is this about Sango? It's obvious you've got something for that girl, but she's not about to fall for you or bear your child anytime soon. Just give up this little game."  
  
  
  
The human jiggled his bells even harder. "This isn't a game to me, Inuyasha."  
  
  
  
"Tell that to her and let me know if she believes you. Miroku…all you ever do is chase after any thing with two legs and breasts."  
  
  
  
Miroku turned his almost furious gaze up at the hanyou. "She's…Sango is…god, you stupid idiot! I've known her for a while…have you ever stopped to notice I don't grab any servants anymore? Have you noticed how I only say perverted things to her? Have you noticed I'm not me anymore and I was confused…until I actually confronted my emotions and realized what they were?! Unlike you who is obviously stuck between two women, I actually know what I'm feeling!"  
  
  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes even more and dropped down from the tree, landing perfectly onto his horse next to Miroku. He stared at his cousin. This was strange. This wasn't his perverted, sarcastic cousin anymore. He actually nearly lost his anger at Inuyasha and what he said… "Are you saying you love her…?"  
  
  
  
Miroku was quiet for a moment, his mauve eyes looking elsewhere. Then he whispered with a hint of warning, "What if I am…?"  
  
  
  
Inuyasha twitched his nose as he smelled edginess from a soldier nearby. Turning his head slowly to pay attention to the soldier, his eyes widened when he picked up the floral scent almost hidden under the armor the soldier was wearing. He smirked as he went back to talking to Miroku.  
  
  
  
He smiled deviously. "She'll know."  
  
  
  
"She'll never know," Miroku answered unwaveringly, before deciding to switch subjects. "But do you like Kagome?"  
  
  
  
Inuyasha sputtered indignantly, wondering where in the worlds Miroku had gotten his subject from. "I do NOT!"  
  
  
  
Miroku lifted an interested eyebrow. "Then I guess you won't want to know what happened to her in the past…" He waved his hands around nonchalantly, teasing the hanyou, before it was suddenly gripped cruelly by another hand with claws.  
  
  
  
"You know, idiot?"  
  
  
  
Miroku winced at the strength Inuyasha was using to clutch his hand. "Let go, Inuyasha! I'll tell you if you let go!"  
  
  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and dropped the hand, which Miroku retracted lovingly to his chest while rubbing the bruised flesh.  
  
  
  
Then Miroku gazed at Inuyasha from the corner of his eyes and smirked. "Listen carefully then…" he whispered, unbeknownst to him as shadows slowly began to emerge silently from the dark path.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome walked silently through the hushed corridors, feeling strangely out of place. The whole place was so still, so soundless, and she missed Inuyasha popping out from around the corner and shooting some blasphemy at her.  
  
  
  
She already missed him and it had only been an hour or so. She didn't really want to miss him, but she really, really did miss that egotistical smirk of his that sent her almost over the edge every time he shot it at her.  
  
  
  
She could not figure out why her heart beat so irregularly around him, nor could she figure out why she missed him. There was only one explanation and that was if she had fallen for the hanyou. But that was absolutely preposterous…she can't fall for her sister's fiancé. It was absolutely wrong to do so. It was a sin.  
  
  
  
Kagome shivered as she felt someone stare at her head which was hung low. Awkwardly lifting her head to gaze at who had made her feel this way, she saw her sister staring intently at her, the gray eyes accusing. "Kikyou…?" she whispered hesitantly.  
  
  
  
"Kagome." Kikyou said back knowledgeably, staring at her younger sister with an icy look in her eyes.  
  
  
  
There was a silence as the two girls stared at each other, with Kagome feeling self-conscious and Kikyou looking hostile. The moon appeared from the thick clouds it had been previously hidden behind and shed its silvery light on the two, highlighting their almost identical features.  
  
  
  
Kikyou broke the silence with a question Kagome would have never expected, much less think of ever getting answered. It was a question Kagome still thought about a lot these days and it nagged her to no end, since she couldn't receive a conclusion. "Do you know why I took Naraku away from you?" the older girl suddenly asked, still gazing fixedly at Kagome.  
  
  
  
The younger sister felt uneasy at the question, and she moved her weight from one foot to the other. A cold feeling took a hold of her heart and she could slowly feel her anger arise. "Because you're a bitch and would hate to see me happy…?" Kagome guessed, feeling rather snappy. After talking it out with Inuyasha, she didn't like bringing up the subject twice…especially not when her sister just suddenly appeared out of nowhere and asked.   
  
  
  
"Heh." Kikyou smirked a bit. "Not quite. You need to think outside the box more. You're still letting your pained emotions drive your life around like a game."  
  
  
  
Kagome frowned. "I'll do whatever I like with my life, whether it's controlled by my emotions or by my actions, thank you very much."  
  
  
  
Kikyou took a step towards Kagome and looked haughtily at her sister . "Your life is controlled by your actions through your emotions, thus you're taking the worst step possible to end these emotions."  
  
  
  
Kagome pursed her lips into a thin line. "Shut up, Kikyou. Don't think I will ever forgive you because you're the one who made my life hell with Naraku. Although I guess I really must thank you for opening my eyes up to the truth. He was a bastard after all."  
  
  
  
Kikyou lifted an eyebrow as she ran a finger through her long hair. "I did? Good. I was hoping I did."  
  
  
  
Kagome looked confused. What was her sister talking about? She wasn't saying anything that was making sense… She had wanted Kagome to see the truth in Naraku?  
  
  
  
Kikyou looked annoyed as she turned her gaze out the window. "You should have seen the gazes he shot me at dinner when he was with you. It was obvious he was a bastard. You were just too blind and didn't notice it, believing his stupid good guy act. You really think I'll be as stupid as you and be with that man?"  
  
  
  
Kagome couldn't speak. Her sister was finally telling her something she had wanted to know for so long…but why was Kikyou saying all of this out of the blue?  
  
  
  
"He told me that if I didn't help him steal our kingdom's money, he would kill you." Kikyou rolled her eyes and twirled around, walking up the corridor slowly and away from a wide-eyed Kagome.  
  
  
  
"What…?" Kagome managed to stammer out, her heart thumping hard. Kikyou had…did all that to save her…? But…but…that wasn't right. She had always thought her sister had did it to make Kagome's life a living pain…  
  
  
  
"You might have been some annoying idiot, but you think I'd let my own kin die by some bloody bastard who just wanted our money? Get real, younger sister. I hate you for being so stupid to let such a man into your life and thoroughly ruining mine, but I wouldn't want to see you fall into the hands of the likes of him." Kikyou turned around to shoot Kagome an icy glare from under her lashes. "Surprised? I thought you would be. I knew you thought I did it to make your life hell, and well, at least I know I let you go through enough pain at home to thoroughly let me live in peace."  
  
  
  
Kagome could feel a large rock in her throat. "But…why are you telling me now?"  
  
  
  
Kikyou continued to glare icily under her lashes at Kagome. So the younger sister knew there was always a chain to the ball. "Stop falling for Inuyasha---"  
  
  
  
Kagome opened her eyes wide at the comment and retorted, "I'm not!"  
  
  
  
Kikyou only glared even more before continuing as if she hadn't heard Kagome's remark. "---and let him marry me. Go do your thing for Naraku---don't look at me so surprised. I know all about it---and then go back home…I actually like Inuyasha, Kagome. He's betrothed to me and me only. Let go of Inuyasha…at least on behalf of how I had saved your life back then."  
  
  
  
Kagome grew silent as she listened to the words tumble out from her sister's mouth. She thought Kagome liked Inuyasha? Kagome didn't care about that hanyou! For all she cared, Inuyasha could go galloping off on his horse with Kikyou and elope to kingdom come. She didn't care. "I don't like Inuyasha in any way…" Kagome trailed off before clenching her fists. "But fine. I'll stop doing whatever it is you think I'm doing for how you had 'saved' me from Naraku. That doesn't mean I'll stop hating you for…everything."  
  
  
  
Kikyou smirked as she resumed walking, her aura practically flooding in triumph. "Why do you hate me? Heh. Wait. Don't answer. I know...I guess you're welcome. Do your deed well, Kagome. You can give him the Shikon no Tama…but that means you're condemning many people. You should figure out what the jewel is first…I suspect you don't even know what powers it has."  
  
  
  
With that ending speech, Kikyou was gone, leaving behind a thoroughly confused, aggravated and livid Kagome.  
  
  
  
Kagome now understood why men punched walls. It was a way to allow all the frustration to escape from inside of her. Kikyou was so irritating, just popping up out of nowhere and demanding she stop 'falling' for Inuyasha because she had 'saved' Kagome's life a long time ago.  
  
  
  
God, but why wasn't Kagome happy she finally knew the truth? She finally knew the truth about Kikyou and Naraku's rendezvous, yet why did she still feel incredibly angry?  
  
  
  
It couldn't possibly be because of Kikyou's accusation on how Kagome liked Inuyasha. She did not like the hanyou. He was the exact opposite of a Prince Charming; he liked to yell at her, insult her, and never kept his feelings about her inconspicuous.  
  
  
  
After getting the Shikon no Tama, it wouldn't matter anymore…right? She would never again come to this kingdom…she would never again talk to the brainless Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
Somehow, that wasn't as comforting to her mind as she thought it would be.  
  
  
  
Looking out the window, she blinked as she thought she saw a silver flash in the distance. She narrowed her eyes, wondering if the silvery shine had been just her imagination or if it had been the moon reflecting off something.  
  
  
  
It wasn't her imagination when she saw it again.  
  
  
  
Moving closer to the window, she squinted her eyes even more to try to decipher what it was. Was that another silver flash…followed by another!? Her heart started to race. This wasn't just another simple reflection…  
  
  
  
Oh shit…  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Miroku whacked another wolf over the head, watching as his enemy fell to the ground in a mess of armor. He wiped away a bead of sweat from his forehead, swiftly dodging the plunge of a spear as another wolf keeled over from the momentum and bit dust. Miroku whacked him a good one in the head as well.  
  
  
  
This was chaos. When King Komiya had said it would work perfectly, Miroku guessed the king hadn't counted on the wolves actually smelling them before they ambushed them. True, the wind was in their favor, but that still didn't mean some wolves that had scouted in front didn't catch their scent.  
  
  
  
Then the commencing of the battle had been a bloody pandemonium with both side screaming war cries and running into a clash of armor and weapons. Even with the surprise attack from Sesshoumaru from the mountains, the battle had been a clutter.  
  
  
  
"Foolish!" the monk cried as he sliced away another wolf, who had imprudently tried to attack the human. Just because Miroku was a human didn't mean the man didn't possess power.  
  
  
  
The battle had turned in their favor, but Miroku couldn't help but feel as if the whole thing was…strange. There were not as many soldiers as the Komiyas had predicted, and it seemed a good chunk from the estimated were not here. If they weren't there, where would they be? They certainly wouldn't be back at the wolves' kingdom because this war was an all or nothing battle. It was a full on assault, so why did the numbers lack?  
  
  
  
He killed another wolf, the anguished cry ringing through the night, but drowned out by the clashing of his allies' and enemies' weapons. He stopped to catch his breath, but that short intake of breath was not supportive.  
  
  
  
The stick part of a spear hit him in the side, powered by the strength of a demon. It sent him skidding across the ground, the dirt digging into his bleeding arm that scorched from the slide. His weapon slipped from his hand, landing a good few feet away from his reach. He turned a horrified gaze to his assailant, who was growling with feral bloodlust.  
  
  
  
"Say goodbye, human," the wolf hissed in a savage tone, raising the spear to gouge the man through the chest.  
  
  
  
Miroku lifted an arm in a feeble attempt to shield himself from the attack that was coming. He swore he saw his life flash before his eyes as the spear came down, and man, was it exciting. So, this was how he was going to die?   
  
  
  
"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM," a feminine voice screamed, before a gigantic boomerang began slicing through the air, running the wolf through the middle.  
  
  
  
The aggressor made a choked sound before dropping on top of Miroku, the blood seeping into the monk's robes.  
  
  
  
"Oh god," Miroku whispered in horror and disdain as he pushed the dead body off of him. He stared aghast at all the blood covering him from chest to knee. It was an overwhelming smell and he sniffed his nose contemptuously.  
  
  
  
That was until he realized who had saved his life. Looking up, he met the magenta gaze of the girl he had thought was left behind at the castle. He gaped. "Why are you here, Sango!?" he shouted, pushing himself up from the ground, and running to pick up his weapon.  
  
  
  
She drew out her sword and ran another wolf through the stomach, before slowly turning back to stare at Miroku. "You told me there were once in a lifetime chances…I don't want to lose this one." She swore colorfully as she flipped away from the attack of another enemy, but Miroku helped her by slamming the staff into the attacker's head.  
  
  
  
"This is a war, Sango! You aren't suppose to be here!"  
  
  
  
She shot him a hard glare. "If I wasn't here, you'll be dead," she whispered menacingly, drawing her muscles back to throw her boomerang again. "Anyway, I'm more experienced than many of the bloody idiots here who can't seem to hold a sword properly."  
  
  
  
Miroku smiled proudly as he watched Sango expertly dodge another attack and impale the enemy. That was his Sango right there…  
  
  
  
She leaped to his side, back to back as she whispered something in his ears. "You saved my life once, and now I just saved yours. We're even."  
  
  
  
He couldn't help but cop a feel, and she couldn't help but slap him with feeling across the face. But she smiled at him, as she turned back to back with him again. She held her weapon out threateningly, watching for the next thoughtless assault.  
  
  
  
"Before I forget, you told Inuyasha about Kagome," Sango hissed accusingly, and the monk scratched his head in a culpable manner. "You weren't suppose to tell him, houshi!"  
  
  
  
Miroku smiled subtly when he heard the term she would always continuously use with him. "I said I wouldn't tell human or demon…I never said hanyou." He wiggled his eyes suggestively.  
  
  
  
"Bastard."  
  
  
  
He smirked, as he slipped a comforting hand into hers, squeezing gently, before returning his attention to the more pressing matter of battle. It felt oddly comforting, having Sango by his side. It reminded him of those memories long ago. "Just like old times, huh, Sango?"  
  
  
  
He could almost feel the smile on her face as she quickly squeezed his hands back before taking it away to hold her boomerang.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, this is a once in a lifetime chance…Miroku."  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha roared another mighty battle cry as he ran his opponent through with Tetsusaiga, watching the wolf divide in two, a long cut starting from his left shoulder to end on the right side of his waist. The wolf soldier's eyes widened for a moment, a strangled gurgle emerging from his throat, before he dropped dead to the ground, blood soaking the dark, soft soil.  
  
  
  
The hanyou stopped for a moment, trying to find his cousin through the disarray. This didn't seem right. There were definitely a large number of the wolves' army missing. Where could they possibly be?  
  
  
  
Growling furiously, he swiped at three wolves sprinting towards him, and they all were lost in the swing. He could see his brother in the distance, moving in his deadly, regal dance. Tenseiga was not a weapon in a fight like this, so Inuyasha watched as Sesshoumaru used his claws to gracefully tear apart his enemy. Fucking asshole. He had to even make his attacks look elegant and refined.  
  
  
  
A captain from the enemies' side appeared in front of him, his conceited arrogance overpowering Inuyasha's. The hanyou narrowed his eyes at the hindrance. "Get out of the way, bastard," Inuyasha hissed as he swung the sword.  
  
  
  
The captain only flipped into the air, landing on a tree branch, causing droplets of remaining rain to fall down from the leaves, before launching himself at the hanyou. Inuyasha smiled almost wickedly as he finally found competition. This idiot could last him a few minutes anyway.  
  
  
  
"Fucking half-breed," the captain spat, drawing out a sword of his own as he soared down upon his prey. "You're a disgrace to demons."  
  
  
  
Inuyasha felt his blood boil, but he kept his fury under a smug smirk. "Not disgrace enough to not rip a new hole in your chest," he whispered forebodingly, bringing Tetsusaiga to counter the sword swung at him.  
  
  
  
He was pushed back, digging his heels hard into the ground from the force of the flying impact. The captain quickly landed on both his feet, and as fast as lightning, sent a spiral kick right into Inuyasha's stomach.  
  
  
  
The hanyou flew backwards, flying right into the trunk of a tree. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth and he growled, his rage igniting dangerously as he wiped away the thick liquid with his sleeves. He peeled himself from the trunk, before launching into another onslaught. Inuyasha swung his sword down at an alarming rate, wanting to run the enemy through from head to toe, but the captain countered it with a fast block. Inuyasha was frustrated now. The enemy was lingering around too long and hadn't even received an injury, while he had been slammed into a tree.  
  
  
  
"Your kingdom is going down, half-breed," the captain hissed menacingly, his red eyes flashing malice, the two swords clashing in bright sparks.  
  
  
  
"Your kingdom is the one who's going down right now, fucker," Inuyasha retorted, slashing another ineffective swipe at the wolf.  
  
  
  
The captain swung his own sword back in retaliation, and Inuyasha blocked the attack as well, as the wolf brought his face closer to the hanyou's. Inuyasha grimaced at the nasty breath of the wolf, which was so disgusting, there were no words to describe its stink.  
  
  
  
"Just wait till you dogs all realize the truth," he whispered giddily, his red eyes twinkling with something akin to gaiety as the captain showed his yellowing teeth in a wide smile. He swiped at the hanyou with his claws, catching Inuyasha across the chest and leaving four red lines appearing on the haori, a tiny insignificant seep of blood appearing to blend with the cherry tone of the jacket. This didn't please Inuyasha however.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha pushed him back and in luck and his own fury managed to catch the wolf fortuitously in the side, slicing through the stomach of his enemy. The captain gurgled as blood started dribbling from his mouth, but the victorious smile never left his face, even as his body divided in half and slowly descended towards the wet ground. He shot a triumphant look at the hanyou, as he whispered quietly, "We probably already killed all the people in your unprotected kingdom…" There was a proud chuckle from the captain, before he closed his eyes, the smile still on his face.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha's soul froze.  
  
  
  
His eyes widened.  
  
  
  
He watched the blood ooze out of his opponent, and barely registered that he had killed the bastard.  
  
  
  
But those last words from his mouth…  
  
  
  
Inuyasha turned a frenzied look back towards the castle and finally everything fell into place. The reason a good number of the wolves' total army was missing was not because they were left behind or unable to make it…  
  
  
  
There must have been a reason for the army to arrive later than usual…  
  
  
  
Oh gods, everything made sense now. The main army had stayed behind for a bit while the other part took the extended method around the outskirts of the forest to go to the Komiya Kingdom. If they had the fastest wolves take that path, the dog demons wouldn't have smelt them since the distance was far…  
  
  
  
They had suspected all along that the entire Komiya army was going to attack them here, didn't they? That was why they sent scouts out to look for them…right!?  
  
  
  
And while the dog demon army all fought here, in the collision of the mountains and forest, thinking they were winning…the rest of the wolf army was slowly wreaking havoc upon the place that really mattered.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha finally figured the wolves' intention. It wasn't the army that was their target… it was the defenseless kingdom.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha bellowed a thunderous growl of passionate fury, as he bolted off towards the kingdom, not caring that he was leaving the war behind, or that his comrades were left to battle without him. That was not what concerned him at this moment.  
  
  
  
The only thing that concerned him now was Kagome.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: One word for me: Intense. ^_^ The angst is coming in the next chapter or two…or maybe it won't count as angst. I don't know how else to describe it without giving the whole thing away. Just wait for the update. You'll all chase me and impale me with my own stick when you find out the outcome.  
  
  
  
P.S. The 'captain' wasn't Kouga. (: It was just a random…captain with blood-red eyes.  
  



	18. Red Reveries

A/N: Kikyou is confusing in every chapter, isn't she? And one thing…after numerously stating 'INU/KAG' in the last chapter…I still had someone ask me if this was an Inu/Kag story. I am refusing to answer this and will further on, impale any who ask this question again, with my omnipotent...STICK.   


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way or possible reality. He belongs to the genius, Rumiko Takahashi. Keolla is not a genius, thus incapable of such a plot. 

Behind the Masquerade

  
Red Reveries

  
  


"Sango, what's Inuyasha doing?" Miroku cried, as he swung his staff at another enemy, knocking the wolf away from his body. 

Sango shot a hastened gaze over to the rapidly disappearing Inuyasha and she stared for a moment. "He's going back to the castle!" she screamed when she realized where the hanyou was heading. She swung her boomerang into a cluster of wolf soldiers and they were thrown away, while Sango reached up to retrieve Hiraikotsu with ease. "I think he's going back to the kingdom!" 

There was a wild jingle of bells as Miroku smacked an enemy away from him, giving the duo a good few seconds before more attacks rained down upon them. Keeping a sharp eye on any who dared approach Sango and him, he quickly ran through all the possibilities as to Inuyasha would just suddenly abandon the battlefield and race back home. He knew it wasn't because the hanyou was a coward because Inuyasha was anything _but _a coward. He would have fought till the last wolf fell under his blade. 

Miroku shot a quick violet glance over to magenta, and the girl gave him a troubled gaze in return. "He wouldn't have run off unless---" Miroku grunted at an interruption and threw ofuda charms straight at the enemy. It froze the wolf in his steps and Sango thrust her sword into the soldier before he had time to react, successfully making the enemy fall to her feet. 

She whirled around, the piece of cloth used to hold her hair up coming undone. The silky black tresses poured over her shoulders like silk, and he reveled in the way her cheeks were flushed a pretty coral color. He caught his breath. She looked so beautiful, even among cadavers. 

"Kagome!" Sango cried in horror, finishing the partial sentence for Miroku, oblivious to the way he was staring at her. "The only way he would lose all interest in battle…is most likely if Kagome is in danger…" 

The two widened their eyes as realization dawned upon them. 

Miroku cursed under his breath and wasted no time as he looked around for a stray horse, seeing one of the Komiya breed neighing and trying to find its master. Pretty loyal for a horse, but it would be his for now. 

"Sango! Find Sesshoumaru or the King. Tell them what is happening." Miroku shouted his orders as he ran over to the horse, mounting it with ease. "I'm going to go help Inuyasha. If…If something happened to Kagome…I'm afraid that if the town isn't murdered by the wolves, they still won't survive…" 

Sango looked confused, but Miroku shot her a reassuring smile. "But everything will turn out okay in the end. It always does. Be safe, Sango." With those parting words, he was off, galloping as fast as the horse would carry him, making a beeline for the kingdom. 

Sango watched him depart, disappearing into the distance. Gray was slowly beginning to show through the forest and she realized that dawn was approaching. It would be a dreary morning, especially with the rain last night. Hopefully, it wouldn't start again…

She turned around, her scarlet eyes searching for any signs of Sesshoumaru or King Komiya. This was serious. She needed to find them _now. _This battle wouldn't mean anything if the main base was taken over and if it was, that would mean most likely many people in the town and castle would be murdered, or worse.

"Kagome, Inuyasha…Miroku…be safe," she muttered under her breath, rapidly blending into the battle as she fought to find her way towards the prince or king. 

*~*~*

Kagome ran through the corridors, her breathing labored as she tried to find a hiding spot. She was right when she realized it wasn't just simple reflections. It was reflections off armor, and a hell of a lot of armor. She had screamed her bloody head off then, informing everybody in her hysteria that the wolf army was coming. 

But why? Did the Komiya army lose? That wasn't possible! They couldn't have lost this quickly! Inuyasha…he had to come back!

She rounded a corner and looked around wildly. When the wolves penetrated the castle, there would be no more time to hide. But where could she hide!? A demon's sense of smell was heightened to an unfeasible limit. They would smell her out, no matter where she hid. 

The dozen or so soldiers who were left behind had run off to lock the village gates and notify the citizens, and then they would lock the castle's gates. But wouldn't it be useless?! This was an army of demons trying to penetrate through a defenseless kingdom that really had nothing to offer in resistance. It was like handing the territory to them on a silver plate…

She could begin to hear herself hyperventilating. This wasn't happening. She couldn't take the strain. It was too much. This _was not _happening! 

She screamed as she tried to find anyone, anything to offer her comfort. Running around madly, she could feel her heart beat painfully. Not emotionally painfully, but this time around, it felt like physical pain. 

She was going to die. 

Slamming into the door of a room she wasn't sure of, she tumbled into the dark room lit by a few candles and breathed in quickly and rapidly, her head beginning to swim in images of her being tortured slowly to death by a maniacally laughing wolf. Oh god, she could already feel the sharp metal pierce through her chest, digging deep into her beating heart before twisting itself and causing the injury to grow in size. Please, no, she didn't want to die like that. 

She didn't understand physical torture, but she had the worst images in her head. How could this be reality? Wasn't she just talking to Inuyasha a few hours beforehand? And she had wished _him _safe?! He better well still be! 

She looked up and met the terrified gaze of another woman, and Kagome in her frenzy, nearly didn't recognize who it was.

"Kagome!?" the lady cried, walking down the ladder she was on, and Kagome realized she had staggered into the library. 

"Lady Komiya!" she cried in relief, and picked herself up to lunge herself at the woman, wrapping her arms around the older woman's neck. She wanted to cry, she really did, but the tears wouldn't come. She didn't want to cry. 

"It's okay, little one. Don't worry," Lady Komiya comforted, rubbing small circles on the girl's back as Kagome's body shook violently. "Nothing's going to happen." 

Kagome's body froze at those words. "How can you say that?! Something is going to happen! We're going to die! You, me, Kikyou, Rin, everybody! Everybody's going to be murdered and we'll never again see another sunset. We won't even have a grave because they'll throw us into the ocean, letting the wav---"

"Be quiet, Kagome. Nothing's going to happen." Fire burned in Inuyasha's mother's eyes, as she took out a key attached to a necklace, hidden under her collar. "They'll never find us…" 

Kagome watched surprised as the older woman climbed the ladder again, reaching the one book Kagome had encountered before. It was that book wedged into the shelf with a hole in its spine. Kagome narrowed her eyes. Was it really a simple hole…? 

Lady Komiya took her necklace off and put the key into the hole. Kagome gasped lightly when she saw the object fit perfectly as the older woman turned. Kagome took a whole step back as the shelf next to the one Lady Komiya was on, slowly started creaking open. Dust flew out like a tornado and Kagome covered her mouth, not wanting to swallow any of the toxic stuff. 

"Wha…?" Kagome managed to sputter out, her azure eyes wide as she eyed the pink light slide out of the small space between the shelves. 

Lady Komiya looked smug as she descended down to the ground, rushing over to the shelf the moment her feet touched the floor. She pushed the shelf and it opened further, allowing the light to spread outwards more. It shone in Kagome's face and the girl gasped. 

That stupid 'hole' had needed a key to open a secret passage! 

"Hurry," Lady Komiya muttered, waving her hand around as she motioned for the girl to hurry in. 

Kagome didn't need another push and practically jumped into the enclosed space, finding herself in another room. There were no windows, or any other opening for that matter, and unlit candles were on the walls. That meant the ethereal pink light wasn't coming from the candles, but from that object in the middle of the room. 

Kagome stared at it, entranced at the sheer color and vivacity. It looked so beautiful, propped up by a wooden contraption with a pink ball connected to a necklace. 

The girl forced her gaze away as the woman ran back into the room with a candle from the library, hastily lighting up the rest of the wax substance. The room soon began to glow a luminous orange color, eclipsing the area in different shades of clashing pink and ginger. 

"What is this place…?" Kagome mumbled, watching as the queen gently placed the candle into an empty frame before running back to the door and pulling it tightly shut, sticking the key into another hole by the wall. The door made a loud click and announced the door being locked firm.

Lady Komiya turned around with something similar to half uneasiness and half fervor. Did Kagome really need to know where Inuyasha obtained the zeal from? 

"This is a secret room built years ago by my husband for a situation like this. The only way someone can get in is if they have this key---" She held up her trinket, allowing the golden ornament to catch the light from the candles and shine brightly. "---and the only way someone can get out is with this key. Nobody can get us in here, so we're in the safest place possible. The entrance may be thin enough to hear everything going on in the library, but it's made of the strongest material known, so nothing can infiltrate it. It also prevents anyone from sensing or smelling anyone or anything in this room…although, I'm afraid the wolves will penetrate the village walls and gates in a matter of ten minutes or so." 

Kagome could feel a rock form in her throat, making it painful for her to swallow. "Did…did they die?" Kagome asked, referring to the Komiya army. 

Lady Komiya snorted rather unladylike, and Kagome opened her eyes wide. If her mother saw Lady Komiya act this way, Kagome was sure her mother would fume at the other woman. But then again, this wasn't the circumstances to remember etiquette. 

"They didn't die. By the looks of it, that isn't the entire wolf army, but a good quarter or so---" Kagome opened her eyes wide. All those glinting silver reflections…were just a good '_quarter?'_ It was confirmed now. She would meet her death before the sun even rose today. "---and I presume they got here in secrecy. I told my husband they weren't stupid but rather cunning, but no, he believes wolves have puddings for brains. Now I hope he gets back before I get killed…" 

Kagome's left eye developed an incessant twitching, wondering how Lady Komiya didn't seem scared at the prospect of death. 

"Where's Rin, Kikyou and Sango!?" Kagome suddenly screamed, realizing her friends and sister wasn't in the room. 

Lady Komiya lifted an eyebrow. "Sango went off with the boys. It was obviously her being the only petite soldier and trying to hide that enormous boomerang in a sack…I like her rebellious streak."

Kagome nearly chuckled. Nearly.

She had expected a revolt from Sango. That girl didn't listen to orders or protocol, much like Kagome, so the cousin wasn't worried.

"But what about Kikyou and Rin!?" 

At this point, Lady Komiya seemed uncomfortable as her eyes fluttered around the room in a suspicious manner. She wrung her hands in her kimono and smiled a little, trying to offer some sort of relief. "They'll be okay…" she whispered, knowing it wasn't the truth. 

Kagome stared at the older woman, her azure eyes deathly calm and resolute. She held out her hands in an unwavering gesture, her eyes never leaving the queen's. "May I please have the key?" she murmured, the auburn lights playing around with shadows on her face. 

The queen stared at her in shock, her hand tightening on her kimono. "No, Kagome. You can't go out there. I'm sure they'll be safe." That was a complete lie. "You'll be caught in the ambush…" 

Kagome's hand shook, but only slightly. "If I don't go out there, they _won't _be safe. They'll be caught in the ambush…Please, understand that I must do this…as my duty for your hospitality." Her sapphire eyes burned deeply into the other woman's, strong resolve slowly overpowering Lady Komiya. 

The queen found herself extending her hand out and she couldn't stop it. It felt like her whole body was succumbing to the wishes of this girl, but that couldn't be right. Things like that don't happen. However, Lady Komiya didn't have more time to think as Kagome snatched the key away, moving to the door. She shot a lingering gaze to the older woman, before asking an unnecessary question. "My queen…what is that jewel?"

Lady Komiya, whose eyes were still wide, turned around to look at the pink jewel. She shuddered at seeing its deadly beauty. "The Shikon no Tama…" she whispered under her breath, almost afraid that if she said it any louder, something terrible would happen.

There was a lapse of silence for a while, before Lady Komiya turned around to see Kagome nod stiffly, the clear determination still evident in her eyes. "I'll send the first person I see back with the key. When you hear three knocks on the shelf, please open the door for them…" Kagome said in an authoritative tone. 

The queen could only nod at the power she heard in the younger girl's voice. Kagome wasn't just a simple princess with a weak grit. "Come back safe…or else Inuyasha might not forgive me." 

Kagome's eyes swirled in bewilderment at the statement. _Ahh…so she doesn't know. _Lady Komiya smiled knowingly. "Just hurry up." 

Kagome nodded once more before sticking the key into the hole, allowing the door to slowly snap and creak open. She pushed the shelf out wider, before turning to shoot the queen one more persistent glance. "I'm sorry…" she muttered, and before the queen could ask why, the girl had slammed the entrance shut. 

*~*~*

He sat on top of a hut, chuckling amusedly as one of his men lit another house on fire. The residents inside screamed in terror when they saw their dwelling go up in flames, and rushed out before they were consumed by the deadly blaze. But instead of breathing in relief, the simple human woman and man didn't have much time to inhale as real wolves lunged at them, tearing flesh from bone. Their shrieks of pain rang out loud through the red and orange atmosphere as the creatures devoured their meat. 

It was actually rather entertaining. 

"Kouga! The castle is unguarded!" one of his men shouted up at him, and the man turned a critical cerulean eye towards the magnificent structure. He smirked evilly as he watched the castle over the fiery inferno. 

"How much have we destroyed?" the wolf demanded, watching almost tediously as another couple---this time a weak demon pair---were caught and murdered. Their heads were ripped from their necks and he only slanted a scathing sneer as he watched his pets feed on the raw flesh, blood dripping like juice down their muzzles. 

"We've ruined almost a quarter of their town, my prince! The other parts are still too damp from the rain yesterday to set fire on, but the soldiers are moving out to eliminate the civilians as we speak" the soldier answered courteously as the wolf-prince jumped down from the roof and landed elegantly on the ground, without a scratch, the flames roaring behind him as a burning house collapsed. 

"That's enough. Tell the others to stop." The soldier nodded at his superior's command and started barking out the demand, as wolf ears turned to hear the noise. Kouga lifted an interested eyebrow when he saw some things lying in a bunch in a corner of an alley. Looking closely, he looked mildly disgusted. Were those fingers? 

"What shall we do now?" the inferior wolf questioned, watching as his prince walked around among burning timber and smoking flesh, turning a sneering nose up whenever he saw some pathetic human plead for their life before squeezing the life out of them with his claws on their neck. Pathetic and weak. 

At the inquiry, Kouga smirked with feral delight, as he cracked his knuckles. "We raid the castle now. Tell all my men to attack it, killing whoever they please and see inside the grounds. Make sure no one lives in there. Tell them not to even think of ravishing those dirty women." He shuddered at the thought of touching a Komiya person, much less violating one. 

"All must die." 

The soldier nodded respectfully. "Your command will be obeyed."

*~*~*

Kagome ventured around the corner, trying to ignore the vociferous screams ringing clearing from the town. She didn't want to look, much less hear everyone's pain. The orange-red shades of light slanting through the windows were enough to inform her that they were being destroyed. It was only within minutes before the wolves would decide to storm the castle. 

"Kagome!" someone screamed, and the said girl twirled around as she saw Rin standing at the other end of the corridor. The girl ran towards Kagome at an amazing speed when she saw recognition, catching the princess around the neck as tears flowed down the girl's cheeks. "It's really you! They're coming, Kagome! They'll destroy us! I don't know where to hide. I'm so scared, so terrified. This is just like how my family died…I don't…I don't want to see that again…" 

Kagome held the woman gently as Rin sobbed quietly into her shoulders. This must be terrible for Rin to endure, seeing a remaking of her own family's death. But priority powered over pity at this moment, and she couldn't waste even a second. She pushed the girl away and quickly crammed the key into Rin's hand. 

Rin was about to open her mouth and say something, but the drive in Kagome's eyes stopped her, allowing Kagome to continue. 

"Go to the library. Climb the ladder you'll see to your right and there will be a book with a hole in its spine on the top shelf. Stick this key in and turn. A room will open and Lady Komiya will be in there. If you hear three knocks on the entrance, open it up because it'll be somebody else. Other than that, don't open it for anyone. Got it, Rin? I have to go find Kikyou. I'll be with you in a while." 

Kagome was about to rush off and continue her search for her sister before Rin caught her arm in a tight grip, fear apparent in her eyes. "No…Kagome! You have to come with me! They're coming!" 

Kagome nearly surrendered to the terror in the girl's voice, or maybe it was her own fear hidden under her determination, but she couldn't. She must find Kikyou, evil sister or not. She tore her arm away from Rin, turning an apologetic look towards Sesshoumaru's friend. "I have to find Kikyou. I promise I'll be safe." 

Rin looked torn at hearing that, but she only weakly nodded. It wasn't her place to stop a dogged girl, no matter how startling the situation was. "Okay…I trust you…" 

Kagome felt a sharp pain hit her in the chest. She turned around slowly, so that Rin couldn't see her aggrieved face as those words repeated in her mind. "Please don't trust me…" she whispered to the second person in two days, before taking off in a dash in a mad search for her sister. 

Rin stood there for a moment, those words running in perplexity through her mind. But things more urgent forced her to stop pondering on those words when she heard a loud smash down on the grounds. Moving to the window, she watched as wolves started pouring into the courtyard, the gates shattered and in pieces, as the animals' shadows looked sinister and lethal. Her eyes widened, as her body shook in tremors. She remembered them, those wolves that attacked her own kingdom and killed ever single person she ever knew. She could replay her memories over and over, hearing her mother's scream, her father's agonized shouting, and her brother's and sister's shrieks of panic. It was happening again. People were dying…did she bring bad luck wherever she went? 

Her heart beat in a frenzied, irregular beat as screams echoed over and over in her mind, blending with the screams from the town. Everywhere she went, everyone she met, they were torn away from her. She meant it when she said it scared her…because it terrified her…

It was never meant to end this way. 

She took off in a wild race to the library. 

Kagome hardly kept in the scream in her throat as she watched the shadows flood into the grounds, their ferine grins causing a cold shiver to run through her body. They were here and there was no way she'll make it to the library in time if she planned to find Kikyou. She could still make it…if she didn't have to find her sister…

Kagome backed away from the window and started running down the corridor, her eyes still gazing for any signs of Kikyou.

But she could just go to the library…let Kikyou die…it was as simple as that. She would be safe that way. A person could be selfish…couldn't they? They could value their own life over someone else's…can't they? She was only human. And Kikyou had been nothing but mean to her, from her childhood till now. 

_Think about it, Kagome…if Kikyou dies…there would be no one else left for you to model after…you won't be her shadow anymore…you'll shine._

Kagome stopped in her steps as she heard those words. She could…shine…

_Kikyou never did anything for you…let her die…she was cruel to you…let death visit her…you can have Inuyasha if she's gone…let her die._

Let her…die? Have…_Inuyasha?!_

_Let her bleed…watch as the ribbons of crimson flow out of her…you can see that, Kagome. You can watch as she bled the pain she caused you…with Naraku. Don't believe her…she didn't want to save your life. She wants your life to end. Let her die…you want her to die…don't you? _

That wasn't true…her sister had saved her…kind of.

_Kikyou must die. _

Kagome's eyes widened when she realized where her train of thoughts were leading her to. It frightened her. Clutching her head, she shook it violently, eyes shut tight. "What kind of girl have I become!? I'm wishing death upon my own sister! I'm such a horrible girl! Oh god, I'm a monster…" she whispered in disgust, not believing those sinful and wicked thoughts had just passed in her head. 

She was no better than Naraku…

She was betraying everyone's trust…

She was a horrible person. 

"Kagome! What the hell are you out in the middle of nowhere for!?" a shocked voice broke into her thoughts, shattering her dilemma as distress was heard in the woman's voice. 

Kagome lifted her head and came eye to eye with the center of her thoughts: Kikyou. Suddenly, she felt weak around her sister again. Kikyou had saved her from Naraku, albeit she did it viciously, but she had saved Kagome…and she had just wished death upon Kikyou a moment ago. She had truly mutated into a horrible girl…

"I'm…" she whispered, trying to remember what she had been trying to do before those awful thoughts had entered her mind. 

"Get in here!" Kikyou hissed, and dragged her younger sister into the room Kikyou had previously been in. She shut the door tight, securing it with a plank of wood, before pulling Kagome towards a corner. That was when she continued, "WHAT were you thinking when you just stood out there in the corridor?! Getting ready for the wolves to pounce and mutilate you!? You could have died!"

_Could have died…_

Kagome stared into her sister's gray eyes, her own blue eyes trying to find a reason as to why she had thought those things. She widened her eyes as she noticed genuine concern behind the older girl's words, Kikyou's eyebrows bunched together in worry. 

Realization struck her like lightning as Kikyou's grip tightened around her upper arms. This was her sister, pure and innocent, without the corruption of her parents or the distortion caused by Naraku. This was Kikyou, authentically concerned about Kagome. 

She felt tears grow in her eyes. She was a horrible person. Kagome was a horrible, horrible person for even wishing death on Inuyasha's fiancee…her sister…

"I was worried about you," Kagome whispered, hands clenched tightly by her side. "I didn't want the wolves to get you…although half of me wished...wished…" she stopped, unable to continue. _Could have died…_

Her sister had been horrible to her, but she had protected her in a way…in a way no one could understand. It was a warped and twisted kind of protection, but Kikyou had sheltered her, trying to stop the pain from reaching the younger girl. Yes, Kikyou was angry with Kagome for letting pain reach the older girl by protecting her younger sister, and yes, she had her reasons to taunt and ridicule Kagome. But in the bitter end, Kagome realized Kikyou was her sister. 

_Her sister. _

And in the very, very bitter end, blood was thicker than water. 

"I'm sorry." 

She meant those words, and Kikyou's eyes widened, when she realized her mask had dropped and she had acted like she cared for Kagome. Acted…? Was it acting…? 

"For what?" Kikyou whispered hesitantly, realizing Kagome had unshed tears in her eyes. Her younger sister never cried, not since Naraku had betrayed her. 

"Everything…" Kagome answered, as she took her sister's hand into her own, her head bowed down. "For hating you, for wishing you'd die so I wouldn't be your shadow, for letting Naraku hurt you because you were protecting me…for everything, Kikyou. For everything." 

Kikyou felt those words. She actually felt the meaning behind those words and a part of her---the part that loathed her younger sister for the ache she caused through Naraku---flattened. For once, her cold exterior disappeared as she watched her sister, almost her twin, stare at her with sincere remorse, her cold hands shaking. Her heart beat almost excruciatingly when she realized Kagome wasn't as innocent as she wished she was, and that pain had reached her, even when Kikyou never wanted her younger sister to experience it.

What more, blinded by fury, Kikyou never realized it was her that was causing all the pain. 

"Kago---"

Their sisterly conversation was interrupted by a slamming at the door, the frame of the door shuddering as the wood shifted. 

The two girls stared at each other for a split second before Kikyou grabbed a metal ball on a table next to her and Kagome picked up a stick on the ground, both holding their weapons close to their bodies.

"Kikyou…before I forget…when you escape, go to the library. Find the shelf next to a ladder to your right and knock three times…" Kagome murmured as they walked to the door, pushing themselves to the walls on both sides of the door so that when their enemies barged in, they wouldn't notice the two girls first. 

Kikyou had been about to ask why, but the door wasn't as unyielding as she had wished it to be. The twin doors flew open, flying across the empty room and smashing into the wall. A wolf soldier rushed in, baring his fangs because he had smelt humans from outside in the corridor. He hadn't counted on the simultaneous crash of metal and wood on his head and he gurgled as his face met the hard ground, momentarily stunned. 

Kikyou dropped her weapon, staring at the blotch of red appearing behind the wolf's skull. "Oh god…" she muttered, before Kagome pushed her hastily out the door. There wasn't time to just gaze at the victim and wonder if the demon was dead. Run now, think later. 

"No time to lose! We have to get to the li---" Kagome squealed piercingly as a hand wrapped itself around her skinny ankle, sending her down to the ground. She whipped her head back, watching as the wolf her sister and her had attacked before glare at her through darkened red eyes, a red mark on his forehead. His claws dug into her skin and nearly punctured her Achille's Heel, if she hadn't kicked him upwards in the face with her other foot. 

He howled, grabbing his chin. "Fucking bitches. You'll both pay for that…" he hissed, drawing out the sword from its sheath by his waist. 

Kagome's eyes widened and she quickly grabbed the wooden stick on the ground next to her, jamming the end into the wolf's open mouth. The phrase 'Close your mouth or flies will get in there' rushed into her mind, but she didn't waste more time before the wolf growled at her, tenderly touching the back of his throat. 

Kagome turned a quick glare over to Kikyou, who was still staring at her younger sister in a daze. "STUPID! Get your ass to the library, NOW!"

"Ka---"

"_NOW." _

Kikyou stared at her sister and for some reason, found her feet suddenly disobedient to her body. It moved on its own accord, running down the corridor when Kikyou hadn't meant to. It felt like her muscles were just working together against her own will, adopting a mind of its own. What was wrong!? Who was controlling her!? She saw the violet-blue flicker of energy from Kagome and her eyes widened in understanding. 

Kagome had just used her miko powers…without knowing. 

She didn't have much more time to think before her feet brought her around the corner, completely losing sight of her younger sister. The last she observed of Kagome, the wolf soldier had grabbed her and flung her into the room in a blur. Kikyou didn't want to think about what Kagome's body would collide with. She would die this way.   


  


Kagome would die if no one saved her. 

  


A/N: I know some of you are wincing at Kouga's behavior, but think about it for a moment. When we first met him in the manga [or anime] he only acted civil because he [most likely] didn't want Kagome to be disgusted with him. But also remember, he's a full demon. In this story, he's the prince [not that I'm saying he's not in the manga] of an entire kingdom…a kingdom that had been constantly at war with the dog demons. There's going to be some hatred between them. Some, being an understatement. Additionally, he's never met Kagome [and no, he's not kidnapping her in this story as 75% of you assumed.] So I hope you understand why he's a bit more brutal. 

Also, as some of you have noticed…yes, this story is taking on a darker feel. It'll lighten somewhat, but for the next few chapters, it's adopting a true Inuyasha [the story] ambiance to it.  


Ahh...everything I wrote seems to have been delayed to the next chapter...  



	19. Silenced Soul

A/N: I updated this early just for one person...Jedith. She's one of the most awesome reviewers ever. She asked me to update this on Jan 25th (your birthday?) and since she always makes me feel happy with her reviews, I decided to. She's one of the few who understands my schedule for school is incredibly tighter than most people and yet, I continue writing whether I'm inspired to do so or not. That's why I love her reviews. She knows I try my hardest. So, thank you Jedith! Happy birthday, and this chapter is dedicated to you.

Oh gosh! I just noticed something else! **Happy one year anniversary to Behind the Masquerade! ***huggles her fic* Isn't it just _perfect _it's the one year anniversary when it's the angst chapter? ^_^ 

Disclaimer: *sniff* NO. Leave me alone now, you awful, awful lawyers!

Behind the Masquerade

Silenced Soul

Inuyasha tore through the burning town, unable to see anything else but the castle. He barely registered people in pain and agony as flames licked up their homes and destroyed everything they had. He barely saw the gates smashed into pieces on the ground and laying in twisted heaps, and he barely realized he was probably too late as he saw the bodies of maids littered around inside. 

_Kagome…_

His eyes flickered red for a moment, but turned back golden when he caught the scent of the girl. He growled venomously when he felt her aura reek of fear and hurt, blood thick and heavy in her smell. 

_Kagome..!_

Bolting through the corridors, he tore through wolf or any other hindrance, unable to recognize anything beyond the blood and terror coating Kagome like a second skin. It sent his blood wild as his mind switched into a style he was rarely accustomed with. It had only happened once and he had promised he would never let it happen again. But could he remember that now?

As he streaked through the dark corridors, snickers and laughs were heard from places deeper into the castles, but he ignored them. He would deal with those bastards later. Right now…it was Kagome. 

_Kagome…?!_

A scream echoed through the corridor above and he quickened his already fierce pace, his concern covering the strong thumping of his heart. His body didn't like being pushed so much. He had run back to the kingdom in a time five times faster than normal, although his mind didn't heed his body's reluctance. He had to protect Kagome. He promised himself to protect her. He would not allow another woman to come to harm and he knew failure paid a heavy price. He clenched his teeth together as another scream echoed while he neared his destination, this time far more strident and painful than the last one.

Turning into the room he had felt Kagome's fright roll off in waves, he watched the scene in slow motion, unable to respond as he watched the silver glint. His own eyes were fixed on her azure eyes, staring straight at him with only slight recognition. She shouldn't be scared anymore...he was here. 

_Kagome._

_*~*~*_

She felt herself being grabbed callously by her upper arm before being thrown pitilessly into the room in a whirl. She felt the arm that had been grabbed crash into a wall before she could register herself flying through the air, her shoulder blades making a strange cracking sound against the concrete. She screamed at the pain, sliding down the wall and holding her right scapula. 

It burned terribly. It was like a thousand needles pricking insistently at her skin. Grabbing the injury, she tried to stop the pain by squeezing it. However, she barely had enough time to even do that as the wolf appeared in front of her, grabbing her up by her wounded arm, and causing her to scream in more agony as he threw her into a chair. 

The side of the chair dug into her back and she arched forward in more screams, as she felt blood bleed from her dorsum and the chair split under her weight. She saw the soldier advance onto her again and she hurriedly looked around for a weapon, her hands running over a piece of the now broken chair. Using her left hand to pick up the stick, she swung it with all her might when he drew close to her. 

He jumped away from her attack and snarled, showing yellowing teeth as he eyed her with crimson eyes, the color of her blood dripping slowly to the ground. "Wench…" he growled in an animalistic tone, grabbing her under her armpits and slapping her across her cheek. 

  


"Do you yield?" he asked through his teeth, pushing her up against the wall behind her. Her body curved forward in silent pain as her head hit the concrete, with her closing her eyes and silently enduring the pain. 

She looked at him rebelliously through narrowed eyes, her chest heaving from the lack of air. "Never…" she hissed breathlessly, peculiar dots beginning to dance in her view as she exhaled heavily. 

The wolf narrowed his eyes as much as Kagome's, and pulled her forward, sticking his nose measly inches away from hers. He traced a cold finger down her cheek, causing her to shudder unwillingly from the icy contact and flail her legs around, trying to reach the ground. "Brave…" he muttered in a low whisper, tickling her ear with his breath. "…but stupid." 

He slammed her against the wall again, this time making more pain stream through her head. The wind was knocked from her lungs as she instantly clenched her teeth together to try and hide her obvious agony. She wondered if she would get a concussion this way, but realized that maybe, she won't even have to worry about it. 

Maybe, she would just die. No one was going to save her…no one ever saved Kagome Higurashi…

She spit at him, her own agony and affliction causing her not to comprehend that it was a bad move. His eyes widened when the spit landed all over his face, before his eye twitched in absolute anger. "Fucking bitch!" He slapped her across the face again, this time using enough strength for Kagome to feel a prickly feeling run all over the cheek and she wondered if it was bleeding. 

She bit her lip at the contact, drawing blood from her mouth as well. She closed her eyes when she found herself being thrown again, this time into a screen. It fell over, taking Kagome with it as she winced from the cut on her forehead. Bruises and slashes were appearing all over her body at being thrown around so carelessly and she was beginning to feel frail.

But she had to endure this because if she didn't, he would go after Kikyou. She couldn't let Kikyou die like how her mind was telling her to allow Kikyou to. But oh lord, couldn't someone help her? The pain was overwhelming every part of her body and she knew if he just wounded her one more time, she might die. She never knew it would end this way, with her only sixteen and turning seventeen so soon. She was still pure and she never got the chance to marry, and now, she was dying because of this scum. 

She hated the wolves. Why did they have to torture her so? Why couldn't this asshole just kill her off without allowing her to endure such pain?

Feebly grabbing another piece of wood from the broken screen, she tried to swing at the wolf that was advancing again. But it was useless, once more. 

"You don't learn," he tsked, a dark glaze running over his eyes as he grabbed her wrist and squeezed. She dropped the wood and he smiled wickedly. 

She closed her eyes again, and felt him pick her up by her kimono on her bleeding back. She would have cried out in pain, but she was thrown across the room before a word was uttered. 

She grasped the notion that her right arm was twisted into a weird position which she was sure wasn't normal. There were cuts and bruises all over her other arm and legs, as she watched the blood pool around her after the impact. He had just slammed her into a table and her stomach had hurt when it was smashed into the edge, causing the table to crush from the collision. She was scarcely aware that her stomach felt like it was burning in a wildfire as blood started flowing over her lips in blobs of crimson. 

Red filled her vision and she was scarcely aware of the blood trickling slowly down her forehead. It didn't make a difference. She felt her blood everywhere. That bastard wolf…just because she had hit him on the head with a stick and tried to impale him through the throat, he was now tormenting her slowly. 

Her body felt so weak---so, so weak. She could hardly lift her body up from the ground and it was a bizarre, cold comfort as her cheeks touched the ground. She knew she was dying. It couldn't be anything else. She had never experienced such an emotion before and she pondered, was it acceptance of death? Or was she defying it? 

But it was strange. She had never experienced this much torture and suffering in her life before. It should have been unbearable…but it wasn't. All she felt every time she was thrown into an object was a sharp pain and a shuddering scream escaping from her bleeding lips. Was this how it felt like to die slowly? It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. 

Everything just seemed to dim more every time he threw her into something, and the pain lessened with each blow as well.

She winced when he grabbed her hair roughly, bringing her face inches away from his. She wanted to fight back, but she had no more energy left in her. She just hoped he would finish her already. She didn't want that fire-like electricity to hit her body anymore. 

"Bitch…try to fucking hurt me, huh? You disgusting human filth…" the wolf jeered, slowly bending down to pick up his sword, still clenching Kagome's hair in his hands. She heard his words clearly and she saw the silver glint through her red vision, and she was scared, or maybe it just seemed like she was? She couldn't understand anything at this point. She just knew the silver glint wasn't something she should be happy to see. 

"Do you want to die…?" he asked slowly, a sadistic grin leisurely appearing on his face, his sharp fangs showing. She refused to answer him and if anything, the only response he would get from her was a gurgle as blood continued spilling over her lips. He brought his ears next to Kagome's when he didn't see her respond and asked again. "Tell me, bitch…do you want to die…?" 

Kagome didn't nod or shake her head. She wanted to cry. How many times had she wanted to cry during her stay here at the Komiyas? She had never cried though, although it always glittered in her azure depths. She would never let a tear escape through her lashes…not ever since Naraku. Crying only showed her weakness for something. She wouldn't cry to allow this wolf to kill her with pleasure, watching her tears stain her pale cheeks. She'll go down, she knew she would, but she wouldn't go down crying. 

She watched as he frowned at her lack of a response, pulling her away from him. Her scalp was starting to hurt, but she wasn't bothered. It would end soon. She wouldn't have to worry about trying to make her parents proud. She wouldn't have to be compared to Kikyou anymore. She wouldn't have to worry about Naraku controlling her. Every pain and problem she felt would end soon. 

"Die then." The wolf smirked viciously as he languidly drawled the words that would end her life, bringing the sword up to his victim.   


  


She barely saw the gold…the gold she thought she'd never see again…over the wolf's shoulder as she felt the sudden cold metal run through her stomach, the tip protruding from her back. Her eyes widened. 

She screamed. She screamed a foreign scream which she was slightly aware of. It didn't sound like hers. It was the intruding object running through her that she was more aware of. Was this death? Was she dying? Why did parts of her seem to slowly drain away for no reason? 

Keeping her gaze on that amber behind her, she could feel liquid water pool out of her abdomen where the wolf's sword had speared her. It hurt. That was an understatement, but the agony running through her was beyond words. Nobody could describe what she felt, that even she herself didn't have enough words to tell anyone. It just hurt. 

Kagome hardly felt the hard contact of her body on the ground as the wolf dropped her, sensing the presence behind him. She hardly cared when she heard him scream, something that would never compare to her scream, and split in half, turning into dust as his body hit the ground near her feet. She didn't want to care about his troubles... 

She just wanted to sleep.

But the only thing keeping the black shadows from overwhelming her eyes was that gold she couldn't tear her eyes from. It was the only thing keeping her from leaving the world and she knew, if she closed her eyes, she would never open them to see the amber again. She would never again see him… 

"Kagome!" she heard him shout, running over to her and dropping that rusty sword of his onto the ground._ No…don't drop it… _she wanted to say, but only a strange gurgling erupted from her throat as more of her blood dripped down her chin, blending with the blood already on her kimono. 

_Inuyasha…_ she whispered in her mind, feeling him hold her body tenderly in his lap. Oh, how much she had wanted him to hold her this way before---secretly, in her deepest dreams---but this was the end to those dreams. _I'm sorry I didn't stay safe…please don't be mad at me…_

"Kagome! Say something to me! Kagome!" she heard him scream her name over and over. It calmed her pain somewhat, but could never quench the anguish. She wanted to drift off now. She could almost see some 'light at the end of the tunnel' and she knew, it was no illusion. But no, she didn't want to go…she didn't want to forget those golden eyes. 

Not now...

…Not ever. 

_It hurts, Inuyasha… _

She only saw his torn face stare down at her, knowing he couldn't hear the words she was saying. No one could hear those words. No one could hear the words of a dying woman. She could suddenly feel the wet fluids rolling down her cheeks and she would have gasped in shock, if she could. She was crying. Why was she crying? She had said she would never cry. Crying was something she would have liked to do…but never did. So why was she crying now?

_You're my weakness…_

She felt a painful cough hack up more blood as it trickled from her lips, staining the ground red with the amount of blood she was losing. She felt a warm feeling in her hand and she wondered if it was Inuyasha's hand that was trying to keep her here. He was grabbing her hand so tight…but it was still so numb…and cold. She had to let go. The longer she held onto her pain, the longer her suffering would last. 

__

_But can you tell me why I don't want to go yet? Is it because I want to be able to say goodbye before I leave you? I don't want to leave you…_

"Kagome…please…" 

She grabbed his hand tighter when she felt a spasm of pain run through her body. It was growing so cold. The gold was disappearing. The black glaze was coming. She was dying. She was dying here. She was dying with Inuyasha by her side. Was she happy? Yes---she was dying, but with the one thing she had thought she would never need. She knew that was a lie now, and she would allow herself to admit so much in her last moments. 

__

_I need you…_

He was disappearing…going so far away. The feeling of his hand in hers was fading as well. The pain was slowly subsiding.

She was dying.

"Please…" His voice was so distant...she could barely see his outline now, with only his eyes still connecting her stubbornly to the living world. She could feel the heavens grow angry at her, for not allowing death to gently sweep her eyes closed. She knew she had to let go of him some time, and fate would not grant her the chance to stay with him. It wasn't going to be a 'happily ever after'...because those didn't exist. He had never been her Prince Charming, but now, as the eternal sleep washed its magic over her, she realized he was not her prince, but her Inuyasha. In the end, he was her Inuyasha. Her imperfect, annoying, bloody insane Inuyasha. She would have smiled if her lips could move...because she found her dying thoughts strange. She would never carry his children...she would never grow old and batty with him...and she would never watch another sunset with him on the beach. And she knew, she would never dance with him again. 

His golden eyes flashed red, and she felt her heart beat skip. Or was it her heart stopping? His eyes were going red…was this part of dying? Did things twist into a different reality? Where was the gold? She wanted to see the gold before she was gone. Gone from him. 

"Inuyasha…" Was that her voice? 

Her last words...?

It sounded pathetic.

"Kagome! Please...don't die..."

She felt her heartbeat lower as the heavy beating slowed to a dull throb while her labored breaths grew thin. She let go of his hand as her body grew limp, her eyes closing gently.

…Don't die…?

_Forgive me. _

*~*~*

He felt her hands go slack, the cold feeling turning icy. He clenched her hand harder, hoping that it would help, but he knew, deep down he knew, she was gone. He listened for her heart beat, but he found none. She was silent. She was gone. 

He gently let go of her hand, moving his shaking hand to the tears on her face. He wiped them away with his thumb, feeling the moisture rub into his flesh. The rock in his throat increased when he saw her staring lifelessly up at him. He knew she couldn't see him although it seemed like she was, and he secretly damned the heavens for making dead people open their eyes after death. 

He didn't want to brush his hand over her eyes. They were still that magnificent blue, but now they were dead. They were lifeless. They didn't hold any of the warmness that Kagome made possible. And her single word echoed like a ghost in his head.

_Inuyasha…_

She had whispered his name before she died. Did she blame him? If he had arrived one minute, just one minute earlier, she might have survived. If he hadn't arrived just when that wolf ran her through with the sword, she would have survived. Those bastards…they would pay. They would pay with their lives. They would pay for taking Kagome away. 

He continued gazing down at her, her chest unmoving and her face pale. He wiped the blood from her chin too, feeling the substance nearly overwhelm him. He noticed, her body was so broken. Everything was broken in this room…the bastard had thrown her into them. But, she looked the most broken. And she wasn't a demon, she was a simple human. And because she was a simple human, she couldn't take the pain. Her blood soaked the ground and he felt tears come to his eyes, although they would not fall. 

He had failed another woman. Again. 

_Inuyasha…_

He wished she didn't blame him, although he blamed himself. He could imagine the torture she must have been through. And this morning…he had told her to come back to him. She had called him an idiot and now, her sweet voice echoed in his mind. _  
_

_  
  
_

_You're an idiot…_

Yes he was…he was an idiot. He let her die. 

_So come back your idiotic self…okay? Come back in pieces and I'll never forgive you…_

Why wasn't he the one dead? He had come back for her…but she didn't wait for him…did she forgive him…? Could he forgive himself…? He had wanted glory…he had wanted the grandeur of winning a battle…gaining fame…killing…and he never realized, that because of him, she was dead. If he had been smart enough to realize the wolves were not to be underestimated…she wouldn't have needed to go through the pain. It was his fault. All his fault. 

_Will you…Will you say my name again…?_

Kagome. Kagome. Kagome. **Kagome. _Kagome. _**"God damnit…Kagome…" he whispered in a voice he barely recognized was his. It sounded so dead…so helpless. "I told you to keep safe…DAMNIT…I _ordered _you to keep safe! WHY DIDN'T YOU KEEP SAFE?! " He wanted to shake her, to scream at her, feel her slap him, anything---anything that told him she was alive. 

Those bastards…they would pay… 

_COME BACK SAFE, YOU DUMB IDIOT!_

"No…you're the dumb idiot, Kagome…" he murmured, forcing his hands to brush over her eyes, closing them. Forever…? The blue disappeared. He had kept his promise…he had come back…for her. Why didn't she keep hers…? Why didn't she wait for him...

He felt red. Crimson red rained down on his vision, staining her with a scarlet veneer. It pulsed in his blood as he watched her pale face, her limp hand, her motionless chest. He let her go, not once taking his eyes off her. She was dead…and they would pay. They would pay for killing her. They would all pay…they would all die…

He moved away, feeling his claws lengthen as his gaze flashed from gold to red, half his vision proper and half his vision deadly. It was happening, and he didn't want to stop it. For once, he didn't want to stop this. He would _kill _them… 

_I guess. I don't know who the last person I'd expect is though. _

"It could have been me…" he hissed in a half feral growl, as he tore his eyes away from her when he went out the door, purple stripes appearing on the side of his face. "It could have been me…Kagome…" 

He knew she wouldn't have wanted him to kill, but he had to. The blood taking over his body was too hard to ignore and that ceaseless pull on his chest that nearly pained him was overpowering. She was gone…and when she was gone, he finally understood what that girl meant to him. She had gotten under his skin, never relenting, and he knew, deep inside, that he had started caring for her. She was something precious. But now, he had failed her. He had allowed her to die. 

He only consented to one thought before he knew it was too late to turn back. 

_Forgive me…Kagome…_

And then it was all red. 

A/N: I'm a horrible person. I love me. ^_^ Before any of you say "Well…he'll just wish her back alive with the Shikon no Tama." Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but no…He can't. And then you'll all go "Fluffy will revive her!" But then I'm sorry to burst THAT bubble too, but Sesshoumaru can't either. ^_^ It was my first attempt at angst... I hope I didn't disappoint.  
  
For those who asked how I did on my finals...I did awesome. Much better on most of them than I expected. Thanks for your concern!   


  
Whee...one year anniversary to my beloved ficcy.  



	20. Till Tomorrow

A/N: I'm going to have to wear a bullet proof vest considering the plethora of curses and warnings I received for the last chapter. And when I say curses and threats, I MEAN curses and threats. (such as saying they'll stop reading if Kagome is truly dead and that they'll track me down and murder me. Some of them even came close to flames.) Well...that wasn't inspiration...but I thank most of you all...to an extent. Others, I'm biting my lower lip so that I won't start yelling. It's my plot...my playground...and I'm controlling. Muaha. It's either, you trust in my ability as a writer...or you don't. Up to you all. ^_^   


It's my birthday! (Jan 30th) ^_^ I'm so happy! Hope you guys all like this chapter!  


  
Anyway, semi-song chapter. It acts more like dividers in this chapter. I don't recommend listening to the song, but just read the lyrics and you'll know what I mean.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Yea? Yea.

Behind the Masquerade

Till Tomorrow 

~ 

_When every moment gets too hard  
The end of the road can feel so far  
No matter how much time we'll part  
I'm always near you_

_~_

His eyes widened at the scene, his heart almost stopping in its beating. He had seen the huge smoke rise towards the sky when he had gotten near the kingdom, and it had been a quick thirty minute flight by horse. But nothing compared to seeing the heartbroken civilians try to quench the fires burning through a quarter of their town. Some were just too despaired to do anything other than kneel before their fallen loved ones. Others looked lost and dazed, as if wondering what had happened and what they had ever did to deserve such a fate. Some children were running around screaming and crying, trying to find their mother and allow her to hold them to her breast. It was chaotic, even more so than the battle. 

Getting off his horse, he didn't realize the animal was galloping off, perhaps back to its master at the battle. He just stared at the people, watching them throw water onto the homes. Corpses were littered on one side of the town with whole streets demolished and charred timber lying around on the ground. 

Dawn was slowly beginning to show itself, but it was as predicted, a gray morning. It complimented the mood of the Komiya kingdom well, although it was anything but cheery. This was bad. Did the wolves take over the castle yet? 

He looked towards the gigantic structure and it only seemed to glare back at him with darkness covering it. It sent a cold shudder running through him. His own home seemed so desolate and forbidding, and nobody was even going through the smashed gates he saw at the end of the road. 

But then again, if the wolves had captured the castle, wouldn't the village gates have been locked, more citizens killed, and the castle patrolled by soldiers? He narrowed his eyes. He definitely didn't like the situation right now. Walking towards the castle, he suddenly squinted his eyes when he saw a tornado sprinting through the road from the castle, blowing people over and everything. 

Miroku opened his eyes wide when he realized that it was something that had been in the castle. Gulping and adopting a serious expression, he stepped in the front of the tornado's path, holding out his staff in a halting manner. He just hoped the thing would stop and not plow through him. That would hurt. 

The tornado seemed to skid to a stop, the winds dispersing as a wolf appeared from the whirlwind. He was dressed in expensive war armor and was glaring at the monk through sky blue eyes. Miroku noticed that he looked more impressive than the other soldiers he had fought against and he realized that this was probably the leader of the group that had come to ambush the Komiya kingdom.

But why was he running away? 

"Get the fuck away, you peasant monk," the wolf-prince hissed, baring his teeth as he held up his claws in hostility. "Or I'll kill you." 

Miroku decided it was better for the wolf to think he was a peasant. If he knew he was a cousin of the prince of the Komiyas, Miroku didn't think he would spare any blood relatives. "I shall submit to your request, if you will tell me why you are running away from the castle?" 

Kouga frowned even more, looking back swiftly to make sure the _thing _wasn't following him. "Your prince is a fucking maniac." Stepping up towards the monk, he pushed the human away. "He's a damn psychopath killing animal." With that said, Kouga started to run again, the tornado moving off into the distance at an incredible speed. 

Miroku gazed after him, realizing that at the speed the wolf was going, it was no wonder they had easily gotten to the kingdom in time. But what the wolf said meant more to Miroku than what he thought the wolf had thought it would.

_Damn psychopath killing animal…? Shit…_

"Inuyasha…you damn bastard…" Miroku muttered angrily, running towards the castle. He knew it. He just _knew _it. Something had happened to Kagome that prompted Inuyasha's youkai blood and now he was out of control, probably killing anyone inside that castle. It would be dangerous to even go inside the grounds, but Miroku knew he had to. He had to stop Inuyasha before his murdering rage extended out to the civilians. 

_I just hope it's because she's injured…please don't say she---Sango would be heartbroken. _

Dashing through the gates, Miroku's face almost turned pallid at the corpses littering the entrance. He tried to ignore them. But the way their lifeless eyes seemed to stare at him made goosebumps appear on his arm. He quickly started rubbing his limbs as he ran around, looking for Inuyasha. How could he even live in this place anymore? It was like a horror house…there was blood splattered on walls and appendages lying around on the ground. Miroku didn't think he could ever walk the corridors without thinking about all the carcasses that use to be there. 

He knew…something had happened here. Something had occurred that would change everything. He hadn't seen the bodies of Lady Komiya, Kikyou, Rin, or Kagome yet. That was a good sign. But how could they have escaped when practically everyone else who hadn't fled from the castle before, were brutally murdered? He couldn't even tell which had been killed by the wolves and which had been slaughtered by Inuyasha himself. All he knew was, he had to find Inuyasha and soon.

He wasn't sure how he could subdue the demon blood inside Inuyasha or even stop his cousin from killing him, but he knew it was his duty as a semi-prince of the Komiya kingdom to protect the town from further harm. They had endured enough pain for one day. Everyone would grieve for a long time. 

Suddenly, screaming was heard from a room he had been heading towards. Eyes widening at the shock of someone being alive and the possibility of what could be in there with the someone who had survived, Miroku turned into the room without faltering. 

He acted instantly when he saw the purple stripes on Inuyasha's face and the bloodied extended claws on his fingers, which were currently wrapped around Kikyou's throat as he lifted her from the ground. She looked horrified and petrified at the same time, her gray eyes finally betraying an emotion other than her stoical gaze. 

"INUYASHA!" 

This caught the full-demon Inuyasha's attention, and his rugged ears swiveled over to the monk before snapping a crimson gaze to the person too. He bared his fangs that had extended and were sharp and hanging over his lips. His blue pupils seemed to sharpen more as Miroku lifted his weapon while Inuyasha dropped Kikyou, who by now had marks on her neck and was wheezing as she sucked in much needed breaths. 

With one hand up at her throat, she slowly moved away from Inuyasha and towards Lady Komiya and Rin who were huddled in a corner of the room. They too looked terrified, although Lady Komiya had seen this side of Inuyasha before. She knew what he was capable of and she knew that soon, he would slay his own mother as well if someone who was powerful didn't come to save them.

"Miroku…be careful…" she whispered, but this drew Inuyasha's attention to her and he slowly began to walk towards Lady Komiya.

Knowing that if he didn't act quick, Inuyasha would murder his own mother, Miroku lunged at Inuyasha, praying to Buddha that something would happen and he would still be alive and with his head on his shoulders by the end of this. He fought full wolf demons before and he hadn't felt as frightened as he did now. When Inuyasha lost all sense, he was only a killing beast, and Miroku knew he couldn't differentiate between ally and foe. 

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" 

Inuyasha didn't seem to hear as his scarlet gaze narrowed and he pushed Miroku away before deciding to leap at Miroku, claws out and ready to tear his cousin to pieces. Thanking the lords that Inuyasha made his attacks rather obvious when he was in his full demon stage, Miroku stepped out of the way as Inuyasha flew past him, his talons penetrating through the wall and appearing on the outside corridor. 

Then the full demon twisted his hand around, pulling his claws back in a destructive manner, and causing the wall to almost blow up as the rubble fell. He pounced at Miroku again at a heightened speed, a guttural growl making its way out from his throat. Miroku opened his eyes wide as he side stepped again, barely escaping Inuyasha's swipes. He whacked the demon over his head at the momentum, and Inuyasha went crashing to the ground, his face almost skidding across the ground. 

Miroku would have winced, but he knew Inuyasha hardly felt pain at this point. The demon just jumped back up, almost as if he hadn't felt anything, before lowering himself into another pouncing position. His limbs bent down as he extended both his claws outwards, looking every part the predator. Miroku knew he was in trouble. Inuyasha would soon lose interest if he didn't grab a hold of his cousin, and then he would attack the women in the corner. 

They couldn't risk trying to flee either because that would only excite the untamed part of Inuyasha. The feral demon would give chase relentlessly; at least until he had clawed through their flesh and made sure his preys were dead. 

Miroku sidestepped again as Inuyasha lunged, shouting at the same time, "What the hell happened, Inuyasha!? Why are you like this?! WHAT'S WRONG?!" Miroku hardly had any more words to say as Inuyasha suddenly used his impetus from the last lunge to leap at Miroku at an impossible rate. 

Miroku's violet gaze widened as Inuyasha caught him around the neck, slowly squeezing the life out of his own cousin. "In…u…ya…sha…" Miroku rasped, dropping his staff and using his hands to claw futilely at the demon's arms. Inuyasha only replied with an animalistic snarl, squeezing harder. Miroku saw bright dots dancing before his eyes. 

"STOP! STOP IT, INUYASHA! YOU'RE KILLING YOUR OWN COUSIN! STOP IT!!!" a girl screamed from the corner and Inuyasha immediately dropped Miroku, due to the interruption. He smirked in a feral manner when he saw a girl stand away from the rest of her group, a terrified yet determined look on her face. He forgot about the man on the ground, who was breathing in and out hard as he tried to rid of the darkness he had seen before. 

"I don't know what happened, but Inuyasha, you have to----KYAAAA!!" 

Miroku watched as Rin started screaming, while Inuyasha lunged towards her with his claws reached out. He really did want to move and save the girl, but his muscles would not shift and he could only watch as Rin lifted a feeble arm up to her face, looking away and waiting for the fingers to rip her apart. 

Then Miroku witnessed a miracle as a blur appeared in front of Inuyasha, a snarl almost as bad as Inuyasha's on the other person's usual impassive face. Inuyasha was forced to slow down before he crashed dangerously into the new opponent, but it didn't stop him from trying to tear the man apart. 

The man however, only replied nonchalantly as he himself swung claws at Inuyasha, "You will not kill Rin and you will stop your aggravating killing spree…hear me, Inuyasha?" 

This angered Inuyasha however and the demon continued to assault, his moves now entirely too predictable for his opponent. "Your persistent attacks are boring me," the adversary whispered, creating a whip of light energy from the tip of his fingers. "If your perseverance continues, I'll be forced to kill you." 

"No! Don't kill him…he's just---please, Sesshoumaru, don't kill him," Rin begged from behind her protector, tears in her eyes by now. She didn't want to see an older brother kill his younger brother because the younger was out of his mind right now. Lots of people had died enough. 

The expression on Sesshoumaru's face was unwavering, but he retrieved his energy whip as Inuyasha leapt at him again. Moving with the agility only a pure-breed dog demon was capable of, he appeared behind Inuyasha and grabbed the demon's arms and locked them to his side so that he wouldn't attack his older brother. 

"Stupid half-breed, listen to me and listen to me well," Sesshoumaru hissed, but still with the ever coolness he had in his voice. "I'm only not killing you because Rin asked, but your behavior so far is not befitting of a prince. Just because a wench of yours died doesn't give you the right to attack everybody else in your family." 

He let his half-brother go and Inuyasha jumped away, before turning around to growl like an animal at Sesshoumaru again. He didn't have any recognition in his eyes whatsoever and Miroku was wondering whether the words even reached the hanyou gone full demon. But his blood turned cold when he realized what else Sesshoumaru had said.

_Just because a wench of yours died…_

A wench? Oh lord…he couldn't mean…Kagome…? 

Miroku quickly crept over to Lady Komiya and Kikyou who looked a bit concernedly at him before moving to look at the battle between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha again. 

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Do you even remember Kagome?" 

At the girl's name being spoken out loud, Inuyasha looked hesitant, as if somewhere in the back of his mind, he remembered someone like that. _Kagome…Kagome? _

"If you attack me once more though…I'll be happy to send you seeing Kagome right now…" Sesshoumari said, before taking out something from his waist. He held it out towards his younger brother, narrowing his eyes in just the slightest. "Or, you can take it and you'll remember her."

The full demon still looked tentative, as if a part of him was begging him to take the sword while another screamed that he was supposed to be like this. His whole soul was supposed to be a killing machine with no feelings whatsoever. But that little part of him…screaming to take the sword…

"Catch it, whelp," Sesshoumaru muttered and threw the sword in its scabbard at Inuyasha, who only watched it fly through the air as if it was in slow motion. Something similar to gold flickered behind his orbs and he extended his hands out, ready to catch the sword although he knew he would be weak if he did so. 

_Do you want power…or a simple girl…?_

He caught the sword in his hands and immediately everything rushed back to the surface, his real emotions and his control. The demon blood ebbed away, his long fangs retracted to its normal size, his claws shrunk, the jagged purple lines on his face disappeared and the golden color of his eyes rushed back out, washing away the crimson. 

There was silence for a while, as everybody stared at the hanyou, who was only staring at Tetsusaiga in his hand and the blood coating his claws. Miroku figured he must be wondering what happened as he watched his cousin look around with wide, terrified eyes, looking at his mother, Rin, his fiancée who had marks on her throat, Miroku and then stopping at Sesshoumaru. 

"I…I didn't…" he began shakily, the words he was trying to find unable to come to him as he lifted his blood-coated claws to his face. "I…killed them…?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Enemies and allies alike. Although most of the servants in this castle were already killed." 

"How'd you get here in time?"

"I'm a full-demon." 

Something flickered within Inuyasha's depths as the words 'full-demon' reached him. "How did my murdering stop?" Inuyasha muttered in an insecure voice, clenching Tetsusaiga tight in his hold. 

Sesshoumaru looked slightly annoyed, or as annoyed as he could look. "His little wench---" He motioned to Miroku, who frowned at the title his other cousin was giving Sango. "---found father and I, and father said you must have thrown away Tetsusaiga. He had it made because he knew that when you went to war, you'll let your demon blood take over and that sword would be the only thing keeping you sane. Heh…you lose control…just because your bitch is dead…"

Inuyasha was quiet, his bangs covering his eyes as his body shook. He slowly attached Tetsusaiga back to his side, but his hands were clenched in their blood, shaking into angry fists. But the anger was only directed at himself…and only himself… 

"I let her die…" he whispered in a taut voice. "I really let her die…" he repeated, standing there for a moment longer before bolting out the door, rushing to some place to think by himself.

There was silence in the room, a thick, uneasy tension that caused most the people inside to look around edgily. What had happened? What did Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha mean? Then there was a voice that dared break the pressure and ask the one question everyone wanted an answer to.

"Who's…dead…?" Rin whispered, directing her question at Sesshoumaru, who looked at her through his cold golden eyes.

"Princess Kagome." He answered, in an indifferent tone. Rin was quiet for a while, before a tiny, almost inaudible whimper escaped her lips while Sesshoumaru continued to stare at her. He didn't miss the watery glaze that was taking over Rin's eyes as she collapsed against the wall, her eyes wide and blank. 

Lady Komiya gasped, a hand up at her mouth as her eyes widened in disbelief. Kikyou only looked down at the ground, her hands in fists as she suddenly whipped her furious gaze up at Sesshoumaru, her rage burning in her eyes as she hissed, "You're lying." 

Sesshoumaru continued to look emotionless as he replied with finality, "She is." 

"She isn't," Kikyou whispered defiantly, gray eyes narrowing, as if daring Sesshoumaru to say otherwise. 

He didn't really care. "She is dead and it's up to you to accept it. Kagome's gone. Her body is a few doors down, I'm sure you'll notice she's about as dead as a rock when you see her. I'll go inform my father about this. We'll hold her funeral tomorrow morning. Goodbye," he said in a detached manner, strolling through the door apathetically, ignoring the tears falling down Rin's and Lady Komiya's cheek and the fury in Kikyou as she got up to check if what he had said was true. It couldn't be. Her irritating little sister couldn't be ridded of this easily…never this easily.

Miroku stared at the two woman, hugging each other as they cried for the death of a good friend and someone they knew. He heard the strangled gasp from Kikyou down the hall, and he could feel his own grief take over, knowing that what Sesshoumaru had said was true. Only Kagome's death would push Inuyasha over the edge and into full-demon mode…only someone close to him.

_She is dead and it's up to you to accept it._

What if they couldn't accept it? …What if Inuyasha couldn't accept it…?

_Kagome's gone. _

~

_I'll be the shelter in your rain  
Help you find your smile again  
I'll make you laugh if you have a broken heart  
Wherever you are_

~

He ignored the sand running through his feet as he ran away from the burning town, the blood-filled castle---everything. His feet touched the first icy cold water of the morning and he shuddered as he waded out further, causing water to fly everywhere in his haste. The ocean was so frosty, but it didn't seem to matter as he dunked his hands and arms under the water, trying to wash out the smell of so many wolves' blood with a hint of some humans and other demons.

He nearly whimpered as he watched the ocean water grow darker in color, the blood washing off slowly but still caking his fingers like a glove. He clawed himself, almost wanting to make his own blood run over and cover the others'. It was overwhelming…how many people had he killed to have the scent so attached to him? 

He lifted his right hand to smell it, but there was still the stench of blood---thick, unrelenting---seeped into his skin. His hand was almost cleaned, but the smell wouldn't go away. He could sense it and it wanted it off. It was on his body, everywhere…even in his hair.

Without a second thought, he submerged his head underwater, running his hands through his silver hair and trying to rid the red coating that too. The ice felt like it was pricking at every part of his skin, but he didn't care. He wanted the blood gone…and most of all, he wanted his memories gone. 

Gasping as he emerged from the water, he covered his face, trying to rid the anguish that had taken a hold of his heart. It hurt so much, yet he didn't want to understand why it did. He had let someone die, and only then, he had realized how much he cared about her. 

Immersing into the water again, he rubbed furiously at his arms, his legs, his clothing, his hair, his face---just about everywhere he could get his hands on. He didn't want to think. It would confuse him and only make him feel worse than he already was. Her death repeated in his mind, those eyes still haunting him, her whispering his name before she took in her last breath and the way she closed her eyes, forever. 

"Kagome…" he muttered, as he allowed his head to surface slowly, his golden eyes pained.

"I'm sorry I didn't protect you…"

~

_So many people come and go  
Nothing can change the you I know  
You'll never be just a face in the crowd_

~

She looked around at the whiteness everywhere. Where was she? But most of all, why was she here? …Who was she? 

She clutched her head, ignoring the foggy whiteness around her for a moment. It was hard to even think here. All she wanted to do was to keep walking to some place where it wouldn't hurt to think and she could rest. She was tired. Very tired. 

She took one step, but something inside her stopped her movement. She had to remember before she continued on. She was forgetting something important and even if it was making her feel hurt, she had to remember. 

Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to remember just what it was that was stopping her from reaching eternal peace. A very, very faint image of something golden flickered in her mind. Gold? What was so important about gold? Was she obsessed with treasure? Only treasure was gold…

A word seemed to hit her in the back of her mind that was associated with the gold, but she couldn't grasp it. She _knew _she knew what the word was, but it wouldn't come and she nearly winced when it pained even more while she tried to think about it. Things here didn't want her to memorize anything and the more she tried, the more it hurt. 

Opening her eyes, she could see a light glimmer somewhere in front of her. It seemed to call out to her, as if promising that if she reached it, she would be in serenity. She wouldn't have to remember anything…she'd start a new life…she'd leave her old life behind. 

She took another step. 

_No…_

Something inside her called to her, in a form of a wispy voice. 

_If you go…you won't ever remember…_

"I want to forget…" she contradicted the voice, and was surprised at her own voice. Was this how her voice sounded like? "I don't even want to remember my name." 

_But do you want to forget about something else…? _

"What something else?" 

The light twinkled even more, as if a bit angry she was resisting it. She took another step---one step closer to peace and tranquility. She tried to quench the voice, although she knew it had some sense in it that she couldn't achieve. 

_That's for you to find out…are you ready to forsake everything for a little peace? To forget? I thought you were stronger than that…_

She stopped in her steps. "I am strong," she said rebelliously, frowning at the voice's accusation at her for being weak. She knew she was strong. She had to be…right?

_Could have fooled me…you're just not ready to face your demons…you want to forget them. _

"Demons…?" she muttered, moving her hands up to her head again. Demon…demon…why did that voice's words resound so tortuously in her mind? Was there something too important for her to forget? What could possibly be so important she would abandon the peace so close to reaching? 

_Walk on…if you want to put everything behind you…walk on then._

She wanted to scream as two sides of her raged a mental war. If she stayed back, she would be tortured with never remembering and hurting if she tried to reminisce. If she moved on, she would forget something she had a feeling was important to her. But she couldn't decide which fork in the road to take, and the only way out of this misty place was that light. 

She took another step towards it, her eyes watering as she tried to push the nagging feeling into the crevices of her mind. If it hurt so much to recall her memories, then her recollections must be too painful to handle. She had a feeling she couldn't handle anything more. If she remembered, she knew her own soul would be torn apart, scattering into the winds. 

Silver. There was a flicker of silver in her mind, and she dropped onto her knees in pain. It _did _hurt to even remember one tiny, insignificant thing as silver. Had she been a greedy person? Why was she thinking about silver and gold at a moment like this? And why did it hurt so much!?

_Not all treasure is silver and gold…_

The voice whispered one last time, before she felt it disappear. She collapsed onto the misty floor, sweat running down her forehead. She didn't understand what the voice meant, but she just knew, if she even tried to penetrate through the mental wall in her head, she wouldn't survive the torment. 

"Silver…and…gold…" she whispered breathlessly, trying to defy the light sparkling like a new born star. It wanted her to go there, she knew that, but she knew she could never turn back if she touched it. She continued walking towards the light, reaching out towards the luminosity.

_Please…someone save me…_

_Someone tell me who I am…_

_Someone tell me what to do…_

_What is silver and…gold?_

~

_'Cause I'm never gonna walk away  
If the walls come down some day  
All along when you feel the pain  
I'll be there when you call my name_

~

A/N: Yea, you all probably know the allusion I stuck in this chapter. It's from a movie…and it's my favorite movie of all times. 

Anyway...you're all still left in the dark (although light is shining through, I tell you!) and everything just leaves you guessing...is she really dead or will some miracle that's not Sesshy and the Shikon come? Trust me, or not? It's one of the themes in this story too...


	21. Unveiling the Unwilling

A/N: Answers to lots of questions…  
1) No, this story won't be 26 chapters.  
2) No. Sesshy won't bring her back and the Shikon won't either.  
3) Kagome can't come back with her miko powers because they're undiscovered to her.  
4) Kikyou doesn't have miko powers…in this part of the story anyway.  
5) Kagome didn't have amnesia in the last chapter. I'm making it a phase of part of dying because if people remembered their life on earth, wouldn't they try to resist even heaven itself sometimes? So, it's just a stage to keep them going towards the light.  
6) People asked why I don't just tell the characters to love each other. Like I noted in my profile a while ago…I'm trying to stress the _care_ and _concern_ behind the word instead of the overrated version of it. I'm trying to demonstrate how real love is supposed to be like…it's a feeling. Not a word.   
7) Congrats to you all who knew the LINE ALLUSION (not the whole scene!) was from Pirates of the Caribbean. ^_^ The line was "Not all treasure is silver and gold."  
8) Thank you for all your birthday congrats/cheers. I had the perfect birthday. _Perfect.  
9) The theme was "trust." I didn't mean "trust in Kit" as a theme. ¬_¬  
10) Congrats to a few (only three I think) who have guessed my motive. You all are very smart. *nods*_

That was long. Everybody is so confused…

Disclaimer: *points to me* No own. *points to you* No own too. *points to the almighty goddess of all manga goddesses* Rumiko Takahashi own.

Behind the Masquerade

Unveiling the Unwilling 

The day the dawn broke after what happened had been one of the most miserable days ever experienced by the Komiya kingdom. The ones dead in town were buried by their loved ones the day before, with women weeping for their husbands, men trying not to break from losing their wives, and children trying to figure out where one or both their parents had disappeared to.

A good quarter of the town had been burnt to ashes and the citizens were much too morose to start rebuilding. Maids and servants that had escaped the castle before the wolves attacked came back to help clean out the carcasses of dead wolves and friends alike. The walls were wiped clean of blood and broken furniture was thrown away. King Komiya and Sesshoumaru had helped in the chaos, while the rest of the people mourned over the loss of someone special. 

The gray atmosphere only grew bleaker as clouds thickened once again, signaling the start of another shower of rain, although it had never fell that day. There was only grief and bereavement as people tried to pick up the shattered pieces of their lives, constantly falling without someone's support. 

King Komiya had won the battle at the pass between the mountains and forest. It had been a clear victory…almost. When Sango found King Komiya and Sesshoumaru, the king hardly had time to yell at her for participating in the war. Her information was in a more dire need of attention, and he had sent Sesshoumaru back to stop Inuyasha, knowing that in reality, no kingdom could survive a full onslaught when it was exposed. Yet, someone had to stay at the battlefield to ensure victory and Sesshoumaru _was _fast in his full-demon transformation, thus his son had been sent back. 

Maybe it was a blessing the kingdom survived the assault, but perhaps at the price of lives far more precious than victory. It was guaranteed. The wolves would need a long time to recuperate and maybe, they would attack the wolves' kingdom soon…maybe after the time of sorrow had passed. 

It had been a head shaded by confident conceit that had made King Komiya blind to the obvious tactic of the rivals' abilities. And he knew, it had cost the life of a young woman who had died a death she did not deserve. 

As Sesshoumaru had announced to everyone, they were holding the funeral the next day. Someone had sent a notice to Lady and Lord Higurashi and King Komiya didn't know what would happen between the two families now. Lots of thoughts had passed his mind. Would the marriage be called off? Would the Higurashis demand something back for losing their daughter…? 

But he had never thought he would have had to ask, what would their reaction be? 

It was the next day now---the day after everything had happened. Everybody was crowded around a raft surrounded by beautiful wreaths and garlands of the most exotic flowers. Blue was the most frequent color among the flora though, and it had been Inuyasha's specific orders, one of the few orders he gave. The hanyou had isolated himself from everyone, even when Shippo (who people realized had survived by crawling into the hole in the wall Inuyasha had stuffed him into the first time) bit his head and started blaming him for Kagome's death. Inuyasha didn't seem to respond to anything…and he wasn't even present at the funeral. 

There were only a few people at the funeral---mostly family, friends and royalty. Sesshoumaru was there, although he still looked as stoic as ever. King Komiya and Lady Komiya were there, as well as Rin, Kikyou, Sango, Miroku and Shippo. It would have looked like a simple funeral from far off, but it was much more than that. 

Lady Higurashi and Lord Higurashi had arrived, grim faces and all. Maybe everybody had been expecting the mother to be flooding tears, but all she had on was a forbidding expression. Her husband was no different, although they had pulled both a crying Lady Komiya and a gloomy Lord Komiya to the side to talk about what had happened. 

Maybe everybody had also been expecting the mother and father to start yelling at them for losing their daughter…but no one had expected them both to only nod grimly at the news and accept it so simply. 

The only ones who weren't surprised were Kikyou and Sango, with Sango frowning darkly as she wiped away stubborn tears and Kikyou looking indifferent once more, although there was evident pain in her eyes. 

On the raft that lay near the tides of the ocean, Kagome was rested peacefully among the flowers in the middle. Her eyes were closed and the bruises on her had been cleaned and wrapped as best as they could. They had taken the sword out of her stomach where it had impaled her and been her mortal wound, covering it with bandages. 

She wore a simple green kimono adorned with birds outlined in silver thread and it looked so plain, although she made it prettier. Green had always been her color, but the outfit was also ironic. The decorations of birds had been the one thing she hated, but it had represented what she had always yearned for---freedom. 

"She looks so peaceful…" Rin whispered by the raft, staring at the girl who would have her eyes closed forever. "It's almost as if she's sleeping…and I wish she would wake up and tell me this was all a joke." 

Sango went over to the dead girl and kneeled down, tracing a finger down the cold face of her cousin. How long had they known each other? All their lives…and all along, she had never thought she would lose Kagome. Never. Kagome had always been there. _Always…_and now, she was gone. _For always. _

The tears started again as Sango withdrew her hand, clenching her fingers into fists as she eyed the tranquil expression on Kagome. Rin was right. Kagome looked so quiet that it almost felt like she would just wake up any moment and smile again. Sango's tears dripped slowly down her cheek, feeling icy against her skin as they trickled off the contours of her face and landed on Kagome's kimono. 

Sango wanted to break down more, the tears falling silently as she fell back onto the sand, her hands up at her face. She had lost her cousin and all because of war. She lost the one person she had always cared for because of bloodlust. All because of a bloody war Kagome was never supposed to be part of! She couldn't help it. It hurt so much, knowing that if Kagome had never come here, she would still be alive. 

Sango felt warm arms encircle themselves around her from behind, and she secretly knew it was Miroku, but she didn't want to push away. For once, she didn't want to push away from the lecher because only he could offer her the comfort she was seeking. She only turned around in the embrace, holding onto him as hard as she could as she sobbed loudly, her body shaking as she felt herself bawl like a baby. 

Rin looked at the couple from the corner of he eyes, wondering how lucky they were to have somebody and had survived the attack. Watching Kagome, something suddenly came to Rin. Flashes of herself being teared apart rushed through her mind---Her own death. She remembered herself dying…watching the blood flood out of her in gushes as she fell forwards and felt consumed. Had it been as bad as Kagome's? She had died quickly…but Kagome had died slowly. But if it was anything like what she had experienced, it must have been horrible for Kagome to have the pain linger on. But now…she was alive…and it hit Rin like a ton of rocks.

"Sesshoumaru! You could revive her!" Rin screamed, shooting up from her position on the ground and opening her eyes wide in excitement. If Sesshoumaru could save her from death, couldn't Sesshoumaru save Kagome too!? Why hadn't Sesshoumaru already!? 

Sesshoumaru frowned slightly at her, his expressions getting darker. "I can't," he said simply.

Rin stared at him. What was he talking about? All he had to do was repeat what he did with her… "Why…?" she asked hesitantly, feeling her bones grow weaker again as she stared at her savior.

"Usually, a person who has died has pall-bearers on them to take them to the next world. This girl is dead…but the pall-bearers never came nor are they coming. In this way, she's supposed to be alive, but as you can tell, she's dead." Sesshoumaru looked at his father from the corner of his eye, as if expecting King Komiya to explain. But King Komiya only looked grave, so he decided to say it bluntly. "I can not revive someone without pall-bearers on her soul. She keeps her soul, but she's dead. So forget it. I would hardly cheat death once more."

Rin stared at him, not understanding what Sesshoumaru meant. How could someone be dead if these 'pall-bearers' who came to take her soul away, never arrived? But then she understood his last words. Kagome was dead. She couldn't be revived. She couldn't even cheat life like Rin had and come back alive. 

Ignoring Rin as she slumped back to the ground, Sesshoumaru asked dryly, "Where's Inuyasha?" 

King Komiya looked at his older son and smiled a bit. "He's probably…thinking. He'll come…don't worry." At least, he hoped so. There had been something between Kagome and Inuyasha. Everyone knew there was, but nobody spoke a word. They didn't need to bring this up when Kagome was already dead. It was too late to bring it up…

"Are we going to start saying our last words to my daughter?" Lord Higurashi asked, the frown still heavy on his face as he looked around at all the crying women and the grim-faced men. 

King Komiya looked up at the other man, wondering why he had a feeling the other king wanted this over and done with sooner rather than later. Maybe he was right. The longer they dwindled around mourning over Kagome, the longer the pain would be. "We'll begin now…would you like to be our first guest?" King Komiya inquired, still knowing there was thick tension between the two families. Marriage couldn't possibly still undergo after so much friction between them…right? 

King Higurashi and his wife stepped up to their younger daughter as Miroku, Sango and Rin backed off, giving the parents their privacy with their daughter. Shippo had scampered off from the group the first moment he saw Kagome, but none of them really cared where he was right now. After all, they were all in pain.

The two parents spoke in soft whispers and although the humans could barely catch what the mother and father of the deceased girl were saying, King Komiya and Sesshoumaru heard perfectly. 

"We never thought you would go so fast…it's almost like watching Kikyou die. But I guess you had to do your job. You had to protect your sister…We hope you live a happy afterlife. I'm sure Kikyou was grateful for your sacrifice." 

King Komiya frowned. 'Kikyou' had been in that small speech two times, while King Higurashi and Queen Higurashi never said Kagome's name once. Was it because it was too painful for them…or had there been trouble in that family? He watched the two adults, wondering if any will cry for their daughter. But they didn't, only turning around and walking calmly back to the group and allowing whoever wanted to go next and say their words. King Komiya realized there seemed to have been more problems within that family, and he pondered, what exactly was Kagome's life like back there at her own kingdom? Had death been better than going back…? 

Rin stepped forward, kneeling down in the sand and taking a cold hand from Kagome. Tears were still falling from her eyes and she bowed her head down, beginning her talk. "Hey Kagome…I haven't known you so long, but you were one of the sweetest girls I ever knew. You sacrificed a lot. I could tell. Was this how you wanted to end your life…? Was dying for someone what you always wished us to remember you by? You promised me you would be safe…and I kept you to that promise. You said you'll 'be with me in a while'…you never came. We came looking for you when we assumed it was safe…but it was too late, wasn't it? It was never meant to end this way…we'll all miss you…"

She let go of Kagome's hand, placing it gently in its place by Kagome's side again, her own hands going up to wipe the tears from her face. She backed off, refusing to look at anybody as she averted her red eyes to look out at the sea. 

She had never thought it would end like this…

Never had she wished for it. 

No one stepped up next and King Komiya looked around, silently asking, "Anyone…?" His gaze landed on Kikyou, but she shook her head slowly.

"…I…have no words to say…" was the tiny whisper as Kikyou stared at the ground, her gray eyes duller than usual. 

King Komiya stared at her for a moment, but nodded his head. She had been the reason behind it…even Kikyou must feel regret. Her sister had sacrificed her life for her. He continued to gaze around, but Sango was still sobbing a bit and Miroku was holding her silently. It was a dismal day indeed.

Taking his own wife's hands, he took her towards the girl. Lady Komiya seemed a bit reluctant, but she allowed him to continue dragging her towards the silent girl. She still looked so peaceful. She would always be peaceful…

He gently coaxed his wife to kneel with him as Lady Komiya hid her face in his shoulders, her sobs getting a bit louder. "I should never have let her go…never…she would have survived. She could have survived if I never let her go out there…" she berated herself over and over, hands clenched tightly in his. 

"Ssh," King Komiya whispered, running his fingers through his wife's hair. "It wasn't your fault…" 

She nearly squeaked out, "Yes it is…"

King Komiya sighed a bit as he realized his wife wouldn't stop criticizing herself. Kagome had been a forgiving girl…she would never had blamed Lady Komiya. He looked down at the girl, her complexion pale and wan. "You may have died, Kagome, but thank you for accomplishing something none of the rest of us could do. Thank you for opening Inuyasha up slowly…he's different ever since you came. You were an innocent in this war, but war spares none…and I'm sorry we had to involve you in it. Whatever happened back at your home…maybe you could have escaped and lived with us, huh? But everything's gone now…Goodbye Kagome. Thank you for everything you've done for us." 

Lady Komiya erupted into vociferous sobs as she whispered something close to 'She was like the daughter I never had…' while King Komiya continued trying to persuade his wife to stop crying, pulling her into his arms as they walked back to the group. Sango looked like she had calmed down more and he nodded to her, signaling her to go up and say her last words. He knew she was her cousin…everybody knew that, except Miroku himself. There were so many lines holding onto all the youngsters' fates…reveal one and trust was tested. Everybody's trust was always tested. 

Sango let herself go from Miroku, realizing she had been holding onto him longer than she had intended to. But she didn't let go of his comforting hand as she went towards her cousin again, bringing Miroku silently behind her. She stooped down, silent tears still sliding wordlessly down her cheeks as her red eyes saw the fuzzy outline of Kagome through blurred vision. 

"Kagome…you were always a stupid idiot. Always. Maybe if you thought about your emotions instead of some other person's…maybe your story's ending could have been different. But you were always the same…hurting yourself to ensure other people were happy. I hate you for leaving me but I love you for everything else…so until next time, right? You always told me that, Kagome…every time I left you to go back to my home, you'd say 'See you again, Sango.' So I guess it's my turn? See you again, Kagome…" She plucked a blue flower from one of the wreaths and gently put it in Kagome's ear, making the girl appear more delicate than she already was. Sango smiled a bit through her tears, before stepping up and pulling Miroku back with her to the group. She couldn't stand it anymore. This seemed so unreal. Everything seemed so unreal. 

The group stared at the lifeless girl, watching as the water lapped gently at the edge of the raft. They would have to push her out soon. She had always loved the ocean…it seemed right for her burial to be at sea. 

"Where's Inuyasha?" Rin asked softly, feeling the morning chill run through her body while she was sitting on the sand, her knees up to her chest. 

"He's not coming," Sesshoumaru answered in conclusiveness, shooting a gaze over at his father. "He won't be coming." 

There was a strained tension at hearing those words, but everyone knew it was true. Inuyasha was still blaming himself for everything. He had tried killing his own mother, fiancée, and brother's friend. He had not been able to save Kagome. It was just sin upon sin. It was obvious he couldn't force himself to see Kagome one last time, no matter how much he would regret it later on. 

"Who's going to push…?" King Komiya questioned gently, waiting for somebody to do the final bidding---the one thing that would signal that Kagome was never coming back. No one spoke or moved, and King Komiya looked at Lord Higurashi and Lady Higurashi expectedly, although they too made no move. He frowned again and was about to do it himself, before a small voice interceded.

"I'll do it." 

He looked over at Kikyou, who was walking towards her sister with confident strides. 

King Komiya also saw Lady Higurashi look horrified from the side. "But Kikyou dear! She's de---"

Kikyou glared at her mother, a withering, icy and lethal glare as she hissed in a dangerous voice---one filled with malice and silent anger. "_She's my sister. She died for me." _She whipped her hair around as she walked towards her younger sister, kneeling down by the base of the raft, and giving it a few pushes towards the water. The tip touched the waves and started bobbing, as everyone watched Kagome slowly dip with the waves. 

With one last mighty push, Kikyou sent Kagome moving up and down on the raft with the ocean's effect, watching as she moved slowly out to sea. She smiled---a small smile that she hid from the rest of the company behind her---as she clasped her hands in front of her. She could feel the first drops of the rain starting again, and she gulped painfully, the small hurt smile still on her face as she allowed a single tear to drop from her face. "Thanks…" she mouthed so that nobody heard, observing as Kagome started to move further away. "Thank you so much, Kagome…" 

*~*~*

_…You had to protect your sister…_

_…It was never meant to end this way…_

_…I have no words to say…_

_…Thank you for accomplishing something none of the rest of us could do…_

_…Maybe your story's ending could have been different…_

_…She's my sister…_

She screamed when she felt the flood of voices inundate her, their voices so alien yet warm…who had they been? Where had they come from? She bit her lower lip as she felt her nails dig into her skull, trying to stop the pulse of pain flushing through her. Every time memories came to her, the palpitating only grew in intensity. But had those been memories? She had heard them as if they were all around her. 

She had been here how long? She didn't know. She only remembered bits and pieces of conversations as she sat on the misty grounds for the past…hours? Days? Months? Years? The voices of her reminiscences were always of different people. Sometimes, it was of a girl. Sometimes, it was of a boy. Other times, it was of a woman or man. It was hard not to think about things, but she had to stop the memories in order to stop the pain.

And at times, they just came. Voices. Always of people she seemed to feel connected to, but could never understand why. 

She had resisted the light. It always flickered, always twinkled and it always tempted her to reach out for it. It _promised _her all this agony would go away. But she didn't want to flee. She had listened to that voice, no matter how stupid she thought it was. Even if it killed her, she wouldn't reach out for the light until she remembered why she couldn't leave. But she was dead anyway… Who was she now then? She had known as much that whoever she was, she was dead. 

Was this the soul of whoever she had been? She didn't even know how her face looked like. All she could feel was her black hair. What were the colors of her eyes? Were they the golden color she always remembered? Were they the silver flashes she saw in her mind? 

_…Thank you so much, Kagome…_

She screamed again, the pain almost making her body convulse in flaming suffering. Her fingers shook as she brought her knees up to her chest and jammed her pulsing head between her knees. She knew that if she heard any more voices, even her soul would break into pieces. She was never meant to remember. She was meant to move to the light and forget. She was defying law. 

Kagome? That voice had called someone Kagome. Had that been her? 

She felt dizzy as she opened her eyes, her head still between her legs. That feminine voice had called her Kagome. Who had that woman been? 

She stopped her thoughts. If she even remembered anything more about that girl, she would just shake in more anguish. But she was so tired. Maybe she could be a lost soul? She could completely roam around without a purpose if she continued thinking…right? It didn't seem that bad… 

Or she could simply forget and reach for the light? 

She shook her head, as she clenched her teeth tight. Tears came streaming down her face and she felt them disappear as they fell into the mist-like place she was sitting on. It felt wrong to cry, but she had to. She felt broken. Why did she force herself to hold onto her memories? She could go…she could just leave and never look back. 

_Don't cry!_

She felt her body lurch in a huge tremble, blood spurting out of her mouth and vanishing into the clouds. Damn her and her weak resistance to reminiscing…she couldn't stop them from coming. But that had been a new voice…and it had drawn blood from her. Blood from someone who had died. She felt the liquid drip down her chin as the tears continued coming. Somehow, she knew that voice was associated to the golden color and the silver light she always saw.

_…I'll take you out if you want…_

_…Dance with me?..._

_…Follow my lead…_

_…But please don't trust me…_

_…I said I'm going to protect you, Kagome!_

She was aware that more blood was appearing, as a girl's voice and a boy's voice blended themselves in her head. Subconsciously, she understood the girl's voice was hers. So who had the boy been? Why had she asked him not to trust her? Why had she asked him to…dance with her? 

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" she mumbled, as she crawled towards to the light, her fatigue pushing her on. Blood continued dripping from her chin as her arms barely carried her own weight. Her vision blurred every so while and she realized her soul was slowly scattering. If she didn't reach the light, she would forever roam the earth trying to find peace. In the end, she didn't want that. "Whoever you are…I'm sorry I can't remember you…" 

_You are what you want to be…not someone who was born to be something…_

"Stop…you make it hard…" she barely whispered, her fingers slowly trying to grasp the light. "We are born to die…and I want to be…I want to be…"

Her fingers stopped in its reach. What had she wanted to be?

_It could be the last person you would ever expect…_

"Inuyasha."

The word came out of her mouth before she could stop herself. It had been an impulse, but that was enough to cause her whole body's strength to drain and leave her, causing her to collapse onto the ground as the light continued sparkling iridescently above her. Her vision was darkening as she tried to move her muscles, but to no avail. She had remembered too much…now it was her consequence to roam as a lost soul. 

"Inuyasha…" she repeated, wondering why that name rolled off her tongue so tenderly. It even washed the bloody feeling in her mouth away as she closed her eyes. 

She barely felt dark light wrap itself around her, as it burst from the middle of the room, shooting straight at her and draping her over in its shadows. So…to be a lost soul, she would be joined to darkness…? She smiled a bit. At least the pain would go? 

"Please…just forgive me…"

*~*~*

He watched the object float off into the distance from the top of the cliffs, his hanyou sight allowing him to watch her drift off into the ocean. He had been gazing at it for a good twenty minutes. Everyone else on the shores that he had sighted before had gone back to the castle, to do who knows what. However, he continued to glance at the object floating with the waves, seemingly so innocent. She was too beautiful for life. She had _always_ been too beautiful for life. So death had consumed her. 

The wind played around with his hair, blowing strands to cover his golden gaze. Gently swiping the wisps away, he continued watching for the raft as she moved out further. His chest was pulling again, and it hurt… 

It had been him who had cleaned her body of its blood and wounds, gently wrapping her injuries in bandages. He wouldn't allow anyone else. He told them gruffly that it was his job since he had killed her, but secretly, he didn't want anyone touching her. Maybe he didn't want to talk to Kikyou, afraid of what she would do. Maybe he just needed to be alone, to think and ponder what he had done. Maybe it was because he was protective of what was his…

_What was his._

He slammed a fist into the corner of the cliff, watching as a large chunk of it split from the entire cliff and fell towards the waters below. What a good protector he had been. He had protected her once and then when the oath was set, he let her die. 

He couldn't even go say his last words to her. He couldn't look at her after he bathed her. Maybe that would have torn him apart…so he had avoided it. He would rather just gaze at her as she floated off…even if a small part of him told him he would regret never seeing her again.

But, in this way, he could avoid more aches. More regret. More guilt.

"Bye…" he muttered gutturally before getting up and turning around, his back to the girl and his eyes closed as he took one step away. What he didn't notice was the black cloud wrapping itself around Kagome's body. Inuyasha only felt a pang of darkness shoot off towards him, and he frowned as he whipped around to look at what could have acquitted such energy. But, the cloud had gone as quick as it had come, and all he saw was an empty raft as it bobbed on top of the waves, suddenly overturned. 

He bit his lower lip gently. The energy must have been his imagination, and Kagome must be lost to the ocean now, since the raft had flipped. Well…was this feeling in his chest, regret? 

"I didn't even know you well, Kagome…never as well as I knew Ikari…but why does this hurt as much as it had when I lost her? I broke my promises to both of you…sorry…Wherever you are Kagome…Please, just forget me…" 

He clenched his fists and turned away from the ocean again, taking a leap down towards the ground far below. He had carried Kagome down the last time he had jumped off this cliff…now he was alone. Was his life fated to be spent wondering what could have been and not what had been…?

He landed gracefully at the bottom and started wading out into the waves to his secret place, in need of some more alone time. 

It was hard for him to allow himself the one thing he wished he could accomplish.

He could never forgive himself.

He could never forget what had happened.

But still, he tried in vain…

To forgive and forget.

A/N: There goes chapter 21 for you. I had big problems with this chapter (minor writer's block) and I had to revise most of this chapter a thousand times. I think I'm just not good with farewells…

Irony…Kagome wants him to forgive her…Inuyasha wants her to forget him. 

But, what happens now? I bet it's not something most of you would guess. ^_^


	22. Venality

A/N: My life hates me and it is a conspiracy. 

  


Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Inuyasha. I'll like to use him as a pillow though.

  


  
  


  


  
Behind the Masquerade  
  
Venality 

  


  
  


  


  
"You're actually doing something nice?" she questioned incredulously as she whipped slow, lazy swipes with her fan. Instead of a light shower outside, it was almost a monsoon here, considering how the kingdom was situated in high elevations. A lethargic crimson gaze glimpsed as her master performed the required enchantment to bring his desired prey back. 

  
"It isn't something 'nice' when you have an ulterior intention, Kagura," he answered back coolly, waving a hand over the dead body as he recited an incomprehensible mantra under his breath. 

  
"You're bringing the dead back to life? Wouldn't that make her an empty shell without a soul?" the minion continued asking, curiosity killing the cat. After all, her master would hardly help anyone out, especially one who was dead. 

  
"She is gone, but she isn't dead. Now go outside and wait with Kanna, will you? Your lack of understanding irritates me." He shot the wind youkai an icy glare under his lashes before his concentration remained with the body. 

  
Kagura narrowed her eyes and turned around to stalk out the door. So, she didn't understand what he had said or why he was helping out a girl who most likely considered him her enemy, but did that give him a right to treat her like an extra load? She supposed she was an extra load, but the bastard really needed to learn some respect for her. She was the one who did his dirty work. 

  
"Whatever you say, Naraku…"

  
  


*~*~*

  
  


"Why did she keep all these useless things…" Sango picked up another item in Kagome's drawer: a stash of expired…something. She twitched her nose a bit as she dropped the old piece of food back into the darkest corners of the drawer. Closing that one, she opened another drawer and found that this one held more promising items. 

  
Sango smiled as she picked up the mask her cousin had worn to the masquerade ball Kagome had told her about. How she wished she had been there.

  
  


***

  
  


"I met this one guy at the masquerade ball last night…he was nice. He never told me his name though," Kagome muttered on top of the horse as they traveled towards the Komiya kingdom. A bashful smile appeared on her lips and she directed it over to Sango. "I liked his eyes…they were beautiful." 

  
Sango smiled too as she looked over at Kagome, watching the girl drift off in her thoughts. This was interesting. Was Kagome crushing on some boy she didn't even know? "What color were they?" 

  
Kagome looked troubled there, as she lifted a finger up to her lips in thought. "I forgot…that's strange." 

  
"You forgot the color of the guy's eyes in a day?" 

  
Kagome frowned and stuck her tongue out at Sango. "It's not my fault! I went to sleep and you know…information just sometimes disappears when you're sleeping. What's so important about remembering the eye color of a man? I was beat anyway…" Kagome grinned as she took out a piece of jewelry from the folds of her kimono. "This necklace belongs to him. I think he dropped it when we were talking in the garden." 

  
Sango wiggled her eyebrows suggestively as she eyed the dangling necklace Kagome was holding. "Talking in the garden, eh? Are you sure that's the only thing you both did?" 

  
Kagome looked horrified before shooting Sango an angry glare. "I only met him! He had an attitude problem at first too! Why would I kiss someone like that?" To Sango, it looked like she was only mad to hide her embarrassment. 

  
"Didn't you just say he was nice?" 

  
Kagome blushed a bit, putting the male jewelry back into her folds. "Yea…he was nice to me…later. He talked to me and I realized he was almost similar to me. We both wanted something more than the average royalty life."

  
"Would you fall in love with someone like him then?" Sango glanced calmly at Kagome from the corner of her eyes, waiting for an answer. These two sounded like they would be perfect for one another. 

  
Kagome laughed out loud at the thought. "Perhaps…only if I knew him. How could I say I could fall in love with the guy if I hardly knew him? But if given the time to get to know the guy, maybe I would give him a try…who knows? I don't want another man who was a lie underneath." 

  
Sango thought about Naraku and grimaced inwardly. That man had always been a conniving and manipulative asshole for even playing with Kagome's feelings like that. If Sango was given the power, she would make sure Kagome was matched with a guy who loved her perfectly and would yield to her every desire. That was the least her cousin deserved. "Hey…who knows. Maybe you'll meet your prince again someday." 

  
Kagome shook her head. "The world is a big, cruel place. Fate has a strange way of deciding who we end up with…I'll rather never meet him again. It saves a lot of trouble." 

  


***

  


Sango smiled a bit as she put the mask gently back into the drawer. She spotted something else familiar and lightly picked up the necklace Kagome had told her about. She ran her fingers through the beads with them feeling cool to her touch. She lifted it up to her eye level and gazed at the shiny white fang-like teeth weaved between the teeth. They were rather fascinating and she closely examined each identical one in turn. 

  
But during this, something soon caught her attention and she widened her eyes. "What the…?" 

  
Narrowing her eyes, Sango realized that there was kanji engraved almost imperceptibly into one of the teeth, spelling out a word. She stared at it for a moment, trying to read the small kanji before whispering the word out breathlessly, "…Ikari…?" Sango frowned slightly. Why would a word like that be engraved upon a necklace? 

  
She was interrupted from her scrutiny though. "Sango…what are you still doing in Kagome's room?" a voice asked by the doorway and Sango dropped the beads to the ground as she whirled around to face Miroku, whose eyes were wide open when he saw the necklace. 

  
Sango looked away as she answered monotonously, "Just looking through her memories…"

  
Miroku seemed to have lost interest in his own question however, and he only asked, "Why are you holding Inuyasha's necklace?" He moved his gaze from the necklace to Sango, who looked as confused and bewildered as a lost lamb at his words. 

  
"What are you talking about?" she questioned, not comprehending what Miroku meant by Inuyasha's necklace. This wasn't Inuyasha's necklace…It was the guy at the masquerade's necklace. Unless Inuyasha had the same exact necklace as the masquerade guy's necklace…

  
Miroku nodded subconsciously. "That's Inuyasha's necklace."

  
Sango shook her head. "Are you sure?!" She was sure this was the same exact collar Kagome had shown her that one day on the horse. If Miroku was sure this was Inuyasha's necklace, and she was sure this was the masquerade's necklace, then Inuyasha and the masquerade guy would have to be the same person. That was absolutely absur----Wait…oh no. 

  
Sango turned her own gaze to the necklace as she picked it up and held it out towards Miroku. "This is Inuyasha's necklace?" she whispered in a weak voice while everything started hitting her like a ton of bricks as she put one and two together. 

  
"Yea…he thought he had lost it at the masquerade or on the beach or something. How'd you get it? Don't tell me you were the girl he met at the masquerade…" 

  
Sango shook her head defiantly as her own eyes widened, enlightenment shining through and uncovering the ironic lie. "Of course not!" She searched her mind for an answer that wouldn't sound suspicious. It wouldn't do any good for Inuyasha's cousin to find out about this…secret, if it was indeed true. "I…umm…found it on the beach the other day…" _Oh yea, great, Sango…at the place Inuyasha thought he had lost it. Things are never where you think they are…_

  
"Oh." Miroku's tense posture lightened a bit and he smiled slightly at her. "I personally thought he lost it at the masquerade we attended at the…" He stopped, wondering whether Kagome's surname would affect Sango or not. He decided to continue anyway when she stared coolly up at him. "---Higurashi kingdom…because I don't remember him wearing it on the ride home. It was probably my imagination."

  
She bit her lower lip in thought. "Yes…your imagination…" Sango mumbled, her attention now on the necklace instead of the lecher. This was utterly ludicrous…Sango had never known a situation more ironic…

  
After that little exchange, silence stretched throughout the room as Sango lowered the beads to her lap and stared up at Miroku, who stared back at her. His eyes seemed to say something to her, but she refused his consolation. She didn't need his shoulder to cry on anymore and least of all, she didn't want to understand why she had cried on him. 

  
"So…you okay?" he asked, taking a step towards her.

  
She instantly frowned a bit and that caused him to stop in his strides and keep his distance. She gazed down at the ground and her clenched fists, as she gritted out, "I'm fine…"

  
Miroku continued to look down at her, disbelief clearly etched on his expressions. She was pretending again…did she really think he would believe such a lie? "You've been in Kagome's room all day…looking through her stuff…sitting for hours staring off into space…you even skipped lunch, Sango. I don't think that's fine." 

  
"What does it have to do with you?" she hissed, fingers clenching deeper into her palm. "What do you know? You don't even know me, houshi. Stop acting like you do." 

  
"But I do know you, Sango," he answered back, taking two steps towards her and causing her to whirl her head up to glare darkly at him and his words. "I know you more than you think…" 

  
"You don't know the first thing about me…" 

  
Miroku stared gravely at her. "Oh? And what is that?" 

  
She gnashed her teeth together hard, almost causing them to chip as she said the next words. "I don't love anyone other than my family…" 

  
He gazed intensely at her, the words burning deep into his mind. "Why is that?" he asked carefully, realizing what she was getting to. She was lying to herself. 

  
"Loving someone other than family is overrated. People marry because they're in 'love' but can you truly say it isn't lust? 'Beauty is only skin deep.' Then why do men marry the beautiful women, even if there are others with better personalities out there, albeit not the perfect face? Lust, houshi. Love is the essence of lust." She turned her face away, refusing to meet his skeptical eyes. 

  
"And are you afraid to love because you believe loving someone is only lusting after them?" he shot back, the wheels turning faster in his mind. "Or…is it something else?"

  
She seethed below her calm façade. He was accusing her of being afraid? "I'm not _afraid._ To me, it's survival. I don't need the tears…I don't need the heartbreak. I've seen it happen with Kagome, and I don't need to see it happen to myself." 

  
He frowned, passion igniting his words as he answered, "You can say it's survival, Sango. You can deny your fear of loving someone. But you know that deep down inside, it's only because you're afraid of the consequences in love. You're afraid of getting hurt. You're afraid that once you depend on someone, they'll only leave you…" 

  
"That's not true!" Sango raised her voice, angry magenta eyes locking onto passionate violet orbs. "I'm not afraid of getting hurt. But loving someone does have its consequences as you say, and look what happened to Kagome. This is why I hurt. I'm not afraid of it, I just don't want it. The more people I allow myself to so call 'love,' the faster they'll go away. But that's love for a family. I've seen the consequence of loving one who's not blood-related…I just don't need it." 

  
" 'You don't need it' 'You don't want it' That's fear, isn't it?" 

  
"It isn't, houshi! It isn't…" 

  
Miroku stopped, watching as the girl looked perplexed to the point of anger at his accusing words. He knew she was only denying everything. She was fearful of love itself, and she didn't want it so much, she actually made herself believe it didn't exist and was only another form of lust. 

  
There was another uncomfortable silence as Sango looked down hard at the ground, biting onto her lower lip as she fought the feelings and accusations overwhelming her.

  
"Leave me alone," she managed out, lifting a finger and pointing to the doorway. "You could never understand what love is anyway…you only lust." 

  
He narrowed his eyes at her, catching his own breath as her words repeated in his head. He only lusted…? "How can you say I never loved anyone…taijiya."

  
Sango's eyes widened considerably as she snapped her wide-eyed gaze to the houshi, wondering if she had heard him right. For the first time in her life, had Miroku called her…taijiya? Instead of Sango…had she called him by her title instead of her name? …Just like she had been doing with him? Why did that seem to hurt? 

  
He smiled bitterly at her befuddled appearance, turning around and taking slow strides towards the door. "You don't know me either. Everyone has their masks…and yours is hiding the fact that you're afraid of love..." He turned around to send her one last lingering gaze, trying to force his emotions over to her in that one single look. "…You're afraid of loving me." 

  
He walked out, disappearing from the door as she listened to his sandals click down the corridor. Her heart was beating at an outrageous rate and she lifted a hand to her heart to stop its wild pounding, as the words he had just said resounded in her skull. 

  
_You're afraid of loving me…_

_  
Loving me…_

  
"You're wrong, houshi. You're wrong," she whispered repeatedly, clenching the material of her kimono as she slowly closed her eyes. "I'm not afraid…Miroku…" A strange rock had suddenly lodged itself in her throat as she fought to push it down, biting her lower lip. 

  
"I'm not afraid…" she repeated once more, trying to believe her own words. 

  
"…I'm terrified." 

  


*~*~*

  


"So…Kanna…why is Naraku trying to bring a person back from the dead?" Kagura asked casually as she leaned against the wall, clicking her fan closed and staring at her technically older sister, who was standing against the opposite wall with her usual mirror. 

  
Kanna raised her head to stare at Kagura, not moving from her place. "Kagome…isn't dead." 

  
Kagura lifted an interested eyebrow. "Of course she's dead. She was battered up so much her body is broken. Along with that, a sword had been run through her stomach, and she isn't breathing. That all concocts the fact that she is a dead person." Kagura ignored the rough howls of wind outside the castle as it blew leaves, dust and almost rocks around in a fanatical typhoon. It seemed to be only a small cry of the wind from inside the castle and a deadly calm silence was covering the corridor Kanna and she currently inhabited.

  
"Her soul hasn't left her body…the pall-bearers have not come for it…she is holding illogically upon it…Naraku will bring her back before her soul gives up to death…" Kanna explained in sentences divided by short silences. Her ebony gaze looked to the wall Kagura was leaning against, as if she could see what was happening behind it. "And he will make sure she stays alive by tying his life upon hers…" 

  
Kagura frowned instantly. "Tying his life upon hers? Why would he do that?" 

  
Kanna took one step forwards as she slipped her glance back to Kagura. "Her body and everything else other than her soul has died…she needs a supplier to keep her life force going. Naraku will keep her heart beating when her soul reenters its shell."

  
"Bloody bastard. He'll just probably use her to his advantage then." Kagura snorted in a rather unladylike way as she snapped her fan back open to cool her face. Naraku was so irrational at times. For instance, he had wanted to kill both the wolf and the dog demon army at the Battle of the High Plains in order to exterminate any defense between the jewel and he. Stupid asshole used too much energy and had to spend a good time recuperating in his little hole only to find out later when he was cured that they had all been revived somehow. So much for his plans to assault the kingdom without an army guarding it.

  
So then, the bastard had visited the wolf kingdom and somehow convinced the king to attack the dog demons and relayed all the battle strategy they needed. The wolves were as rash as the dogs in battle, so with the brains and intellect of Naraku, the man was sure they would achieve victory. Who would have counted on Inuyasha busting out the full youkai blood and murdering all the ambushers and causing most to retreat? So without the dog demons vanquished the road between the jewel and Naraku was still blocked with obstacles. 

  
Kagura rolled her eyes. 

  
She rather wished he would just go rush the kingdom and take the damn thing by himself, but Kagura guessed that when King Komiya was provoked, even he would be a formidable enemy in his full youkai form. Naraku, being a half youkai (although he tried to hide that fact), would be no match against the complete fury of King Komiya. 

  
So how did the little worm want to get his grubby little hands on the jewel? By sending out his little one woman force called Kagome and swiping the Shikon no Tama from under their noses. It must have seemed perfect in his mind, but Kagura wondered whether he comprehended the fact that Kagome might have actually resisted his demand and died during the whole ordeal with the wolves. 

  
Hence now, Naraku was trying to bring his little manipulated fool back into the dangerous game of betrayal and send her out in another attempt to snatch the jewel when everyone trusted her with their lives. Poor fools. They were all just digging their own graves, making it deeper and deeper and falling into a web of lies and deceit. Naraku was such a scheming bastard…

  
Kanna looked up at Kagura as she relayed more information to her younger sister. "Naraku instructed us that when her soul returns to her body, we are to take care of her wounds for five days…then send her back for her mission." 

  
Kagura hid her exasperation behind a calm mask at the additional bad news. "Whatever." She frowned internally though.

  
Now she was being forced to babysit?

  
Great.

  


*~*~*

  


She looked around, wondering where the exit was. So she hadn't become a lost soul, but the black cloud had wrapped around her and healed her of her wounds. Then it had conveniently dumped her in the middle of some place where all she saw was black and patches of white. It didn't look much different from the last place she was in because she still didn't know who she was, what was happening and why she wasn't dead or a lost soul. 

  
"Hello?" she called out timidly as her voice echoed into the darkness. There was no reply and she frowned, wondering if this was where she truly went after she remembered too much. As if readying herself for an impact, she whispered, "Inuyasha…" and shut her eyes tight, waiting for the pain to hit her. 

  
Nothing happened. 

  
"What the…" she said out loud as she looked at her body, seeing no blood splattered against her kimono, no pain hitting her like a cyclone, or any type of horrible occurrence. "What's happening…?"

  
"Hello Kagome."

  
She whirled around at the name, remembering that people had called her that in her memories. She came face to face with an older man, who looked---she couldn't deny---beautiful, but only in a dark sense. Reflexes kicked in and she took a step away from him, regarding the man with a questioning glare. "Who are you?" she whispered, trying to find a name in her thoughts to fit with the person. 

  
"You forgot me already, hun?" he asked tauntingly, a grin escaping onto his lips. "Well, I suppose you're holding so pitifully onto life that forgetting me can be overlooked. How does the taste of death fit you?"

  
She was still reproachful as she answered slowly, "Death is…" She stopped to find the right word, "…cruel."

  
"Life is crueler," he answered back as he continued observing her with a nonchalant gaze on his face. "Life causes the pain in death." 

  
She frowned, although she didn't correct him. She wasn't even sure how to correct him because in a sense, he was right. Life was the pain prior to death. But his words seemed wrong to her. 

  
"Do you want to continue your life?" A shadowy glint appeared in his eyes as he took one step towards the girl. "Do you want a second chance to continue from where you left off in a rush?" 

  
Her frown deepened as she considered his words. "No mortal can acquire a second chance in life. I'm dead, whoever you are. I don't wish to be a zombie or roam the earth as a lost soul. I remember bits and pieces of my time…the people…but the pain overrides all other emotions." She took one step back. 

  
"Does it supersede your feelings for a certain boy?" Naraku challenged, his grin turning into a wide smirk. "Is Inuyasha less important than your pain?"

  
At the name, Kagome took in a sharp breath as tiny, miniscule memories returned to her once more. She could almost feel a warm set of hands on her waist as she glided around on the ground, her dress swaying and a bright smile on her face…

  
Inuyasha…

  
"I don't know," she answered blandly.

  
A whiplash of smoke circled around Naraku and he instantly changed into the form and shape of the hanyou. Kagome recoiled in something close to agony as the place where her heart was supposed to be, slowly pulled. His golden eyes captured hers and she had to keep looking at them as she clenched her fists in her kimono folds. 

  
"Inuyasha…" she whispered breathlessly, although deep down, she knew it was only the man in disguise. Her feelings were slowly tricking her though. 

  
"Do you miss him?" Even his voice sounded like the hanyou's. "You know, dear, it's sad how you choose your men. They all turn out to be evil or out of your reach, don't they?" Naraku changed back into his real form as he viewed Kagome lift a hand up to cover her eyes. "I'm sorry to say, but your preferences of men suck." 

  
"Who are you?" Kagome questioned forcibly, putting her hand down and glowering at the man. "Why do you all make me remember these things? I'm supposed to be dead."

  
Naraku shrugged casually as he took a few more steps towards the girl. "Your usefulness in life hasn't expired yet. I now offer you your second chance in life. Give or take." 

  
She regarded him with a doubtful gaze. "What's the catch?" 

  
"Oh nothing really." He shrugged again. "But in order to keep your body and soul together, I have to bind you with my life force. You know, only as a medium. When I die, you die. However, don't worry, hun, I don't die easily." 

  
"So you're saying I'll be connected to you?"

  
"You _have_ been connected to me."

  
Kagome narrowed my eyes. "Who are you…? What's my relationship with you?" she questioned, searching through her mind again to find a name to associate with the person. Who the hell was this weirdo? 

  
"You really have forgotten about me? And I thought I had impacted you enough for you to remember me in death. I guess not? You prefer to think about your little hanyou…" He smirked at her constant frown. "Naraku…ring a bell anywhere?" At her blank look, he sighed in mock depression. "Just say I'm an old…_friend_…of yours." 

  
"Really now?" she enunciated the sentence slowly, suspicion clearly on her expressions. "An old friend?" 

  
Naraku smiled wickedly. "A good old friend." 

  
She stared at him for a moment, and gently pondered what kind of person she had been to have had a 'friend' like him. By the looks of this Naraku guy, he wasn't even capable of being good, much less been a friend of hers. But, what did she have to lose? He was offering her another chance to live…another chance to set things right. He was giving her the alluring opportunity to remember, rather than forget. Could she pass something up like this?

  
"So the only catch to this whole deal is that my life force will be connected to you…and nothing else?"

  
Naraku mentally smirked as he chose his next words carefully. "Oh…along with retrieving a certain thing that belongs to me…or some people close to you die. Understand, I don't want to do this, but it's only a necessity." 

  
Kagome bit her lower lips as she contemplated her options once more, half listening to his previous statement. Either she accepted this deal from someone who claimed to have been an old friend of hers, or she succumbed to death. It was a hard choice. She had to choose between life or death…

  
Naraku grew impatient at the time she took to think over the obvious choice. He didn't have that much power to contact with the half dead for an extended period, and she was wasting his precious time. "So, hun, do you accept this renewed deal or not?" 

  
The word 'renewed' escaped Kagome's thoughts and she stared at Naraku's eyes as she slowly answered, "Yes…I accept." 

  
Naraku cackled like the gleeful bastard he was. He snapped his fingers as he said, "Then it's sealed." 

  
Kagome shuddered when she heard the noise and secretly wondered whether she had chosen the right option or not. Then remembering his previous words as a wind slowly picked up around her feet, Kagome gasped and struggled to say, "What do you mean people close to me will die if I don't retrieve something for you!?"

  
Naraku only shrugged as he watched the winds twirl themselves around Soul Kagome. "I'll only say it once again…it's a necessity." 

  
Kagome opened her mouth to shoot something back, but the winds wrapped themselves around her form and disappeared before she could utter anything. Naraku only lifted an eyebrow as he remembered the look of horror on the girl's face before she vanished. He smirked more and twirled his cloak around himself, evaporating into smoke. 

  
"Death would have been a safer choice…now life will only get harder for you, Kagome dear…" 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  
A/N: I guess you all are wondering why my life hates me. I've just been having a lot of personal problems and breakdowns…I'm a bit unstable as some of my friends have noticed. But, I'm managing. ^_^ Sorry about the late update…and well, wait for the next chapter. In answer to some questions, no, Behind the Masquerade isn't ending soon.


	23. Wretched Welkin

A/N: I took a while to update this one that you would have thought I went to the Bahamas or something… Anyway, some of you guessed right. I hit a writer's block with the situation I had crawled myself into, and if you read As You Wish's latest chapter, you'll know what another impediment was.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I may, I wish I might, own Inuyasha in my wildest dreams tonight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Behind the Masquerade  
  
  
Wretched Welkin  
  
**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was the strangest feeling she had ever experienced. It was so dark, so empty, and all she saw around her was some almost translucent covering that was forcing her to stay in the tube she was falling through. The only noise around her was the buzz of the wind, much like if she was falling from the sky. But, like everything strange happening, she wasn't scared of this free fall.  
  
  
  
She turned her head to look up, but only saw the darkness from where she had descended from. She looked down and only saw more darkness that was yet to fall through.  
  
  
  
However, all at once, she was suspended in the middle of the clear tube, everything around her seeming to stop in time, even the darkness. She wasn't sure how darkness could be stopped, but taking a look up again, she saw light---something that wasn't frozen. She looked down again and saw a bright snake-like substance writhing below her. Gazing closer, she realized it was some scenes playing, in a line of someone's…memories.  
  
  
  
"Mine," she whispered breathlessly, but not a word was heard. It was absolute silence, like the scenes that were quietly playing below her.  
  
  
  
"Your last chance…" a mysterious voice suddenly drifted to her ears, and Kagome turned to her left, staring off into the darkness. There was nothing there.  
  
  
  
"Are you ready…?" This time it came from the right, but as she glanced in that direction, there was no sign of life either. Was this life though?  
  
  
  
"There are some stories in history that get passed down through time, and as it passes through people, the reality gets buried under exaggerated deeds."  
  
  
  
"Who is this?" Kagome asked, but all she realized that was happening was that her mouth was opening and closing, without an utter of her voice coming out.  
  
  
  
"Truth gets buried too…but are you ready to continue your story? Or would you…finish it? Would you want your life story to be a tale of tragic lovers who never realized the truth…or would you want your story to be just another passion story that history seems to always be filled with? Either way, the accuracy of your life and the real pain will be either exaggerated or understated, respectively…"  
  
  
  
Kagome stared off into the part of the darkness the voice had came from this time, but the words slowly registered in her head.  
  
  
  
"Are you ready for the truth…? You may have agreed with that man, but like history, his truth is buried underneath lies. This is your last chance for peace…choose."  
  
  
  
"I…" Kagome started, but realized no one could hear her. Flitting a look up to the light, she felt her eyelids droop. It was all too enticing, to finish her life. But then, she could also realize what the 'truth' was…and she couldn't give up now.  
  
  
  
She pointed down, towards the scenes of memories.  
  
  
  
"Life and Death is a cycle…you realize you'll die one day anyway. But, I must commend, it takes courage to fight Death, but much more to fight through Life. You'll have so much more to experience…I think you'll understand the next time we meet."  
  
  
  
Kagome felt time slowly start to move again, as the darkness swirled around her once more. When she gazed up, the light was gone, and while she was doing this, the memories were slowly circling her in something almost like a coil of scenes.  
  
  
  
She looked around, watching all the different memories that were all her own? Most of them, she couldn't even remember, although the people seemed so…familiar? Then like a dog being let out of its cage, the memories were let go of their leash and they attacked her.  
  
  
  
She shut her eyes when she saw them head for the side of her head, and dig its way into her mind. It wasn't painful, and rather, she felt a numbing sensation as scenes played at an incredible rate, dancing before her closed eyelids.  
  
  
  
It was like learning everything in a minute, but instead, she was only learning what she had lost. It was an absolute rush, to be filled with knowledge in a single minute while falling through free air. She was retaining everything, and it was overwhelming.  
  
  
  
"People will remember you for living in a fairytale…but you're only living in reality."  
  
  
  
Kagome felt the darkness and tube abruptly ripped away as her speed defied the law of gravity and began to slow down. She covered her eyes, for the light shining was too bright for her sight, and the minute she felt her soul collide with something, she didn't realize she was back in her body and had shot up, taking in sharp breaths.  
  
  
  
However, as the numbness subsided, it was replaced with a newfound pain. She coiled an arm impulsively around her middle and could feel something wet rub off onto her arm. Lifting the arm gently away from her stomach, she saw a blotch of red covering her skin and she stopped breathing for a moment as she stared at it.  
  
  
  
Blood.  
  
  
  
"Don't move," a new voice told her, and she looked up, half conscious of the pain in her body and the other half conscious on the other two beings in the room. She recognized both instantly.  
  
  
  
"You're the maid at his castle…" she whispered, staring down at the white maid who was still donning a maid outfit, but holding a mirror. She turned her attention to the other, "And you're the demon who kidnapped me to see Naraku the other day…"  
  
  
  
"At least we know your memory is fine," the taller said, grabbing a roll of bandage from the table in the dark room. She walked slowly towards Kagome, her eyes shadowed and void of emotions. "How does it feel to be alive again?"  
  
  
  
"I'm…alive…?" Kagome whispered, more to herself than Kagura. "Why…How…?"  
  
  
  
"Naraku," Kagura suggested dryly, as she used a hand to push Kagome's back and straighten her posture. This caused Kagome to take in a sharp, pained breath, considering how it seemed like her rib cage was broken and the push had caused pain to flow through her upper body. The wind demon didn't say sorry, but she was much gentler as she removed the old bandage from around Kagome's middle.  
  
  
  
When Kagome was sure she could take in shallow breaths without hurting her ribs too much, she took some time to think. That however, led to some quick thinking and remembering. "He made a deal with me when I was dead!"  
  
  
  
Kanna took a step towards her, facing Kagome and putting the mirror in front of Kagome's stomach so that the girl could see the damage inflicted upon her body as Kagura took off the last wrap. Kagome had to grimace when she saw the torn skin and red flesh exposed, and turned her face away from the scene. She had to clench her teeth when Kagura began reapplying the new bandage, touching the sensitive skin a bit too roughly for Kagome's tastes.  
  
  
  
"He's…a cheating…" Kagome murmured as she realized what she had to do now.  
  
  
  
"Bastard? Asshole?" Kagura suggested as she ripped the bandage from the roll and tied it into a knot around the princess' abdomen.  
  
  
  
"And much worse…"  
  
  
  
"Kagura…don't say that…" Kanna said in her flat voice, although some hint of concern could be heard underneath. "He might hear you…"  
  
  
  
"For saying the truth?" the wind demon challenged, as she turned a frowning expression towards her older sister.  
  
  
  
"We belong to him…" Kanna muttered in a low voice, as she lowered the mirror from Kagome's view and held it to her chest as usual.  
  
  
  
"Heh…" was Kagura's answer as she strolled out the door with her fan to her face, head held up high. She turned around to direct her attention to Kagome and said, "Naraku said we're to look after you for five days, then you're to go back to complete your task." With that all done, she turned around again and walked out without a glance back.  
  
  
  
Kanna stayed for a few seconds, before she too, without even a rustle of clothing, rotated around and walked out the door, following her sister. But she didn't disappear without a small whisper that could be heard only by Kagome as Kanna closed the door.  
  
  
  
"Why live to betray…"  
  
  
  
With only Kagome left, she stared at the doorway for a moment while being painfully aware of her injuries. She strained her ears to listen for anything, anyone, but only the distant pattering of rain was heard. If falling through the air without memories was strange, she bet what she was feeling right then took second place.  
  
  
  
It was a strange feeling to be alive again after dying. She could breathe, and everything around her was real. She had felt pain in death too, but there was also the pain she felt rushing through her whole body, now that she was alive.  
  
  
  
The silence was welcoming, although the dark aura around her felt like a thick blanket of evil, suffocating her. She slowly lowered her body back onto the bed and took in a grateful breath when she completed the task with only a small sting of pain through her stomach.  
  
  
  
This position however, caused her to stare up at the dark ceiling as she ran over her thoughts again. Screw certain things being strange. Everything was strange right now. Being in Naraku's castle, being alive, everything happening so suddenly, her life being tied to Naraku's…being fully aware of pain…  
  
  
  
Physically and mentally.  
  
  
  
Her whole body hurt, but as she remembered everything, she was also aware of the emotional pain. She felt like her own soul had been battered and abused, and unlike physical injuries, her emotional wounds felt like it could consume her forever.  
  
  
  
She was painfully aware of her emotions in a time like this.  
  
  
  
She missed Sango.  
  
  
  
She missed Shippo.  
  
  
  
She missed Miroku.  
  
  
  
She missed absolutely everything at the Komiya kingdom.  
  
  
  
…She really missed Inuyasha…  
  
  
  
And the hardest thing to fully comprehend was that she had actually agreed to Naraku's pain, conscious of the costs or not. The man had made her agree to help him, and the worst thing to realize was, she couldn't back out of it. She had sealed the contract with her words, and she knew he made everyone keep their words. He would kill people if she didn't do as she was told…  
  
  
  
Kanna's words were devastatingly true at this point as Kagome turned her head to the side and closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
Why did she choose to live when in the end she would only betray…?  
  
  
  
She knew she had chosen this path and it was she who wanted to finish her life story. It was no one's fault but her own to agree to Naraku's demands, and she hated how this was a lose-lose situation. "I hate my life…" she whispered, and although she had heard many people say those words before, she really meant them…  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
The silence around the dinner table was disturbing, when people only walked in to seat themselves and eat, without a 'hello' or a 'dinner looks good today.' King Komiya blamed no one and even he found it a bit strange to be sitting in a room where people had been massacred. But he accepted it because that was what he had to do as king. People died and he had to learn to continue living each day as if the past day hadn't occurred.  
  
  
  
"Where's Sango, Inuyasha, Rin, and the kitsune cub?" he asked out of plain curiosity, his voice one of nonchalance.  
  
  
  
Everyone looked up from their plates in what seemed like an accusing gaze with only Sesshoumaru calmly eating like he hadn't heard anything.  
  
  
  
Miroku decided to answer after King Komiya looked around in a hopeful manner at the entire table. "Sango won't come down, Inuyasha is somewhere, Rin is somewhere, and Shippo is…somewhere as well," he muttered in a low voice as he pushed a pea around the outer contours of his plate.  
  
  
  
"Well…that tells me a lot," King Komiya commented, a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he let the subject drop and decided it was hopeless to try and start a conversation for the next week. Maybe he had been asking too much of them…forgetting took time after all. But that didn't mean he had to push urgent matters to the side for everyone's sake. "Sesshoumaru, what do you think is the best action we should take now?"  
  
  
  
Lady Komiya, who had been quiet the whole time, touched her husband's arm lightly. "Darling…" she started, "I don't think today is the day to talk about war."  
  
  
  
"Nonsense, I am not going to subject to depression like everyone else. These matters are pressing…the more time we allow the topic to slack off, the more time we are sacrificing. Who knows how long it would take the wolves to retaliate? As demonstrated by the Battle of the Path, they are unpredictable."  
  
  
  
"Well said, father," Sesshoumaru commented as he gracefully put a spoon of food in his mouth. "Grieving is a pathetic emotion."  
  
  
  
"I never said grief was pathetic, Sesshoumaru. I, as the king, just need to continue my job and keep this kingdom protected."  
  
  
  
"Grieving over someone is still a sign of weakness. I always said Inuyasha was vulnerable to such emotions."  
  
  
  
"Do not talk about your brother in such a way."  
  
  
  
"Half-brother," Sesshoumaru immediately corrected, before adding, "Sorry, father."  
  
  
  
King Komiya let out an exasperated sigh as he refrained the urge to drive his fists into a wall. Well, Inuyasha _had_ to inherit his violent natures from one of his parents…  
  
  
  
"I think I'll go find Inuyasha," Miroku cut in before King Komiya had the time to continue discussing battle plans with his son. The man got up from his seat and bowed down politely to everyone before turning away from the dinner table and walking towards the door.  
  
  
  
King Komiya stared at him, a bit confused before understanding surfaced. He couldn't handle listening to more planning after a friend had died, so he was seeking solitude with another mourning member. "Tell Inuyasha I hope he feels better soon."  
  
  
  
"Or jump off the roof and commit suicide if he suffers too much."  
  
  
  
King Komiya turned to his elder son. "Sesshoumaru! How many times must I tell you to stop being so unpleasant to your brother?!"  
  
  
  
"Half-brother."  
  
  
  
Miroku slipped out of the door as King Komiya suddenly snapped and let out a growl reminiscent of Inuyasha in his bad mood swings. He coolly walked down the corridor, King Komiya's yelling slowly growing softer as he traveled further away from the dining room. He headed straight for the garden, having spied Inuyasha in the sakura tree earlier. If his luck held, the hanyou would still be lodged up there in his miserable state.  
  
  
  
Poor fool. He should have told Kagome he cared about her…  
  
  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
  
  
Miroku turned around at the soft feminine voice (not that he wouldn't turn around at any type of feminine voice) and spied Kikyou staring at him calmly with a leveled gaze, her grey eyes burning into his violet ones. A bit surprised at seeing Inuyasha's fiancée, he only managed to smile, answering, "What is it?"  
  
  
  
Kikyou's glimpse fluttered to the ground for a moment before it went back up to the pervert, gazing even harder into his eyes. "Please tell Inuyasha that if he needs me, I'll be in my room. That is, if he needs to talk."  
  
  
  
Miroku stared at her for a moment. Kikyou liked Inuyasha a lot too, didn't she? Since Kagome was out of the picture now, would Kikyou and Inuyasha marry? Would this girl, standing right in front of him, be his cousin's future wife?  
  
  
  
In a way, Kikyou and Inuyasha would make the perfect couple.  
  
  
  
But if one had to look at it from another point of view, they seemed too wrong to even consider pursuing any romantic relationship.  
  
  
  
Miroku gazed firmly at Kikyou for another moment, her own stare never relenting, and he answered, "I'll tell him."  
  
  
  
Kikyou nodded as she turned around, whispering a what seemed to be reluctant, "Thank you," before trotting evenly down the corridor towards the stairs, forcing Miroku to stare at her curves for a second before mentally slapping himself and facing away as well.  
  
  
  
He continued down the corridor he had been on before the interruption, a frown on his face. He had promised himself that the first step to showing Sango he was actually serious about her was to stop 'appreciating' other women. "Damn, I'm an idiot," he whispered a bit, before turning out into the front doors.  
  
  
  
The two new guards he passed were talking a bit, but instantly straightened when they saw one of the princes coming. Miroku sighed a bit. He missed the old guards who were serious about their job, but they had been murdered during the assault yesterday.  
  
  
  
The skies were slowly beginning to darken, the first stars of the evening showing through the thick clouds. Surprisingly, there had been spontaneous bursts of sprinkles every once in a while during the day, but it ceased to actually come down in torrents. Perhaps he should be happy about that because he didn't fancy the thought of trudging through the soaked grass, trying to find his sad excuse of a cousin.  
  
  
  
Seeing a shaded silhouette among the blossoms as he neared the tree, Miroku slowed down his pace, his gaze held upon the bulk of flesh sitting atop of a branch. Inuyasha hadn't said anything yet, or even acknowledged him, and Miroku wondered whether if it was because he was too deep into his thoughts, or just chose to ignore him. Any other time, Inuyasha would have yelled at Miroku to keep his distance.  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
  
  
No answer.  
  
  
  
He supposed Inuyasha _was_ choosing to ignore him.  
  
  
  
"Want to talk?"  
  
  
  
Miroku waited for another answer, the wind blowing his ponytail gently as he stared at the hanyou, his back turned towards Miroku. The sun was just beginning to slowly set over the horizon as it bathed the foliages of the sakura tree in brilliant shades of orange. Inuyasha, however, continued to remain mute.  
  
  
  
"Your father told you to feel better," Miroku informed gently, moving to the trunk of the tree. "Kikyou told you that if you need someone to talk to, she's up in her room."  
  
  
  
There was still no reaction.  
  
  
  
"Oh, and Sesshoumaru told me to tell you that if you're suffering too much, then just jump off the roof and commit suicide."  
  
  
  
The wind blew just a little harder this time around as Miroku found a comfy spot to sit, his back against the trunk. Luckily for him, that part of the ground had dried up, and he sighed happily as he looked up at the darkening skies. Much to his surprise as well, Inuyasha actually answered to that comment.  
  
  
  
"The bastard finally said something that sounds helpful."  
  
  
  
Miroku turned his head to look straight at the hanyou, his eyes narrowing as he glanced extra hard at his cousin. "You're not really thinking about jumping off the roof, right?"  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
"Okay, good."  
  
  
  
"The cliff sounds more enticing."  
  
  
  
Miroku couldn't help but roll his eyes a bit. "Try committing suicide and I'm afraid I'll have to tie you to this tree and starve you until you relent."  
  
  
  
"You can starve me to death."  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha, now you have me worried," Miroku answered more seriously, his eyebrows coming together in irritation. "You sound like your world has ended."  
  
  
  
"It hasn't. I'm not going to commit suicide…I just need to think."  
  
  
  
Miroku went back to his sarcastic self. "You actually think?"  
  
  
  
"Well, I guess it would have helped if I had actually used my brain during the battle, huh?"  
  
  
  
"You're pathetic."  
  
  
  
"I know."  
  
  
  
Miroku sighed in an infuriated manner. "I already made fun of you enough. Isn't it about time to shove me in the closet, or beat me to a bloody pulp? You not being violent scares me."  
  
  
  
The whole time, Inuyasha refused to look down at the other man. "Leave me alone, asshole."  
  
  
  
Miroku smiled pleasantly. "Finally, some vulgar word out of your mouth…"  
  
  
  
"And you're calling me pathetic…"  
  
  
  
"And you're the one who agreed you were."  
  
  
  
"Just get lost."  
  
  
  
"I'm afraid I know my way around here too well to get lost."  
  
  
  
"Then shut the hell up."  
  
  
  
Miroku chuckled lightly as he turned away from Inuyasha and leaned against the tree again, allowing the wind to continue playing with his short boyish tresses. The sun had set by now, although it was still a bit too bright to allow it to be considered night yet.  
  
  
  
It was a strange feeling in the air. It was a bit tense between the two men, but it was also a comfortable silence that hung around in the air. Miroku was left to his own thoughts while Inuyasha continued thinking about his problems.  
  
  
  
However, Miroku decided that he should just cut to the chase and ask the question he had been meaning to ask Inuyasha ever since he suspected it. It had seemed so plain and simple that any others might have overlooked it, but there had definitely been something…  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha, did you like Kagome?"  
  
  
  
For the first time that day, Inuyasha turned around to glare down harshly at Miroku, his golden eyes trying to burn a hole into the cousin's head. Perhaps the question had been one that was hard to answer, or maybe perhaps he just couldn't answer it, but Miroku only received silence and a glare from the hanyou.  
  
  
  
However, it was all the answer he needed.  
  
  
  
He continued his questioning.  
  
  
  
"Will you marry her even though you know it wouldn't be fair to her?"  
  
  
  
The hanyou retreated back to his desolate position as he closed his eyes, his claws digging deep into the bark of the tree. "I don't know."  
  
  
  
"Do you like Kikyou?"  
  
  
  
Inuyasha bit his lower lip as he silently pondered whether to beat the other man into the ground or not. The normal, fine Inuyasha would have, but he was too tired to really perform much hostility in this phase. But the answer to that question could ruin anything and everything if he gave the wrong one. But to be truthful…  
  
  
  
"I don't know."  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha…you're not being fair to Kikyou or yourself…or to anyone for that matter. Why can't you just choose the obvious choice?"  
  
  
  
"There is no obvious choice."  
  
  
  
Miroku clenched his own fists at the answers he kept obtaining from the hanyou. They were never direct and always tried to avoid the subject…how long did Inuyasha think he needed to mourn? To regret? To run away from what he shouldn't be running away from? "You're killing yourself, Inuyasha."  
  
  
  
That left another stressed silence between the two, the stars already spreading across the skies as the true night descended upon them, bringing a sense of calmness with it. There was the distant crashes of the waves on the shores as Inuyasha quietly answered:  
  
  
  
"A part of me already died with her."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, don't worry everyone. In the next chapter, Kagome and Inuyasha unite. ^__^  
  



	24. Unexpected

Author's Notes: Most of you are torn at whether I'll make this reunion sad or happy…Well, you'll find out soon enough, ne?  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I made Kagome die…you think I'd ever have the chance to own it? Also, the lyrics I used for the opening is from "I'll Remember You" by No Secrets. Beautiful song…but I don't own that either.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Behind the Masquerade  
  
Unexpected (sorry…there are no X words. Just think of the eX.)  
  
**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_It has been so long since we have talked  
I hope that things are still the same  
Hoping they will never change  
'Cause what we had can't be replaced  
Don't let our memories fade away  
Keep me in your heart for always  
  
_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"How are you?" she asked dryly, watching the girl sit on the edge of her bed. She was looking down at the ground, her eyes dull in their normal bright sapphire color. Kagura lifted an eyebrow as she stared at the bundle of lifelessness.  
  
  
  
"Horrible…" she finally whispered, her hands moving to her lap and clenching the plain kimono the wind demon had made her wear.  
  
  
  
"Physically or mentally?"  
  
  
  
"…Physically," she half lied.  
  
  
  
During the last five days, Kagura had looked after Kagome, with Kanna coming in once in a while with food. The princess hadn't even walked out of the room once, preferring to stay isolated in that single, dank place. Of course, Kagura had grown a tad bit nicer, and the two had talked a bit during the times the wind demon healed Kagome. But there was always that single knowledge that Naraku was secretly watching that made them only converse about random things.  
  
  
  
"Don't tell me your injuries aren't healed."  
  
  
  
"They're fine. It just aches and stings a bit once in a while."  
  
  
  
Kagura narrowed her crimson orbs, before handing over a drab blanket to the younger girl. Kagome looked up slowly, her eyes questioning as she took the covers lightly, pulling it into her lap.  
  
  
  
"I have to take you back now," she explained stiffly, holding out the green kimono Kagome had been dressed in when she arrived. "It's raining again."  
  
  
  
_It's been raining,_ Kagome thought miserably, pushing herself off the bed gently and shuffling sluggishly over to the demon. Okay, so maybe she wasn't lying that much when she said she felt physically horrible. Her body didn't just ache and sting…it also throbbed with an annoying beat. The wound around her stomach hadn't completely healed and all the energy in her body never seemed to come back, even if she had done nothing but eat and rest the last five days.  
  
  
  
She carefully slipped the thin kimono off of her body as Kagura looked away, putting on the simple green kimono she had always been fond of. It took her a couple of good minutes to slowly put the thing on and tie the obi around her waist, but she eventually finished with only a few difficulties.  
  
  
  
Kagura saw that she was done, and turned towards the door, walking out. Kagome sighed a bit, before following the demon without even looking back into the room she had spent the last five days of her life. There hadn't been any warm memories.   
  
  
  
"Kagura? …Going?" a childish monotone voice drifted from behind the corridor Kagome and Kagura were slowly making their way down. The tall demon turned around to see her older sister, her face as expressionless as ever and her hands holding her mirror.  
  
  
  
"Yea. The girl's fine now," she informed, motioning with a graceful flick of her hand over to Kagome, who wasn't the least bit excited. Then as if wondering why the girl would come to ask such a question, she said, "What do you want, Kanna?"  
  
  
  
The girl almost glided down the corridors, her eyes as mysterious as ever as she stopped behind Kagome, with the princess in between the two. "Naraku told me to tell Kagome she still needs to go retrieve the Shikon no Tama by her 21st moon of staying at the Komiyas…That gives her five days."  
  
  
  
The only response Kanna got from Kagome was some movement in her eyes, as she bit her lower lip slightly. She turned to glare slightly at the demon, her voice lethal when she hissed, "Tell him I won't forget…"  
  
  
  
Kagura watched the exchange motionlessly, having taken her fan out to brush slow, lazy swipes of air as she listened. It seemed Naraku was getting a bit desperate if he was only giving the girl five days when she was still injured. But then again, perhaps he's just heartless that way? "Done, Kanna?" she inquired as she snapped the fan shut again, hiding it in the long sleeves of her kimono.  
  
  
  
"Yes…" she answered her younger sister in a quiet tone, already gliding back down the corridor. However, she turned to give Kagura one last glimpse, her eyes showing a troubling emotion for once. She seemed to want to say something, but Kagura couldn't understand what, so she stopped trying.  
  
  
  
"Ready, girl?" she drawled indolently, progressing up the corridor with Kagome tagging along slowly behind.  
  
  
  
"…No," Kagome answered as she passed a room, its door creaking open slowly, as if inviting her in. She shuddered at the mere thought of what could be on the other side. "I don't think I'm ready," she added, allowing her gaze to trail back to the ground.  
  
  
  
Kagura snickered, although the sound was hollow and wry. "Naraku isn't giving you much of a choice…he has a hold on your life, darling."  
  
  
  
"He also has a finger on yours as well," Kagome pointed out as they descended down the flights of stairs that would lead them to the hallway downstairs. She held onto the icy rails as support, knowing that if she didn't, her knees would buckle and she would tumble down the stairs, dying again. And although that would seem so simple, she wasn't about to try dying once more. She still had too many things she needed to put an end to…too many people she had to see again.  
  
  
  
"Welcome to my world, then," Kagura declared, shooting Kagome an amused expression. "Are you finally understanding the truth behind the lies?"  
  
  
  
Kagome gazed, not comprehending what the wind demon was asking. The truth behind the lies…? "What?"  
  
  
  
Kagura scoffed a bit as they got off the stairs, walking over to the front door. "Anyone can sugarcoat the truth and pretend it's something it's not. Things are never what they seem and around every corner, someone is living through a façade." They stopped at the opening, with Kagome watching the rain patter down heavily on the concrete steps. She felt the relentless wind blow through her clothing and although she felt the shudder run through her body, she also felt strangely immune to it. Her heart felt empty.  
  
  
  
"Is this the truth behind my lies then?" Kagome asked, referring to everything she was doing that she didn't want to.  
  
  
  
"Girl…" Kagura began as she pulled a feather out of her hair, transforming it into her larger flying one. She got in the front of the means of transportation and pointedly looked at Kagome, patting the spot behind her. When Kagome had managed to scramble on with some discomfort, she continued. "In life, its either betray or be betrayed. That's the truth behind every lie." Kagura chuckled slowly as Kagome put the blanket over her head, the feather slowly levitating into the air. "And to lie is to betray."  
  
  
  
Kagome was quiet, the words the wind demon was telling her slowly sinking into her mind. She knew she was lying…she knew she was betraying. However, could she stop herself from lying and tell everybody she didn't want to do this? There was only one thing she didn't think Naraku's crony could understand.  
  
  
  
She lied, she betrayed, only because she cared…too much.   
  
  
  
And that, by far, was the most torturing of all betrayals.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
She crept along the gardens, pushing aside random flowers and shrubs. Her heart was pounding in her chest, reminding her horribly of what she was trying to do. Her feet trailed along the ground, as silent as a mouse, due to years of professional training. Her sharp eyes picked him out against the trunk of the cherry tree, the rain falling all around him like dark, impending slices of water.  
  
  
  
She could feel the droplets dripping down between her forehead, and a bittersweet smile enlightened upon her face. She had avoided him five days, thinking the entire time. His words had made sense when she ran it through her mind at least fifty times. But, she couldn't agree to them. They were his point of view…his opinions…so it didn't mean they had to be the truth. But…she could try?  
  
  
  
She had known it would be there. He had been sitting there for long periods of time for the last five days after all. She could see him from her room, as he rested against the bark and stared off into the distance. She had wondered what he was thinking about…was it her? And yet, she didn't know why she secretly wanted him to be as well. Or maybe she did, and didn't want to comprehend.   
  
  
  
"Miroku," Sango managed to say---his name, because she understood how it felt to be called upon using a title---although she felt her voice stutter half way. She watched his dark shadow look up, his violet eyes piercing her through the chilly night rain. It sent an anticipating shudder through her body, as she felt her feet automatically walk itself towards him. "Miroku…" she whispered again, her voice as soft as silk fluttering in the breeze, as she stopped right in front of him, just under the shelter of the tree.  
  
  
  
She noticed that the floor was a bit damp, but he sat on the root of the tree that jutted out. Her hands trembled against her side and she willed it to stop, not wanting him to see just how much it took for her to be so close to him after the harsh words they had exchanged the other day. But, she was sure her eyes reflected everything…everything…  
  
  
  
"Sango," he muttered in a voice that signaled acknowledgement, his eyes never leaving hers. He looked calm in fact, his eyes a steely sort of violet.  
  
  
  
"I…I…" she whispered, her mind already becoming a jumble as she stared down at him, feeling the rain water drip off her long hair and wet her clothes even more than it already was. "I…wanted to talk to you," she forced out of herself, taking in a deep breath after she said that.  
  
  
  
"Really."  
  
  
  
It was like a sting, a cut, a pierce right into the center of her heart. And it was only because of that single word with the most indifferent voice she had ever heard from him. "R-Really…" she shuddered out, mentally slapping herself for losing so many of her nerves.  
  
  
  
They stared at each other for a moment, one unwilling to look away and the other entranced by the first. The rain roared around them, blurring into the background, as she felt her whole soul consumed by his eyes. They were…beautiful.  
  
  
  
He patted the seat next to him, successfully breaking the spell, and although she hesitated because of his lechery, the serious look he had in his eyes coerced her to sit down without argument. Awkward would be an understatement, but she willed herself to keep her body next to the warmth that was Miroku. She had to talk to him.  
  
  
  
"I thought a lot about what you told me the other day," she announced as she gazed off like he was doing, just watching the droplets fall down from the heavens.  
  
  
  
"And…?" he asked, the first hint of doubt leaking into his voice.  
  
  
  
"…I tried to understand what you said and why I denied it. Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong," she whispered, closing her eyes a bit. "Maybe you're right about me being afraid. I wouldn't know." She knew she was lying. She knew…  
  
  
  
He turned to look at her calm face, her lips set into a thin line as she refused to open her eyes. He watched the water droplets slide down her soft hair, making bundles of wet tresses tumble over her shoulders. She was shuddering---he noticed it easily---and he knew she was cold. "And maybe I know," he countered quietly.  
  
  
  
"What makes you think you would know? How could someone like you know?" she whispered back, her hands clenching by her side as she opened her eyes suddenly when she felt him tug her fingers apart, intertwining his warm ones with hers. It sent a warm shudder running through her body as she stared at their hands clasped together, his warmth seeping up her arm.  
  
  
  
A side of his lips turned up, in something almost mocking. "You want to know why I'd know…?" he challenged in a hiss, clutching onto her hand harder, as if afraid to let go. She could feel a pull in her chest area as their eyes made contact, holding her in that unfathomable spell once more.  
  
  
  
"Because I've seen love gained and love lost all around me…I've seen the people closest to me submit themselves to guilt. I see the fear in their eyes---afraid to love, because it would hurt." He leaned towards her, and although her heart pounded like a drum beat, he only placed his forehead against hers. The words he was trying to tell her were beginning to enter her mind, although she could only understand slightly---the close distance between them was more of a concern.  
  
  
  
"Sango, I want to ask you something," he whispered huskily, as she felt his breath brush her lips. They were so close…so near. All she had to do was lean forward…_No…don't come any closer…please…_ she felt her mind plead, but nothing came out of her mouth. His presence was causing her to stay mute.  
  
  
  
"I've known you for what seems like forever. You're not the type of girl I would usually like…you're violent." He chuckled, yet she could only stare dumbly at him. "But that's what makes you special. When you're near, it hurts me too. But I won't give up on you, Sango. I just won't…"  
  
  
  
He lightly grabbed her other hand, bringing both of them into his lap as he muttered the next words in the faintest of whispers, "And I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with you…" _With so many kids I'll forget their names,_ he thought dryly, even in such a serious situation. But that was to be expected…  
  
  
  
He smiled almost sadly as he clenched her hands hard, hoping they wouldn't slip away any further.  
  
  
  
"And when you're ready to spend the rest of your life with me…then…marry me?"  
  
  
  
Her breath hitched in her throat when she felt him close the distance between them, their lips meeting in what seemed like the most innocent of kisses, which she thought would never come from such a pervert. It was so simple, their lips touching together, him holding onto her hand, and her with her heart beating almost painfully against her rib cage, as if threatening to burst out.  
  
  
  
It was as sweet as nectar, as beautiful as a flower blooming in a spring sprinkle, yet filled with a request to an answer she thought she would never have wanted to hear or answer to. However, coming from him, the man she had been both aggravated and abashed with, it seemed like the most natural of all questions she had been asked.  
  
  
  
_Miroku…  
  
_   
  
She laced her fingers with his again, and pressed back, forcing her lips to mash against his more firmly. The rain that had been roaring in her ears melted into the simple background she had caused for herself, as she concentrated on that single tingling rushing through her body, filling every part of her with this memory. And she realized in that one single moment, he had been right. He, for once, had been right. She hadn't known what exactly terrified her about him, but she finally understood. She had been terrified of this feeling and reaction he could gain from her because it was addictive. The way he made her feel wanted was addictive, and she had been terrified that he would leave her alone with a yearning for more.  
  
  
  
She knew her answer. There couldn't be another one, and although she needed time to think about it, she could, safely and confidentially, tell herself the truth.  
  
  
  
Her eyes fluttered shut, as a single tear, silvery against the backdrop of rain, dripped silently down her cheek, splattering unknowingly onto Miroku's hand.  
  
  
  
_Yes.  
  
  
  
_~*~  
  
  
  
The waves crashed against the rocks that jutted out of the Secret Place, throwing water droplets into the air as it blended with the rain. The ocean was rough and furious, a roaring mix of angry black against the calamitous background. He could see the waves thundering around in their playground, trying to find a victim to ram into. He should have been back at the castle, but it was too suppressive in his own home.  
  
  
  
So, he had decided to come to the one place he knew no one would ever hope to find him. He wanted to forget, but he could imagine small scenes of her death every time he thought of nothing, and that was horrifying. He would get over it eventually, but he knew this time, it would have to be much longer than Ikari's. Ikari had never died after all, or at least he didn't think so.  
  
  
  
"Fucking wolves!" he suddenly snarled, punching his fists into the rocky wall next to him. It crumbled under his knuckles, pieces of it falling like large chunks of gray. "You fucking assholes!" he growled, retracting his hand before punching it into the same spot, causing the small hole to grow larger. "You'll fucking pay for this, you low bastard scum!"  
  
  
  
He struck the wall a third time, noticing the red marks he was leaving in the sandy and pebbly side of the cave. He withdrew his fists as he fell to the ground on his rear, watching the red thick liquid trickle down his long claws before dripping off the tip of his fingers. He felt the pain, but wondered how it must have been for Kagome to have felt pain like this one hundred times more excruciating. "Why…?" he whispered, his voice nearly cracking. "Why does everyone I care about get taken away from me…" He laid his injured hand down on the ground next to him, allowing the blood to stain the floor beneath him. "God damnit! Whatever bastards are listening! Why don't you tell me WHY!?"  
  
  
  
A smash of a wave against the cliff was his answer, and he felt himself heaving from the strain he was using to just yell. He couldn't understand 'why' and all he asked for was an answer…why didn't someone just explain to him?  
  
  
  
He fell backwards, laying sprawled on the ground as he stared at the ceiling. Different and random thoughts began to invade his mind.  
  
  
  
_I love the ocean…  
  
  
  
It's so peaceful…so calming…so soothing to my heart…and it's…so…well…beautiful.  
  
_   
  
Where had he heard that before? He knew Kagome loved it---she loved it a lot---but he vaguely remembered those words from someone else. He couldn't figure out why he was thinking about it at a time like this, but maybe because that person had loved the ocean just as much as Kagome had?  
  
  
  
_This isn't exactly my kingdom, you know?! I'm only here for you.  
  
_   
  
He remembered her saying that during an argument back when he had first met her and they had frustrated each other. He knew she hadn't meant "I'm only here for you" in the way he kind of wanted it to mean, but he also knew it was too late to tell her he wished for it to mean that way.  
  
  
  
"I even miss your voice, you…" he trailed off when he caught a scent of something. His eyes widened. Digging his claws into the ground and causing cuts in the rocks, he could feel his heart thumping hard. Was it---may it---is it---could it possibly be his imagination, or was he really sensing her?  
  
  
  
"Kagome…" he whispered breathlessly as he pushed himself off the ground with his injured hand, which had already begun to heal due to the blood running through his veins. He forgot that though.  
  
  
  
Rushing back through the vines of blue and pink flowers, he dashed down the steps towards the outside. No, it couldn't possibly be her scent. But yes, it was definitely her that his nose was picking up. _It was her._  
  
  
  
He didn't even notice as he waded out into the water, the icy cold waters covering up to his chest due to the high waves in the rain. The water pounded down relentlessly upon his hair as he struggled to the shore, being pushed occasionally by a strong current. Through the suffocating air, he could pick out the distinct scent that was hers, and hers alone.  
  
  
  
Was his mind playing tricks on him? Was this real? Was she back? _Why?_  
  
  
  
Rushing back up the coast, the rain getting into his eyes as he wiped it away furiously, he noticed her scent only got stronger. Perhaps he had finally snapped and went crazy? He doubted it, but how could one he had watched die be up the coast?  
  
  
  
"What is happening…" he muttered, kicking sand behind him as he hurried towards his castle, seeing the gigantic structure through the rain soon enough. He stopped, putting his nose into the air and sniffing the air. It was definitely there. _Her scent was definitely there._ And it was almost certainly mixed with the scent of the thing she and he had encountered up on the cliff a while ago. But..._why?  
  
_   
  
Traveling towards his home, his sleeves billowing in the air as he started leaping, Inuyasha squinted and his bright, golden eyes picked up something far off into the distant, something levitating in the air. It was only a blob, but he could see another blob being detached from the bigger blob. He strained to even try and hear that far, but only the howl of the wind replied swiftly.  
  
  
  
"It's you," he said in a voice that almost seemed sure that he was right, his sight trained on that single blob on the coast as the bigger one flew off. He could tell that scent from the larger one was definitely from the demon on top of the cliff, yet, the one on the beach…it was hers. It was unquestionably Kagome's.  
  
  
  
It only took a matter of a few minutes before he got to that person, who had their back turned to him. A blanket covered them from head to knees, but when he looked down, he saw it. It was her kimono; it was the kimono she had worn the day people had pushed her off to sea.  
  
  
  
He could feel his hardened core melt as he watched her walk up the coast, towards the castle that was his home. He wanted to call out to her, he wanted to do something, but all he could do was stand there in the sand, staring at the person. The faint smell of blood and some sort of medicine could be smelt, but predominant over anything else was her scent. The pure, sweet scent of Kagome.  
  
  
  
She stopped walking, as if sensing him behind her.  
  
  
  
He could feel himself holding his breath as she slowly turned around, the first glimpses of strands of black hair appearing out of the blanket. It felt so overwhelming, it almost made him want to blow off with the wind. It was a horrible feeling, but the most anticipating emotion he had ever felt in his life.  
  
  
  
Blue clashed with gold in a single glance, an overpowering feeling grabbing a hold of Inuyasha's heart and twisting it. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't talk, he couldn't even move as he glanced into the familiar eyes of the girl he had thought he had lost.  
  
  
  
"…Inuyasha…?" she whispered timidly, her sapphire orbs widening in a mixture of surprise, joy, suspicion and something akin to terror. She lifted a hand up over her mouth as she began to breathe harder, her eyes trained on the hanyou. "Is it you…"  
  
  
  
She took a step forward, her other hand coming up to clench into a fist over her chest. Her eyebrows slanted down in apprehension, as she continued taking small, weak steps towards him, the blanket fluttering from her body and blowing a good distance away. She didn't seem to notice though, as water streaked down her hair and face, the droplets dripping incessantly.  
  
  
  
He watched her, the kimono clinging to her body as she got soaked deeper. Her eyes never left his---not for a single moment---and he couldn't break the enchantment either. She was here. She was alive. She was staring right back at him like a lost lamb. "Kagome…" A feeble smile appeared on his lips as he loosened his hands from where he had kept it as fists by his side. He let out a long, shuddering sigh.  
  
  
  
"You came back."  
  
  
  
Those words seemed to be the knife that cut open her wounds, and the small distance from where they were apart was rapidly being closed into as she ran towards him, her eyes already watering. She said she didn't want to cry, but she couldn't help it, and she wasn't sure if she could stop it. "Inuyasha!" she almost screamed in hysterics, biting her lower lip as she flung herself into his open arms, ignoring the sting it made run through her body. That didn't matter at all.  
  
  
  
"I'm so sorry! God, I'm so sorry!" she cried uncontrollably, stuffing her face into the material of his haori, her chest heaving as she tried to make sense of everything that seemed so wrong. Her arms circled under his arm, clutching desperately onto the one support that made sense to her. Nothing else did but him.  
  
  
  
He still couldn't make too many coherent sentences up, as he was engulfed in the heat that was Kagome---the one thing he had thought he had lost and was now standing here embracing him. He clenched his teeth hard from being overwhelmed by the sudden onrush of emotions, and he slowly slipped his arms around her petite form, holding her more protectively against himself and almost shielding her from the rain.  
  
  
  
"I don't know what to say. I-I can't _say_ anything…I want to cry. Oh lord, I-I think I want to cry," she rambled into his clothing, forcing herself against him as close as she could, as if to meld into one with the hanyou. Betrayal, lies, trust, truth, or any of that didn't matter right now. All she could really comprehend was that he had been here…he had found her.  
  
  
  
There was silence from Inuyasha for a while, before an almost strained voice mumbled, "…Then cry…I'll be here for you."  
  
  
  
Those words reached her ears, repeating themselves like a mantra as she felt the eruption slowly grow, starting from her chest. She was right, she couldn't control it. It was too much. It was much too overpowering for her to oppress.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha held Kagome even closer as the first muffled cry tore sharply from her throat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Well, there you have it. It's up to you to decide whether that's a happy or sad reunion…although I'll personally say it's happy. You don't even want to know sad. ^__~  
  
  
And ooh lala…Sango has mentally agreed to Miroku's marriage. I guess you could say it's two goodies for the price of one? Review!  
  



	25. Yearning

Author's Notes: Really long chapter…no joke. It's for all of you for being so lovely. ^__~  
  
Kanashi made a site for me (that I am glad to say that I wrote the things in LOL) If you want to look at it, the link is:  
  
http:// www.geocities.com / kitkeolla/  
(Just close the spaces)  
  
By the way, I got nominated for Season 4 on the Elimination Nomination site (for those who know what it is). Hmm...I'll give you all the link when Season 4 does start. ^__^  
  
  
Disclaimer: Kit doesn't own the characters…she's too poor to be owning a multi-million project.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Behind the Masquerade  
  
Yearning  
  
***Thank you to Kanashi for beta-ing this chapter*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Her feet dangled from the railings as she stared down at the distance between the ground and her body. The height didn't frighten her now as much as it would have before she had died. She had met once with Death, and although she realized just how truly horrible, striping, alone it was, she couldn't say she was scared of it. She became conscious of how fickle living was, and that one's life could easily slip through the fingers like water.  
  
  
  
The rain had stopped during the night, and although the rim she was sitting on was still slightly slick, she just didn't bother worrying. Perhaps some would say she changed, but could they blame her? If Death had tapped them on the shoulder to pull them underwater, would they still live every day like Death didn't exist? She had also learned of pain---mentally and physically---and that would always leave a scar.  
  
  
  
She really didn't want to think about it. He had held her for what seemed like hours as she sobbed her heart out, her wails almost turning her voice hoarse. She couldn't stop yesterday when she had started crying. All of her emotions had exploded in an assault of unexplainable mental attacks. The only thing she could do was hold on tight to her support and let her frustrations pour out.  
  
  
  
And all he had done was held her close to him until she had almost passed out from the mixture of fatigue and rain. Then he had taken his haori off and wrapped her small body in it, carrying her on his back as she slowly fell asleep, his body sending small comforts and warmth to her soul.  
  
  
  
She didn't know if Sango knew…she didn't know about Miroku…what had happened to Rin? Sesshoumaru? How would Lady Komiya react? How would King Komiya act? Where was Shippo? How would she explain everything…to everybody? To Inuyasha?  
  
  
  
She felt a cool morning breeze blow past her from her left, blowing through her hair and lifting it into the air. It caused her to hold tighter onto the railings as the breeze passed, just as soon as it had come. She sighed, tired.  
  
  
  
"It's dangerous to do that," a voice suddenly reprimanded angrily. It caught Kagome's attention instantly.  
  
  
  
She turned to look to her right, and saw Inuyasha leaning against the railings and staring at her, the usual smirk off of his face, replaced by a serious expression, complete with thin lips. She looked away. "I'm living on the edge then," she whispered half-sarcastically, although she twisted around on the railings and put her feet back on solid ground. She smiled gently at the concerned expression she had managed to squeeze out of the hanyou when she had twirled 180 degrees.  
  
  
  
"Then afterwards, you'll fall off the edge," he answered gravely, looking down at the ground self-consciously. He could survive that fall --- he jumped from these heights after all --- but she was just a simple human girl who was frail and would break at the mere contact with the ground from this high of a height.  
  
  
  
There was a tense silence as the same small enigmatic smile stayed on her face, some pained expression evident in her eyes. She slowly turned to look at him, her eyes twinkling as she felt the wind blow around them. It stayed like that for a few moments as the two stared at each other, each person trying to break the others' mental barrier and guess what was on each others' mind.  
  
  
  
"Aren't you going to ask?" she whispered suddenly, keeping the intense staring contest with him going. "Don't you want to know?"  
  
  
  
A small side of his lips turned up as he snorted slightly. "Of course I would want to know. Why don't you tell me everything then?"  
  
  
  
Something flickered behind her eyes as she turned her face away, towards the ocean, so that he was staring at the back of her head. "To tell you everything would be to die again," she murmured lightly, her heart clenching against her ribcage. She lifted a hand over her heart as she bit her lower lip.  
  
  
  
"…Again?"  
  
  
  
She closed her eyes, allowing her other senses to feel her surroundings. She could hear the ocean at the coast, she could smell the salty substance wafting from the waters, but she could _sense_ Inuyasha staring at her, waiting for an explanation. How could she tell him? To tell him she had been revived by the one person she hated the most, and that she couldn't kill Naraku, because to kill him would be suicide. How could she tell him he could never kill Naraku even if he wanted to, because she would die? How could he look at her and see a …friend…and she look at him and see someone she must betray?   
  
  
  
"I was forced to come back…I couldn't leave this life," she mumbled, trying to sugarcoat the truth. Kagura's words came back to her.  
  
  
  
_"Anyone can sugarcoat the truth and pretend it's something it's not. Things are never what they seem and around every corner, someone is living through a façade."  
  
_   
  
She was one of them, wasn't she? She was one of those who lived through a façade.  
  
  
  
"My soul was dragged back to my body, but I could have chosen to live or die. I chose to live only because I couldn't let go of some…" she hesitated, then continued, "Some things." She stared at him as she said those last words, although a bewildered expression was all she got in return. She clenched her hands in her kimono.  
  
  
  
"How though…how did your soul return?"  
  
  
  
She chuckled a bit. "It was forced back by the one person to ever play around with my feelings," she said softly, continuing to look peacefully at Inuyasha. "It was dragged back to Earth by ...him..."  
  
  
  
A heartbeat skipped. The wind died down. The waves' crashes warped far away.  
  
  
  
"The guy who left you for Kikyou…?" Inuyasha almost had a hard time forcing those words out of his own mouth. By her silence and tense posture however, it was all the answers he needed. "Why…?"  
  
  
  
Her heart twisted in a way she never thought possible. 'Why' was such a hard question to answer sometimes. "I don't know," she lied, as she looked away from his entrancing golden orbs. "I don't know why he brought me back." She was lying again. Their whole relationship was based on lies and betrayal. Was this how she had wanted things to turn out?  
  
  
  
She had only known him for…how long? But she felt as if she had known him forever. Now that the night had passed, she had only four days to find the Shikon no Tama. Four more days till it would be three weeks since she had met Inuyasha. Four more days of friendship before perhaps, everything would be abruptly ripped away to be replaced with the true horror of betrayal.  
  
  
  
He had been silent for a while before he said, "I think you would want to talk to Sango…everyone knows. They've just been avoiding you because they don't know why…or how to confront you."  
  
  
  
She nodded silently and watched from the corner of her eyes as he refrained from entering his room. Turning to glance once at her, he muttered grudgingly, "But even though he hurt you…I don't know why, but I'm glad he brought you back."  
  
  
  
Then he was gone.  
  
  
  
She stayed quiet for a long time, the words he had spoken slowly trying to penetrate the wall in her mind. When it eventually did, her heart pained that much more. Would he have been glad Naraku brought her back if he knew her life was now connected to his? Would he have been glad if he realized she was sent to take away something that could ultimately cause his kingdom to crumble, although she didn't want anyone close to her getting hurt? Which was worse? To be hurt by being betrayed or to be hurt because she didn't betray and try to stop it?  
  
  
  
"Now I don't know if it was better to have stayed dead or alive…" she whispered as she pushed off the railings and began walking back into the room. She had just taken one step into the bedroom when there was a knock on the door. Kagome's breath stopped. "Come in," she whispered, and watched as the person slowly pushed the door open. She didn't really know if she wanted to talk to Sango now.  
  
  
  
But instead of her cousin walking in, it was a person she hadn't expected to appear. Kanna.  
  
  
  
Her eyes widened as she watched the small child walk in, her skin as pale as ever and her eyes the same apathetic gleam. Her black pupils locked with Kagome's as she drifted in with a tray in her hands, filled with breakfast. Kagome bit her lip as she watched the young maid put the tray of food on the table, explaining, "The king ordered me to bring your food up."  
  
  
  
Kagome nodded as Kanna turned around, walking towards the door. Kagome thought she was just here, continuing her job, before the girl's sharp, yet smooth voice said, "He's watching you, Kagome."  
  
  
  
Kagome's heart felt like it stopped as Kanna glided out of the door, only to collide with someone else who had been listening the entire time. Kagome gulped when she saw Kanna slowly narrow her eyes, seeing Sango rubbing her chest where Kanna had bumped into.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Princess Sango. I will watch where I am going next time," the maid whispered before she turned and walked down the corridor.  
  
  
  
The comment and her sudden departure left a stunned Sango in her place and an equally horrified expression on Kagome's face. Sango probably heard. She probably heard everything. And to make matters worse, Kanna had called Sango Princess. She had used Sango's correct title…that meant one thing. Sango would ask how.  
  
  
  
"How does that girl know…?" Sango started quietly, walking into the room and closing the door silently behind her. "She knows I'm not your bodyguard."  
  
  
  
Kagome stared back at her. So it wasn't the perfect meeting between two best friends, but she knew she had it coming. Someone would have soon figured it out, and then maybe everyone would find out. Following that, there would be hell to pay. "You know how."   
  
  
  
Sango kept her glance zeroed onto Kagome, as she tried to comprehend two things at once --- Kagome was back, and Kagome was back with a bigger secret. "It's him, isn't it?" she whispered breathlessly, as if afraid to speak his name in front of Kagome. "He's the one watching you."  
  
  
  
As if a bit self-conscious, Kagome looked around just to make sure Naraku wasn't hiding behind any curtains and would jump out at her when she began to talk. Satisfied, she turned her attention back to her cousin, a bittersweet smile on her lips. "He is," she confirmed.  
  
  
  
"Why Kagome...?" Sango looked torn as she took slow steps towards the younger girl. "Why…?"  
  
  
  
It was always the unanswerable 'why'...  
  
  
  
Kagome stayed quiet. She wasn't sure she wanted to lie to another person because Sango already knew too much. Lying to her best friend was always a bad idea.  
  
  
  
"He was the one who brought me back to life. He was the one who tricked me into helping him and this time, I won't be able to back out. He's not after Shippo's life now…he's after everybody's," Kagome gushed out as she felt Sango stop in her steps, only a few steps away from her. She could feel her fists clench as she continued talking. "He was the one who took me all the way to death and back. It's a horrible feeling, Sango…to die and come back. It's… horrible."  
  
  
  
Kagome suddenly went taut when she felt arms circle around her, and although it didn't give her the warmth Inuyasha's hugs did, it did some good in putting some calm and sensibility in her.  
  
  
  
"I could only imagine," Sango whispered as she let go of her cousin. "But why, Kagome? Why is he watching you…?"  
  
  
  
Kagome's eyes diverted to the ground, refusing to look up at Sango. "My life is connected to his…that's why I'm alive. He's the medium for my survival. If he dies, I do too."  
  
  
  
There was that constant tense silence Kagome was accustomed with. It came a lot with her explanations because although they were far-fetched, they were as close to reality as truth could come. People seemed to have a hard time taking it all in. She knew she would find it hard to believe if she heard that too, so she didn't blame them.  
  
  
  
"You're connected to the bastard…?" Sango hissed, her magenta eyes flashing brighter. "That bastard has just sunk to a level I never thought possible! How could he?!"  
  
  
  
Kagome looked away from her flashing red eyes, not wanting to face it. "But because of that, it's the only reason I'm actually here talking to you. I don't know whether this is in my favor or his, although it does seem like it's leaning towards him."  
  
  
  
"Kagome…this isn't your fault. The only reason you…died...is because of him." Sango still had problems coping with the fact that her cousin, her best friend, the only other girl she really knew, had died and been revived. So much had happened in the simple span of a week, it was almost dramatic. "He should be obligated to revive you since he was responsible. He shouldn't be also taking this opportunity to his own advantage! That's low!"  
  
  
  
"But there's nothing I can do." Kagome collapsed onto her bed, staring at the fists in her lap. "You don't know how torn I am right now. Both _should_ be the right thing to do, but I would be betraying someone either way, and I don't ever want to see someone die."  
  
  
  
"Kagome…just give him the thing he wants," Sango whispered, walking to stand in front of the younger girl.  
  
  
  
"I can't."  
  
  
  
"Why not?"  
  
  
  
Kagome clenched her fists even tighter, causing crescent moon marks to appear on her pale skin. "The thing he wants… I was told it gives the owner incredible power. To give it to Naraku would be saving everyone's lives…but for how long? How can I do the right thing when both are wrong?"  
  
  
  
"Kagome…"  
  
  
  
"And that's not the only thing tearing me apart…there's something else."  
  
  
  
Sango stared, already understanding what the next topic was. "You care for him."  
  
  
  
Kagome looked up surprised, as if she was genuinely shocked someone knew about the concern she held for the hanyou. "How did you know…?" she mumbled, her voice soft.  
  
  
  
"Oh please, Kagome…I know more than you think," Sango explained, a bittersweet smile on her face. _I know everything that would hurt you, Kagome. I know you care about Inuyasha and you don't know he's the one man you thought you cared for first. I know you knew him before you thought you met him. I know he was the man you met at the masquerade, and I know how hard it is for you to watch him get married off to your sister. _"I'm your best friend."  
  
  
  
Kagome smiled a bit. "Thank you, Sango."  
  
  
  
The other girl returned the gesture. "You're always welcome." She sat down next to Kagome, silently listening to the birds chirp as they flew around in the crispy air outside. "Well…what are you going to do about it?"  
  
  
  
Kagome blinked owlishly. "Do about what?"  
  
  
  
Sango stared at her like she was dumb. "About Inuyasha and you."  
  
  
  
Kagome instantly grew flaming red at the mere mention of Inuyasha and herself, before she calmed down a bit and looked away from her cousin. "Nothing…of course."  
  
  
  
"Why not?"  
  
  
  
"He's going to get married to Kikyou. He should like Kikyou."  
  
  
  
Sango gazed at the other girl for a moment, trying to figure out whether she was serious or not. Did Kagome really think Inuyasha liked Kikyou? Maybe like as in understanding like, but it never really looked like the romantic type of like. His romantic like only seemed to be rearing its ugly head over at Kagome…and the girl couldn't see?  
  
  
  
"Are you blind?"  
  
  
  
Kagome looked up, continuing to blink owlishly. "Blind?" she echoed uncertainly, "To what?"  
  
  
  
Kagome watched as her cousin got up from the bed, walking over to the door with a troubled expression on her face. What was she blind to? She cared about Inuyasha, and it hurt to see him go, but he didn't belong to her. He rightfully belonged to his sister, who would marry him in due time.  
  
  
  
"Kagome…don't let anyone else tell you otherwise, but I missed you…a lot," Sango whispered as she turned away to glance at Kagome from the door. There was a small, weak smile on her face, and for once, Kagome noticed the dark rings under the older girl's eyes. She looked tired…had she worried that much? Had her death affected Sango this much?  
  
  
  
"I know you missed me…I missed you too," Kagome answered quietly, reflecting off the same weak smile as Sango although she didn't notice.  
  
  
  
Sango giggled resignedly as she shook her head, mumbling, "But I think you're blind to the fact of who missed you more than I had."  
  
  
  
Then she walked out, leaving Kagome with her confused thoughts of who could have possibly missed her more than her best friend.   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
He walked down the corridor quietly, trying to sort through his feelings. It wasn't that he didn't understand at least a bit of what they were trying to say…it was only because he didn't understand at all. It hurt being without her…it hurt being with her. He wanted to see her…he didn't want to see her. Where were all these juxtapositions coming from?  
  
  
  
And most of all, she was only a simple girl. How and when had he started to feel so strongly for her?  
  
  
  
_Damnit… _he thought as he clenched his fists by his side, causing his knuckles to turn white. "She's just a regular girl…"  
  
  
  
"And yet?" a voice inquired gently.  
  
  
  
He looked up and came face to face with calm grey eyes, the color an icy, composed glint. He narrowed his eyes out of instinct. How had the girl gotten so close without him sensing anything? Had he been so deep in thought he hadn't heard Kikyou?  
  
  
  
"Nothing," he snapped back sulkily, irritated that she had heard him talk to himself. Then remembering that if she was here, she would want to talk to him, he shot out in a further annoyed manner, "What?"  
  
  
  
The same cold features remained on her face as she replied evenly, "I can't talk to the man whom I will marry?"  
  
  
  
A weight felt like it had been dropped on his head as he winced a bit at her words, remembering that he was marrying Kikyou. She had all the right to talk to him, and he had no right to stop her from trying to. But that was why he had been trying to avoid her for the past few days. To talk to her would be facing the truth.  
  
  
  
"Not when I'm in a bad mood," he mumbled, hoping she didn't catch it.  
  
  
  
However, the lift of questioning eyebrows said otherwise. She didn't take any steps forwards towards him, but chose to keep her distance as she surveyed his every move. Her face went back to neutrality and she said quite coolly, "You can't like her."  
  
  
  
He felt like she had just slapped him across the face with that single comment, and a taut tense silence followed as he looked at everything except his fiancée. However, being a male without patience, he quietly protested with a "Why?"  
  
  
  
He could feel her eyes burning into head as she whispered, "Because you're mine, and you're going to marry me. And also because I like you…" A dead chuckle sounded from her lips. "For everything I've done, she could only allow me this one happiness."  
  
  
  
"By having me?" he asked, looking up with a slight scowl on his face. "…Even if I don't like you back?"  
  
  
  
She challenged his scowl with a frown of her own. "Do you?"  
  
  
  
The silence continued as the two stared darkly at each other, with Inuyasha only slightly understanding Kikyou's words. What did she mean Kagome could allow her this one happiness by letting her have him? She hardly made sense at times…but she liked him? He's…hers?  
  
  
  
"I'm not yours," he shot out, ignoring her question.  
  
  
  
"Why? Because I'll betray you?" There was a sadistic smile on her face because she knew the double meaning to those words. After all, she was sent out by Naraku too.  
  
  
  
"Would you?"  
  
  
  
"Maybe. Trusting someone is such a fussy thing, isn't it? You never know who is the one lying...and the one betraying. Life is such an unpredictable game."  
  
  
  
Inuyasha's frown got deeper as they remained far from each other--- a good fifteen feet away. "What are you trying to say?"  
  
  
  
"Caring for somebody blinds everyone from the true road we must all take. I'm no different…you're no different either," she explained, although Inuyasha couldn't understand the words spurting from her mouth. "But you can't care for her…_don't care for her_…I can make you happy."  
  
  
  
"Against my will?"  
  
  
  
"Only to save you."  
  
  
  
Inuyasha turned away from the dark, grey eyes. She really wasn't making sense, and he doubt she would just say it directly. She seemed to be the elusive kind of woman and to play her game would only perplex him further.  
  
  
  
"You have a duty as my future husband," she suddenly ordered, a sharp sound against the deserted corridor.  
  
  
  
"And what is that?" he questioned dryly.  
  
  
  
Another dry chuckle left her lips. "Your first duty is fidelity…" she whispered in a feather-light voice, before she swirled around, her kimono twirling around gracefully with her movement.  
  
  
  
  
  
His head shot up to see her moving down the corridor, as collected and poised as ever. She really was an elegant person, although her words stung him. He had to remain faithful to his future wife…? Well, of course he would have to if he married her. Dog demons kept life-mates. But…what if the mates were forced?  
  
  
  
Well, he supposed he could learn to love her. The woman would definitely intrigue him with her mysteries and intangible comments, but could he really learn to live with somebody who seemed so…perfect in a deadly, cool manner? Could he learn to love someone who seemed to have so many layers to her that the true girl inside was lost to darkness and betrayal?  
  
  
  
"Let's see if I can remain loyal then," he said inaudibly to her ears as she turned around to face him with the same impartial expression.  
  
  
  
"By the way, talk with your mother over the engagement ball…she wants one," she said, her eyes narrowing slightly. As if content with the shocked look on the hanyou's face, she nodded as a gesture for goodbye and turned around the corner, lost to his view.  
  
  
  
He narrowed his own eyes as he slowly comprehended those words. Kikyou was definitely serious about the entire marriage, wasn't she?  
  
  
  
Feeling the need to slam a fist into the wall, although his mother wouldn't like another hole in the castle walls, he decided to just stomp over to his mother's room to talk about the 'engagement ball.' There was no way he could get out of this betrothal and he secretly knew it was the right thing to do, but he couldn't help but dread it. He had never been one to dream of marrying for love, but now, he didn't even know the reason he was marrying Kikyou. This felt like his duty… but was his duty to marry someone he didn't love? Or was his duty to produce an heir?  
  
  
  
It would have been so much easier if he never met Kagome. If he never met her, he might run away right now, although that was unlikely, or he might just have already accepted the marriage. However, considering she was in the picture, marrying someone he didn't love as a duty sounded exactly how it was worded---a simple duty. And he hated it.  
  
  
  
To marry her sister only made it worse.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After a few minutes of stomping down the corridor and stairs to his mother's room, Inuyasha suddenly felt all the fight he had gathered, lost when he stood right in front of the door. So what was he supposed to say? 'I'll marry Kikyou and accept the engagement ball?' or 'I absolutely refuse to marry someone I don't love?' One-on-one talks with his mother usually ended up in her favor, and he knew that if his mother wanted him to marry Kikyou, he wouldn't be able to say no.  
  
  
  
He knocked.  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha? Come in," a feminine voice announced from the other side of the door.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he walked in with his ears flat against his head and his gaze fixed to the ground. He could almost feel his mother sitting down at her usual spot, playing with her roses. He didn't know whether to talk to the woman first, or should he wait for her to start speaking. However, he didn't have to wait long.  
  
  
  
"You look down," she stated simply, and her sweet voice lured Inuyasha to look up. It clashed with the vibrant violet of her mother's eyes and he gulped inaudibly, wondering how he should answer.  
  
  
  
"I'm fine." He decided to be safe.  
  
  
  
"I see." She turned away to pay attention to her flowers again. Inuyasha watched her silently as she put flower after flower into the vase, arranging them prettily and to her tastes. How many times as a child had he watched his mother do this? Those uncomplicated days seemed so far away now.  
  
  
  
"When's the engagement party?" he asked quietly, already slowly succumbing to his fates as he shuffled closer to his mother. "And do I really have to get married?"  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha," Lady Komiya said sternly, continuing with her floral arrangements. "Are you asking to back out of the marriage? Kikyou has accepted the betrothal and the wedding is coming in less than two weeks. How can you ask if you are ready to marry at a time like this?"  
  
  
  
Inuyasha didn't waste time answering that question. "It's too sudden. You and father chose it…I didn't."  
  
  
  
Lady Komiya sighed and slanted a tired glance over at her son. "Inuyasha," she repeated. "If we allowed you to choose your wife, I would have died and went to my grave before I saw you marry. This was the only way to ensure ties with the Higurashis as well, and Kikyou is a nice girl…" Her voice got lower near the end of the sentence. "She'll be a good wife."  
  
  
  
"It doesn't matter whether she's a good wife or not!" Inuyasha protested with a slight frown. "I…I don't love her."  
  
  
  
"You want to marry for love?"  
  
  
  
"No! But…"  
  
  
  
"Only a few people in this world marry and actually love the person they're marrying. Perhaps you'll learn to love Kikyou?"  
  
  
  
Inuyasha felt overwhelmed suddenly as he bit his lower lip. "How do you know? You and father married for love! You and he fell in love against your parent's wishes…don't you want the same happiness for me?"  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha…you're saying you want to marry for love."  
  
  
  
The previous thought about slamming his fists into the wall sounded incredibly enticing again. "I don't know!" he growled out in frustration.  
  
  
  
"Well…who is it that you care for then?"  
  
  
  
"No one." The answer had been quick, abrupt---instant. It held no meaning behind it, but only a forced one. His eyes looked away again as he shuffled his feet, his irritation gone to be replaced by nervousness. "I don't care about anyone so much that I would want to marry them."  
  
  
  
A twinkle was seen behind Lady Komiya's eyes. "Then what is the matter with marrying Kikyou if you don't care for another girl?"  
  
  
  
Inuyasha sighed in a defeated manner. His mother had outdid him once more, and he was finding himself yielding to her words again. "Nothing…" he hissed quietly, pouting. "Nothing is the matter…"  
  
  
  
Lady Komiya smiled weakly as she pulled out a rose, stripping it off its thorns gently. "I learned something from someone a while ago. She realized a rose can represent one's feelings and that its beauty represents those specific feelings. But the thorns on the roses can be the hindrances, the pain, the hatred, and also the betrayals. But you can always take out the thorns…although you have to work to take them out. There will be dents and scars on the stem to remind everyone of the thorns, but they _can_ be faded. It's the same with love…you have to work to gain and learn the meaning. Work to learn to love Kikyou...but only if you want."  
  
  
  
Inuyasha stayed silent for a while before nodding in understanding. "If it pleases you…I'll try to love her."  
  
  
  
Lady Komiya smiled again, as she put the rose back into the vase. "Inuyasha, please don't sound like you are only doing this to please me. Remember, I love you and your happiness is everything to me…but we can't have everything in this world. Ultimately, it's your choice, do you want to marry Kikyou or would you rather not? Speak from your heart."  
  
  
  
Inuyasha felt the specific organ start to twist and thump in his chest. His mother was finally giving him a choice to choose his destiny. He really wanted to say the truth---he didn't want to marry Kikyou. He would rather not. But looking straight into his mother's eyes, he saw some kind of pleading look in them. He couldn't decipher what it meant, but maybe she wanted him to say he would? Or was the pleading look to tell him to follow his heart? His happiness was everything to her…?  
  
  
  
So was his mother's happiness to him. If it made her happy…  
  
  
  
"I'll marry Kikyou."   
  
  
  
A delicate smile appeared on the lips of the woman. "Then you're sealing your own fate if this is truly what you want. No regrets? No backing out later on?" A dark shadow eclipsed the woman's eyes. "No secrets?"  
  
  
  
Inuyasha had to hold his breath when he answered half-convincingly, even to himself. No secrets…? "None."  
  
  
  
"Then your engagement ball will be in four days."  
  
  
  
Inuyasha could almost feel a rock form in his throat at the announcement. Was he lying? Yes…he was. He was lying about everything and he was only making things run downhill even more…but he couldn't stop it and he didn't know what to say. The only thing he could do was nod and turn away from his mother to walk out the door. He was stopped by her voice though.  
  
  
  
"By the way, Inuyasha…? Tell Kagome that when she is ready to tell everybody how she came back…we'll listen. I'll listen. For now…thank her for making our lives proper again. Thank her for being the light and sunshine…we haven't had much until she came along."  
  
  
  
Words and situations could be so ironic at times. A bittersweet smile manifested on the hanyou's face as he nodded, not turning to look at his mother. "I understand," he grounded out, making it sound pleasant.  
  
  
  
And yet he knew that agreeing and complying with a lie was only making the hole he was trapped in slowly fill with water…and he wasn't the only one drowning.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Hours passed and a late dinner soon began when the sun had surrendered to nightfall. People came in belated and there was an uneasy tension thick in the air. The strain could easily be traced to Kagome, because although she had refused to come down to breakfast and lunch, she had to come down sometime, and dinner was that time. If all the stares and secret glances thrown her way weren't enough, a maid nearly tripped over when Kagome smiled up at her when she has been refilling the princess' pitcher. She guessed the entire kingdom knew by now and was all wondering how she could have come back because usually, it was utterly impossible to cheat Death.  
  
  
  
Kagome kept her gaze trained down at her food and ate at a steady pace, not wanting to finish too fast or go too slow. She knew everyone was well aware of her presence, yet did not want to speak out. Friend, family, acquaintance, or not, relationships would be tested when one died and came back to life, and emotions would be edgy. Why and how would always be asked, but with the answer being denied, trust was hard to keep.  
  
  
  
"Father, I have heard from a spy from the wolves' kingdom," Sesshoumaru announced over his food as he put some rice delicately into his mouth.  
  
  
  
A few people close to Kagome could see the flinch of her body when she heard "wolves." They wouldn't know it, but she was terrified of them. She could still remember the way that one wolf had choked her, thrown her, cursed her, and eventually killed her. She would never forget it, not when her body still ached, and her memories always remembered those cold, blood-red eyes.  
  
  
  
"I see. And…?" King Komiya asked warily, flickering a quick glance over to Kagome who was staring down at her food. Even from where he sat, he could feel the tension Sesshoumaru's words were causing.  
  
  
  
"He has heard that the wolves have suffered a great loss in their military numbers. They won't try to retaliate, at least for a long time, but there are even rumors about trying to settle the feud with an attempt at a treaty of alliance," Sesshoumaru drawled coolly, his golden eyes not moving from his own food, although he was anything but nervous.  
  
  
  
"A treaty of alliance? If they had won this battle, we wouldn't have our kingdom. Do they believe an alliance will save their kingdom and stop us from attacking when our own numbers grow?" King Komiya stated angrily, a frown appearing on his regal face expressions. "Their method of attack---divide and conquer---had been tricky. If it hadn't been for Inuyasha, they wouldn't be back at their territory with their tails between their legs, but rather, they would be boasting about how clever they were to overtake ours."  
  
  
  
"However, father, my spy has also announced that their king has died from mortal wounds this morning. Their prince has stepped up to the throne, and the rumors came that he had spoken to his council and announced the plan of alliance. It is not sure whether it is just a rumor or not, although the prince is said to be much more lenient, albeit still brutal, than his deceased father." Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow after his speech. "I actually believe that if this rumor is true, it would be a great advantage to our forces. There have been more rumors about another kingdom off to Outer Territories planning to steal the…jewel from us. I doubt that is true, but if it is, an alliance with the wolves could be a gain."  
  
  
  
"That is if they don't rebel," Inuyasha snapped suddenly, a snarl coming from his mouth. "They just tried to kill us all. What if this alliance is to make us keep our guards down, then they were the ones who allied with the kingdom off the Outer Territories? If they were our allies, they would know some slight information about our military forces…that isn't good, especially not right after the battle. Stop being a stick up the ass, Sesshoumaru, and stop thinking about the possible gains to our kingdom, but rather concentrate on our damn safety!"  
  
  
  
The elder brother lifted another interested eyebrow as he sent a icy glare over to the hanyou. "Are you afraid someone else might die? Someone close to you like…" There was an unreadable expression on the demon's face as he slanted a glance over to Kagome, before continuing, "…Your fiancée?" he said, the words slicing the barrier of the unspoken and hitting Inuyasha smack in the face.  
  
  
  
"Everyone!" Inuyasha sputtered, and was about to open his mouth to continue, before King Komiya cut into the conversation abruptly, before it got uglier.  
  
  
  
"Enough. Sesshoumaru, I have thought that if we do ally with the wolves, it would be an advantage, but it is too soon to see. We'll wait and see what happens. We don't want to jump into another trap. That's all. If we have to discuss more military details, we shall at our council meeting later. We will move onto another topic of discussion now."  
  
  
  
Kagome felt nauseous. It was the type of nauseous where she felt like throwing up, but she really couldn't throw up. It made her chest constrict painfully and there was a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach, slowly working its way up throughout her body. It left her mouth feeling dry, and her heart beating wild, although no matter what she did, she couldn't throw up.  
  
  
  
She put her chopsticks down, ready to just leave the tension, but Lady Komiya was a few seconds faster.  
  
  
  
"Since everyone is down at dinner, I thought I'll like to announce something." She was smiling gently as she looked at the table of solemn expressions. "As all of you know, Inuyasha and Kikyou will be getting married in just under 14 days."  
  
  
  
Kagome felt the nauseous feeling in the pit of the stomach intensify. Yes…Inuyasha and Kikyou were getting married soon.  
  
  
  
"In four days, there will be an engagement ball. I expect everyone here to attend, no excuses, because it will be a happy day indeed." She shot her son a comforting smile as his prior vociferous self simmered down to a somewhat silenced echo of him. "Congratulations."  
  
  
  
There was a deafening silence overwhelming the room at the declaration for the span of three seconds, before people slowly began to congratulate the couple around the table. Kikyou was as somber as Inuyasha, but the two accepted the congratulations without a fight. Miroku and Sango just smiled at the two and said "Congrats," while Rin squealed a bit and said a few sentences of good luck. Sesshoumaru just nodded, as Kagome caught a glance from his cold eyes.  
  
  
  
It was such a simple glimpse, but it said a plethora of words to her mind. She could almost comprehend them all, but she didn't want to believe it. Fool. That was the biggest hint she caught from it.  
  
  
  
Others continued to congratulate, before it got to the younger sister's turn. She held on tightly to her kimono under the table as she forced herself to beam at Kikyou and Inuyasha who were sitting next to each other. "Congratulations, Kikyou… Inuyasha," she whispered in a small voice, flickering her gaze from Kikyou to the hanyou. She could feel her heartstrings pull even more; almost overwhelming her as her smile, which would seem sincere to anyone else, took a bittersweet turn.  
  
  
  
The two of their eyes caught for a moment as Inuyasha looked up to see what she would say. A part of him wished she would burst out that they shouldn't marry, but another part of him knew that it wouldn't happen. Kagome, on the other hand, felt as if her voice and ability to speak was taken away from her. She was afraid that if she opened her mouth, it would instigate something else that she would rather not have happen.  
  
  
  
However, she had to say something sometime, and it came out strained as she muttered, "You both are meant to be." To anyone else, it would have sounded like she was joyous for the couple, but to herself, she knew it was the words to help her keep her distance.  
  
  
  
And at that select moment, the truth hit her so hard in the face that she had to push herself away from the table, getting up with the fake smile on her lips. The truth tore her slowly apart as she gradually accepted the one thing she had tried to avoid. She should have known. She should have known all along the moment she wanted to see him before she died, wanted to see him during the five days at Naraku's, and she should have known when she saw him last night and was engulfed in it.  
  
  
  
"I hope nothing but happiness comes to you both in the end. May you always love her and she, you. I'm going to go to sleep now. I'm tired."  
  
  
  
Kikyou nodded slightly while Inuyasha stared at her with something in the depth of his golden eyes, before looking away. Kagome smiled slightly as she nodded to the king and queen and turned around, feeling light-headed as she walked towards the door.  
  
  
  
She caught a sharp gaze from Sango, but ignored it. She didn't want to tell Sango what she realized, and although she had a feeling Sango already knew, she didn't want to confront them. These emotions, they were so overwhelming and unexpected, she just didn't want to acknowledge them.  
  
  
  
"Good night," she whispered as she walked out of the door, hearing an almost chorused, 'Nite, Kagome' from the people inside the dining room. This sent another stab throughout her body as she found herself involuntarily pick out Inuyasha's voice.  
  
  
  
She drifted down the quiet corridors, the whole castle dark without the guidance of the moonlight, for the moon was hidden behind thick clouds. It was the rain season for the Komiya Kingdom, and she knew that it would rain a lot until the end of her stay here.  
  
  
  
_The end…_she thought sourly, as she walked up the stairs to her room._ It'll come one day. And what then? Would I go back home and forget about my experiences here? Do my parents even know I'm alive…?  
  
_   
  
"I don't want to go," she muttered lightly as she got to the floor where her room was. "I don't want to leave."  
  
  
_  
I don't want to leave him…  
  
_   
  
_Him._ She had known him for…how long? It felt like ages that she had been here. But every time she looked into his eyes, she always felt like she was meeting him for the first time all over again. Every time there was contact between them, she could feel her heart jump as she struggled to brush off the innocent touch. She didn't want to fall for another guy, especially not when betrayal was in the relationship. Although she had been betrayed the other time, she didn't want him to feel the same thing she had. It would stay with him and her for the rest of their lives. She couldn't feel anything for him, and most of all, she shouldn't.  
  
  
  
_You're marrying my sister…Would you visit me years from now and think about all the things that we had endured? Would I still feel the same for you? Would you ever know how I felt?  
  
_   
  
"I hate you," she said as she reached her room, looking down at the ground with a grave expression on her face. She could already feel the pull in her chest as she continued with her thoughts. "I hate you for making me fall for you."  
  
  
  
Pushing open the door, she floated into the room. Her hand instantly lifted up to push the door closed and she stood there, leaning against the door as she struggled to comprehend what she had just said. She could already feel the salty substance grow as she automatically lifted her hand up to her eyes, her body sliding down the wood as small, pained sobs escaped from her throat.  
  
  
  
"Why do you make me cry!? Why did you make me care for you only to have you marry someone else!?" she screamed, the sobs gaining volume as she fell to the ground, supported by the door. It tore her apart when she was alone and could confront them, and the pain intensified as she accepted her problem. Her heart twisted in a way she hadn't thought possible as images of Inuyasha and Kikyou sitting next to each other invaded her mind.  
  
  
  
"WHY?! I came back for you. _For you!!_ Why do I have to betray you!? Why can't we be together!? I hate you! _I hate you!!_ What do you **want** from me!?" she shrieked in a shrill voice, letting out heart-breaking, gut-wrenching, horrible cries escape from her mouth as she clenched her hands into tight fists, almost puncturing her own skin as she pushed them on her eyes. The tears kept on falling however, and the screams only gained level as it echoed around the room, escalating.   
  
  
  
She started kicking her legs in a passionate moment of turmoil as more ear-splitting, deafening screams came from her mouth, her heart pounding against her breast as pain devastated her being. She wanted to throw something, tear something, rip something, kill something as she grabbed the closest thing to her --- a pot on the ground that she had been planning to give to the gardeners. That was forgotten now as she threw it at a wall with a driving force only created by one in immense grief, hearing the pieces shatter with a crash that couldn't compare to her own bawls.  
  
  
  
"WHY DO I _CARE_ FOR YOU!!" she let out in one last extreme screech, her breath heaving as the cries slowly soothed to choked sobs. She wondered if anyone heard her, or if anyone cared that she felt like she was dying---again.  
  
  
  
Bringing her knees up to her chest, she continued sobbing as her arms circled around her knees. She clenched her fingers into the material of her kimono, wishing that there was somebody next to her who would engulf her in a warm embrace.  
  
  
  
But who was she kidding?  
  
  
  
_I care for you…knowing you don't feel the same way. And I know…I know…  
  
_   
  
Her sob got lodged in her throat, causing her to let our a long, quivering sigh. The hot tears continued to prick her eyes as she sat there, alone in her misery, knowing she was only doing this to herself. She had never planned to feel so strongly for another man ever again, but things had turned ugly the minute she met him. And now? What now? Now, she was only left with the painful and ironic situations.  
  
  
  
_I love him…I love Inuyasha…  
  
_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: First admitting of "love" in the whole story. Surprising? I feel horrible now. When I make a character feel pain, I like accenting it. I think that's bad...oh well, This chapter was like two chapters in one. (8000 words…) Don't dare say I write short chapters now.  



	26. Zenith of Chances

Author's Notes: Here's the chapter that instigates the beginning of the action at the end. In the next chapter, it really starts. ^__^  
  
Disclaimer: I really don't own Inuyasha. However, if I did---which can never happen---I would laugh evilly and overtake the world with my sexy characters. That is, if the military doesn't wipe me out first when they learn of my plan.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Behind the Masquerade  
  
Zenith of Chances  
  
**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun light crept through the windows, shining some light into the dark room as dawn slowly emerged. The birds began chirping, and she sighed with a shudder, remembering home when she heard the sound. She could hear the distant crash of waves, and a image of when Inuyasha had embraced her after she had returned entered her mind. She shook her head, pushing the memory back into some small recess of her mind.  
  
  
  
Twirling a dry flower in her fingers, she watched the withered thing as she reclined back on the ground. Once upon a time, it had been as blue as her own eyes. However, it had shriveled into nothing now and was only a distant replica of what beauty it had once been. It had been the one thing Inuyasha had ever given to her personally…other than giving her these emotions inside of her, of course.  
  
  
  
She heard a knock on the door, and snapped her head back to look at the innocent thing. She wondered who it was. No one had come last night when she allowed her feelings to overwhelm her, and she regretted losing control. However, she couldn't help feeling slight loneliness at how no one responded. She had screamed her soul out after all.  
  
  
  
There was a knock again, and she snapped her attention back to the current distraction. "Who is it?"  
  
  
  
"It's Sango. Can I come in?" the voice answered, and Kagome blinked.  
  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
The door opened to reveal her best friend, looking at her with a slender smile on her face. Her magenta eyes were weary as she strode into the room and closed the door behind her. Silently, she made her way to the table and sat down across from Kagome, looking over with patience.  
  
  
  
Kagome knew this was indication of a talk with her cousin again. At least it was with someone she could trust the most. "What is it going to be about?"  
  
  
  
Sango looked slightly shocked that Kagome had guessed her motive, but shook it off. Sometimes, she felt like the girl could read her mind after all. "You were screaming last night."  
  
  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she felt her chest constrict. So people did hear her last night. Should she be happy they didn't come until now, or should she be grateful? "Yea…and?" Why try to deny it?  
  
  
  
Sango tapped her fingers on the table momentarily before continuing, "Well I didn't hear it. The demons were saying that they could hear muffled screams and smashing coming from your direction." Sango looked over at her best friend. "Inuyasha wanted to make sure you were okay, but I told him it would be better for him to leave you alone."  
  
  
  
_Should I be glad she told Inuyasha to keep his distance…?  
  
_   
  
"He doesn't understand, does he? He doesn't know?" Kagome questioned rather hesitantly, knowing that the hanyou was probably clueless on her feelings.  
  
  
  
"By the looks of it, he doesn't know a thing," Sango answered, sadly. "Are you okay?"  
  
  
  
Kagome averted her eyes to the window, feeling the sunlight hit her in the face and shower her in warmth. "Yes," she answered firmly, although she had to force herself to say that one word.  
  
  
  
"You lie worse than Kohaku." Sango smiled, remembering her brother back home. He wasn't cut out to be a prince, being so polite, nice, and gentle, but who knows. People could change after all. However, that didn't change the fact that her cousin lied just as bad as her brother.  
  
  
  
"I do, don't I?" Kagome chuckled a bit as she looked back at Sango, smiling. "No, I'm not fine. I hate this. I hate everything. I don't know what to do, or what I should do. I want to go home, but I don't want to go home. I want to be free, yet I'm chained to the inevitable." The smile was still on her face as she related all that was on her mind to her cousin.   
  
  
  
Sango heard all this, but her eyes strayed to the flower resting near Kagome's hands. Seeing the wilted flower, she bit her lips. "This has to do with Inuyasha, doesn't it? Is that from him?"  
  
  
  
Kagome's own eyes looked down at the dead bluebell, and her eyes softened. "Yes."  
  
  
  
Sango and Kagome stayed quiet for a while, both lost in their own thoughts. Everything just had to be so difficult, didn't it? If Kagome had been the one to be engaged to Inuyasha, it would have been perfect. If Sango didn't have the fact that Miroku doesn't know that she's a princess and not a simple peasant, it would be flawless. However, life wasn't a fairy tale and the only thing being left behind wasn't a glass slipper…but a broken heart.  
  
  
  
"Hey…" Sango started, remembering something she had been meaning to talk to Kagome about. This wasn't exactly the best time, and it could only make things worse, but Kagome had to find out sometime. "Do you remember anything about the person you met at the masquerade?"  
  
  
  
Kagome looked up at Sango with questioning sapphire orbs, before shrugging slightly, thinking. "Yes…" she began, "We were talking and I remember him saying he had a scar on his back." Kagome smiled slightly. "He was nice."  
  
  
  
Sango stared at her, wondering if Kagome was so ignorant to the obvious similarities. How many people in the world had golden eyes anyway? "Kagome…what if you find out two people you thought were different were really the same?"  
  
  
  
Kagome stared hard at Sango, her eyes probing for a motive to the question. Knowing that Sango kept her emotions fairly under control most of the time, and thus leaving nothing open to public, she said, "What is it?"  
  
  
  
"I'm just wondering."  
  
  
  
"I don't understand your question…so I don't know how to answer."  
  
  
  
Sango sighed. Her cousin was still so innocent sometimes, even after going through so much in her young life. Would it be right to just tell Kagome? It would come as a shocker, and would probably hurt her more. She didn't want to be the one to hurt her, no matter how selfish that sounded to keep such vital information to herself. "It's okay. You don't have to understand. Maybe it's better not to."  
  
  
  
"You're tempting me…" Kagome whispered.  
  
  
  
Sango only smiled.  
  
  
  
"But I'm not in the mood to be nosy. Surprising, isn't it? I feel so drained and lifeless. Wait, let me take that back. It's almost ironic calling myself lifeless," Kagome muttered, remember how she had died once. Albeit, she had come back with all her emotions and such, but it was still wrong.  
  
  
  
"Well, don't you sound melancholic?" Sango teased slightly, giving enough indication that she was only poking slight fun and trying to lighten the mood.  
  
  
  
"I suppose I'm slightly down."  
  
  
  
"Then, want to know something that'll cheer you up?"  
  
  
  
Kagome cocked her head to the side, gazing at her cousin expectantly.  
  
  
  
Sango's smile widened. "He proposed to me."  
  
  
  
There was a stunned silence between the two, as Kagome continued to glance at Sango with the same expression on her face. However, almost as if changing masks, her mouth was open as a scandalized look appeared on her face. "What!? When did this happen?!"  
  
  
  
Sango continued to gaze placidly at her cousin. "Before you came back. A few days ago, I suppose."  
  
  
  
"And you didn't _tell me?_" Kagome almost shrieked, the appalled expression only intensifying. Inuyasha was off her mind for those few minutes as she tried to digest the sheer staggering possibility of it all. Miroku _proposing_ to Sango? The pervert asking the anti-pervert to marry him? "What did you answer!?" she almost shouted.  
  
  
  
"I didn't give him an answer." _Other than kissing him back…but that doesn't signify anything, I suppose.  
_  
  
  
"What _will_ you say then?" Kagome demanded, her eyes wide as she stared at her cousins with curious eyes. "Yes? No? Or will you murder him for even trying to?"  
  
  
  
Sango blushed, as she looked away. "Well…I don't know. I told him I needed time to think about it…although my mind told me to say yes. I just need to think things through, you know? Marriage is a life changing opportunity. I want to make sure I love him. I need to make sure he won't be chasing after other girls too."  
  
  
  
Kagome felt like she had been slapped in the face, hard, cruel, and in an unforgiving manner. It was her cousin, and although she knew Sango meant nothing by those words, it felt like it had a double-edged meaning.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha was marrying Kikyou…it seemed like her sister loved him. Kagome loved him as well. Kikyou would make sure Inuyasha wouldn't be chasing after other girls, and although Kagome doubted Inuyasha would, what if other girls chased after him? What if Kagome was the one yearning for Inuyasha? Kikyou would feel how Sango would feel, right? Kagome had no right to hate Kikyou, and anyone who couldn't completely understand why Kikyou wanted to keep Inuyasha to herself was being bias and taking sides. It wasn't Kikyou's fault for loving Inuyasha, and anyone would do what her sister was doing if they were in her place: trying to protect what was hers. If they hated Kikyou for that, they would be hypocrites because everyone did it themselves. Kagome would be one too.  
  
  
  
Kagome smiled at her cousin. "Congratulations!"  
  
  
  
Sango's expressions took on a darkened side however. "But there's a problem…"  
  
  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow. What would be a problem? Miroku and Sango would be perfect together… at least if Sango didn't mutilate Miroku when his hands wandered. She doubted the man would misbehave too much though.  
  
  
  
"He doesn't know I'm not a peasant, and he still asked me to marry him. What if he finds out I … betrayed him? What if he thinks I lied to him because I didn't want him to know I was a princess?"  
  
  
  
Betray… Kagome stared at Sango. "Why did you want him to know you weren't a princess anyway?"  
  
  
  
Sango opened her mouth and closed it, as she looked horrified, as if reluctant to relay something private. However, she soon sighed as her shoulders sagged in defeat. "I guess…I was attracted to him before we actually found out the truth about each other. I mean, I met him under the most unpredictable means of meeting someone, and although we always met at the same towns, no matter how much we tried to get rid of each other, I found myself fascinated with the pervert."  
  
  
  
Sango's eyes twitched slightly as she confessed. "I guessed you could call it a bizarre attraction? One day, while forced to spend the night in the same room when we both exterminated a demon together, he muttered that he liked me just the way I was before he fell asleep. He also said that he was glad I was just me, and not someone fake. Mind you, he turned out to be a fake as well, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him I had been as fake as he had been. I didn't know what to do, and in the heat of the moment, I would rather lie to him than have his impressions of me change. Now, I don't want him to know I'm deceiving him…"  
  
  
  
Kagome listened intently, as her own thoughts went through her mind at a rapid rate. "Tell him when you think you're ready. It's better to let him know the truth before the answer. If he really cares, he'll understand. He wouldn't think different of you." Kagome smiled reassuringly.  
  
  
  
Sango looked over at Kagome, slightly convinced. "I should tell him, huh? I guess I will…sometime." She sighed. "Sorry about telling you about this. Your problems are more pressing."  
  
  
  
"No, they're not," Kagome insisted. "I'm fine. Everything is going to turn out fine. Trust me…"  
  
  
  
Sango smiled. "I do."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
He growled, pacing along the corridor and hearing his bare heels click rhythmically on the cold ground. He snarled, showing his fangs as he crossed his arms across his chest and tapped his fingers on his upper arm in a completely different tune than his walking.  
  
  
  
"I will!" he snapped, and took one stomp towards his destination before stopping, freezing for a moment, and then turning around to pace back down the corridor. "I can't."  
  
  
  
He stopped walking again, turning around to glare up the corridor. It would be so simple to go up and talk to her, and he really did want to after Sango had come out of the room and told Inuyasha that Kagome was fine. However, something just kept him away.  
  
  
  
"I will!" he repeated, more determined to go up those stairs and talk to her. They needed to talk…it was the best thing to do. He was so confused about everything happening that this head could hardly handle the sheer amount. It had started hurting his head so much, he thought he would have to break something.  
  
  
  
Stomping angrily up the stairs, Inuyasha kept frowning and holding his breath so that he wouldn't back out. It was surprising that this actually bothered him so much…he usually wasn't one to hesitate doing anything.  
  
  
  
Cracking his knuckles, Inuyasha breathed out as he climbed the last part of the stairs, coming to Kagome's and his bedroom corridor. Turning around the corner, he had many things he had thought of to say to her when he saw her, but he definitely wasn't thinking of just suddenly stare right into her eyes the next moment.  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha?" she gasped in shock, taking one step back with a hand over her heart. "Oh kami…don't scare me like that!" she said, still recovering from the stunning encounter. However, when she finally realized it was Inuyasha in front of her, she adverted her eyes out the window.  
  
  
  
He frowned again. He had been so deep in his thoughts that he had missed her scent? Her scent…  
  
  
  
All words forgotten and everything he had wanted to do was gone as something in his mind clicked. He stared at her, frowning again when he realized something.  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome faltered in her words slightly, seeing the hanyou scrutinizing her with his eyes from the corner of her own. If anything bothered her, it would be when people stared without respect. "What?" she questioned, turning her head to look at him.  
  
  
  
However, he had moved too fast and she only had time to gasp once again when she felt a strong hold on her shoulders and something between the crook of her shoulders and neck. "I-Inuyasha??"  
  
  
  
"I smell something," he muttered, tightening his claws into the fabric of her kimono as he sniffed her neck, his face set in a glare. "I smell someone…" he whispered in a deep voice. Why hadn't he noticed it before? Perhaps it had been dampened when they were out in the rain and it was almost unnoticeable down in dining room with everyone crowded, but when she was just standing in front of him, he could smell it, even if it was faint.  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about?" she squeaked in an abnormally high voice, finally moving her hands up to try and put as much distance between she and he as possible. Her eyes were wide as she felt his long hair run down her clothing, the top of his head accidentally nuzzling her chin as he continued sniffing her. "Stop it! You're hurting me…"  
  
  
  
As soon as he heard those words, he retracted his claws and almost separated from her in a second. His expressions were bewildered as she stared at him with wide eyes, her hands up at her shoulders where he had held her in an iron grip. "Sorry," he mumbled when he looked down at his claws, looking slightly ashamed. What had compelled him to act in such a way was unpredictable, but the minute he had seemed to smell someone else on her, something inside him had flared.  
  
  
  
She took another step away from him, biting her lips almost guiltily. "Just…" she began, her eyebrows coming down in concern. "Just…don't hold me like that again…"  
  
  
  
He snapped his head up, but didn't frown or betray any other emotion, other than maybe partial remorse. He hadn't meant to just suddenly grip onto her, but he didn't think it would have disgusted her so. "I didn't mean to…" He took in a deep breath again, allowing her scent to assault his senses, although there was now no trace of any smell other than Kagome's. But he had almost been so sure he had smelt something else on her…something foreign…  
  
  
  
"Why though? Why did you?" she asked, looking down at the ground and not wanting to look up at him.  
  
  
  
"I…I smelled something on you."  
  
  
  
"…What did you smell?" Her voice nearly cracked when she said those words.  
  
  
  
He sniffed again, just to make sure, but there was still no scent other than Kagome's. He curled his hands into a fist, as he forced himself to say, "I don't know…"  
  
  
  
There was silence between the two for a while and the only sounds to be heard were the tweeting of the early birds of the morning outside. Kagome bit her lips more as she slowly began walking, but away from him and towards the stairs he had just come up. Her eyes continued to refuse to make contact with his, and she easily slipped past him without touching.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha could almost feel something fighting him off as she passed him for those few seconds. It was like a wall, a shield that kept him away, and everything he tried to do. His own aura had tried to comfort hers, but whatever the matter, she had discarded it and its meaning.  
  
  
  
"Do you hate me."  
  
  
  
Kagome whipped her head around to stare in a shocked manner at the back of the hanyou's head. How could he…how _dare_ he ask a question like that when she… "No."  
  
  
  
"Then why are you pushing me away?"  
  
  
  
"I'm not."  
  
  
  
"You are."  
  
  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
  
  
"You are!"  
  
  
  
Kagome took in a deep breath to quench her oncoming irritation. She was still staring at the back of his head, and that was becoming slightly annoying as well. "Don't put words in my mouth," she whispered quietly. "Don't ever assume you know somebody. Don't even try to understand my feelings right now."  
  
  
  
"I can understand them---"  
  
  
  
"You can't!"  
  
  
  
"---If you gave me the chance, I can!"  
  
  
  
"Argh!" Kagome cried, already feeling the frustration soar sky high. She was feeling the need to stomp on the ground and scream about idiots who thought they could understand her, but if they did, they would hurt her or something. "I can't give you that chance! Everything would change…everything."  
  
  
  
"Things are always changing!" She could hear the almost feral tone in his voice by now, although that surprisingly didn't scare her. It was better to argue than accrue trust with simple talks. "Why can't you just tell someone what's wrong!?"  
  
  
  
"If you were in _my _position, you might just do the same thing as me. Don't be a damn hypocrite! Everyone might say I'm being stupid this way, but it's for the best!" She twirled around, taking heated steps down the stairs and trying to escape from the oncoming humungous feud. Arguments were okay, but not sudden brawls.  
  
  
  
"For the best!?" he yelled after her, a glare obvious on his expressions. "For who!? Is this the best for the people around you, or are you being selfish and doing the best _for you._"  
  
  
  
"It's for everyone!" she screamed back as she kept going down, while he glowered at her from the top. However, his next words were so simple that anyone else would just deny it...but she knew that secretly, it had hit a chord inside of her.  
  
  
  
_"You're just afraid."  
  
_   
  
~*~  
  
  
  
She leaned against the door, staring at her master as Kanna and he sat facing each other, with a mirror between them. She could see everything going on as well, but unlike Naraku who had an almost sadistic grin on his face, hers was one of sullen emotions. Arms crossed across her chest, she could hear the quiet 'kukuku's of laughter coming from the man on the ground. _'Evil bastard…'_ she thought to herself.  
  
  
  
"Interesting…" he muttered, watching as Kagome stomped down the stairs after Inuyasha had accused her of being afraid. "Very interesting…" A malicious glint sparkled in his eyes as the images slowly started to swirl away. "Our little Kagome just got mad at little Inuyasha's claims…he's right though, you know."  
  
  
  
Kagura really wondered whether he was talking to himself or not. She was listening, but he didn't seem to be speaking to her. After all, he usually only talked to her to give orders or probably when he was so lonely, he had to talk to somebody.  
  
  
  
"Now, would it hurt more if when she betrayed, they were both mad at each other? Or would it be better if they both trusted each other…choices, choices…" He chuckled slightly.  
  
  
  
_'Their feelings are a mere game to him,'_ Kagura realized distastefully. "Do you really think she will betray him?" she spoke out, allowing her crimson eyes to be void of emotions. It wouldn't do her any good to have Naraku see her glaring at him like he was a repugnant piece of flesh---which he was.  
  
  
  
He turned around slowly, his dark eyes narrowing as he eyed his minion. "No, I don't think she will."  
  
  
  
Kagura was slightly surprised at that. She would have thought he would cackle and say that she would be forced to. It seemed he had been weighing the consequences in his head after all. "Why?"  
  
  
  
"She's too torn at the moment to really do anything…and on the day of his engagement ball?" Naraku laughed. "I'll just give her until the end of her month stay…with a little urging in between."  
  
  
  
"You're going to kill someone?"  
  
  
  
"Only if she doesn't give it to me in the end. It's more fun to play around with her feelings for now."  
  
  
  
Kagura shuddered. How horrible it must be to be Kagome. The bastard didn't even care what would happen to her…she was just a pawn in the entire scheme. If she died in the process---which she did, and might again---it wouldn't matter to him because he would have had the Shikon no Tama by then.  
  
  
  
"She's just like me, isn't she?" Kagura asked.  
  
  
  
His chuckles died down slightly, as his laughter was replaced with a solemn glare towards the wind youkai. "Of course she is. I control her life."  
  
  
  
Kagura felt her whole body grow cold at the sensation his eyes sent through her. She averted her eyes from his, and if her heart had been in her chest, it would be thumping right about then. "Yes," she answered quietly, although something about his words and serious expressions seemed to keep nagging her. She frowned to herself as the man turned away.   
  
  
  
"I die…she dies," he muttered.   
  
  
  
It hit. Kagura's eyes widened for a moment at those words. Of course…how could she have been so stupid!? It was so obvious…Kagome and her _were_ different. Naraku's somber feelings when he told her that information…the way he had told her to take care of Kagome…it was all right there.  
  
  
  
She could feel masked anticipation pump red hot liquid throughout her body as she curled her fingers into fists. She knew how Naraku could die now…how she could be free of her curse and attachment to him. It was so simple.  
  
  
  
A small smile alit on the wind youkai's face.  
  
  
  
All she needed now was time and patience.   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Kagome looked from left to right, making sure no one was walking up the corridors. Seeing that it was safe, she slipped into the room stealthily, her senses alert to any sign of intrusion. It wouldn't do good for anyone to catch her in the King's and Queen's room. She would have a lot to explain for…  
  
  
  
"Where is it?" she muttered to herself, beginning to open up drawers and look under objects in a search for the thing. She always made sure it was back in the place it was however.  
  
  
  
She took in a deep breath and stood up, looking around the room after a few minutes of searching. She was so sure the Queen would have left it in the room…something that precious, she wouldn't be holding it around too much.  
  
  
  
"Come on, come on, where are you?" she mumbled, continuing to look through the drawers in a seemingly vain search for the object. It would take a miracle for her to find it, but she had to and wasn't about to give up.  
  
  
  
After a few more minutes of searching, she was beginning to panic. She had been in here too long. She had planned to just slip in, use five minutes to find the object, and then get out before anyone found out she was there. However, she had already been in the room for a good ten minutes, and as time passed, getting caught was always more possible.  
  
  
  
"Okay, Kagome, think about it. If you were the Queen, where would you put something like that?" She kept breathing to keep herself calm, her eyes scrutinizing the entire room in an effort to pinpoint the object's exact position. "Where would she put it…somewhere no one else can touch…somewhere no one else would ever dream of being…"  
  
  
  
Suddenly, her eyes fell upon the flower vase the Queen was always at, putting various flowers in a lovely bouquet.  
  
  
  
Kagome ran over to it, her eyes wide open as she delicately lifted the flowers out of the vase. Holding them in one hand, she gazed into the large vase to look for it. Her heart beat fast when she saw something protruding from the side of the porcelain.  
  
  
  
Sticking her hand in without a second thought, her hand came over cold metal and she instantly pulled. Something gave way and as she extracted her hand, she saw that she was holding a necklace with a key on the end. Her eyes sparkled. Found it.  
  
  
  
Carefully putting the flowers back into the vase and making it look like no one had touched it before, she quickly made her way over to the door. Slipping outside as sneakily as she had come in, she breathed a sigh of relief that the corridor was still empty.  
  
  
  
Twirling the key in her hand, Kagome breathed easier. One part of her mission was complete…now she only had to complete the other half. A bittersweet smile appeared on her face. She was doing this for everyone else…  
  
  
  
Inuyasha was wrong. She wasn't doing this for herself, and most of all, she wasn't afraid. Not when everyone's life depended on her…they could hate her when this was all over and done with, but she was definitely not doing this for herself.  
  
  
  
She held the object tightly in her hand, ready to use it when she could. She would wait for now…until it was time.  
  
  
  
Walking down the corridor, what she failed to notice was that Shippo was standing at the other end of the corridor, staring at her with pained eyes. His little hands were twisted into tiny fists as he watched the girl walk away, having just come out of the majesty's room.   
  
  
  
He was beginning to understand as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Aie…I was really tired, but I really wanted to finish writing this. Whoopee. Now the next chapter is going to start the action. Whoopee! There will be around six more chapters to this story…give or take a few.  
  



	27. Behind Closed Minds

Author's Notes: I know there are a lot of you who read my story and don't say anything (every author has the knowledge of how many people are on their author alert watch list after all) so if any of you would like to help me out, let me say that Elimination Nomination Season 4 is finally starting. 16 stories are divided into pairs and among those pairs, the two are against each other each week. Want to vote for me? It's all up to your own choice, so I'm not forcing anyone to. I would very much appreciate it however. Here's the link (close the spaces...or go to my profile)  
  
www. geocities. com/ bikifriend/ main. html  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Behind the Masquerade  
  
Behind Closed Minds  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome gazed at herself in the mirror, scrutinizing every part of her clad in the rich kimono. She couldn't deny that it was absolutely beautiful, but she wasn't so materialistic to actually obsess over it. It was sufficient enough for an engagement ball, and that was all. It just didn't seem interesting to go seduce men while in it as some women based their life upon.  
  
  
  
She turned around, seeing that her bow was tied nicely around her waist. Sighing, she looked out the window, watching the waning moon disappear behind clouds. She hadn't attended a ball since the masquerade…where she had met the man that seemed to be completely like her. She pondered about him from time to time, although it wasn't anything important. She wondered just where he was now?  
  
  
  
Looking away from the window, she glanced one last time at her image in the mirror, before smiling slightly. She would enjoy these last few hours of happiness, before she committed her crime. When it happens, it would just happen. For now, she was content on enjoying the ball.  
  
  
  
Keeping the smile plastered on her face, she went over to her door and opened it. Stepping out into the corridor, she could feel the necklace with the key almost pulse around her neck, where she had hidden it. It seemed to like reminding her of what she had to perform, and forced her to slide a hand up to cover the area around her neck.  
  
  
  
Turning her head to gaze at the room next to her, her smile wavered on her face. She knew he wasn't there, being one of the main people of the ball, but she couldn't help but feel suffocated staying in the room next to his.  
  
  
  
Looking away, she walked down the corridor to the stairs. She wondered whether she would meet her parents at the ball tonight, but it had been told that they would appear later than usual. For some reason, she didn't want them to know. Was she trying to kid herself into believing that she could stay here forever…where her pain and joy existed?  
  
  
  
After walking the dark corridors down to the ball room, she could see the light from candles flooding onto the ground floor of the castle as she took the last step down the stairs. She sighted people walking in and out of the gigantic room, smiling and laughing as music drifted out in sweet melodies.  
  
  
  
She made sure the smile was still on her face, as she took slow, wary steps towards the ballroom. It felt like she was walking towards her doom---the place where everything came into light. But she didn't stop as she stepped through the high doors, suddenly conscious that there was no arm to lead her into the room. There was no one next to her.  
  
  
  
Feeling detached from the worldly emotions around her as she watched couples waltz around, she swiftly made her way to a corner where it was shaded in darkness. She had to appear at the ball, or it would seem too suspicious, so all she had to do was wait for now. All the laughter she heard in the air seemed so sickly sweet at such a situation that even she had to cringe slightly at her own seclusion.  
  
  
  
Seeing Sango whirl amongst the couples dancing, her cheeks red from embarrassment (and perhaps the hand inappropriately sliding down her back), Kagome couldn't help but allow her display smile to flicker over to the real kind. Her cousin deserved such happiness, and after everything was cleared, Miroku and Sango would marry…  
  
  
  
Would she be there to attend the wedding? Probably not…  
  
  
  
She looked away, but not before seeing someone approach her. Instantly wiping off any clues of insecurity, she smiled widely at the advancing figure. "Hello, my Lord," she greeted pleasantly, and curtsied, remembering her manners as King Komiya stopped in front of her.  
  
  
  
He bowed back, but had a grim expression on his face. After that, he looked around, as if careful of spies that would listen into their conversation. Satisfied that everyone was too busy with their partner, he ushered the girl deeper into the corner until they were a good distance from other guests.  
  
  
  
Kagome blinked, her eyes wide as she asked, "Is there something wrong?"  
  
  
  
King Komiya frowned. "I have to ask you something."  
  
  
  
"Yes, my Lord?"  
  
  
  
"What were you doing in my wife and my room this evening?" he questioned in a low, but strict authoritarian voice. His eyes were slightly steely, as they penetrated hers, which were even wider now.  
  
  
  
"What…?" Kagome managed to whisper out, trying to cover up the surprise which was probably evident in her eyes. She could feel her cheeks grow red however, and was cursing herself silently.  
  
  
  
"Your scent was lingering in the room," King Komiya provided in a calm voice.  
  
  
  
Kagome felt her heart stopped. Being around humans most of her life, she never knew that demons had acute senses to the extent that they could sniff out a person who had only been in the room for ten minutes or so. She bit her lower lips in an unnoticed manner. "This…afternoon…?" she asked slowly, trying to buy herself more time to think of a lie.  
  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
Kagome twisted her hands into the material behind her back, but instantly adopted a smile at the king when a lie came up in her head. "A passing maid had roses for the queen's bouquet, and since I had nothing better to do, I volunteered to put them in the room, but I got carried away and started playing with the flowers. I hope the Queen would forgive me." She gulped invisibly, hoping that the King would accept such a lie.  
  
  
  
However, the King looked dubious.  
  
  
  
"If you may forgive me, your highness, may I have your permission to speak?" a voice spoke out, and both Kagome and King Komiya turned around to see Kikyou.  
  
  
  
King Komiya seemed slightly taken aback, having not really sensed his future daughter-in-law come up to their conversation, but brushed it off. "You have my permission."  
  
  
  
"I saw the maid give my younger sister the flowers."  
  
  
  
King Komiya looked away from Kikyou to look at Kagome, who was still simply pleasantly smiling at him with her hands behind her back. "Ahh…I'm sorry to have implied accusation then," he apologized, and Kagome started waving her hands, saying that it wasn't his fault. He gave her a nod, before saying, "Well, if you'll excuse me, ladies, I must be back off to the Queen."  
  
  
  
Kagome continued smiling as she watched Inuyasha's father sweep away with a graceful twirl and make his way back to his wife. She had tried breathing in properly and calming her heart beat throughout the entire ordeal, and seemed to have only succeeded slightly. That was a real close call.  
  
  
  
She turned around to look at her sister, who was already walking away too. She didn't feel like speaking to Kikyou, but couldn't help but ask, "Why?"  
  
  
  
Kikyou turned her head around to gaze over her shoulders at Kagome, her eyes betraying none of her emotions. "Would it be dirty if I said I don't want to be the one to do it?"  
  
  
  
Kagome twisted her fingers into fists at her side.  
  
  
  
"One of us must, do we not?" Kikyou smirked slightly---an ambiguous slant of her lips as she turned around to look up at the ceiling far above. "I don't want to lose him…if it seems selfish, then selfish it'll be. They say there's karma in this world, but two people who committed the same crime receive different punishments. Is there really justice?"  
  
  
  
"No," Kagome whispered, feeling that all too familiar clench around her heart.  
  
  
  
" 'Love can conquer anything.' Ever heard of that, Kagome? Ever heard that it's the most powerful thing in the world? Bullshit. If love can be thwarted by fate, then fate is more powerful. If I'm destined to be with him, I shall be. If you are, you shall be. But for now, I don't want to do what you will. It's all a matter of what is more important." Kikyou chuckled slightly, before taking graceful steps away from Kagome, never once looking back at her sister who was staring at the ground.  
  
  
  
Kagome took in a deep breath, as she closed her eyes and said to herself, "It's also a matter of what I'm more scared of…" Her lips twisted up in much the same manner Kikyou's had just did. "You were right, weren't you, Inuyasha? For once, you were right."  
  
  
  
She looked up, unshed tears shining in her eyes as she lifted her head in a confident manner. "I'm sorry, but I can't turn back now. I'm too confused."  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
He stared at her, watching her every move. She looked so innocent, just walking around and doing absolutely nothing. But he knew, and he knew a lot. Perhaps she had another motive, but he knew she was going to hurt everyone. He just knew it.  
  
  
  
So he had watched her, keeping careful cerulean eyes upon the woman who had saved him from death. He had to stop her because although young, he was mature in his mind. Did appearance matter as much as the inner spirit? No, and that proved that he understood.  
  
  
  
He watched her slip out the door, carefully making sure no one's eyes were on her. But that silly Kagome, a human's eyes were never as sharp as a youkai. He tilted his head over to gaze at the culprit that had stolen her feelings---and was oblivious to it. Love really was blind, or at least had a black eye. The hanyou was dancing with his fiancée, although his eyes were glassy and did not disclose his inner turmoil. What he was watching unfold in these peoples' lives was an accident waiting to happen, and sadly, none of them could even sense it.  
  
  
  
Slipping from his position in the dark corners of the room, he quickly shuffled his way across, weaving through peoples' legs undetected. Slithering out the door, he swiftly scampered after the girl who was disappearing around the corner. He didn't know where she was going, but seeing her culpable actions the past few days, he knew he had to stop her.  
  
  
  
However, first, he would follow her until he figured out her intentions. Was she really going to steal the ball thing for his sake? Yes, he didn't want to die, but he didn't want her to do things she didn't want either. She was the closest thing he had to family.  
  
  
  
After pursuing her noiselessly, he watched her slip into the library. Frowning slightly, he stood by the door and peeked into the room, while she slowly lit the lamps on the side of the wall. What would be interesting in the library?  
  
  
  
He continued to observe her, seeing her look around, as if checking if anyone was listening. He retracted his head, so that she wouldn't see him. He didn't want her to stop until he learned of her motive, and so far, it was still vague.  
  
  
  
After a minute, he vigilantly looked in again, seeing her climbing a ladder. While she was doing that, she was also fiddling with something around her neck. His eyes widened when he saw her take out a necklace with a key on it. He had seen that before; The Queen had worn it.  
  
  
  
He watched as she put the key into a book. He had to slap a hand over his mouth to keep himself from squeaking out when he saw a whole bookcase move over, revealing a room behind it. He instantly felt the force of some incredible power wash over him, like ocean water rushing past him when he was in it, and he seemed stunned.  
  
  
  
The girl descended the ladder, walking in front of the room. He opened the door more, to see what the purple light flooding out was. However, he couldn't see the object emitting such power, considering how Kagome was blocking his view, and in his curiosity to see it, he accidentally leaned forward too much.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome turned around with wide eyes when she heard something roll in and make a thump in the room. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Shippo down on the ground, making small complaints about hurting his arm, and rubbing a red area of his appendage. "Shippo!?" she cried out in astonishment, her eyes bewildered.  
  
  
  
However, the bafflement soon disappeared when she realized the little kid had probably seen just about everything. "You were spying on me?" she accused in a low voice.  
  
  
  
Shippo's head shot up when he heard this, and he instantly began to flail his hands around in rejection. "No! I mean…_kind of,_ but no! I was just…watching you."  
  
  
  
"You were spying on me," Kagome repeated.  
  
  
  
"Okay, maybe…" the kitsune mumbled.  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
Shippo looked around, his eyes darting around in an effort to find some kind of excuse. However, he was caught red-handed, and to lie his way out, especially in his horrified state, would only be disastrous. "I was worried. Don't do it, Kagome! Whatever that ugly man is telling you to do, don't do it…"  
  
  
  
Kagome stared for a moment, before whispering in a small voice, "This doesn't only concern you anymore, Shippo. This problem…it concerns everyone I know and care about. To not do it would be securing death for everyone."  
  
  
  
Shippo got up from the ground, taking small steps to the girl. "So you want to betray everyone because you don't want them to die…?" he guessed.  
  
  
  
"Yes," Kagome answered firmly. "Don't stop me."  
  
  
  
She turned around, resolute in her decision to get the Shikon no Tama. Taking steps towards the glowing ball, she reached her hand out to get the ball, but a voice called out from the door.  
  
  
  
"Kagome…don't."  
  
  
  
It was a female's voice, and knowing that there was another guest other than Shippo, Kagome turned around again to see who the intruder was. She held in a gasp when she saw that it was Rin, who was gazing at her with an almost indifferent expression on her face.  
  
  
  
"I need to learn to be more sneaky…" Kagome said quietly, as she locked eye contact with the other girl. "People follow me too easily."  
  
  
  
"I knew you were up to something. Your eyes relay too many of your emotions," Rin said in a cool, collected voice, walking towards Kagome. "Just one look, and I can guess what you want to do."  
  
  
  
Kagome flinched. She didn't like it when people could guess her motives all too well, and it seemed everyone was doing that nowadays. "And you're going to stop me?"'  
  
  
  
"No," Rin said, brushing a strand of hair easily from her face, to tuck it gently behind her ear. "I won't stop you. I heard enough. I just want to tell you something."  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Do you believe that what you're doing is the right thing for everybody?"  
  
  
  
Kagome clenched her teeth inside her mouth, feeling like someone was invading her personal space by interrogating her. "Yes, I do."  
  
  
  
"And I won't ask who is making you do this, but do you believe that somebody who is so vile to not do his or her own deeds, would keep to the pact?"  
  
  
  
Kagome couldn't seriously answer that question. "Is that a rhetorical question?" she tried to joke about, but the situation was much too serious for Rin to really find humor in it. Kagome sighed. "I don't know," she answered honestly.  
  
  
  
Rin nodded. "Then do what you think is right."  
  
  
  
_Why does everyone ask me to choose the right path…? They're both wrong._ Kagome closed her eyes and turned around, taking steps towards the Shikon no Tama again. Her footsteps felt loud against the ground, but she didn't stop, until she had her hand over the ball. There, her breath hitched.  
  
  
  
She could feel both Rin and Shippo staring at the back of her head, waiting to see what she would do. She could feel the pressure, and knew that both of them wouldn't stop her in both the paths she could take, but oh how she wished there was an obvious third path, which would lead her away from all of this. Too many people were understanding---too many people were starting to know.  
  
  
  
Her hands shook over the ball, as she stared down at the innocent jewel, sparkling prettily. It looked so entrancing, yet could this simple thing Naraku was after contain such magic to give him the ultimate power? Would he really keep to his promise if she gave him this power, and trust him not to kill everyone she cared about anyway?  
  
  
  
"I can't…" she whispered in a strained voice, as she felt her hand grow lax to swing uselessly by her side. "There's too much pressure…on both sides."  
  
  
  
Rin looked relieved for a moment, but she was still somber. "You know you can always ask me for help. I'll help you."  
  
  
  
"…Thank you," Kagome whispered in an even lower voice. However, she knew no one could help her in this situation, but to further more controversy was unnecessary. She stared at the jewel, which was sparkling iridescently, before turning away so that no sudden urges could take a hold of her feelings.  
  
  
  
"Kagome..." Shippo muttered, staring at the girl towering over him. She was so brave to stay strong under all these responsibilities.  
  
  
  
She looked down at the kitsune when she heard him call her name, and managed a small smile. "Let's go," she stated simply, walking over to the button which closed the door, pressing it, and then stepping out right before it slammed shut.  
  
  
  
Shippo's smile widened, and he jumped into the arms which welcomed him. Rin smiled as well, and walked over to the door, opening it and gesturing for Kagome to go out.  
  
  
  
The other girl obliged, throwing one glance back at the bookcase before slipping out. She couldn't allow herself to make eye contact with Rin however, even as the three of them walked monotonously down the corridor and back to the ball. Kagome knew that these two couldn't understand everything going on, and not wanting them to be thrown into the complicated muddle, she had not wanted to steal the Shikon no Tama in front of them---especially not in front of Shippo.  
  
  
  
After all, who could commit a crime in front of people who trusted them?  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
He saw her walk in through the doors, followed by Rin and Shippo. The young boy instantly jumped from her arms and weaved into the crowd, being only a youthful boy after all, and not treading too long in deep and dark waters.  
  
  
  
The easiest way to understand everything happening around you was to simply observe the events, and that was what he had been doing. Per se, he would love to say that dancing with his love was an action that required all of his concentration, but that would be too cheesy. Eyes drift a lot, and considering these were his eyes, they certainly wandered from subject to subject constantly.  
  
  
  
"Sango, can I talk to Kagome for a moment?"  
  
  
  
The beautiful vixen stared up at him, her magenta eyes wide and innocently cute, before she nodded without questions. She loosened her arms around his neck, seemingly a bit reluctant, before stepping back and smiling gently at him. To him, she was the most gorgeous woman in this entire room.  
  
  
  
"Okay," she said, before stepping away and disappearing into the crowd.  
  
  
  
He was surprised---he had been expecting her to interrogate him about just exactly why he wanted to speak to Kagome (which he will admit, he had spent a good fifteen minutes trying to come up with a good lie), but if he had known it would have been this easy, he wouldn't have bothered.  
  
  
  
Feeling slightly out of place amongst the twirling couples, he made his way over to Kagome, who was speaking quietly with Rin. It didn't look like simple female chitchat either, since no giggles or smiles were on each other's face. However, he had to tell her, and not even a serious female talk would stop him.  
  
  
  
He interjected into their conversation. "Lady Rin, may I intervene and speak about something important with Lady Kagome?" he asked politely, making a small bow---he had his manners after all.  
  
  
  
The girl seemed slightly taken aback by his forwardness, but she stiffly nodded her head. "I don't mind," she said, and said, 'Bye,' to Kagome, before walking away, throwing a few glances back at both Kagome and him.  
  
  
  
After he was sure no one was listening, he pulled her to a secluded area of the ballroom, and dropped all fake grins. "Kagome, we need to talk."  
  
  
  
She looked amazed, making a small comment about something concerning, "A lot of people seem to want to talk to me today," before shrugging.  
  
  
  
"Go ahead, Miroku," she said.  
  
  
  
Miroku slanted a look over at the hanyou, who was talking with his parents with Kikyou by his side. He felt Kagome's own gaze slip over to Inuyasha, and he grimaced inside. Love triangles were horrible things, and in this case, it was exceptionally nasty. "Don't lie about the fact that you like Inuyasha."  
  
  
  
He watched Kagome's eyes widen suddenly, before they took on a defensive gleam. "Don't assume things!" she cried out, irritated.  
  
  
  
"I don't need to assume when I know," he shot back sharply.  
  
  
  
Kagome's eyes opened slightly, and she seemed to want to say something, before she merely frowned and commented, "You certainly seem humorless today."  
  
  
  
"Oh, I see no humor in your condition, Lady Kagome."  
  
  
  
"Indeed," she snipped.  
  
  
  
"However, since I myself am taking this conversation seriously, I would respect it if you would too."  
  
  
  
She stared at him for a moment, seeing that his hands were obediently by his side and his eyebrows were lowered in the exact solemn position that reflected his previous statement. The frown on her face slowly faded. "Okay…"  
  
  
  
"After observing all these occurrences, you do know that all this will end up tragic if not one of you will change your course of action?"  
  
  
  
"I don't see what could possibly end up tragic."  
  
  
  
"You. Him. Lady Kikyou. Sango. Everyone."  
  
  
  
Kagome looked away for a second, feeling like her cousin's fiancé was simply questioning too personally for someone she hardly knew well. "It is not up to you to decide what my decision or his decision will be. What happens will happen, whether it is good or bad."  
  
  
  
Miroku stepped closer, stating, "This is unquestionably a part of my business if this concerns Sango's feelings in any way. You may think that what happens shall happen, but it is up to you who can actually determine the right course. You can not possibly rely on Inuyasha to choose the right thing."  
  
  
  
"And why not?"  
  
  
  
"He couldn't in the past, and I doubt he could in the present or the future."  
  
  
  
Kagome's eyes locked with Miroku's. "Are you referring to Ikari?"  
  
  
  
"I am. I suppose he told you?"  
  
  
  
"He would have had to if I know."  
  
  
  
"Excuse my stupidity." Miroku smirked for the first time in their conversation. "But do you want another repeat of what happened?"  
  
  
  
"How he fell in love with her, but she was ultimately taken away from him?"  
  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
Kagome's glance fell on Inuyasha again, who looked tired and indifferent about the whole situation. By the ecstatic looks on Lady Komiya and King Komiya's face, they were discussing the plans for the actual wedding. Kagome felt her heart clench. "He will have Kikyou, what more would he ask for?"  
  
  
  
"You."  
  
  
  
"Not only are you humorless, but you're actually straightforward for once."  
  
  
  
Miroku smiled slightly. "As I always say, when the situation calls for me to be serious, I am a somber man."  
  
  
  
Kagome continued to look at Inuyasha, feeling herself sigh. "I don't think he wants someone who won't stay true after someone didn't stay true to him."  
  
  
  
"Ikari was a complicated girl."  
  
  
  
"She left him."  
  
  
  
"I'm sure she had her reasons," Miroku said stubbornly.  
  
  
  
"She still left him. One day, she just disappeared, and never came back. He still remembers her…he still won't forget, you know? He won't want another girl who will leave him," Kagome whispered, more to herself than to the man in front of her. However, she forgot that Miroku didn't know of her mission.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
  
Kagome bit her lip, telling herself not to look at Miroku. Rin had said her eyes betrayed too many of her emotions, and Kagome didn't need another person preaching about how they could help her. She had to do this alone. "I'll return to my kingdom after they're married…or I'll run away, one or the other," she said, although she dripped enough sarcasm in the second comment to show Miroku that she was joking. "He'll be happy with Kikyou. He'll forget about Ikari…he'll forget about me…" she trailed off, as she continued to stare entrancingly at the hanyou. "He'll move on…"  
  
  
  
"Either you can read the future, or you're just making yourself believe bullshit," Miroku said, almost coldly as he narrowed his eyes at Kagome.  
  
  
  
Kagome felt her own exasperation ignite again, and another frown graced her face. "You're set on annoying me until I admit that I'm lying to myself, aren't you?"  
  
  
  
"Oh yes, of course."  
  
  
  
"Well, I appreciate your honesty, but when I choose something, I stubbornly stick by that belief. This is for the best."  
  
  
  
Kagome and Miroku stared at each other for a moment, intelligence against intelligence, as one tried to overwhelm the other. However, Miroku burst out laughing in the end, as he turned around and started walking away from the girl. "Yes, this is for the best…" he echoed, a dry smirk on his face. He turned around, throwing the dry smirk straight at Kagome, before waving his hands coolly and dismissively.  
  
  
  
"For nobody," he finished serenely, leaving behind a tight-lipped Kagome.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Kagome shall crack one day. Lots of people are certainly picking up the strained tension between Inuyasha and Kagome, and they are indubitably addressing it directly. Now, I hope you can guess what happened slightly with Inuyasha and Ikari…if you don't, well, I guess I'll elaborate further on?  
  
  
  
_Vote_ for me, my readers! (Link is also in profile)  
  
  
  
www. geocities. com/ bikifriend/ main. html  
  



	28. The Difference You Can't Find

Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who voted for me in Round 1. Round 2 just started, so if anyone of you still want to vote, be my guest. Link is in my profile, as always.  
  
Sorry to some who have been displeased with the plot thus far. There's slight fluff in this chapter, and then it gets oh-so-pleasantly ripped away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, per se, I shall one day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Behind the Masquerade  
  
The Difference You Can't Find  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A day had passed since the ball. Nothing exciting or extravagant had occurred, other than for a few of the guests asking Kagome to dance with her. Although she had consented to a few, she knew that she wasn't dancing with her soul, and as such, she didn't bother to dance with more men, especially not when the waltz song came on.  
  
  
  
The next day had seemed ordinary, even if people were running left and right to get the wedding plans done. It didn't seem strange---really!---even if the Queen told the servants that Inuyasha was busy today and to bring further questions to Kikyou, her husband, or herself. Kagome just wandered around like a lost soul, making small comments about this particular plan or giving advice to what colors would match. However, most of the time, she looked at everything like the reaper would look at a passing train…as something that was foreign and unusual.  
  
  
  
"Hey Kagome!" a voice called out cheerfully, for the first time that day, and Kagome turned around to see Sango coming up to her with a smile on her face. Kagome wondered just what Miroku had done to make her cousin this happy; Maybe she didn't want to know.  
  
  
  
"Hi Sango," Kagome answered.  
  
  
  
"Do you know where…he is?" Sango asked, still slightly edgy saying Inuyasha's name around Kagome.  
  
  
  
"No," Kagome replied, before adding, "Why?"  
  
  
  
"I haven't seen him all day, and I have something to ask him, but he's not even up in his room." Sango looked up thoughtfully, as her eyebrows came down in contemplation. "I've been looking around every crevice of this castle as well."  
  
  
  
"He's probably just somewhere," Kagome said, although she remembered that she too hadn't seen the hanyou all day. That wasn't too suspicious however, was it? He was probably just hiding from all wedding plans because seeing as this was him, even Inuyasha would be frightened of holy matrimony.  
  
  
  
"Well, whatever, I suppose. If I see him, then I'll see him. Bye Kagome!" Sango waved and floated down the corridor, most likely off to see Miroku or continue finding Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
Kagome blinked for a while in the middle of the corridor, before she continued walking a few more steps to arrive at her room. Slipping in, her eyes fell upon the door connecting her room to Inuyasha's. However, Sango had said he wasn't in his room, so her eyes wavered over to the drawers.  
  
  
  
Stepping over to them, she felt something nag at the back of her head. Opening them, she saw the rosaries from what seemed like a long time ago. Picking them up, she stared at the beads and rolled them around her fingers, her eyes apathetic. "Where are you…maybe you can help me escape from this nightmare…" she whispered, before suddenly feeling a cold and chilly wind blow in through the window.  
  
  
  
Turning her head, she saw that her curtains were fluttering around innocently, caught in the night wind. Pushing the drawers closed while still holding the rosaries, she walked over to it and pushed the white curtains to the side, stepping out into the balcony.  
  
  
  
The wind instantly tore at her, blowing harder and rushing into the room. Kagome felt herself take in a deep breath, before letting it go in one swift exhalation. Her eyes drifted to the heavens above and since clouds were still far off in the distance, the stars shone as brightly as thousands of tiny sparkles. She couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight, knowing that not many people stopped in their daily life to gaze and appreciate the wonder of nature. If she could, she would always stare up at them, but knowing that other matters were more pressing, she herself was one of those people who never stopped to realize the beauty around her.  
  
  
  
Staring at the dark canvas for a few more minutes, Kagome's eyes were soon drawn to gaze over at other sights. Her eyes gazed over the bleak ocean, seeing the glistening of the waves reflected by the moonbeams. Her eyes washed over the village, seeing a few tiny lights flicker in the part of the town that hadn't been burned to a crisp. With time however, the village would recover.  
  
  
  
Then suddenly, as if a disturbance to her observing, she heard a sound down on the grounds. Instantly responding to it, her eyes snapped down and she saw a figure wrapped in a cape, cursing under their breath, although she couldn't make out what they were saying. She recognized the voice however. "Inuyasha?" she whispered breathlessly, knowing that with his hearing, he could hear her, and if he looked up, he could see her with his eyesight.  
  
  
  
However, the figure didn't respond, although they did look around warily, as if making sure there were no intruders. They looked up, and Kagome gasped when she noticed that the eyes weren't golden, but a brilliant violet shade. This wasn't Inuyasha, and nobody else but Miroku had such colored eyes. Yet, Miroku wouldn't be sneaking around at night, and definitely not this clumsily.  
  
  
  
Without thinking, Kagome turned heels and fled out of her room, determined to see who it was down on the grounds. If it really was an intruder---especially one sent by Naraku---she would have to make sure the person didn't do anything to the people of the castle.  
  
  
  
Fleeing down the stairs and nearly crashing into some of the maids, she bit her lips after a few minutes and ran towards the main door. Dashing out of the castle, her eyes darted around to look for a silhouette in the darkness, but to no avail. She gripped the beads in her hands tighter, and ran towards the main gate, seeing that the guards had fallen asleep. She would usually sympathize with them, but right now, she was angry that they had neglected their duty and failed to see who had just exited.  
  
  
  
Now she had two directions she could take; One led to the village and the other led to the ocean. It all mattered what route the person had taken, and not able to read other people's mind, Kagome took one step towards the village.  
  
  
  
Then, as if out of impulse, she gazed off in a scrutinizing manner towards the ocean. For some reason, the one step she took towards the village felt cold and distant, and something in her heart told her to go to the ocean. The village was quiet and dark, but somehow, Kagome could hear the call of the ocean summoning her with the crash of its waves. Subsequently, she could suddenly pick out a figure moving along the tide---something so small but stood out starkly against all things natural.  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" she muttered out loud, before changing directions and following the person in the shadows.  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
"You understand your mission, do you not?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
  
  
"You are to push her, but you are not to kill him."  
  
  
  
"Yes, sister."  
  
  
  
"Kill him, and he will kill you."  
  
  
  
"I understand."  
  
  
  
"Then go."  
  
  
  
"Of course."  
  
  
  
Kagura gazed at the long, sleek creature as it submerged into the ocean's water, its tail flipping up dangerously close to her before speeding off in a line of bubbles which appeared rapidly on the ocean surface. Her crimson eyes sharpened as the bubbles slowly popped and disappeared, more obvious bubbles appearing further away.  
  
  
  
The wind youkai couldn't understand why Kanna had told her that Naraku had ordered her to tell the ocean youkai that information she had just relayed. Usually, the man presented himself a sinister threat so that the counterpart wouldn't deny his order, but not this time.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Kanna?" she asked out of the blue when she felt her older sister by age slowly materialize behind her, standing out against the black backdrop in her white attire.  
  
  
  
"Naraku wants you to follow him," Kanna whispered, holding her mirror in its usual place.  
  
  
  
"Aren't you suppose to be at the castle?" Kagura said, changing subjects.  
  
  
  
"Naraku called me," Kanna replied in a vague manner, as the girl's ebony eyes gazed indifferently at the wind youkai, waiting for an answer to the command.  
  
  
  
Kagura looked out towards the horizon, allowing the wind---her in essence--- to wrap itself comfortably around her aura. The stern look in her eyes disappeared for a moment before they were back in place, as she took out a feather from her hair. "I'm going right now."  
  
  
  
"Naraku told you to tell Kagome he'll extend the deadline till the wedding, but this is sent as a warning. He also tells you to make sure the minion doesn't kill Inuyasha…The thing doesn't listen sometimes," Kanna said, as she watched her sister transform her feather into the flying contraption.  
  
  
  
"Wouldn't Naraku be watching anyway?" Kagura asked in a dry voice, knowing that Naraku would be watching everyone's move like a predatory cat. She got on her feather, ascending slowly into the air as she looked down at Kanna, waiting for an answer.  
  
  
  
Kanna continued to stare at Kagura with the same calm look, as she answered simply, "No."  
  
  
  
Kagura blinked slightly as she frowned, before brushing the answer off. "Whatever," she muttered, flying off in the direction the youkai had went, although her mind soon started kicking.  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
"How fucking annoying…" he mumbled in a snappish tone as he crossed the sand warily. The walk looked much too clumsy to be that of a normal human's, or it seemed as if the person was not capable of using the wonder of a human's leg. "At least no one found out…" he continued to mutter as he narrowed his eyes in an effort to make out any familiar structures in the dark. However, it felt useless. "How does Miroku survive like this…?" he whispered incredulously.  
  
  
  
The whole world seemed to have been cast in an almost complete shroud of darkness, and what he could have usually seen a quarter of a mile ahead had been drastically reduced. Perhaps it was the helpless feeling which angered him, or perhaps it was the memories associated with it, but whatever the reason, he despised the new moon with a passionate loathing.  
  
  
  
He had been walking for a good twenty minutes, and he bitterly remembered that it would have only taken him five minutes as a hanyou. "Dumb blood," he cursed, although of course, he wasn't cursing his mother or father for actually giving him this blood, but simply cursing his fate at having him be Inuyasha and not a random demon or human. His fate seemed to be dead set on making his life hell, and frankly, it was doing a darn good job at it.  
  
  
  
Now, if Inuyasha had been the normal hanyou as he were, and not experiencing his monthly thing, the girl following him would have been heard or sensed already. However, seeing as he was preoccupied with his problems, the girl went unnoticed.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha bit his lower lip as he forced himself not to accidentally trip over a simple thing such as a seashell. His legs felt so foreign and powerless at the moment that it almost felt like it didn't belong to him. However, coincidence as it be, he was too busy concentrating on where to step and in the absence of his attention, his cape flew from his body considering it had not been clasped on properly.  
  
  
  
Out of pure impulse and reaction, Inuyasha twirled around to catch his cape before the wind took it far from his reach. This action however caused him to see a dark silhouette a good fifty feet away from him, but not completely invisible due to the moon light offering its help to the pitiful hanyou-gone-human.  
  
  
  
His heart instantly skipped a beat in its music around the same time the shape froze when the cape rested at the person's feet. "Who's there?" Inuyasha shouted out, hoping the person was just an innocent trespasser who just happened to be behind him.  
  
  
  
The person remained quiet and this only served to prove to Inuyasha that the person wasn't a mere trespasser. "You know, I can see you. If you don't answer, I swear I'll rip you apart," he threatened, although secretly he knew that was a statement backed up with nothing but thin air.  
  
  
  
The form was silent for a few seconds, before an uneasy accusation came forth, "Inuyasha…? Is that you…?"  
  
  
  
Although Inuyasha's hearing had dulled---almost like when someone puts cotton in your ears to prevent you from hearing---he could still distinguish the voice as Kagome's.  
  
  
  
"Kagome…?" he asked uncomfortably.  
  
  
  
"…Yes?" was the timid reply.  
  
  
  
There was a moment's silence.  
  
  
  
"…Fuck," he cursed with complete feeling, and turned to make a run towards the cliff, not wanting to have to explain everything to her.  
  
  
  
However, Kagome seeing him turn to escape, instantly cried out, "Wait! Inuyasha! What's wrong?"  
  
  
  
He didn't listen to her as he began to run away, not once looking back at the girl who was left stunned for a few seconds at seeing the completely new form of the hanyou. Yet, when she got over the initial shock, she quickly picked up the cape by her feet and ran after him. However, even as a human, Inuyasha could outrun the girl who was still crying for him to stop.  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha!" she shouted out in vain, trying to keep up with him. "Stop running!"  
  
  
  
If he had his normal dog ears, it would have been flat on top of his head to prevent himself from hearing her voice. But it was already taking all his effort to run properly---but oh so slowly---across the sand and away from her.  
  
  
  
"KYYAA!" A shriek split through the air, and caused Inuyasha to instantly snap back his head to see what was wrong.  
  
  
  
Kagome had seemingly tripped over something, and the nervous Inuyasha looked back towards the cliff before settling his eyes on Kagome. He could just be cruel and continue on, and leave her alone and possibly injured, but unfortunately, that little nagging feeling inside of him prevented him from even taking one step. Perhaps it was his weak human blood as well, but he wouldn't know.  
  
  
  
Walking back to kneel down next to the girl who was looking at her red hand where sand had forced some of her skin to peel off, he took her hand gently. "You okay?" he muttered, knowing that his voice had lost its usual gruffness in it as well. He never felt so vulnerable.  
  
  
  
She retracted her hand sharply and nursed it herself, muttering a faded, "Yes…"  
  
  
  
Feeling slightly shunned, he was about to get back up and leave her, before it was her time to catch a hold of his hand.  
  
  
  
"Don't…" she whispered, looking almost innocently childish up at him with her big, round eyes. In the dark, the azure color seemed to sparkle like sapphires caught in light, and he felt himself biting his lip to keep his thoughts in check.  
  
  
  
"But you're okay," he resisted, looking away and refusing to keep eye contact with her. He knew his eye color was different, and his white hair was now black, and to have someone stare at you while you felt like a piece of meat being scrutinized by hungry dogs was an uncomfortable feeling.  
  
  
  
"You're not," she insisted doggedly, not letting go of his hand until he kneeled down again.  
  
  
  
"I'm perfectly fine," he claimed as he started to frown, feeling even more awkward as Kagome looked at him from head to toe.  
  
  
  
"But---"  
  
  
  
"I know."  
  
  
  
"You're---"  
  
  
  
"Not a hanyou."  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
"Because…"  
  
  
  
Kagome continued to stare at him, fascinated at the completely new Inuyasha presented in front of her. If anyone had told her Inuyasha could warp into a physically opposite of him, she wouldn't have believed them, but here he was, looking like…a human! "You're a human…"  
  
  
  
"No, I'm not. What ever gave you that idea?" Inuyasha snapped sarcastically, his eyes traveling down to the hand on her lap. It looked even redder and more sore now.  
  
  
  
Kagome followed his eyes and saw that her hand looked horribly scratched up, and not wanting to be embarrassed, withdrew to hide them in her sleeves. "It's fine," she grumbled.  
  
  
  
"No, it isn't," he said, and grabbed her lower arm before she could resist, pulling her kimono sleeve up to reveal her red hand. "Hold still," he muttered, and quickly tore a piece of material from his own fire rat kimono. Brushing the sand lightly off her hand, he made sure there was nothing left before tying the strap of material around her hand.  
  
  
  
This caused Kagome to flush instantly as she took her eyes away from the sight of Inuyasha wrapping cloth around the scratch. Sure, it was a simple act most likely required from any male with manners, but it was_ Inuyasha_ and to have him show her such care and consideration was, well, extraordinary.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha's eyes softened as he maneuvered his hands around her soft ones, going tenderly so as not to hurt her. After a few moments with a clumsily wrapped hand, he held hers for a few seconds more, seeing just how alike both their hands were when he was a human. A frown immediately arrived upon his face as he let her hand go and turned away, although he didn't make any moves to allow Kagome to assume he was going to try and run away again.  
  
  
  
She lifted her scratched right hand up, staring down warmly at the piece of red cloth. Fingering it lightly, she could feel the ocean wind blow around the two of them as it began to pick up in speed. This went slightly unnoticed to the girl though as she looked from her hand to Inuyasha, who was stubbornly staring to his right. "Thank you," she said.  
  
  
  
"Whatever," he grumbled, although Kagome could see a visible blush appear on his face. She smiled.  
  
  
  
"Want to explain now?"  
  
  
  
Inuyasha muttered some things under his breath before his amethyst orbs zipped to her own and burned deep into the sapphires. "I'm a hanyou. Hanyou have their monthly things."  
  
  
  
Kagome stared naively at him, wondering just what he was referring to with his choice of words, before she slowly came to the conclusion and started blinking. "You turn into a human once a month…?" she questioned, not knowing that little fact about hanyou.  
  
  
  
"Yea, whenever it's the new moon," he told her reluctantly, as if not wanting too many to know about that little detail.  
  
  
  
This caused Kagome to look up, seeing that there was indeed no moon in the star-strewn sky. Gazing back at Inuyasha, her mouth was somewhat opened in surprise. "And I suppose you don't like that."  
  
  
  
"Of course I don't like it!" Inuyasha snapped at her, before he looked away from her again, only occasionally glimpsing at her from the corner of his eyes. "I'm so weak, so useless, and I can't protect anyone in this state. I can't see properly, I can't hear, and I feel like I have been suddenly thrown into a shell I never belonged in. I hate being human. I'm so different."  
  
  
  
There was a strained silence after Inuyasha's outburst where Inuyasha fiddled with the sand while Kagome stared down at her wrapped hand. The only noise to penetrate the silence was the crash of the waves not too far off---only five feet in fact---and a foreign cry.  
  
  
  
"I don't see the difference…" Kagome whispered in a voice that broke the quietness, although Inuyasha didn't quite catch it. He looked confused for a moment at not being able to understand what she had just mumbled, before he just gave up.  
  
  
  
"Will you leave me alone now?" he asked in an annoyed tone as he got up from his seated position, dusting the sand off his rear. He looked down at her, offering her a hand which she took gratefully with her left hand.  
  
  
  
"No, I'm not going to lea---" she whispered while he heaved her up, but not quite entirely because she suddenly felt her hand go slack and her eyes go wide as she saw something tower over Inuyasha and herself.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha raised his eyebrow, oblivious to the thing blocking out the light from the stars. "Wha---"  
  
  
  
"DUCK!" Kagome screamed and in a responsive moment, grabbed at his arm with both her hands---her injured one included---and pulled down with all her weight. This caused him to come down when he had been helping her up, and although Kagome felt all the wind knocked out of her as he landed solidly on top of her, she could see that the grey, slimy, and snake-like tentacle with sharp knife-like razors at the end of it swipe at thin air where Inuyasha would have been.  
  
  
  
While Inuyasha was trying to get off of her, her sharp eyes followed the limb as it retracted quickly into the water. "There's something in the water!" she shouted, as Inuyasha stumbled up while clutching at Kagome so that if the thing tried to attack again, it wouldn't try to get her.  
  
  
  
"What is something!?" Inuyasha cried wildly, having not seen the thing.  
  
  
  
Kagome kept her gaze trained at the ocean where bubbles had emerged from where the tentacle had dived under, and said in a loud voice, "A tentacle or a tail or something with what looked like sharp razors at the end of it."  
  
  
  
"Kagome…back away from the water…" Inuyasha commanded as he held tightly onto the girl's hand, feeling his heart beating erratically and frantically.  
  
  
  
Kagome felt herself breathing deeply as she did as she was told, both of them having their eyes directed at the ocean, which now didn't look so warm and inviting as it had a moment ago. She unconsciously slipped her hand into Inuyasha's and squeezed tightly, feeling as if her heart would beat its way out of her chest any moment.  
  
  
  
"Kagome…run back…" Inuyasha further instructed.  
  
  
  
She didn't listen to him this time as she whirled around instantly with a glare on her face, and was about to say that he was sprouting rubbish. But, something in the human Inuyasha's eyes caused her to stop her line in mid-thought as they stared at each other for what was simply two seconds.  
  
  
  
However, these two seconds were all the creature needed as it chose to assault the two again, its long limb shooting out of the water as fast as lightning and flying straight for Inuyasha. It looked like it would run him through, before it chose to change its course and simply tear at the material across Inuyasha's back, before it coiled itself tightly around Inuyasha's ankle, its blades cutting into his leg.  
  
  
  
Kagome screamed when she felt Inuyasha's hands abruptly ripped away, its warmth leaving her. "INUYASHA!" she yelled in terror as she watched the creature slam Inuyasha to the ground and drag him towards the ocean, as if he was prey.  
  
  
  
She ran after it, the _fear_ in Inuyasha's eyes repeating its image in her head as she watched him get pulled under the water. "No!" Reaching the water's edge a few moments later, she didn't even stop to think as she ran out into the ocean, her heart beating painfully. "Inuyasha!" she repeated, all set on diving under just to see where he had gone, before a sudden ripple emerged from the ocean's surface. She stopped in her advance, and a few seconds after, something came rushing out of the water, causing a tide to come up with it as water rained down upon the girl.  
  
  
  
Coughing when some of the water went up her nose and into her mouth, Kagome hastily rubbed at her eyes to see through the mist at what had taken Inuyasha away. Her breath caught in her throat when she was forced to look a good twenty feet up in the air at a long, slithering snake-like sea creature, its slanted scarlet gaze staring straight down at her as it opened its mouth to reveal rows of sharp teeth. It had no hands and the thing she had mistaken for a tentacle had been in reality, his tail.  
  
  
  
Her gaze immediately trailed to see Inuyasha dangling upside-down with blood running down his leg as parts of his pants along with his shirt was completely torn from his body. However, what caught her attention more than the blood, was the scar on his back, deep and jagged, and perceptible to even the weak of eye sight. Some words mouthed its memory in her mind as she stared at the scar.  
  
  
  
_Since I was only a young boy, I wasn't exactly graceful and I fell really hard…so hard in fact, that I made a deep and ugly cut in my back, which is now a scar.  
  
_   
  
"Inuyasha…" she whispered, feeling like something had just punched her in the guts. Things started to piece itself together in her mind, and she felt herself looking appalled. "It was you…"  
  
  
  
"Little girl, you look so pale. Do I scare you?" the monster hissed in a low, rumbling voice, the mouth of teeth smirking as it swung the struggling Inuyasha to and fro.  
  
  
  
"Let him go!" she screamed, ignoring his question when she saw the agony flash through his eyes. She was terrified---yes---but right now, she felt like she was in the twilight zone. Inuyasha was _him?_ They had been one and the same? The water which was up to her waist didn't even compare to the coldness in her heart.  
  
  
  
"This ugly little piece of shit?" the demon chuckled as it swayed Inuyasha to the side of him. "Lucky me found the hanyou in his monthly state…"  
  
  
  
"He never did anything to you!" Kagome cried, clenching her hands into fists under the water, although inwardly she felt like she would collapse any moment. She willed herself to stay strong though, because right now, Inuyasha was at his most powerless state against a demon.  
  
  
  
"Of course not, but Naraku doesn't need a reason to pick someone's death, now does he?"  
  
  
  
If Kagome's heart had felt cold, it certainly didn't measure up to the frost that suddenly felt like it had been running throughout her body, through every artery, vein and capillary, and filling her with a sense of dread. Her pallid expressions only grew whiter as she realized why the demon was exactly here.  
  
  
  
"Kagome! Run, damn you!" Inuyasha shouted, although his voice wavered as the demon continued to swing him from left and right, as if he was a rag doll. The blood he was losing made warning bells sound off in her head as she wondered just how deep this cut was. The fear was still evident in his eyes, but she really couldn't tell whether he was scared of his situation…or for her.  
  
  
  
"I won't!" she answered determinedly, and held up a hand in grit, as she glared at the snake-like demon. "Don't make me kill you," she found herself hissing, as red hot liquid started pumping itself through her veins and her eye sight grew as crimson as the demon's eyes. "Because I swear to kami, I will."   
  
  
  
The demon roared out in laughter as he continued to swing Inuyasha around carelessly, his smirk showing that he wasn't taking her seriously. "What can a feeble little human like you do to me?" His smirk got wider, as he felt himself circling around Kagome, almost like a predator.  
  
  
  
Kagome felt something in her snap as her gaze fell upon Inuyasha again, his face scrunched up in torture. "Bastard," she whispered in a dark, soft voice, as sharp lavender light instantly shot from her hand, heading straight for the demon. Although it wasn't true to its mark considering how Kagome recoiled when she realized she had used her injured right hand, it nicked enough of the demon to send it roaring in pain as blood spurt from an area just below where its neck would have been.  
  
  
  
"BITCH!" it bellowed and threw Inuyasha away towards the sand, where Kagome watched him skid along the darkened substance.  
  
  
  
However, the instant she took her eyes off the demon, it shot its free tail towards her and twisted its way around her middle to plant its blades into her right shoulder, causing Kagome to scream in anguish. It dug deeper into her flesh and she continued to scream as the demon hissed, "Kill me now, huh? Let me see you try, you little worm…"  
  
  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha cried from his position on the sand, as he watched the scene in a horrified manner. The problem was, his leg felt like it had been crippled and when he had crashed into the sand, one of his shoulders had cracked. He couldn't move if he wanted to, but what was worse was that he was right here, watching it and not being able to do anything. It was worse than the time when he had come late to save her. However, the next moment, he felt something hit him in the head and his vision started blurring as the scene slowly faded to black.  
  
  
  
"I'll kill you before you can even try to kill me…fuck Naraku," the demon said, and unraveled one of its coil in an attempt to slice Kagome through. The girl took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, ready to meet her real Death once more, but one precise command broke through her mind.  
  
  
  
_"Fuujin no Mai."  
  
_   
  
The next instant, Kagome could feel rough gusts of wind rush dangerously close to her and the ghastly screeching of the demon as Kagome felt its hold loosen on her. It caused her to drop into a deep part of the water, and plunging under, Kagome took into another sharp breath as she opened her eyes and saw portions of the demon fading away under water.  
  
  
  
She struggled up towards the surface and broke through gasping, as she watched the almost ethereal procedure take place as the demon continued to deteriorate before it was nothing but dust flying off in the night wind. Kagome snapped her gaze to her left and saw Kagura seated calmly on her flying feather, glancing down at Kagome before moving her stare to the shore.  
  
  
  
Kagome followed her and saw a limp Inuyasha lying face up on the sand. "Inuyasha!" she screamed and started swimming towards the shore, reaching it in a minute and then stumbling over to the human. "Are you okay?!" she shouted, grabbing him by the arms and gasping when she saw just how much blood was coming from his leg.  
  
  
  
She didn't stop to think as she rolled up his pants and surveyed the damage, wincing when she saw that the blades had indeed cut deep into his flesh. She was about to tear her own kimono up to use it as a bandage, but she realized that hers was wet and could cause the wound to worsen with the salty water.  
  
  
  
That was when Kagura came and kneeled down, handing over a roll of bandages and a cloth. "He needs it," she simply said, and although Kagome felt cautious, she took it anyway because Inuyasha's blood was starting to soak the sand.  
  
  
  
"I hit him in the head, but don't worry, he'll regain consciousness sometime. He can't know about Naraku and all…" Kagura said as she idly watched Kagome wipe away some of the blood with the cloth given to her.  
  
  
  
"Why did you help us if Naraku was planning to kill us," Kagome whispered coldly, feeling anger simmer inside of her. "Is this his idea of a warning?"  
  
  
  
"Well, yea," Kagura answered frankly as she looked at the former hanyou from head to toe. "Naraku didn't know it was the hanyou's weak day today though. I guess you could say you're both lucky. Kanna told me he's not watching the both of you today either."  
  
  
  
"He watches us?" Kagome gasped.  
  
  
  
Kagura looked up, as if making sure Naraku wasn't listening or something. She leaned closer and said, "Kanna said he's not, and that's the only reason why I'm helping you clean his wounds for now. I trust her enough to think that Naraku isn't watching…" Her crimson eyes sharpened. "But right now is also the perfect time for you to know something really important about Naraku."  
  
  
  
Kagome looked hesitantly at the wind youkai, who looked seductively dangerous in her own right. "What…?" she asked tentatively.  
  
  
  
Kagura leaned towards Kagome's ear and whispered something, causing Kagome's eyes to widen to the size of plates. She clenched her fingers unconsciously into the cloth as she stared at Kagura who had pulled away, questioning warily, "Are you sure?"  
  
  
  
"Almost. Not sure, but almost sure," Kagura answered truthfully, before raising an eyebrow. "But are you willing to sacrifice so much?"  
  
  
  
Kagome looked down, her eyes soft but in a depressed manner. "I don't know."  
  
  
  
Kagura chuckled a bit. "It's so much responsibility, isn't it? Naraku says he'll extend the deadline for the Shikon no Tama until Inuyasha and Kikyou's wedding…I suppose he'll come personally for it then. Believe me, he's the type for dramatic tragedies. You have until then to think about it." She got up from her position and looked down at the couple, one unconscious and the other looking pitiful. "Good luck," were her last words, before she was gone like the wind.  
  
  
  
Kagome stayed there for a minute, a thousand thoughts running through her head all at once. Her chest seemed to ache again, and all of a sudden, her whole body felt drained of its energy. She finally blinked and saw Inuyasha in front of her, and slowly started wrapping the bandage near his ankle where his injury was.   
  
  
  
If what Kagura told her was true, it was the possible third route she had been searching for. But she had never thought the third route would be so…trying. She really wasn't sure if she could walk down that third road…  
  
  
  
Her mind eventually brought her to Inuyasha's current state, and she felt a pull around her chest again. Blinking her eyes furiously to avoid the wicked thing, she felt herself whisper, "Sorry Inuyasha…" He couldn't reply to it however, and that caused her vision to go as misty as it had been in the water.  
  
  
  
He looked so unique in his human state, and although she wasn't accustomed to seeing him like this, she didn't think he was different. He had been defensive and said he was different and that he was weak, but she knew---and she believed---that he was no different in his human form than in his hanyou form…at least on the inside.  
  
  
  
"Silly…" she muttered, feeling a sinful drop fall from the confines of her eyelashes. She hastily rubbed it away as she finished wrapping his wound. "You're no different…I don't see any difference…"  
  
  
  
She tied a knot and looked down at her handiwork, lightly placing her finger over it as she gazed up at the peaceful and oblivious face of the man she cared about. She felt her body shudder in the cold, but mentally knew that she would not leave his side until he regained consciousness. She would never, unless he told her to.  
  
  
  
"You tried to protect me…in both your human form and your hanyou form…how can you say you're different when your feelings are the same…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: This chapter was longer than I expected. ; Oh well. There you go…I hope you liked it. Remember, Round 2 is on. ; (Link is located in profile)  
  



	29. The Inconspicuous Plan

Author's Notes: I'm sorry about the late update, but I suppose most of you know I went on a slight vacation for a few days to relieve stress. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Behind the Masquerade  
  
The Inconspicuous Plan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The strangest thing about waking up after feeling like you had been thrown down a cliff edge was that subtle comforting feeling you have around your stomach area. He had never really experienced these feelings---except for when Ikari…but no, he must not think of such things---but to feel them when the rest of your body ached was an incredible feat.  
  
  
  
He opened his eyes and instantly saw the dark sky above him. It wasn't completely dark, but lightening due to dawn. Feeling the fatigue and pains consume him again, he realized he wasn't in his hanyou state…  
  
  
  
Shooting up and looking around frantically for Kagome, he felt himself collapse back onto the sand. If he had been hanyou, these problems for him wouldn't have existed…but no, he had to be a weak, little human who couldn't even protect one girl.  
  
  
  
Feeling the weight on his stomach, he spared a peek down to see what the intrusion (or was it what made him feel comfortable?) was and was slightly taken aback to see the center of his worries lying peacefully on his stomach. So maybe she was alright after all…but what had happened to the youkai? Why had the youkai attacked? Not many youkai have even seen him in his hanyou form, much less in his human, so how could that youkai have recognized him so easily? Something was amiss in the entire thing, but he just couldn't figure out what.  
  
  
  
He smiled gently, seeing her sprawled across him, her head lying on his stomach and her face turned to him. He had to admit her arm looked gravely injured, and although he would love to do something about it, the very bones in his body felt weak.  
  
  
  
His eyes trailed back to the sky, seeing its tone lighten more as the sun began to slowly peek over the horizon. Not much longer, and his injuries would heal…  
  
  
  
He tried to move his left hand, but it was the appendage that he couldn't move. However, he could see that someone---most likely Kagome---had cleaned and wrapped it for him. His smile lingered slightly, before he gingerly tried his right hand, feeling relieved when he found out that this one worked.  
  
  
  
Feeling a cold shudder run through Kagome below, Inuyasha looked down at her, his right arm moving instinctively. Straining a little to grab a hold of her, he gently brought her up to him, where she impulsively snuggled into the contours of his neck, her head rubbing slightly under his chin. He felt a tingling feeling run through him as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around her petite body. A small part of him was screaming that this was wrong---how could he betray his own fiancée?---but the more vocal and canine part of him told him that it wouldn't matter because who would see?  
  
  
  
No one was perfect, and least of all, he was the perfect example. To have lost her---again---would have been too much, and he thought it was his right to enjoy this tiny, guilty pleasure…even if it would only last for a few minutes.   
  
  
  
After all, after a few more days, all this would end…  
  
  
  
He opened his eyes and they were the brilliant shade of gold they usually were. He turned his face towards the horizon, feeling the first warm rays of the sun embrace his cold flesh. He could feel the claws grow out of his fingers again, his black hair invert to white, and the pain in his limbs dull slightly.  
  
  
  
He knew he was a hanyou again, and he knew that everything was normal again. He took in a deep breath, sensing the salty smell of the sea consume most of his nose…although, a small, albeit significant, part of his senses could pick out the scent that was Kagome…that sweet smell that was only hers.  
  
  
  
He closed his eyes again to allow the moment to last for just a while longer because sooner or later, his wounds would heal, and what excuse would he have then to hold her…  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
It was one of those mornings where she didn't have to wake up in a half dream-like state. It was one of those days where she just opened her eyes and realized exactly where she was and what had happened the night before. She didn't usually have many of those mornings, but today was one of those special ones.  
  
  
  
She pushed herself up from her bed and looked around with a calm composure. How had she landed back in her room?  
  
  
  
Moving her eyes to her shoulders, she gazed at the injury. It had been wrapped.  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha…" she whispered, knowing that no one else would or could have. No one knew what had come to pass yesterday night after all, and knowing Inuyasha, he would never admit to having her protect him…for that single moment. She wondered whether his dignity had dropped a few points or not, but it didn't matter. It was sweet of him to do this for her.  
  
  
  
However, although she had gotten out of bed as easily as if she had never slept, a part of her was still misty on some memories. As such, she only shuffled slowly over to the adjoining door, pushing it open to gaze at Inuyasha's room bathed in a soft, seemingly afternoon light. It was easy to see that he wasn't inside.  
  
  
  
Her eyes fell upon various things in his room…his bed…his window…his table…  
  
  
  
His drawers…  
  
  
  
It was amazing how fast something could be abruptly ripped away from a contented and relaxed state to one of intense déjà vu and realization. Perhaps it was just one of those strange quirks in life, but Kagome's expressions went from unruffled to horrified in the time it took a person to snap their fingers.  
  
  
  
Her azure eyes continued to stare at the drawers, and she didn't even know how she had managed to get there, but the next minute, she was tugging persistently at the handle. She had seen it before, she knew she did, and if she only saw that mask again, it would confirm all her suspicions.  
  
  
  
It wouldn't give, and she breathed deeply as her predicament led her to think of another thing. It was the only other thing that could either accept or deny all her wild thoughts.  
  
  
  
Fleeing back hastily into her room, she tore open her own drawers in search of the object. When she finally found it, she ripped it away from its place amongst her belongings and stared at it. It was the necklace of the man she had met at the masquerade. If Inuyasha and he were the same people…this would be his.  
  
  
  
Holding it as if it was something precious, she carefully scrutinized every little part of the necklace. Perhaps there would be an emblem of the Komiya family…or a dog sign…or Inuyasha's name in kanji…  
  
  
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
  
  
Or Ikari's name…  
  
  
  
She dropped the necklace in a stupefied stun…the beads making a dull thud as it hit the ground at her feet. It had been there…_her_ name…the name of the girl who had no other man or any conspicuous reasons to leave him…but did. It was the name of Inuyasha's first love…of the one person who had managed to get a hold of his feelings…of the mysterious girl…simply of _her_.  
  
  
  
She felt sick.  
  
  
  
She felt so sick this time she wanted to throw up and wither away into a wilted lily…for her expressions were as pale as one who had met with death.  
  
  
  
After a few moments of appalled insight on the ironic situation, Kagome moved spontaneously as she swiped the beads from the ground and took off out the door. She met Sango down the corridor, but didn't stop to say anything as she sought to look for the hanyou. She had to get this cleared up.  
  
  
  
"Kagome? Kagome!" Sango called out after her, seeing the girl dash away like a ghost was on her trail. Her eyes eventually glimpsed the object in Kagome's hand, and her heart stopped. Did she know?  
  
  
  
Kagome descended the stairs in a twilight state, her eyes seeing the ground, but not comprehending much further than the fact that she had to know. Was this how life worked? Was this just how ironic her life would be? She fell for the hanyou which was the exact same person that had attracted her at the ball?  
  
  
  
"Kagome, dear? Where are you going in such a hurry?...And your clothes, darling…did something happen?" Lady Komiya asked in a motherly manner, her eyes concerned as Kagome went past her without a respectful glance.  
  
  
  
"I'm looking for Inuyasha…" Kagome answered in a voice which had all her emotions controlled into a sound of indifference.  
  
  
  
Lady Komiya stared at the girl, before supplying helpfully, "I think he's in the garden."  
  
  
  
Kagome didn't even say thank you as she changed her course that had originally been to the dining room to the main door. She darted out, the guards giving a casual, surprised glance at the disheveled young lady. They dared not make any comments however, as she went towards the cherry tree Inuyasha would most undoubtedly be found under.  
  
  
  
An emotion inside of her simmered as she neared the object of her concentration…it was uncalled for, and really had no proper incidence for it to bubble, but it was there, and as she saw the red blob in the tree, she felt it intensify. Perhaps she was just incredibly angry at everything occurring around her, but right now, it was all directed at him, as if he was the cause of her resentment. It was another of those things in life that couldn't be explained, and only happened because it could.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha, seeing the girl walk towards her with an unusual pace, felt it right for him to address all his questions now. He did want to know what happened last night, and it was bugging him that he didn't know. Yes, he had taken her back to her room after his injuries had healed slightly, but it was useless asking a sleeping person questions that had invaded his mind. He jumped down towards her, completely unaware of the conflict tearing the girl apart inwardly.  
  
  
  
"We need to talk," he simply addressed gruffly, crossing his arms across his chest and acting in the usual manner he would have. With just him and her, it was a private moment, but in public…  
  
  
  
"Yes, we do," she replied in a curt manner, her eyes hardening as she clenched her fingers around the object she was holding.  
  
  
  
This caused his eyes to drift down to her hands, and he was surprised when he saw the necklace he had lost dangling from her fingers. All questions relating to the youkai last night escaped as he felt himself recoil at the sheer possibility that Kagome was holding something that was his past---something he never liked _anyone_ having a hold upon.  
  
  
  
"Why do you have _that?_" he sputtered and made a quick swipe for it, and he would have usually already taken it before Kagome could blink, but the girl snapped it up to avoid his hands.  
  
  
  
"So this is yours?" she said in a low voice, her eyes accusing as she dangled it from its position to the side of her head, her eyes devoid of anything that could give him an idea as to why she was doing this.  
  
  
  
"Yes, it's mine. I lost it!" he growled, making another swipe for it and this time grabbing it easily because she didn't move, but chose to stare at him with something unreadable in her blue depths. "Where'd you find it!?" he decided to interrogate.  
  
  
  
"Unnecessary," she quipped, almost lightly as she turned on her heels and started walking away from him. "That's all I came to talk about."  
  
  
  
A flash of surprise appeared in his eyes as he watched her retreat back to the main entrance, not once sparing a glance at him. At first, he had wanted to completely squeeze the entire story out of her about last night, but he had never expected such an encounter. And most of all, she had looked torn between something akin to anger and depression. It was all in her eyes.  
  
  
  
He brought his old necklace to eyelevel and stared at it, seeing his past's name engraved in one of the teeth. He exhaled deeply, feeling slightly tired of the past, and pocketed the necklace in his pants pocket, jumping back up into the tree and landing gracefully back on the branch he had been on before. However, this time around, he wasn't as unperturbed as he had been before.  
  
  
  
Something about everything happening around him was nagging.  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
After half an hour of dwelling on her plethora of mixed emotions and having come to a conclusion she thought necessary…she felt bad for having been so cold and distant to Inuyasha. He was all she had ever felt the necessity to…well, feel…for, and she had been so formal…  
  
  
  
She could deny it all she wanted, but during her vulnerable moments, everything would surface and overwhelm her into admitting everything she kept hidden. She was just that type of person…quiet until something forced the noise to sound. Then after the vulnerable moment passed, she would go back to obstinately denying she had ever admitted it.  
  
  
  
Half an hour was a long time to think, especially on a subject she felt didn't need more pondering upon, and the conclusion she had come upon was resolute and had taken all her determination to acknowledge inside of her. In addition to being a person who hated admitting any troubling emotions, she was also a person who never backed out on something she was steadfast on completing…so to come to the silent agreement to take the third path, she knew she wouldn't be able to back out of it anymore.  
  
  
  
Facades and masked games were simply lies (she had to admit such), but she knew that it wasn't a lie that she had to protect every single person in this castle, no matter how some of them were tearing at her heartstrings. And she wanted them to be safe, no matter what the cost or sacrifice.  
  
  
  
They were everything to her, and she admitted she was terrified at the prospect of going home. She knew her parents still thought she was dead, but what would happen when they went to Kikyou's wedding and saw her alive? Would they drag her back to her kingdom and yell at her till she couldn't handle it anymore? Would they think she was a phantom haunting her sister's happy day? Whatever would happen, Kagome knew she didn't want to face it.  
  
  
  
Call her a coward for wanting to choose the third path, but it was all she felt comfortable in taking. Evil people were not to be trusted, and defiance would mean a backlash on everyone around her. The third path demanded a lot, but a lot would be what she would give…  
  
  
  
She stopped in front of a door and didn't stop to think as she knocked firmly. Her heart was beating as erratically as it had been when she had talked to Inuyasha, but this time, it was more from determination.  
  
  
  
"Come in," the voice resounded from the inside, and Kagome hesitated for a single second, before opening the door and strolling in with her head held up high. She would not back out…she had told herself she wouldn't.  
  
  
  
"Kikyou, I need you to do something for me on your wedding day."  
  
  
  
Kikyou raised her eyebrow at her younger sister, before replacing the expression with one of dry acceptance. She had suspected as much. "Sit down then," she commanded, pointing at the chair across from her. "I imagine we'll have a lot to discuss…"  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha juggled the beads in his hand, strolling casually in the village and secretly enjoying the small laughter around him from the children and their juvenile games with each other. He had remembered those kind of games…he had played them with Ikari when he was younger. She was like a curse on his mind. He never knew why she left him---she never left a note, nothing---and it was a constant plague. If he just knew why, perhaps he could forget her…  
  
  
  
However, she was the plague of his past, and Kagome was the plague of his present. It was just no use denying it any further. He cared for her a hell lot more than he had ever cared for anybody---even Ikari---and that meant a lot. There was something mysterious about her…he finally knew she was hiding something from him, but to guess what it was is technically impossible because he couldn't read minds.  
  
  
  
If he only knew…perhaps…just maybe…  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
  
  
The hanyou snapped his head over to the small bakery and saw Miroku there, half his mouth full of bread and the other half of the loaf in his hands. His violet eyes were blinking at his cousin as he scratched his head with his free hand and swallowed his food. "I didn't expect to see you out here," Miroku mused out loud.  
  
  
  
"Same as you," Inuyasha said, and walked over to the lecher. "Why are you out?"  
  
  
  
Miroku shrugged. "The castle has been feeling slightly tight in there lately…I feel suffocated. I suppose the wedding is becoming a bit too much of a strain on me, with all those girls running around…old habits die hard, but I'm trying." He smiled radiantly and stuffed another piece of bread into his mouth. "And Kaede makes the best bread in the entire kingdom…" he added as an afterthought.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and continued walking with Miroku next to him.  
  
  
  
"You?" the human questioned.  
  
  
  
"I just came out to think," he said, playing around with the beads again before pocketing them once more in his pants.  
  
  
  
Miroku looked amused however. "Sango gave it back?"  
  
  
  
Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "Gave what back?" he questioned, looking around in an effort to pinpoint what Miroku was referring to.  
  
  
  
"Your necklace," the cousin said, yawning slightly before sticking a bread into his mouth, smiling satisfyingly. "I forgot to tell you, but I saw Sango holding it in Kagome's room and she told me she had found it on the beach a while ago. I was pretty surprised she didn't return it sooner when I told her it was yours."  
  
  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened in confusion. "What are you talking about? Kagome gave it back to me just a while ago."   
  
  
  
It was Miroku's turn to recoil in bewilderment. "No…I'm pretty sure Sango had it. Maybe Sango gave it to Kagome to give to you?" Miroku shrugged. "At least you have it back. Don't know why you keep it though."  
  
  
  
His words struck something in Inuyasha and the hanyou took out the necklace again, staring at it. Why did he keep it? To hold onto something that would never come back? "You know what?" he said, artlessly throwing the necklace to the earth and grounding it into dust with his foot and strength. He bit his lips while doing so, but when he lifted it away, it was just a memory. "I don't know why I kept it either."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry this is a short chapter (at least compared to my others). I just felt it necessary to stop at that point because it does denote a lot. Yes, I'm guessing there will only be three to four more chapters for this story…I have everything planned in my head, but the only problem with that is that I can never guess the exact length of each planned chapter. Thus, three to four more…the next chapter should begin the ending. It's the wedding, everyone. OoO…what happens now?  
  
  
  
I'm still surviving in Elimination Nomination. Yay. If I'm not suddenly kicked off, I would appreciate it if everyone continues to show your great support. It really does make me write more often every time I feel happy about the encouragement I get from your votes. The link is in my profile.  
  



	30. If You Take Her Hand

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay. In addition to having my internet down for a week, I am now helping out at my [not so] local elementary school every weekday, and although the little kids are adorable, they take all the energy out of me. I'm trying to work this all out, and when school summer practices start, I'm wondering how to juggle all these responsibilities.  
  
  
  
Drama, people! Drama!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha…_if_, I would continue the same aggravating plot simply because I know it's aggravating for the readers…that's why I love it so. I imagine this story is just as aggravating though…or so I've been told.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Behind the Masquerade  
  
If You Take Her Hand  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha, can you please stop squirming?"  
  
  
  
"But mother…"  
  
  
  
"I know you've been sitting in that same seat for a long time, but I just need to make sure your hair is perfect for tonight…" Lady Komiya reasoned as she continued to run a brush through her son's hair, concentrating on the small tangles. How the boy kept his hair from becoming a lost cause was unbeknownst to her because it had taken her a long time to even be able to run her brush once along the length of his hair without hitting a knot. She supposed he hardly ever brushed it nowadays.  
  
  
  
"It's already perfect…" Inuyasha tried to argue, but his mother didn't seem to listen. He frowned, annoyed that it felt like his mother was pulling his hair out at the beginning with all the tugging and wrenching about, although it had relaxed to occasional pulls. His hair already looked perfect, so why did it have to actually be perfect?  
  
  
  
"Is it so wrong for me to want to brush my own son's hair?" Lady Komiya asked, and raised her eyebrow, although Inuyasha couldn't see in his position.  
  
  
  
"No," Inuyasha agreed exasperatingly as he exhaled loudly, and slouched down in his chair in a defeated manner. He looked down at his clothing, feeling slightly strange in his wedding outfit. It was only a few hours to the actual wedding, and still, he was to be stuck in these clothes until it occurred. "But it still sucks. Everyone's dressing me up."  
  
  
  
"It's your wedding, honey. People are suppose to dress you up."  
  
  
  
"Please stop being the voice of reason, mother."  
  
  
  
Lady Komiya laughed, her voice ringing like tiny bells and birds chirping. That only reminded Inuyasha of how he was supposed to be happy and joyful he was going to be married today. However, all he felt was an empty feeling…a big, fat empty feeling. Before he could stop himself, he sighed out of impulse.  
  
  
  
Lady Komiya cocked her head to the side, looking at the side of her son's face. "Is something bothering you, Inuyasha?" she asked, brushing a stray strand of hair away so that she could see him properly.  
  
  
  
"Nothing," Inuyasha instantly replied. He looked around, wondering whether he should tell his mother or not. Well…she was his mother. "I'm just…slightly nervous, and a bit scared," he admitted.  
  
  
  
"Oh, dear…" Lady Komiya whispered, as she smiled warmly. "Everyone gets scared on their wedding day…it's tradition. I would worry if you weren't scared. But it'll all be over with, and you won't be scared or nervous any longer after tonight."  
  
  
  
Inuyasha bit his lower lip and allowed his gaze to drop to the ground in front of him. His eyes softened from their hardened state, and he whispered, barely high enough so that his mother could catch, "But what if I'm making the wrong choice?"  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha," his mother began, lowering herself to kneel to the side of her son, gently taking his hand and covering it over with hers. She waited till Inuyasha was looking at her, before saying, "You're never making the wrong choice if you take her hand. Actions convey a thousand feelings without the necessity of even speaking one word."  
  
  
  
"But…what if love isn't one of those feelings?" Inuyasha continued, feeling lost even with his mother's hand in his.  
  
  
  
"Then why are you marrying her?" Lady Komiya laughed. "I'm joking, Inuyasha. Love isn't so high and mighty in reality…but as I said a few days ago, you'll learn to love Kikyou, although it won't be the love you heard from the storytellers when you were young."  
  
  
  
Inuyasha stayed quiet, his golden eyes void of any emotions as he thought over what his mother had told him time and time again. Learn to love…learn to love…did he really have to learn to love? Did he have to learn how to be happy…or learn how to be sad? No, all his emotions had come naturally…he had learned them, but in a natural way. It was spontaneous, and he thought love was supposed to be too…  
  
  
  
He looked up, seeing his mother walking towards the door. "Mother?" he said, stopping her in her steps. She looked pack expectedly, a smile on her face. "Did you always love father?" Inuyasha waited for her answer.  
  
  
  
A small, subtle smile appeared on her features, and in the hanyou's eyes, seemed to lift a few years off the woman's face. She practically beamed as she thought back to her childhood memories. "No, he annoyed me at first, but there had been chemistry between us. But soon, it became less of a chore to see him…I actually looked forward to it."  
  
  
  
"And that love…it's still there?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
  
  
"Always, darling!" Lady Komiya said as she brushed a strand of hair from her face. "But now our love has evolved into another form as well…"  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"You, of course. As long as you're happy, we are too. It makes me kind of sad…you're all grown up. You're even marrying today." Inuyasha watched as his mother's eyes grew slightly misty as she bit her lips, blinking her eyelids rapidly. "Every mother is happy to see her son on his wedding day, even if it feels like she's slowly losing him…"  
  
  
  
"You'll never lose me, mother," Inuyasha answered firmly as he continued to look at his mother as she hastily wiped away the tears in her eyes.   
  
  
  
"Of course not, Inuyasha…" Lady Komiya smiled almost in a bittersweet manner as she turned around and walked out of the door, closing it behind her and leaving Inuyasha wrapped in silence.  
  
  
  
He looked at the place where his mother had been, as he felt his heart beat in his seemingly hollow chest. It seemed so outlandish that today was going to be his wedding day, and the fact that he was marrying someone he wasn't sure whether he'll learn to love or not only seemed to make it more uncertain. He had never wanted his wedding day to be like this…it had always been for love, even though he would never have admitted it before in his life.  
  
  
  
His mind began to backtrack onto some memories he had just told himself a few days before not to recollect, but he couldn't help himself. The memory was just there. He still remembered the day as a child when he had been talking to Ikari in the garden…  
  
  
  
  
  
_---Flashback---  
  
  
  
A girl giggled as she ran around the cherry tree, followed by a blindfolded boy. The boy had long, white hair and claws on his wandering hands, while fangs shone from his mouth as he left it open while trying to catch the girl. She had told him to try and not use his sense of smell to catch her, and rely on his hearing. It would usually have been a piece of cake, but he enjoyed these peaceful moments with her, so he tried to hold back on pinpointing her exact position. Her laughter was enough to calm his soul.  
  
  
  
"Inu, you're so slow!" she cried, laughing even more. "Are you holding back on me? Or do you really need to take ten minutes to catch a single girl?"  
  
  
  
Perhaps she shouldn't have said that, because although he enjoyed spending time with her, he also had a pride that never backed down from a challenge. In less than three seconds, he had leapt at her and sent them both tumbling in a screaming heap along the ground. Ripping off his blindfold, his lips formed a grin as he announced triumphantly, "Gotcha!"  
  
  
  
"Hey! I told you no leaping at me!" she cried as she pushed him off her and brushed away the dirt stuck on her plain kimono. Her grey eyes twinkled merrily as she brought her knees up to her chest, putting her chin on her knees and smiling mysteriously at the hanyou sitting with his legs crossed in front of her. "But I forgive you."  
  
  
  
"Well, you tempted me, Ikari!" the younger Inuyasha cried as his ears tweaked towards her, his golden eyes full of innocence as he gazed at the girl in front of him. She always made him feel special…  
  
  
  
She laughed at his answer, and caused Inuyasha to frown slightly and twitch his nose. Ikari blinked her large grey eyes in amusement. "You're so cute!" she commented out of the blue, continuing to smile at him.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha instantly blushed three different shades of red as he tried to make up excuses in his mind for that comment. This only caused further restlessness as he blurted out, "Well you're really pretty yourself!"  
  
  
  
Ikari stopped laughing at the hanyou, and looked at him with bewildered eyes. "Really?" she asked hesitantly, before beaming. "Thank you, but you really shouldn't say such things to me."  
  
  
  
"Why not?" younger Inuyasha instantly demanded, irritated that the girl had just tried to deny his compliment. He didn't always flatter people after all.  
  
  
  
"Well, you only call a girl you care about pretty…" she whispered, unwrapping her arms from her knees as she sat up straighter, and looked at him in a sensible manner.  
  
"What if I care about you then!?" he blurted out hastily before he could stop himself. This only caused his three different shades of red to turn almost crimson as he averted his eyes to gaze at some flowers growing nearby. He had not just admitted he cared about Ikari.  
  
  
  
The girl was quiet for a while, and Inuyasha resisted looking at her. Was she disgusted? He really wanted to know, but looking at her would only get him further embarrassed. He couldn't believe he had just admitted something like that.  
  
  
  
"Inu…?"  
  
  
  
He had to resist…he would not look. But wait, when had her voice gotten so close? He turned his head out of impulse and instantly met with her questioning grey eyes. The only thing he could do out of the immense surprise was to draw in a breath and hold. Talking at such an intimate distance felt forbidden.  
  
  
  
"You shouldn't say that to someone like me. I'm just a normal girl," she whispered. The younger Inuyasha could feel her breath on his lips. It caused him to gulp unceremoniously. She continued, "You're a prince, Inuyasha. I'm just a peasant working at the castle…sooner or later, I'll be gone."  
  
  
  
"But…" he began, almost begging as he looked into her eyes. "I don't want you to go…"  
  
  
  
"I have my reasons when I leave…no one will ever know them. Everyone has their secrets. You do too…when you find that one girl you can't live without, then that is the time you'll tell her you care and that you don't want her to go…"  
  
  
  
He grabbed her hands, pleading silently. "What if I can't live without you…? Would you stay then…?"  
  
  
  
She giggled, tightening her grip on his hand as she leaned to the side and brushed her lips against his cheeks. This only made the blush appear again as he trailed his free hand to the spot she had kissed, his eyes wide as he stared at her smiling at him in the same way she always did.   
  
  
  
"Silly Inu, you can live without me. You just have to wait for the girl you want to be with you forever...and I'll just be a memory."   
  
  
  
---End---  
_  
  
She had been right. He had lived on without her, even after she had left as she had hinted. That had been the only time she had even suggested that she was going to leave the Komiya kingdom, and although he didn't quite understand why she would before---and still he couldn't---he had come to his senses and accepted that she had been right, and that she had her reasons. He would never know them, and neither would anyone else, but only Ikari herself. Perhaps she was dead, or maybe she had found another man to live with, but she had been right all along because slowly, she had only become a memory…  
  
  
  
And now? What now? Was he making the right choice? Was Kikyou the girl he wanted to be with forever…or had Ikari only been stressing that fairy tale love his mother told him about…?  
  
  
  
Was this all a sense of duty to the people around him? Was this a duty to Kikyou as her future husband…? Or a duty to his mother because he was her son? Was this a duty to the kingdom because they trusted him?  
  
  
  
But if so, where was the duty to himself?  
  
  
  
Or the duty to Kagome…  
  
  
  
He had to tell her one day after all…  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
She felt so lonely, even if everyone was running around getting last minute decorations and things in place. The guests were even starting to arrive, and there was still one hour left till the actual wedding. She had dressed up, planned to watch from the side, and then go on with her plan…but for now, she felt so cold.  
  
  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
  
  
She looked up when she heard her name and saw Sango towering over her from where she sat in her room. When had she come in? "Yes?"  
  
  
  
"Go."  
  
  
  
Kagome looked up bewildered at Sango, and for a moment, she forgot that her best friend didn't know about the plan. "It's not time yet."  
  
  
  
It was Sango's turn to looked confused. "There's a time to go see Inuyasha before he gets married?" Sango seemed to disregard Kagome's previous statement and smiled. "You look so sad, maybe you should just get it over with."  
  
  
  
"I will," Kagome answered, although it was referring to her plan. She would finish it.  
  
  
  
"Then go talk to him."  
  
  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
  
  
"Kagome…"  
  
  
  
"Sango," Kagome started, as she gazed up at her cousin. "He can probably hear everything you and I are saying…"  
  
  
  
Sango glanced up at the adjoining door and frowned. "He can? Then listen to me, Inuyasha. Take Kikyou's hand and you'll learn what the biggest mistake of your life is."  
  
  
  
"Sango! No!" Kagome cried as she jumped up and tried to make her cousin stop talking. "It wasn't like he had a choice, and Kikyou and he will be perfect together. There's nothing wrong with that arrangement!"  
  
  
  
Sango gave Kagome the first icy glance she had given her best friend in a while. "What about you then?" she demanded, her eyes boring into Kagome's. "Both of you are so stubborn and blind, it's starting to aggravate me. One hour, Kagome, there's just one hour left. Get it over with…talk." She pointed a finger at the door. "This has been going on for so long, I want you both to have a heart to heart talk, and figure everything out."  
  
  
  
Kagome was staggered by her cousin's honesty and command, especially with Inuyasha right in the next room, but she understood how frustrated Sango must be as a spectator. She was right…this had been going on for too long, and it was just like her to finish everything last minute. She might as well say goodbye now.  
  
  
  
Shuffling over to the linked doors, Kagome knocked, before hearing a grunt as a reply. She threw one calm look back at her cousin, who only urged her on with hand motions. Kagome sighed, before opening the door and walking over, closing the door behind her. She looked down at the ground, slightly afraid of gazing up at Inuyasha. There were so many conflicting emotions right now…  
  
  
  
There was a moment of silence that passed before the tension got too much for her and she whispered, "Hi Inuyasha…"  
  
  
  
The hanyou seemed reluctant to answer, as it showed in his voice, "Hey…"  
  
  
  
Kagome eventually forced herself to look up, and was even amazed herself at just how… "You look handsome," she offered, smiling gently.  
  
  
  
He looked down at himself, before scratching his head shyly. "Thanks. You look pretty yourself."  
  
  
  
Kagome watched as something like recollection passed his face, although she really couldn't figure out why. "Why the shocked face?" she asked, purely out of curiosity and the fact that she was finding it hard to talk to him.  
  
  
  
He gazed up at her slowly, and caught her gaze almost entrancingly, before replying, "Our conversation just reminded me of memories." He took one step towards her, and Kagome felt herself freeze up.  
  
  
  
"What kind?" she continued, her mouth almost working mechanically. Here she was, talking to the one man she had ever admitted to having truly loved, and he was going to be married off in an hour…  
  
  
  
"Of a memory fading because I realize she was right." He took a few more steps towards her, himself feeling like everything occurring was simply a dream. It was getting all so hazy at such a distance…  
  
  
  
"Who?" Kagome simply continued as she felt it impossible to break their eye contact. Sango had been so evil…did she know her best friend would fall into such a trap?  
  
  
  
"Ikari."  
  
  
  
Kagome felt her breath catch. She still felt uneasy every time she heard that name…perhaps it was the knowledge that the girl once had Inuyasha? She wasn't sure. "That's nice…" she whispered, her eyes softening as Inuyasha stopped in front of her, gazing down at her calmly.  
  
  
  
"But she's just a childhood crush…she taught me how to feel, you know." He smirked so slightly that it could have been mistaken for a smile. "But there's someone else who built upon that feeling."  
  
  
  
Kagome's eyes softened. "Who?" she dared to ask.  
  
  
  
"You should know who."  
  
  
  
She felt something inside her grow…almost something pertaining to hope. She was startled at the desire growing inside of her. Did she really want to hear him tell her how he felt for her so badly? Was she this pathetic for a man? "No, I don't."  
  
  
  
"Then you don't," he retorted, sighing slightly. Why couldn't the girl pick up the clues? He was trying so hard to suggest that he felt something for her, and that he didn't want to deny it any longer…so was she just oblivious or avoiding the subject? Perhaps he should just change the issue. "You know what? I'm losing everything I have today…it's pretty frightening."  
  
  
  
"But you're gaining a whole lot more with Kikyou." Kagome gazed past him and looked out at the night sky. Hadn't she met Inuyasha at the masquerade on a night like this? Her eyes trailed to him, and she smiled. He didn't know.  
  
  
  
"But I think…I might just lose the one thing I can't live without." Something flashed in his eyes, although Kagome couldn't quite catch it.  
  
  
  
"You can live without everything you have right now and still be happy. But why throw away everything when it's right in front of you?" Kagome offered what she presumed was a comforting smile as she exhaled in an almost tired manner.  
  
  
  
"You're right. Everything is right in front of me. It's all right here." That was the closest comment so far that referred to his feelings for her. But she only smiled, ignorant to the hints being dropped. It was absolutely frustrating.  
  
  
  
"Can I ask you something, Kagome?" The girl stayed quiet, and the hanyou took it as an okay sign. He supposed he had to know…after all, what did he have to lose? It was the only thing he had to know now… "What if I told you I care about you?" he breathed almost hoarsely. "What would you say?"  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha…" she began, feeling like she was going to faint at the sheer question as she felt herself close her eyes. She hadn't expected him to confess so suddenly…they had jumped from subject to subject, trying to avoid this exact question he had just proposed to her. "Don't say that...you're marrying my sister…" She knew it had been wrong to try and talk to him.  
  
  
  
"What if I'm not going to?" he asked, sincerity and determination so prominent in his voice that even Kagome had to open her eyes. It took her all her willpower and drive to push the hanyou away, and when he let her go, she found herself missing the heat he gave her. She berated herself mentally.  
  
  
  
"You will," she answered in a calm voice, which was the exact opposite of how she felt inside. "She cares about you so much. You have to marry her…I'll be going away after this…just please marry Kikyou."  
  
  
  
"Why?" he all but almost whined as his eyebrows came down in uncertainty. "Why would you want to leave?"  
  
  
  
She looked away, feeling crowded even though it was only Inuyasha in the room. "I have my reasons," she answered furtively, her hands forming fists in frustration. He was trapping her again, wasn't he? "I don't belong here."  
  
  
  
"You do. You belong here…" Inuyasha fisted his own hands as he tried to tell this stubborn girl just what his duty to her was…and what he should have said at the very beginning. "You belong here…with me."  
  
  
  
Kagome brought her hand over her heart, feeling like it had almost been stabbed painfully by his words. She bit her lower lips, and her eyes grew hazy, as she turned around and walked towards his door, not being able to handle the pressure in the room. "It's too late for that. I have to leave," she whispered and was only a few more steps from the door before a blob appeared right in front of her. She stepped back in surprise and saw that it was Inuyasha blocking the doorway.  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha…"  
  
  
  
He looked desperate now as he blurted out, "What would make you stay? I've confessed…I'm even offering to not marry Kikyou and go against my mother's wishes…for you. Isn't that enough?"  
  
  
  
Kagome could feel herself suppress a sniff as she whispered, "No." Her eyes trailed the length of the ground in front of her, before stopping at his feet. "If only it had been different..." she mumbled, almost to herself.  
  
  
  
There was another moment of silence as the giggles and chattering of guests drifted up from the grounds to reach both their ears. If they knew what kind of scandals were occurring, they wouldn't be laughing in such a carefree manner…  
  
  
  
"Kagome…" Inuyasha waited a few moments before the girl finally summoned the courage to catch his eyes. He knew it was always better to let her see just how much he meant it through his eyes. "What…what if I told you I love you?" He was sacrificing it all now…  
  
  
  
Kagome felt a single tear drip solitarily down her cheek, creating a trail of salt. Her heartbeat was becoming even more unbearable as she felt the pain intensify in her chest. He had just confessed that he loved her…hadn't she always wished to hear those words come from his mouth?  
  
  
  
But it was too late…everything was too late. No matter how many times he told her now, she wouldn't relent to words alone. She was doing this for him and everyone else…it wouldn't matter what happened to her. He deserved to be happy, and Kikyou could offer him more joy than she ever could…she was only doing this for him in the end. She looked at him determinedly, forcing her voice to remain collected.  
  
  
  
"I don't."  
  
  
  
She could see the mixture of emotions pass his face at her words: pain, despair, anguish, betrayal… It was all there.  
  
  
  
"You're lying," he demanded with a somber face although his voice wavered with uncertainty. He looked like something akin to a lost puppy.  
  
  
  
She continued to gaze calmly at him, pushing him gently out of her way as she answered with finality while walking out into the corridor, "I'm not."  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
She had been walking around aimlessly for a while, just pondering on what she had just told Inuyasha. It had been her chance, and she could have easily told him she felt the same way…but she couldn't. It had been an intense conversation in her opinion…everything had come out into the open, except for a few things such as her obligation to her hosts.  
  
  
  
Snippets of conversations were being heard once in a while, drifting from the ball room. That was where the wedding was going to take place in less than ten minutes, and Kagome felt sick at the thought of even wandering near it. The whole castle was already decorated elaborately with the most beautiful adornments and walking around in them was like basking in the wedding glory. She didn't like it.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, she felt a wave of calling coming from one of the rooms, and froze in her spot. She just knew it had something to do with Naraku…she had been waiting after all. The feeling disappeared, but she sighed as she walked towards the room and pushed the door open.  
  
  
  
The room was dark, and looked to be a spare bedroom. Why hadn't she gotten this room instead of the room next to Inuyasha? Kagome's eyes trailed over the furniture, or lack there of, in the room before stopping her eyes at the opened window and its balcony. "Hello Kagura," she calmly greeted when she saw the wind youkai eyeing her coolly.  
  
  
  
"Good evening," Kagura answered back with the same tone of voice, before continuing, strictly on business terms. "Naraku is waiting at the cliffs. Do you have the jewel?" The demon's eyes were void of any betraying emotions, as she raised an interested eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"No…I'll go get it now." Kagome turned to walk out of the room, feeling Kagura's eyes on her at all times.  
  
  
  
"Naraku will be waiting and watching for you then," Kagura said, slightly accentuating the word 'watching.'  
  
  
  
Kagome didn't really get why she would, and when she turned around to glance at the wind youkai, Kagura simply continued to gaze at her with a slight smirk on her face. Kagome blinked her eyes slightly, before realization slowly surfaced. Naraku was going to be watching her every move…  
  
  
  
Kagome felt herself shudder at the mere thought. She had to play her part faithfully until the time came for her to execute Naraku's death. That was, only if everything went according to plan.  
  
  
  
Exiting the room, Kagome hurried to the library, the route there already having been second nature to her. Surprisingly, she actually knew her way around the castle and she had only been staying there for a month. Would she ever have a second chance to fix things again? At least in this lifetime?  
  
  
  
She sighed as she rushed through the corridors in the dark, guided simply by the lights from the candles. It was so desolate here, and if she hadn't been sure that all of this hadn't been a nightmare, she would have thought that she was dreaming of running down endless corridors. Usually, the castle gave off such a warm aura, but at that instant, all she felt from it was rejection.  
  
  
  
Kagome came to the library and walked in, taking the key from around her neck mechanically. Everything was going smoothly so far. The wedding had been the perfect distraction, so Naraku must have wanted the theft to occur tonight without any problems. She climbed up the ladder and put the key in the hole instinctively, gazing at the shelf of books moving to the side. That still seemed slightly spooky.  
  
  
  
She clambered down the ladder and shuffled over to the room, entering with her eyes wide as the jewel twinkled merrily in the darkness. The aura was ethereal, almost as if it came from another existence and had just accidentally ended up here. She stepped up to it, her hands coming out to take it.  
  
  
  
Was she ready to betray everyone, but protect them at the same time? She had tried before, but people had stopped her. A small part of her wished someone would stop her again this time, but she knew that this was the ultimate decision. Was she ready to throw away everything for the people of this castle…?  
  
  
  
Inuyasha?  
  
  
  
He had volunteered to sacrifice everything for her…  
  
  
  
And he had told her he loves her…  
  
  
  
Snatching the jewel from its place, Kagome bit her lips and turned on her heels, running out of the library, and leaving the secret room wide open unconsciously. It had all been too easy that she was sure guilt was eating her from inside out. How would everyone act when they found that their treasure had been stolen and that she had given it to one of their enemies?  
  
  
  
Changing courses to go downstairs to the ball, it took her a few minutes to reach the entrance. All the last minute people were filing in rapidly, and people were squirming in their seats due to the tension. Higurashi Kikyou and Komiya Inuyasha were getting married…it wasn't everyday the other kingdoms saw a union between a human and a half demon, and it was amusing to say the least.  
  
  
  
Kagome gazed at decorations trailing the walls and the seats and felt her heart give a little leap. She would never see her own wedding, and to gaze upon her sister's wedding with the man she loved…it was slightly bittersweet.  
  
  
  
A small smile appeared on Kagome's lips as she turned away from the sight and ran back up the stairs to go to the room Kagura would be waiting at. If anything, she would rather have everyone hate her than have them dead because of her. It was always one sacrifice for another…  
  
  
  
After a few minutes, she miraculously stumbled into it and saw Kagura on her feather, ready to fly off to Naraku. Kagome stopped as that small nagging part of her kept pressing on deep inside.  
  
  
  
Kagura extended her hand out for the younger girl.  
  
  
  
Kagome bit her lip. If she took her hand, there would be no turning back. There would be no one to change her mind anymore. It was just her and her own decisions battling it out…and the irrational side was winning.  
  
  
  
"Going?" Kagura asked, slightly impatient.  
  
  
  
Kagome took in a deep breath, and walked forward, taking Kagura's hand.  
  
  
  
"Gone."  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
It felt strange in the traditional wedding kimono, and although he knew these weddings weren't supposed to have many people at the ceremony, but rather at the ball after, he was sure his parents had invited enough people to fill up the entire ballroom. It was just a necessity since he was of royal blood…  
  
  
  
He could hear the chatter of people just beyond those doors, and Kikyou was right there, next to him…waiting to walk up with him to the priest. His heart felt like it was going to collapse at any moment. He had fought demons a hundred times bigger than him and didn't even flinch, but to walk up to the priest with Kikyou next to him…that was a terror bigger than life itself.  
  
  
  
"Ready?" she whispered from his side, and Inuyasha stayed quiet for a few moments.  
  
  
  
What was there to be ready for?  
  
  
  
"Whatever," he muttered back and they both started walking into the ball room. Inuyasha's insides froze when everyone in there went quiet, but perhaps it was more startling how many people were actually present. It was mind-boggling.  
  
  
  
_What have I got myself into…  
  
_   
  
---  
  
  
  
Kagome felt like she had been flying on the feather for a while. She could feel the cold bite at her skin through the material of her kimono due to the height and speed they were traveling. Kagome was sure it was going to rain soon because she could already feel a tiny drop fall on her face.  
  
What was Inuyasha and Kikyou doing right now? Were they finished with the commitment vows? Were they joined together now? Where was the cheering? Maybe she couldn't hear it from where she was going.  
  
  
  
She held on tighter to Kagura simply because the height was terrifying for one, and she felt like she was going to start crying at any moment. She was sure Kikyou would stop Inuyasha no matter what the hanyou told her because Kagome had asked her sister to keep him preoccupied.  
  
  
  
"Why throw away everything?" Kagura suddenly asked, and Kagome let go slightly as the words repeated themselves in her head. Kagura continued, "It's just a boy. You're only doing this for him…why?"  
  
  
  
The cliffs were appearing through the darkness now, and Kagome felt herself anticipate and dread the meeting with Naraku all at once. He was there---she could see and sense him---wrapped in darkness, waiting for her to hand his prize over.  
  
  
  
The flying feather spiraled down to land gracefully on the top, and Kagome felt a strange sense of déjà vu. She remembered the last time she was here…only this time, there would be no Inuyasha coming to save her.  
  
  
  
Kagome sighed as she turned to gaze at Kagura with a smile on her face, whispering gently "Because I love him too."  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now that you both have been purified and have drank your sake, the groom must read the words of commitment and tie the union. Komiya Inuyasha, may you?" the priest asked and motioned for Inuyasha to talk to Kikyou.  
  
  
  
The hanyou snapped out of the trance he had worked himself into because he had seemed to sense Kagome drifting further away, and gazed up at the priest, before turning to Kikyou slowly. Although he himself had never fancied how much make-up a woman had to wear, he had to admit Kikyou looked nice in her attire. The sleeves of her kimono trailed down to her ankle, indicating that she was a young, unmarried woman, and Inuyasha tried to remind himself that many men would have wanted to marry Kikyou…  
  
  
  
"Kikyou, although we have hardly known each other for a long time, you have given me great happiness, love, confidence, understanding, and joy. I only hope in my life to reciprocate these qualities."  
  
  
  
That was utter bullshit, and he knew he was only saying what was necessary. Taking a glance around at everyone, he felt his heart clench. They all looked so memorized and Kikyou's parents and his looked completely overjoyed, and even close to tears. It felt so much like peer pressure, and Inuyasha took in a deep breath as he gazed back to Kikyou, who was looking at him with a small smile.  
  
  
  
"So, today, in front of everybody here, I would like to recite my vow to you which I will solemnly adhere to for the duration of our long walk in life together."  
  
  
  
This was it. He was going to recite it, and there would be no turning back. After Kikyou said her piece, they would be husband and wife…for the rest of their life. Somehow, that just seemed unreal.  
  
  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment, knowing that to everyone, it would look like he was just nervous. Perhaps he was, but it was for a completely different reason. The one girl he had ever admitted to loving had just told him she didn't love him back…what could be more painful? It almost hurt as much as seeing her die.  
  
  
  
And now…he was going to marry her sister?  
  
  
  
"I vow to honor and cherish the very essence of you in both my actions and thoughts for the rest of my life."  
  
  
  
He had vowed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: [continues to nail in planks of wood in every window and opening of her home] I swear that if any of you organize an assassination party, you won't be able to see the ending of this story. I swear, darn it, don't kill me yet!  
  
  
  
P.S. Vote for me in the last round of Elimination Nomination. It ends on June 26th. You never know how much faster I'll write if I actually win. I appreciate the support I've been getting so far. The link is on my profile as always.  
  
  
  
Now, just please, don't kill me yet. You can when the story ends if you feel like it. [smile]  
  



	31. The Price of High Stakes

Author's Notes: Thank you everyone! I won for the Elimination Nomination! You don't know how happy I was. Thank you for everyone's support…I'm so sorry I haven't been writing for months…I've been having a lot of trauma in my life, such as mentally recovering from a car crash that emotionally wrecked me and my sense of priorities. School and its tasks have been a tiring, endless metronome, and what can I say, I just seemed to lost the spark and inspiration for writing. I won't ask for your forgiveness because there really is nothing I can do to make up for it, and the only person who can really perceive the extent of my emotions and thoughts is myself, so I do not ask that you all accept my excuses, but to at least respect them. I'm sorry.

But anyway, once more, thank you for being patient with me, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, which is practically the climax of the ending and the final battle. If you don't, then I'm sorry (again).

P.S. If anyone is confused about the beginning of the chapter, reread the last part of the chapter prior to this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. This is the second to last chapter, darn you.

* * *

**Behind the Masquerade**

**The Price of High Stakes**

* * *

It was a whirl of emotions he could hardly decipher, as he stood in his spot and watched the smile on Kikyou's face slowly waver. Was she going to cry now? Was she happy he had vowed to her? But whatever she felt, all he knew was that he felt regret. It was the most evident feeling he was aware of, and it tore at every fiber of his being, slowly allowing the pain and agony to ignite into a curtain of fire that wrapped around the very core of his soul. He had been wrong. It wasn't possible to learn to love someone. No one could ever learn to if the heart was somewhere else, and he knew---he finally understood---that even if Kagome hadn't accepted him, he had found the one person he couldn't live without.

As cheesy as it may sound, or maybe how ironic during his wedding, he only could love Kagome, and to learn to love someone else was impossible. He had made the biggest mistake of his life, and had carried through with it even when he had received warnings from everyone around him.

He could hardly hear the priest telling Kikyou to say something to the man standing before her, because all the noises and sounds seemed to be drowned out in a low roar that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. All he could see in front of him was Kikyou, who was gazing at him calmly and nonchalantly. Hadn't she just been smiling a moment ago?

It wasn't so bad though, was it? He was marrying Kikyou---someone who would love him, or so she claimed. Kagome had told him she didn't love him, and although everything had happened so fast and soon, a small part of him tried to believe that everything would turn out fine in the end. Everything always turned out fine in the bitter end…didn't it?

Didn't it?

No, not in reality.

A single tear appeared from his eye before he had time to register its existence and made its way down his cheek, the icy liquid trailing down his skin and leaving behind a trace of wetness. It was so sudden and stealthy in its appearance that only Kikyou could see its glistening drop from their distance, and even though it was only Kikyou, Inuyasha felt vulnerable. He was crying. Lifting up his hand to hastily wipe it away, Kikyou was faster.

She instantly moved her hand to cover his cheek, using her thumb to rub away the moisture. The small smile returned to her face as she gazed almost serenely at Inuyasha, her finger seeming to try and offer its comfort to him. She took one step closer to him as she sighed.

"Tell me Inuyasha, are those tears of joy…or sadness?" she whispered in such a low voice so that only the hanyou could hear her. Her thumb stopped its ministrations as she brought her hand away from him, her eyes hardening slightly. "And tell me, did you really mean everything you said in your vow? Or were they only words you thought necessary to tell me? Were they lies?"

Almost silent chattering began to take place amongst the guests as they strained to hear the young woman talk to her husband, curiosity being the nature of all humans and demons alike. However, the two young couple didn't seem to take much notice of this as Kikyou kept Inuyasha's gaze entranced in her own, her voice a soothing sedative to the mixed emotions inside of him.

"Inuyasha, answer me," the princess demanded, her voice hard now as she pulled him closer to her, her breath brushing over his lips. Her eyes narrowed as she brought both her hands up to cup his face. "Tell me Inuyasha, do you love me? Would you ever learn to love me?"

He stared down at her, her eyes a strange shade of gray to the bright brilliance that was his Kagome's. Even in such a situation and moment, he could only find himself comparing his wife to the woman he loved. Was there really such a difference between the two? But to him, Kagome made all the difference. "No…" Inuyasha breathed lightly, never breaking their eye contact. "I don't…and I never will. I'm sorry."

Kikyou smirked resentfully and brought his face down to hers, crushing his lips to hers as she tried to show him all her frustrations and pains at his confession at the moment. It would have looked passionate to the onlookers, but to Inuyasha, he knew it was just an act of desperation. He was being selfish too, wasn't he? How did Kikyou feel at the moment, knowing that her husband was in love with someone else? Perhaps some people who were biased on the situation would say all is fair in love and war, but when it wasn't the 'good guy' who won, they instantly turned into hypocrites and aimed all their hatred on the antagonist. He had read it countless times in fairy tales when he was younger. It was all a matter of opinion and favoritism because everyone always cheered when the 'good guys' won, never once stopping to take a moment to think about how the 'bad guys' felt. Everyone was the same in reality…it was all a matter of who fell into the enticement of hatred and revenge, and those who preferred to wallow in depression and grief. It was impossible to label a person 'good' or 'evil' and that was why he knew he couldn't call Kikyou the evil one in the whole love triangle because she was just another person caught in the web.

She pulled away, a tear escaping from her eyelashes as she took her hands away from his face, only to return one to it when she slapped him coldly across the cheeks. She bit her lips, her vision turning misty as she yelled out, loud enough so that everything in the room could hear, "I will never marry you, Kamiya Inuyasha! Do you think I had no feelings when you decided to marry me out of duty?! Well you were wrong!"

A few more tears ran down her cheeks as she collapsed against him, feeling the entire situation the past few weeks catching up on her and leaving her feeling sick. She went back to whispering, "I thought that maybe by the time we marry, you could at least accept learning to eventually love me …but I was as wrong as you. My own selfish desires blinded me from the obvious. You could never learn to love me, could you?"

Feeling strangely regretful at having caused the woman pain, Inuyasha hugged Kikyou as he allowed her to cry pitifully into his wedding kimono. "I'm sorry…" he mumbled again, not really knowing what to say when a woman was crying. It felt so foreign knowing it was him who was making her cry, and also guilty that he never stopped once to wonder how Kikyou would feel knowing that he was only marrying her because he had to. Kikyou was a hard person to understand, but she was human nonetheless.

"This is all so confusing and so utterly crazy. I was so dumb, so stupid, to accept Kagome's proposal. I'm not perfect. I am anything but…and now, kami, what now? She's dead by now…I'm selfish. I'm so selfish!" Kikyou found her knees feeling weak as she slowly slid down Inuyasha's body, before crumpling down in a heap on the ground as she moved her sleeves up to her face to cover her make-up running horrendously.

"What…?" Inuyasha breathed in a whisper as he found his body mechanically lowering itself to Kikyou's level as she sobbed. He ignored the fact that the whispers had blown to full-out cries of outrage, the guests being angry since they had come to see a wedding, but experienced a scene of drama instead. Inuyasha didn't take any notice of this as he caught Kikyou by the shoulders, shaking her slightly as he slowly came into realization that there was more to this than he had first thought. "Kikyou, tell me, what did you mean?!"

Kikyou gazed at him from under her lashes as she tried to control her crying. Taking in a deep, shuddering breath, she said, "She wanted me to marry you, no matter what happened. She told me that she had a duty to everyone here, and she admitted to loving you. She didn't want to see you hurt…she didn't want to see any of us hurt. Naraku is manipulating her…again. He's making her betray you all…she was to steal the Shikon no Tama and give him the ultimate power…in exchange that he would not hurt any of us. That's why she's been acting strange all this time…she was going to have to betray you. Don't you see it's my fault!? She told me, but my selfish desires blinded me to the fact that she was going to die. She won't get through this alive…Naraku won't let her! Kami, Inuyasha, please…I know I haven't been the nicest to her and I've been contradictory more than once in my words and actions, but she is my sister, and I can't…I won't let her die, not again!" By now, Kikyou was holding onto his hand tightly, the tears still rolling down her cheek.

"I don't want to make any more mistakes or cause any more pain…find her, Inuyasha, save her! Please…save Kagome from any more mistakes…from all of us from making any more mistakes…"

Inuyasha stayed quiet for a moment as he absorbed everything Kikyou had just said, before he squeezed Kikyou's hand slightly in comfort. "I will," he whispered gently and let go of her hand, the warmth of his flesh leaving hers as he turned away without a second look and bounded towards the doors.

However, someone blocked Inuyasha's exit as they gazed indifferently at the hanyou. "Don't make this situation any worse than it can possibly get," Sesshoumaru announced, his cold golden eyes hard as he confronted his younger brother. "Stop with your drama."

"Shut up," Inuyasha hissed as he skid to a halt and sent a sharp scowl back to the older sibling, before continuing, "And get out of my way."

"What do you intend to do? Follow her? She's dead by now."

Inuyasha gave Sesshoumaru a critical glare. "You knew," he accused, his fangs showing as his scowl grew deeper. "You bastard."

"Doesn't her actions convey a thousand words? You are blind, little brother."

Inuyasha cracked his claws in a threatening manner, a growl reverberating in his throat as he felt insulted by the comment.

Sesshoumaru almost gave a sarcastic smirk as he cracked his own knuckles, although he took a step away from the door. "Find her if you wish. But she has her reasons, and it is best not to get caught up in them."

Inuyasha sneered as he walked towards the door, traveling past his older brother. "You just don't understand what it means to lose someone."

"And you don't understand what is best for the kingdom," Sesshoumaru answered calmly, keeping eye contact with Inuyasha as the hanyou drifted past him, a determined expression on his face.

"Duty to what we are…" Inuyasha grumbled, sounding repulsed by those words, "Is what made me lose her in the first place."

"You are a fool, Inuyasha."

In response however, Inuyasha simply grinned as he fled into the corridors and disappeared into the darkness, feeling for the first time in a long while, that he had made the right choice.

---

"Because I love him too."

Kagura shook her head, almost miserably. "Tragedy," she whispered to the human girl, before drifting over to take her place beside Naraku's side, her mask of unconcern on her face again.

Kagome felt slightly saddened at Kagura's words, but didn't let the impact show on her expressions as she gazed almost placidly over at Naraku, her hands clenched over the jewel he had been seeking for. She almost felt slightly calm in her current situation, and it was a strange feeling, almost as if she was accepting her punishment. She just wished she knew what her crime was.

"Hello Kagome," he greeted, an evil smile evident on his lips. "I've been waiting for you."

She only somewhat raised her eyebrow as an acknowledgement that she had heard him. The man only gave her the creeps every time she saw him, and being in his presence was like meeting the devil himself. Kagome had no doubts that when Naraku went down to the other life down beneath the earth, they would be having some troubles containing the monstrosity. But he had caused enough problems in this world already, and she felt that it was her obligation to bring the bastard down with her.

"I see you brought what you were sent to get," he idly commented, his gaze shifting down to the object clasped in the young woman's hand. "Hand it over," he commanded.

"First however," Kagome interjected, taking a step away from Naraku, although they already had a great amount of distance between them. "I want to know some answers."

Naraku chuckled, as he dismissed Kagura from his side and then turned his attention back to the princess. "I suppose that's fair enough. What would you like to know?"

Kagome felt herself sighing as she gazed off over the cliffs, seeing the dark ocean below sparkle in its nighttime beauty. She felt a little sick as it brought back memories of the time she had confronted Inuyasha on the beach during his time of the month, and met in combat with Naraku's henchman. However, Inuyasha had always tried to protect her, hadn't he?

"Why do you want this jewel?" she asked, careful in the instigation of her questioning. She had to find out something first without being detected of her plan.

Naraku almost looked irritated by the question, considering he knew she already knew he wanted it for his own reasons. "For power. For complete and absolute power," he answered simply, his gaze never once off of her.

"The jewel can give you such powers?" she continued. She already knew it could, but she had to know about something else…she needed to.

"The jewel can grant the desires of anyone that has its hands on it. Really, it can even grant yours, Kagome, but you can't wish for my death. It'll only grant you power, but don't even try now because I can rip off that pretty little head of yours before you even wish for that."

Kagome laughed, almost cynically. "I could have wished for the power to destroy you before then."

"But I have always been watching you…and to have such a yearning, you'll only defile the jewel. Look at it even now, it's not even completely pure because your heart continues to beat with selfish desires. I'm pretty sure you already know all this. Why want to know again?"

Kagome looked away from the ocean, zeroing her eye contact with the man in front of her. "Unlike you however, I am not compelled to cheat my way into attaining my desires, no matter how selfish. I would not use this thing to further corrupt the world."

Naraku smirked as he asked, "And you believe that's your sole redeeming action?"

"I can not redeem myself, but I do know when to stop." Kagome brushed away a stray lock of hair that had flown in front of her face while talking, and exhaled in a deep breath. "Nothing can compensate for what I have done to everyone."

Naraku laughed, a cruel and cold sound against the night calm. "Then what will you do, my dear, after you hand over that jewel?"

Kagome's lips slightly slanted up as she whispered, "I don't know."

"You are a very blind person."

Kagome stayed quiet as she closed her eyes and allowed the wind to caress her skin and throw her hair towards her face. She felt the substance tickle at her flesh and trying to soothe her and she wondered, was this Kagura trying to offer some comfort?

"Hand it over, Kagome darling," Naraku suddenly ordered, seemingly exasperated at her time-consuming actions as he held out his hand. His dark gaze seemed more wicked as he eyed the jewel hungrily, already seeming to feel its power in his hands. "You've wasted enough of my time."

Kagome opened her eyes at the sound of his voice, and stared intently at the demon in front of her. She opened her mouth to speak, feeling her own voice tumble out in uncertainty, "You promise that they will all be safe, right?"

"Of course."

His answer had been so hasty, as if it was merely a necessity to say in the process of obtaining the Shikon no Tama. Kagome felt hesitant. Was she ready? Was she ever ready? What path would she take now…?

"Fine."

She stayed in her spot next to the cliff's side while Naraku advanced upon her, ogling at the jewel as he reached out for it. "Give it to me," he commanded, his eyes flashing a shade of crimson as he felt himself closing into the object that could grant all of his malicious dreams and desires. Once he had that in his hands, he would have absolute power, and there would be no one standing in his way. He could accomplish anything. He would be the living Devil himself.

However, where there is darkness, there must be light.

"Kagome! Kagome!!"

Kagome whipped her head around out of reflex, hearing the familiar voice call out her name. Could it be…?

"KAGOME!!"

Her heart skipped a beat. Why did he come? Wasn't he supposed to be at his marriage? Wasn't he supposed to be in the bedroom with his new wife? Why was he here…!? "Inuyasha…" she whispered, feeling the name tug at her heartstrings as she eyed a dark figure race his way across the sand. He was coming this way, looking for her.

It seemed Kagome wasn't the only one hearing the faint call. "Damn it! Girl, give me the jewel," Naraku roared as he made a swipe for the ball, a sudden dread growing in his chest. He hadn't planned on the half breed appearing to thwart his plans. It was supposed to be flawless. Hadn't the two been so sightless to each other's feelings that everything would have gone horribly wrong in the end?

However, Kagome retracted her hand as an effect of her turning her body back to face her enemy and Naraku's hand met thin air. A bittersweet smile appeared on her face as she eyed the spite and malice in the man's expressions, confirming her suspicions that he would not keep to his promise. He would kill Inuyasha if the hanyou stood in his way of attaining the Shikon no Tama.

"You liar," she whispered before she took a step back, exposing her arms to the open air and feeling her body stagger back.

"Don't!" Naraku virtually snarled as he watched in horror as she descended back towards the wide expanse of air.

Kagome couldn't have missed the fear in his eyes even if she was half blind.

"Afraid I might die?" she said as her smile grew into one of understanding and verification, almost an action of mockery as she felt her feet leave the last secure ground her whole body could receive. Air whipped her hair in front of her face and before she knew it, she was in a free fall.

Naraku roared in pure rage as two grotesque arms burst out from the back of his kimono, the black flesh a camouflage to the night. His eyes had turned red as he shot one of his skeletal hands down after Kagome, but only to decline further and aim for another target. The target saw the attack coming before he even had to worry, and unsheathed his sword from the scabbard he had carefully hidden under his wedding attire. He had told himself it was better cautious than sorry.

In one swing, he had easily detached the hands from the arms, and did a somersault as he ascended back towards one of the flaying appendages, landing along the outstretched flesh and seeing the girl falling towards him. What the hell was she thinking to fall like that? Did she really believe he would catch her?

Running along the right limb, he could see that the hands had regenerated themselves and were aiming for him once again. This time, he bounced himself up, twirling in continuous 360's as he cut off the arm in a graceful arc, before extending out his other arm.

Kagome fell perfectly into them, and although her weight slowed him down slightly, his otherworldly strength still allowed him to fight against the pull and continue ascending on the limb. Drawing the girl towards his body, he used the one arm to protect her small frame as he quickly jumped the rest of the way up the cliff, soaring a good few meters over the cliff before landing gracefully onto the ground, his arm still wrapped protectively over Kagome.

He could feel her clutching onto him, her body seemingly so frail compared to his strong build. A 00warmth spread over him as he realized he hadn't been too late, she was safe, and he had gotten there on time. A comfort rushed over him as he continued to eye the enemy, holding his sword in a defensive stance in front of him.

"You'll regret this," he growled out, his eyes pitiless as his instincts told him to destroy the adversary who had dared to even come close to what was his.

Naraku, who had appeared almost afraid before, had calmed himself and his eyes were back to their deep, menacing color, the ghastly arms retracting back into his body. The same vindictive smile was set upon his lips once more as he stared at the couple before him, a sort of twisted amusement reflected in his glance. "I will?" he shot back coolly, not showing any signs of attacking.

"You will," Inuyasha snarled in a low voice that was filled with the promise of pain.

Naraku's eyes narrowed in absolute, masochistic delight, his grin growing wider. "Come and get me then, half-breed," he offered, opening up his arms as an invitation.

Inuyasha slowly pulled Kagome away from his body, feeling her hesitant on leaving his warmth. What had that monster done to her during the time he hadn't been here? What was going on really? A thousand questions ran through his head, but none were spoken, as he lowered her gently to the ground, their eyes connecting for a single intense moment, reflective of longing, suffering, and need. "I'll deal with you later," he whispered, his eyes burning into hers. She didn't answer.

Allowing his hand to unwrap itself from her small waist, Inuyasha set his eyes on his prey, feeling anger and frustration beginning to mix dangerously. He had dealt with this guy before, and he was irritated he hadn't truly killed him. This was the man responsible for everything that had occurred for so long, and he was smirking triumphantly as well. If he didn't kill the demon, then he wasn't the prince of the Komiya kingdom. "You're dead," he hissed, before launching at his prey.

"Fools will be fools," Naraku replied nonchalantly, and put his arm up, as Inuyasha closed in their distance. The smirk was still there on his face as he felt a barrier bounce the pathetic boy away from him, causing the hanyou to skid back a few meters. "Once blind, always blind. The stakes are high, are you willing to lose?"

"You think this is a _gamble!?_" Inuyasha roared, launching at the barrier again, attempting to slice it apart, although it was futile and he was reflected back once more.

"Life is a gamble, you foolish boy. You bet on something, and you either win or lose. Depending on the situation, some stakes are higher…and this is a matter which you can not afford to lose." Naraku's eyes twinkled in its sadistic pleasure. "But you will…no matter what." He lowered his arm and the barrier disappeared, allowing a wide opening for the hanyou to attack. "Take a chance, take a gamble."

"You are a twisted monster," Inuyasha growled, raising Tetsusaiga once more, ready to truly fight with Naraku---an all or nothing gamble. "But you're the one who'll lose something…your life!"

Naraku smiled as he withdrew a sword from under his robes, and answered, "More than one person will be losing their life today if you win."

The two came together in a clash of metal, their auras mixing in a whirl of aggression and assault, one with a smug expression on his face and the other strained with exertion. One knew he had an unfair advantage and knew a secret that will devastate, while the other was clueless.

Using the repellant force of their two swords, Inuyasha flipped away from Naraku, before bouncing right back in a straight cut towards the man's heart. Inuyasha could only see a faint taunting smirk on the demon's face before he moved so fast the hanyou didn't have time to register that he was gone until he felt something slice across his back and pain blossom in its path.

He fell towards the ground, rolling a few times before coming to a stop, feeling the full effect of the attack as he forced his sword into the ground and pulled himself up, his fangs glinting in the moonlight as his eyes sought for Naraku. A sudden instinct forced him to pull his sword up protectively above him, mere seconds before metal contacted once more and sparks flew. Inuyasha grinded his teeth together as he pushed the man away from him, with a rapid retaliation that sliced off a mere three pieces of the other man's hair.

Naraku flipped gracefully in the air and landed lightly on his feet, his sword still slightly red from the blood it had drawn from the deep cut across Inuyasha's back. The almost arrogant smirk on his face boiled Inuyasha's blood once more, and the hanyou was first to assault again.

Naraku simply let himself be pushed to the ground, allowing the Inuyasha to push the sword towards his neck, the smirk ever evident on his face. "Want to kill me, Inuyasha?" he whispered delightfully, his voice trailing on a light, airy tone.

"I will slice you into little pieces," Inuyasha hissed, using all his strength to push his sword towards the enemy's neck. "You will die."

Naraku let Tetsusaiga ever slightly slant down to slice a small cut on his neck, before he cackled in Inuyasha's face, and said, "Kill me then, but I'll let you on a little secret."

"I won't listen to your plea for mercy," Inuyasha snarled, his eyes intent on slicing the man's neck off, hot blood pumping throughout his body. He was so close to ending everything once and for all... just one more intense push and Naraku was dead, and everything would be over.

Naraku had never looked more malicious than the moment he spoke the words in a lighthearted tone, almost mockingly up at Inuyasha, "Kagome's life is connected to mine."

Something shattered amongst the anger pumping through every artery and vein of the hanyou, like a mirror shattering with the pieces falling in slow motion to the ground. His eyes widened, and his hold on his sword weakened as the truth was slowly injected into him like poison. Naraku pushed his sword away, which Inuyasha barely registered, and gave him a new slice across the chest that Inuyasha could scarcely feel compared to the cold, harsh truth that had just been revealed to him.

Turning his bewildered gaze towards Kagome who had been sitting just a few meters from the fighting, he saw the apology and pain reflected in her eyes. Yes, he finally realized her eyes had always betrayed every single emotion in her, and now, they told him that Naraku was speaking the truth. He was fighting something he could never win in.

He felt despair grip his heart as the other man gave him another injury, jamming his sword into the hanyou's shoulder and then cruelly pulling it out, allowing the blood to escape in a crimson arc, flowing with the course of the sword. Inuyasha shoved the sword into the ground as he felt his knees give in and he dropped to the ground, feeling the blood stain scarlet against the white of the wedding attire he had been wearing. All the fight in him had left his body, leaving him with a feeling of hopelessness. He had come so confident, but learning the truth made all his plans impossible. He was going to lose.

Feeling Naraku approach him, a slender arm grabbed him by the front of his kimono and threw him across the cliff which had momentarily been a battlefield, leaving him at the other end of where Kagome had been and Tetsusaiga laying where he had shoved it into the ground. He gazed at her, seeing the desperation in her eyes, as another more sinister form approached. "Kagome…" he whispered, feeling as if it would be the last time he ever said her name. She had died for him before, hadn't she? It would only be right to repay that action. He closed his eyes as he felt the cold metal slide almost teasingly under the hanyou's neck, a ominous laughter erupting from the form towering over him.

"No more fight? Pathetic half-breed. Is she really so important you'll sacrifice your life for her? She was going to betray you." Naraku snickered, anticipating the moment he could finally slice off the head of this annoying pest. "You humans and your pathetic emotions."

Naraku played around with his sword again, relishing completely in this moment. It gave him great pleasure to win, no matter how much of an advantage he had held.

"You gambled, and you lost. The price to pay is your life."

Inuyasha closed his eyes, awaiting the moment he would feel the metal slice him away his life. The last image in his head was of Kagome, the moment when she had truly smiled at him, and had been the most beautiful thing he had ever met.

---

Kagome had watched their battle, trying to find the words to tell him---he was going to lose, why had he come? It made things so much harder.

She felt like crying, but she knew she wouldn't. She was all out of tears. She watched them, a hand over her aching heart. She wondered if Inuyasha could understand her pain if he knew---it was killing her.

She watched him almost winning against Naraku---she knew why Naraku continued to look so smug. Inuyasha would never kill him if he knew Naraku was connected to her. There he goes, he had looked at her, some sense of confusion and panic in those golden eyes. It pained her.

She winced when Naraku hurt him again, looking so superior. Her hand clenched tighter over the Shikon no Tama, which had started all her joys and pain. This object had been the reason she was betraying Inuyasha, and it was the reason Naraku was slowly working towards killing him. She felt a strange sort of anger towards it, feeling it pulse in her hands. It wanted her to use it for her own gain, and to taint it with selfish desires. It wanted her to wish her separation from Naraku, but then it would still end up with Inuyasha dead in the current situation. It wanted her to wish for Naraku's death, which would only defile it with more hatred because of her desire for his demise.

She knew. Kagome knew. There was that third path---the one that demanded the sacrifice of her life once more. Naraku had attempted to hide the fact from her---that their connection wasn't a one way street. If he died, she would too, but if she died, then so would he. She knew that he must have been planning to get rid of that aspect of their connection once he attained the Shikon no Tama, but he hadn't yet...so was she willing to do this for Inuyasha?

She watched Naraku throw Inuyasha across to the other side of the cliff---he felt so far, which he and her had always been. They had a connection, but it had been so forbidden that in the end, they would be miles apart without the chance to make up for her mistakes. She had been a foolish girl all along to attempt to hurt the one she loves. Seeing him gaze longingly at her, she felt something overwhelm her. She heard her heart beat painfully, she felt her fingers itch, and the impulsive urge to complete what she had planned to do. Somewhere, Kagura would be waiting for the moment. She herself was waiting for the moment.

Yes, she had to. She must. It was the only method left.

Feeling adrenaline rush through her body, Kagome crawled over to Inuyasha's sword, using all her strength to pull the rusted sword out of the ground. She felt a strange force driving her, and with one hand holding the sword, and the other clenching the jewel tightly, she lift the blade to her neck, closing her eyes in acceptance.

---

Inuyasha never felt the blow. He never felt the life force drain from his body. He couldn't go through what Kagome had gone through for him. Waiting, almost anticipating death, it never came. Instead, a masculine cry of what was a mixture of pain, outrage, and anger split the air. The hanyou snapped his eyes open.

He felt Naraku's life force slowly dissipating, the demon's eyes bewildered with rage and agony. His attention was no longer on Inuyasha, but on the only other living being close by. Inuyasha gazed over at Kagome, and felt his world collapsing as he saw her kneeling on the ground, her eyes unfocused while holding his own rusted sword with blood dripping slowly down its length. Another look saw a crimson line on her neck.

Inuyasha's world crumbled, cracked, and exploded.

A roaring sound initiated.

He felt the same terror he had experienced when he had been too late to save her.

His heart felt pain, his body felt pain, his soul felt pain.

A icy coldness settled in the empty void inside of him.

_No…_

_No…!_

"YOU!" Naraku roared, feeling his life disappearing with every second passing. He walked towards her, a maniacal rage evident in his dark eyes. "HOW COULD YOU! GIVE ME THE SHIKON NO TAMA!"

Kagome smiled, her eyes glassy as she held the jewel towards her heart, feeling a strange sort of peacefulness settle over her. She felt that the job she had been sent back from escaping death had finally been accomplished. She was going to bring him down with her.

"GIVE ME IT! POWER! GIVE ME POWER!" Naraku bellowed, fear settling in his heart as he felt a weakness sink into the very depth of his core. If he only had the jewel, he would be immortal! He wouldn't die! If only…!

"Die…" Kagome whispered, before closing her eyes and whispering words under her breath, making a wish that was unselfish and pure. The jewel slowly disintegrated in her fingers, and she felt complete as she sensed the power leave her fingertips. She opened her eyes slightly to see Naraku screaming in pain and agony, his body disappearing, before letting her gaze slip over to Inuyasha, seeing the exact same emotions she had witnessed once before.

Her mouth moved in a silent fluid motion, whispering the words, _I'm sorry,_ as she felt her own life leave her body. She smiled serenely, feeling that it was bittersweet that Inuyasha was always the last thing she saw before she died.

_I love you, Inuyasha…_

That was her last thought as she fell forward silently and closed her eyes.

---

It was a cruel repeat of past events. Why? Why did he have to watch? Why did he always have to watch? He felt the acceptance of death leave him. He hadn't died. She had died for him…again. He couldn't feel anger, pain, or anything anymore. An indifferent emotion settled over him as he felt his eyes trained on the fallen angel, looking like she had simply collapsed on the ground.

He got up weakly from his position, thick liquid dripping from his wounds to make a path of blood as he slowly worked his way towards her. His eyes were glazed with that apathetic gaze, and when he made his way to the woman he had worked so hard to save, but failed---again---in the attempt, he crumpled to his knees. His hands mechanically went to her still warm body, pulling it into his lap and turning her around so that her face was directed towards his. He watched how peaceful she looked in the moment, and a force gripped powerfully over his heart. She looked like she was simply sleeping, and would wake up any moment.

He didn't cry. There were no tears. What had happened was so passionate that tears would not be enough to demonstrate how he felt. There were no words to explain how he felt at that very moment, while he was looking down at her face. He would never be able to explain how he felt because once expressed through words, it was a little distorted and unclear, and it would seem foolish.

He felt himself letting his breath out in a shudder, as the silence continued, with the clouds above slowly moving over the world, oblivious to what had just transpired. The rest of the world was unaware of how they had just lost a real live angel to evil. But he knew---he knew he had just lost the one he couldn't live without.

Seconds, minutes, maybe even an hour passed as the hanyou sat there with the girl in his lap, his gaze never once leaving her eyes, his hand never once letting go of her own when he held them.

It was indescribable how he exactly felt at that moment, but little did the hanyou know, that sometimes, people go through unmeasured amounts of pain to understand the meaning of life and the value of love. Although miracles happen for few, little would Inuyasha have known that it would happen for him tonight.

From the darkness, a form materialized, a sword evident near the form's waist. He traveled lightly, before stopping to stare down at the hanyou holding his fallen love. His eyes narrowed.

"How foolish your emotions are."

-

-

-

* * *

A/N: Wow, I wrote a lot. It may seem pretty repetitive, and I must apologize for that, but I certainly didn't leave you on a life-threatening cliffhanger. I could have chosen not to reveal the last few parts, and it would never have foreshadowed anything. I felt that I've been real evil throughout the story, so I must give you readers a break.

The next chapter is the last one, sort of a conclusion-chapter-epilogue sort of thing. It'll tie everything together. Just one more, peoples! Thank you for your patience and encouragement thus far. You guys are too kind.


	32. End of Heartache

A/N: I know what some of you are thinking. Why change the rating to R because it hardly constitutes any elements of modern society's R ratings? But it's for safety, I'm sure you all understand. There's constant swear words and also consistent violence in earlier chapters and I don't want to risk the story being deleted after I worked on it for so many years. I'm sure it doesn't bother people that much.

Oh by the way, I lied to those who only read the last chapter's author's note, because I am splitting this chapter into two. So this is the ending chapter with the official ending. However, there will be a short epilogue to tie things up.

Disclaimer: Oh puh-lease?

* * *

**Behind the Masquerade**

**End of Heartache**

**  
**

* * *

"How foolish your emotions are."

Inuyasha looked up, a sort of estranged glint in his eyes as his gaze fell upon an all too familiar figure. Through the obscuring darkness in his mind, he could feel some form of hope manifest inside --- a desperate clutch to the one chance left.

He slowly lowered Kagome to the ground, picking himself up while barely noticing that his wounds had begun to heal. He staggered over to one of the last people he would have ever expected to show up, an urgent plea now in his golden eyes. "Help her," he demanded, in a voice half cracked from pain and half from hopefulness.

The other person arched an elegant eyebrow. "Help?" he echoed, amusement almost reflected in the same colored eyes as Inuyasha. He almost seemed about to laugh at the mere suggestion. "What makes you think I'll help when I have never _helped _you in your life before, little brother?"

Inuyasha felt the hope slip, and the desperation once more took a hold. "Help _her_! This isn't about me! Save her! She didn't deserve this…she never deserved this!" he almost yelled, swiping his claws angrily in the air in frustration.

Sesshoumaru now looked generally amused, yet a grim expression was also evident in his facial features, his jaw set. "I am not a savior of mankind. I don't go around saving worthless humans who all don't deserve to die, but do anyway." He flicked a plain glance over to the dead girl on the ground, yet no pitying or genuinely good expression appeared. He looked at her simply as a random object. "I will not save her," he concluded, and turned around, his eyes apathetic.

"Why!?" Inuyasha demanded angrily, a slow ache washing over his chest. Sesshoumaru was the only thing left that could save her, and he refused to!? He wouldn't accept that. "You _have _to save her!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes hardened as he turned to his brother once more. "She betrayed you, she betrayed everyone, and she almost gave power to a complete monster. Tell me one good reason I should save her," he said smoothly, unmoved by the plea in his brother's eyes.

A strained silence pursued, where Inuyasha redirected his eyes so that he was staring at the ground. He knew Kagome didn't deserve to die, but as for a reason, he couldn't quite find one logical enough. But he knew---somewhere deep inside of him---that Sesshoumaru _had _to save her. He must. "Please," he whispered, barely loud enough for his brother to hear. He had never said 'please' to his brother before---never in his whole entire life.

There was a tense silence as Sesshoumaru stared at his brother, a small part of him pondering on what made that girl so special that his brother actually pleaded for her life. Sesshoumaru always pretended he knew all, but this circumstance occurring between his brother and that betrayer confused him. Yes, something confused the great Sesshoumaru. Deep inside, he couldn't imagine how his little brother could get so attached to a girl that he would say 'please' to his elder brother who had been a constant pain ever since he was born.

He turned away, making his way back to the castle and those who were bewildered by the wedding scene. His brother would have to find a way himself.

Inuyasha felt his brother walking away, and fear gripped his heart. Leaping the distance between them, he landed in front of his brother and held out his hand. "You _have _to save her!" he yelled, anxiety clear in his eyes.

Sesshoumaru scowled now. His brother was such a pest. "I don't '_have _to' anything. Now get out of my way or I will show you how much you are annoying me right now."

Inuyasha clenched his fists, knowing that if Sesshoumaru wouldn't do it, no one else would. Pride had been a constant excuse and reason for his stubbornness to refuse to admit or act in a manner deteriorating of his self-image, but now he couldn't quite remember what had kept him so proud in his life before. He let out a shuddering breath, before closing his eyes acceptingly and fell to his knees.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but slightly look in wonder at his stubborn, rude, and intolerable little brother kneeling before him. He kept quiet and stared down at Inuyasha's white head.

"I have never begged you before in my life, but…" Inuyasha trailed off, knowing how much dignity he was losing. "…but I can't lose her, so I'm begging you now. _Please_…"

Sesshoumaru continued to stay silent, inconspicuous and subtle thoughts running through his mind. He gazed down with indifference at Inuyasha who was now kneeling mutely, not a muscle stirring in his rigid body.

A few minutes past---eternity to Inuyasha--- before Sesshoumaru finally said something, "What a fool," before turning towards the fallen woman, his hand floating to the sword in its scabbard attached to his waist. He lift the sword out in an arc, and posed it over Kagome, narrowing his eyes to glimpse the demons he had seen a good many times in his life before.

Inuyasha allowed a small smile to grace his lips as he heard the sound of the sword slicing thin air.

---

She gasped, feeling something flooding back into her. Her eyes opened wide, and she saw thick clouds up far above. She heard something beating, and realized it was the sound of her own heart. She lifted what she presumed to be her hand to her heart and felt its heartbeat as she gradually heard herself taking in much needed deep breaths.

She felt insanely cold---her whole body did--- yet the slow trickling of warmth into her limbs sent a strange sensation throughout her system. She closed her eyes, seeing black once more behind her eyes, before opening them again to see the same night sky she had seen just a few seconds before.

She turned her gaze a few degrees to her left and saw someone gazing coldly down at her, which sent a skip in her heartbeats. Initially, she thought it was Inuyasha, but another second later, she realized it was Sesshoumaru, and he was holding a sword in his hand. She would have squeaked if she had her voice.

However, instead of slicing her apart, he simply narrowed his eyes at her before turning around and stalking away. She continued breathing loudly as her gaze followed him, wondering what had just happened. She subconsciously lift a hand up to her neck, and found that there was a wound there, but it didn't hurt at all. What was happening?

She was about to call out after the man, but another figure in the darkness caused her heart to skip two beats this time and a cold awareness to hit her from her head to her toes. She sucked in a breath, as tears welled in her eyes, the events that had happened who knows how long ago striking hard into her realization.

Her mouth moved against her own will.

"Inuyasha…?" she whispered, her voice cracked from the emotions. Her eyes gazed at everything that was him, from the adorable ears on the top of his head to the amber eyes gazing at her with something faint in their depths.

She put her hands to the ground to support her weight, and weakly pulled her aching body to a more upright position, her eyes always trained on him. Something clutched at her, and she was overcome with a sense of something beyond words. She closed her eyes, feeling the tears slipping beyond the borders of her closed eyelids and tracing a mark down her cheek---an all too familiar path. Instead however, it was more from relief and liberation than actual pain.

He was alive.

She felt something brush against her cheeks, the feathery light contact sending chills down her spine. She slowly opened her eyes and saw him now in front of her, mere inches from her face and gazing intently with an incomprehensible emotion. It was apathetic, tender, and cruel all at the same time, and it sent another chill throughout her body.

She was about to say something to break the silence between them, before she felt her shaky legs leave the ground in a sudden sweep. The icy feeling was lost as a comfortable heat wrapped around her small body, leaving her gasping as arms circled around her back to grasp tightly into her kimono.

She was shielded from the night's chilly air as she felt Inuyasha lightly rest his head against the top of hers, although his hold on her never loosened. She was almost entirely engulfed in his presence…and she realized she never felt more at home. A prickle of tears began to well up in her eyes again and she began to slowly travel her arms around his body as well, feeling spent and frustrated.

So many questions were unanswered: Why was she alive? What had happened to Naraku? Why had Sesshoumaru been here? Why did Inuyasha come? Why was Inuyasha hugging her after all she had put him through…?

"Inuyasha…" she began once more, knowing that they would need to talk eventually.

He didn't respond, simply---if possible--- holding her tighter to him, as if he would never let go of her again. She wasn't sure if that was entirely untrue either.

"Inuyasha," she said, this time more forcibly as she uncurled her hands from around him and put them to his chest, attempting to push away. He wouldn't budge. "Inuyasha…we need to talk," she insisted, and began to feel his hold hesitate.

"I just wanted to hold you…" he whispered in her ears, before letting her go softly, allowing space between them.

She winced inwardly when she felt his body warmth leave her. He had been so snug and safe. She felt her eyes travel up his body, before stopping at his eyes, reading all the emotions in them.

She saw gentleness, affection, confusion, acceptance, and many other emotions. However, when she saw the betrayal in them, she averted her eyes, knowing that he now knew about her taking advantage of his trust in her. She felt guilty.

"Kagome…" he whispered, some sense of firmness in his voice. "Look at me," he commanded, and she felt her gaze unwillingly lifting to lock with his. Really, how she loved his eyes.

They were both silent for a while, and she stared at him, coming to an epiphany. Her eyes flickered and her hands clenched in her kimono when she realized he was scared. She saw fear in his eyes. He had feared losing her…hadn't he? "How…?" she questioned softly about her death and revival, her own eyes revealing plenty of emotions even she wasn't aware of.

"Sesshoumaru," he offered simply, his hands traveling down her arms softly, leaving her shuddering as she felt the fleeting contact of his fingers through the material of her clothing. Although she was surprised it had been Sesshoumaru who had saved her, she couldn't help smiling a bit when his hands intertwined with hers. "He saved you."

"I'll have to thank him," she said lightly, concentrated in reveling in the simple moment. "If I---"

Inuyasha shushed whatever she had to say by placing his fingers to her lips, before tracing the curves of her face, leaving her breathless once more. When had this man had such power over her that through a simple touch, he could make her senseless and mindless? She wasn't sure, and quite frankly, she didn't care.

However, the moment was broken when he whispered, "Why?"

It was a simple question, yet she knew the consequences once she answered. He was asking her why she had done what she did. She wasn't sure how to reply, and stayed quiet for a moment, thinking over all the things she had done to hurt him, although she had initially thought they would have helped him. She was such an idiot.

"I'm sorry," she offered, not sure how else to voice the remorse in her heart. "I'm really sorry."

"I don't care about that. I just want to know why. Why would you do that to me?"

She winced, attempting to tug her hand away from his. She didn't want to answer why.

"Kagome," he repeated, holding her hand tighter, although not enough to hurt. He was so gentle with her, even though he was firm. "Stop running away," he whispered, and she could plainly see the hurt in his eyes. He looked like he was pleading her now. "Stop running away from me…"

She felt her heart beating painfully. "I'm not," she denied, refusing to believe she was running away from anything. She was strong, and was definitely not running away.

"Admit it. You've been so scared of us---what could be you and me---although you know I want it as much as you that you've been running away ever since the beginning---"

She cut him off, shaking her head and closing her eyes. "That's not true! I've never been afraid and I'm not running away!" she cried indignantly. How could he tell her she had been running away from her problems when she had done her best to confront them, and go through death for them?

"Kagome!" he began, his voice harder now as he gripped her hands to his chest and used his other hand to grab her chin, to make her look up at him. "Look at me, Kagome! If you're not afraid, look at me."

She looked at him, and saw him staring right back at her, his golden eyes revealing so many things she had been avoiding the past few weeks. She felt her walls slowly breaking down, and she stopped herself from trying to pull her hands away. She was slowly realizing the truth---Yes, she had been running away from some things she shouldn't have and it was time for the absolute truth to come out.

"Inuyasha, do you know who I am?" she asked quietly.

"…Kagome?" he answered in an uncertain tone.

She sighed, not sure how to voice her thoughts. "I've known you before. You've known me too. I suppose you could say we met before we knew we met."

Inuyasha looked genuinely confused.

Kagome smiled, thinking back to moment they had met. How innocent they both had been, and also unaware of what had laid waiting ahead of them. She leaned over to Inuyasha, almost shyly blushing at their close distance although they had been much closer. "You could be my fairy tale prince…I could fall in love with someone like you…"

Kagome felt the muscles in his body tighten slightly, before he visibly relaxed after a few moments. Kagome pulled back and looked at the expressions on his face, a mixture of surprise and incredibility. "You mean…?"

She smiled again to show him that yes, they had met at the masquerade.

He looked slightly hurt again. "Why didn't you tell me?" he accused.

"I only found out a while ago…and I didn't think you should know because of…you know." She averted her eyes again, but once more, he held her chin and brought her eyes back to his. If he thought he could get her attention by making her looking into his eyes every time…

She sighed.

…He just might succeed.

"What's past is past then," he announced, before leaning closer and making her hold her breath. She could feel his own breath hot over her lips, and it bothered her. It was absolutely absurd what he could do to her with the proximity of his face to hers. "But while we're on the subject of what you know, tell me why you did all this. Why did you run away?"

She was about to attempt to deny she was running away, but his eyes boring into hers made her feel dizzy, and lying seemed to be an inane effort. "I didn't want him to hurt you." She gazed genuinely at him. "Ever," she added as an afterthought as she averted her gaze down to where their lips were almost touching. The tease.

"Hurt me?" he asked.

"Yes…" she mumbled, feeling a shudder run through her body. The things he did to her… "I didn't want him to hurt you…or anyone else. I would much rather have him hurt me than have you guys involved in this."

Inuyasha gazed at her for a few moments, one of his hands squeezing hers tenderly. "You silly girl," he muttered. "You didn't need to protect me. _I _said I'll protect _you…_and just to let you know, that offer lasts for a whole lifetime."

Kagome felt another tear stray down its lonely path on her cheek, and before she could register his action, he pressed his lips to her cold cheeks and kissed the saltiness away. It was a simple feat, just a gentle brush of his lips against her skin in comfort and full of the promise of safety. He was her shelter and when she felt him loosen his hands on her to wrap her to him again, she knew that he hadn't lied when he promised forever. His aura enfolded her in a warmth only he could give---only she could receive from now on. He had assured her of something she knew he would have a hard time breaking. She would make sure of that.

"You are never to leave my side ever again, you hear me?" He pulled her away from him and gave her a hard stare to accentuate his point. She smiled at him again. He was so adorable.

"I hear you," she replied gently.

"And we're going to have to work this out because it's about time you stop lying to me," he added, almost pouting and making her sigh. This man was overwhelming. What had made her resist him? What had given her the strength to turn a blind eye to his feelings and go through with what she did?

She knew. Deep down, she knew, and maybe he knew too.

"We'll work this out," she promised.

"And you'll stop killing yourself for me?"

"I suppose."

"And you won't ever crush my feelings under your foot anymore and leave me making more mistakes?"

"Never again."

"You won't run away from me anymore and you'll let me protect you from now on?"

"Till forever."

He looked doubtful. "I still have a lot of questions I want answered."

She sighed, knowing that he would eventually make her answer them all. She knew she would make him answer all her questions too, but she truly did feel tired right now. "And you'll answer all of mine in time."

"We have a lot of talking to do," he mumbled, before changing the subject slightly. "But you promise that no matter what, you'll tell me the truth and won't ever leave my side anymore…?"

She hesitated, wondering just what he was proposing. She didn't want to lie to him anymore however, and she nodded. "Promise."

He smiled, making her stare into his eyes once more and fall under the magic. He started caressing the contours of her face once more, and it was difficult for her to continue listening to his next words. "We'll face the music together. Whatever happens when we go back, we'll face it together."

She was distracted. His hands were touching her in such a way that although it was most likely from comfort, she felt a need grow from it. The need was intense, and caused familiar butterflies to flutter around in her stomach. Oh, she knew.

Inuyasha seemed to be completely oblivious to his actions and he continued stroking the soft skin of her face and talking to her. "When I said you belong here with me, I want you to know I seriously meant it. I don't want to lose you anymore. It's hard, trying to feel this deeply for someone else. I don't want to. I don't think I ever would. I know I won't. So stay with me like you promised…please," he whispered, for the second time that day using the one word that hardly graced his daily vocabulary.

He watched her looking almost unfocused up at him, and questioned, "Are you listening to---"

She cut him off.

"Kiss me."

"What?" he echoed in a startled voice, his eyes widening slightly at the sudden and completely unexpected request.

She didn't give him another thought however as she took the initial step and closed the distance between them, pressing her lips firmly against his. Her hands crept up his shoulders and her fingers found its way into his hair, digging them firmly around his skull in an attempt to pull their bodies closer.

She never admitted this before, but she needed him. And she needed him more now than she ever needed him before.

It didn't take him too long to realize what was happening however, and he was soon returning the favor with as much fervor as he was receiving, if not more. He pulled her body to his, crushing her to him as he felt his confined desire releasing.

Although it was forceful, Kagome didn't feel any cruel intentions from the kiss. She could feel his yearnings through it, his frustration, his needs, but the kiss hardly constituted any violent emotions. She knew that the way his lips were pressed against hers was simply from a need, something that provoked him to draw her as close to him as possible.

When they finally broke apart, it was from the need to breathe. Kagome could feel her cheeks burning a bright crimson color, and all the coldness in her body had left to be replaced with a warm sensation throughout her limbs. If kissing Inuyasha made her warm like this all the time, she wouldn't have to worry about getting extra blankets during those long winter nights anymore…

"That was a surprise," he muttered, seemingly more to himself than to her. It made her blush even more.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

He heard her quiet apology and looked at her in disbelief, before knocking her lightly upside the head. "I didn't mean it was a bad surprise, idiot."

"Oh," was all she could say, before feeling shy once more about her daring action, although there was a small, authentic smile on her face.

However, after a while of holding her, she felt him letting her go and she suddenly realized something she had neglected as she felt a cold blast of the night wind. Another entity was beginning to appear before her eyes that she hadn't noticed before. She took in a sharp breath as she watched something white flutter by her face.

It was starting to snow.

Inuyasha looked surprised as well as he gazed up at the clouds far above, seeing a few snowflakes drifting slowly, wearily, down to the earth. He watched as one landed softly on Kagome's head, and he grinned down at her. "It hasn't snowed here in quite a while."

Kagome blinked, feeling like she was caught in an enchanted scene. The snowflakes looked so pure, perfect, that it was almost a shame it was going to melt away. But she knew---she understood---that they were also hinting at something bigger. Like snow covering the wasted lands in complete white, it was time for her to move on and start all over again. She couldn't be tied down to her mistakes anymore.

It was finally over.

"I think we should go now."

Kagome gazed up at Inuyasha, towering over her, although he was anything but threatening. He gave her a warm feeling inside of her, spreading throughout her body like hot liquid, and she found that she welcomed it. Watching the snowflakes flutter around him, she realized something deep inside.

She had been lost for so long, but she had finally found a place she belonged. She was no longer alone.

"Take my hand?" he asked softly, extending his hand out for her to hold.

She didn't even really need to decide.

They would face the troubles ahead together from now on.

She simply smiled at him and placed her hand in his.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

A/N: Official ending. However, there will be one more light-hearted, brief epilogue to clear things up. I promise it'll be happy!


	33. Epilogue Memories

Author's Notes: Short, sweet, concluding epilogue. Wraps up all the loose ends and gives you a sugary ending.

Just to make it clear, there will be no sequel, prequel, whatever comes up to mind to this story. This is the ending. The end of the road. The wall at the end of the alley. The dead end. The absolutely, undeniably, completely finale to Behind the Masquerade.

This story has a special part in my heart, and as you can tell, it has evolved along with the writer over the years. Hopefully, it has hit you all with some sort of emotion at some time, and…that's all I really have to say?

Read on, enjoy, and thank you for all your support ever since the beginning.

* * *

Behind the Masquerade

Epilogue --- Memories

* * *

She quietly tiptoed out of her bed, attempting to stay as quiet as humanely possible. She felt the sudden rush of cold morning air attack her bare flesh and only just managed to control her shiver. An almost cheeky smile on her face, she shuffled over to their adjoining doors and reached a hand to the knob, turning it slowly so as not to alert his senses.

She pushed it open slowly, but a tiny squeak sounded. She froze, staring into the other room and seeing that the bulge beneath the sheets hadn't stirred, she continued pushing open the door. She wanted to giggle as she slipped into his room and made her way to his bed, seeing his chest moving up and down, indicating his even breathing. Good, he was still asleep.

Tiptoeing to where his face was facing the window, she bent down and stared at it. She smiled.

It had become a habit of hers, to wake up every single morning and simply go into his room to watch him sleep, even if it was just for a few minutes. Ever since that day he had reached out his hand to her on top of that cliff, she had harbored a fear that he would be taken away from her any moment. After all, he was a prince, and wars were a constant occurrence in their times.

But she wasn't so scared now. The worst of it had ended, or so she hoped. That day…she would never forget it when they walked back hand in hand into the castle, him with his head held high and her with her heart feeling as if it would burst from fright. It wasn't as bad as she imagined however. No one had to shed blood.

Sango understood (in actuality, she practically smothered Kagome in all the happiness she could physically give, and then lectured her endlessly on how she knew it all along), Miroku just nodded pleasingly, Shippo was dancing from foot to foot, Lady Komiya smiled enigmatically, while her husband looked slightly confused.

It hadn't mattered that the guests were all in an absolute uproar, and not to mention her parents.

_Oh her parents…_

They were absolutely **furious. **She had never seen anybody yell or scream that loud in obscenities before. She doubt she ever would again.

During the tirade they had thrown at her, seemingly having gone insane at their very own daughter, Kagome managed to pick up something about a shame to the family, a man stealer, a disgraceful child in her own right, and more unflattering things. It wasn't all that unusual in her age for some parents to not like one of their children---if anybody actually thought about it, royalty would have much rather have a son. Perhaps her parents had always been ashamed of her, being nothing that they had wanted her to be.

It didn't matter however, because she would never go home with them. Never. And the words didn't really hit home---physical taunts could never compare to what she went through emotionally. And with Inuyasha next to her, holding her hand, and almost attempting to comfort her with his aura? Her parents might as well have been yelling at a tree.

And then there was Kikyou---oh that mysterious, seemingly undecided sister of hers. She simply went in front of her parents, told them to calm themselves and not cause more embarrassment to the family than Kagome had already done, before turning to said girl and staring at her.

Kagome was nervous. Would her sister slap her? Yell at her too? Or---

But Kikyou had simply nodded---no, just dipped her head an inch ---before turning around and walking towards the door, in all her dress and glory. Kikyou would always be a mystery in the end---her thoughts, her actions were something hard to grasp. One minute she hated Kagome, then the next she was helping her. Kagome knew however, that little nod had been a consent---a consent that Kikyou had lost Inuyasha to Kagome and also a final farewell.

Their parents had hurriedly followed their elder daughter, and the moment Kikyou had turned the corner, Kagome knew she would never see them again. Surprisingly, she wasn't heartbroken---more relieved that the storm had passed. Everything from then on had been a blur.

That had been almost a year ago. Time passed peacefully, the wolf demons had indeed proved that an alliance was possible (but she still wasn't sure and never would have trust in them), and Inuyasha… she smiled, bringing up her finger to his face.

Could she?

She didn't let fear stop her.

Brushing away a stray strand of hair from his face, she felt the silence and tranquility of the morning wash over her. It was moments like this that made every day special---the simplicity of it all was what she liked.

Tracing the contours of his face, she admired his features. Inuyasha was indeed strikingly attractive. It was something about his uniqueness that drew her. Or maybe it was just everything about the hanyou that made her feel so much for him. It didn't matter however, because words could never describe how she felt for him.

She suddenly felt a hand take hers and his eyes snapped open, revealing the amber orbs that always managed to stop her in her steps and make her hold her breath. She loved his eyes---she absolutely adored staring into them.

"You're cold," he whispered, a hint of grogginess in his voice as he blinked and lessened his hold on her hand, bringing it to his cheeks.

Honestly, she had hardly noticed the cold air ever since she had been staring at him a while ago. "I'm fine," she insisted, although the raise of his eyebrows told her he thought otherwise.

"Don't lie to me. Get in." He opened up his sheets to let her snuggle in, but she hesitated. What if something walked in on them? Of course, they wouldn't really say anything other than telling them to just get married if they insisted on acting like such, but she was just tired of everyone telling her to marry him. She would…in time.

"Stop being so stubborn. You're cold, and since you insist on staring at my face every single bloody morning, you might as well stare at it while you're warm." He smirked at the sudden guilty look on her face, seemingly horrified that he knew she gazed at him everyday.

"How'd you---"

She never got to finish her sentence however when with a firm tug of his hand and some maneuvers she had never thought possible, she was lying smack dab in his bed with her face in his chest. Oh…he smelled nice…

She banished her evil, digressing thoughts.

"That was completely uncalled for, Inuyasha," she protested, trying to get out of the bed although the hand around her waist made it impossible. "Just because you caught me at my crime doesn't mean I have to---"

"Just stay with me…please?"

Her stiff body relaxed when she heard those words. How did this man ever possibly have so much control over her? Just ask her nicely and she would comply to everything. He had a power over her at times that even she was afraid of. "Fine…I'll stay."

She could almost see his triumphant smirk.

They stayed in that position for a while, Kagome's face laid softly on his chest, listening to the heartbeats that made her feel safe and warm. She could hear his gentle breathing in the silence around them, and she smiled against the material of his sleeping attire. If they could always be like this forever, caught in such a soothing web, she would always be happy. If…if only…

"Inuyasha?" she whispered, breaking the comfortable hush of the chilly morning.

He mumbled something, and the action vibrated from his body, telling her that she could continue.

She wasn't sure how to continue however, all those subjects about their past always being a constant plague to their relationship, but also the substance that made them close. It was hard to explain. "Do…do you think your parents still blame me for all the rumors about your kingdom after the guests left the wedding? Do you think they blame me for breaking your marriage with Kikyou?"

The hand around her waist tightened and pulled her closer, as if attempting to give her some reassurance. "Of course not, silly. They never blamed me."

"Are you sure?" There was still skepticism lacing her voice.

"Positive. They never have and they never will."

A short period of stillness occurred, before Kagome continued. "That's good." She visibly relaxed for a few moments, mentally hoping that this moment could last for much longer than it probably would. Her thoughts trailed along her memories of what had happened in her life, seeing all the pain and agony she had caused for herself and the people around her. She remembered dying---that feeling that rushed over her, as if she would never feel warmth again. She had hated it. Was that how it felt…to have no life but to be alive? "I wonder what happened to Kagura?" she asked out of nowhere.

Inuyasha stayed quiet for a few moments, knowing the story of how the wind demon had helped them in a twisted sort of way. She hadn't been bad…just forced. "Who knows. Maybe she died with Naraku…or maybe she's off somewhere far away," the hanyou answered, his thoughts also wandering back to the memories which was still constantly brought up in his mind. His thoughts were abruptly torn away however.

Suddenly, a ripping cry tore through the calmness of the castle and even made Kagome flinch a little. Right on time. As always. She giggled, hearing the consistent crying continue. "Poor Sango," Kagome commented as she heard someone else scream a rather womanly scream somewhere further down the corridor, accompanying the other crying.

Even Inuyasha had to chuckle slightly, Kagome once more feeling the vibrations. "I kind of feel worse for Miroku."

"Miroku! You insufferable prick! If you ever get me pregnant again---EVER---I will cut off what you need the most! I can't take it! Every morning!" Sango screamed at her husband while an almost pathetic manly voice tried to soothe her anger.

"It's okay, dear! I'll feed our child. Calm down, honey!"

"Why did I ever agree to marry a pervert like you!"

"Dearrr!"

Kagome giggled louder. Those two were adorable, no matter what, even when Sango was slapping him left and right. "I'm glad those two did get married though, even if everyone wakes up to Aiko's crying at the exact moment every morning. It's ritual."

"I'm even surprised those two got married, especially Sango to Miroku. She could have done better, she still had so much going for her," Inuyasha said.

"Well, they did have problems. They had lies in their relationship. But it didn't matter. When he found out she was a princess, I think he was more relieved than pained at her lying to him. Maybe he even knew it all along. Who knows. He accepted it though, and you know…they love each other, no matter what." Kagome felt her heart race at that word---love. Using it whenever talking between Inuyasha and herself made it seem as if she was trying to avoid the subject of _their _relationship, but she just never found it necessary to _tell _him she loves him…she hoped he already knew.

Their comfortable world was unexpectedly ripped apart however when the door to Inuyasha's room burst open and a rather disheveled Miroku stumbled in, looking as if a ghost was on his tail. "Inuyasha, please, please help with Aiko. I don't know why she likes you so much, but I really don't know how to calm her— oh plea---"

Miroku stopped however when he saw a flustered Kagome attempt to hide under the covers and conceal her presence. All thoughts about the crying baby escaped his (permanently) perverted mind. "Oh Inuyasha, you _devilish_ dog! Is there going to be another horrendously crying child in the castle soon?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up, lech. We aren't even married yet! And no, I'm not helping. Go face the music of your wife. You got her pregnant, you pay the price." Inuyasha 'hmphed' and sat up in his bed, sending a glare over to his cousin.

Miroku's eyes twinkled knowingly at the hanyou's disgruntlement. "Ohh…so you're mad I ruined your happy time…well---"

"There _was no '**happy time!'**_" Inuyasha growled, a blush flushing over his cheeks at what Miroku was suggesting, as he grabbed a block of wood he kept to keep papers from flying away and threw it at the other man.

"Oh shit," Miroku exclaimed before closing the door and making the object hit the door harmlessly, which should have been the pervert's forehead. A teasing laughter sounded from the halls, followed by Sango yelling, "Shut up and get your butt back in here to help with the child _you _helped make!"

A silence ensued in Inuyasha's room (only really broken when the crying child) before Kagome retracted her head from the covers and stared up at Inuyasha, her face burning crimson. "That. Was. Embarrassing."

"Wait until he tells everybody at breakfast."

"Oh _god._"

Inuyasha chuckled again, pulling Kagome up so that she almost sat in his lap on the bed. He nuzzled her neck with his head before dragging his head up to give her a kiss on the forehead. "Well, morning dear. I'll go help the undeserving cousin with the baby, or he'll be mauled to death by his wife. Coming?" he asked as he gently pushed her off of him and got off the bed, raising his eyes suggestively.

She sighed. "You really don't have to make the prospect of helping a crying baby so appealing."

"It's not the crying baby that's appealing. It's the prospect that we'll both be together alone in a room no one will bother coming into until the kid stops her crying that is tempting." The hanyou waggled his eyebrows in a manner almost identical to what Miroku had just done a few minutes ago.

If Kagome had been a tomato before, she was the color of a too ripe tomato now. "You're impossible. I can't believe you said that!"

Inuyasha laughed, indicating that he had been joking, and extended a hand out to her, which she took without thinking. Pulling her off the bed and to his waiting body, he brought her head up in a swift moment and kissed her deeply, his hands running through her long hair almost teasingly as his other hand tightened around her waist.

She shuddered, feeling all those emotions she held for Inuyasha surfacing and overwhelming her as she brought her hand up to his head, pulling him down closer to her. She knew like always, that it was always his and her actions that demonstrated their love for each other. It had never entirely been words.

Suddenly however, his lips were gone and it left her with a dazed feeling, as if what had just transpired had been a dream. Oh, she would _never _tire of his kisses…

He smirked as he took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. "Come on, let's go save those fools."

Kagome smiled lightly, feeling nothing but content fill her heart as she stared into his eyes and saw him gazing pleasantly back at her. The memories of how they had met and what they had been through played in her mind.

He had never given up on her…not once.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," she whispered as she squeezed his hand, looking down at their entwined fingers. She stopped a moment as if to think of what else to say before gazing back up at him with everything she had in her for him reflecting in her eyes. "For everything…"

He blinked for a moment, a silence resulting as he stared at her and wondered what she had meant.

When he finally understood however, he smiled. "You're welcome, Kagome."

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
